A Queen's Hero
by WiteScythe
Summary: HTTYD AU: Two years prior to the events of the film. Hiccup's life in Berk was horrible, everyone in the village hates him. his father's constant neglect, his cousin Snotlout's beatings and the twins pranks. One day, something finally pushes him over the edge and he runs from Berk, fate however had other plans for him. Non-Dragon!Hybrid!Hiccup
1. Chapter 1: Fate

A Queen's Hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon**

**KEY**

'_Thoughts'_

"_foreign language/projected thoughts"_

**Emphasis/yelling**

**(A/N: this is my first HTTYD fanfic set in an AU, where hiccup loses his mother later in his life and almost everyone (including Astrid) despises him. Also, a warning, this chapter will include mentions of self-harm and thoughts of suicide. Finally, the dragons are not the only danger in the archipelago)**

Chapter 1: Fate

**? POV**

Burning… his lungs were burning… every breath sent agonizing waves of pain radiating outward from his chest. The pain flowing from his lungs was nothing compared to the one that was slowly crushing his heart. '_How… how can they do that to me, how can anyone do that to someone'._

Too focused on what had just happened, he felt nothing as small branches tore cuts across his face and hands as he scurried through the undergrowth. Not slowing his run for even a moment, he swerves around a boulder blocking his path. Ignoring the larger limbs of the surrounding trees as they rip holes in his tunic, the forest began to thin out as he reached its outskirts. As he emerged from the tree line into a clearing, he slowed his run to a stroll, until finally collapsing onto his knees. Then began to sob.

'_Why, I didn't choose to be born like this, I never wanted to be different from everyone else. No, I wasn't just different… I was a weakling, a runt… a hiccup. What did I ever do to deserve their hate?_

_That's right nothing, I____didn't do anything at all… I couldn't do anything. They wanted someone who talked like them, who walked like them, who thought like them. They didn't want anything that made me… me; my ideas, my inventions, or even my drawings. They barely put up with me just sharpening their weapons in the forge…'._

'_**The forge**__, the one place where there was someone who truly wanted me around them'._

'_Gobber, our village blacksmith, I've been his apprentice ever since I was little; Well littler. I was more than just his apprentice; I was his friend and he was mine. We would joke and throw quips at each other, all in good fun. He'd tell me stories and asked how my day went, and I'd do the same. In fact, he wasn't just my friend, he was kind of like an uncle I always wanted or even a second father to me'._

'_**Father**__, did I ever even have a real father. Stoick "the Vast" Haddock, he's the chief of our tribe, or his tribe "the hairy hooligans". Ever since I was six, he placed the value of his chiefdom and tribe above all else, even me, his son. He spent every waking moment being the chief of the tribe, making sure everyone did their jobs, got along with each other and prepared the village in case of dragon raids'._

'_I try to believe that he really cares about me, he just doesn't know how to show it. Everything changed after the death of my mother. It wasn't a dragon that killed her, she died defending the village from an outcast attack. She was as graceful as she was strong, taking down outcast after outcast. An arrow from a retreating outcast was aimed at my father as he was fighting two of them at once. My mother intercepted it before it could hit my dad, and it struck her in her heart'._

'_As he watched the burning boat carrying my mother go out to sea, I saw the flames in my father's eyes go out. Two days later he sent me off to train in the forge with Gobber, he said he wanted me to get stronger. I knew the real reason why; he didn't want to see me and see the person he lost. The person who died because he wasn't strong enough to protect them'._

'_Gobber confirmed what I had thought, he told me I was the splitting image of my mother. Apparently, I had her eyes and her hair, but I had gotten both of their stubbornness. Gobber meant that last part sarcastically, obviously'._

'_That's what I was to him, nothing more than a reminder of someone he lost. Stoick always loved my mother, I knew that was true for as far back as I can remember. She was the only one to stand toe to toe with him, both in their arguments and sparring'._

'_When I was born, he didn't believe I would survive my first year. My mother, however had no doubt that I wasn't just going to live but grow up to be one of the strongest Vikings in the archipelago. When she was alive, she spent every moment telling me how much she loved me. When she was gone, I never heard those three words from anyone else'._

'_It's been six long years since he made me Gobber's apprentice, for the first few months he tried to teach me how to be a chief's heir. He gave up after I just ended up being a disappointment to him time and time again. Every time he looked at me that's what he saw, disappointment. I wasn't the son he wanted; he wanted a fearless strong dragon fighter not a talking fishbone'._

'_Yep, a fishbone, that's what most people see me as. After his failed attempt at my training, several villagers led by my uncle Spitelout Jorgenson convinced Stoick to train his son who was "real heir material"'._

'_Snotlout, my cousin/chief bully, whose ego was as big as his head. He along with the twins, Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston, made my life a waking nightmare. With his daily beatings and the twin's near constant pranks, my life outside the forge was painful. They did all this unopposed from the other villagers, but something good did come from my torment'._

'_After a rather nasty burn I went to Gothi, the village healer, I found out I could heal my wounds quicker than anyone else. She told(wrote) me never to tell anyone about my ability and I haven't told anyone yet, not even Gobber. She was the only other person besides Gobber to treat me with any kindness '._

He got up and staggered toward the edge of the clearing that ended in a cliff. His mind wandered as the strong wind from the sea tugged at his auburn mop and clothes. Wobbling, he stared at the sheer drop and imagined what would it feel like to just let go. It would be quick, maybe even painless.

He brought his focus up from the jagged rocks at the bottom of the cliff to spot an incoming storm. The waves and wind from the storm would wash away any remains he would leave if he fell, it would be like he just vanished. He gazed above the storm clouds to the peaceful morning blue sky, then tears began to swell as he was reminded of why he ran. He was strong enough to take beatings, ridicule, and neglect. But the one blow he couldn't brush off was what she did.

'_Astrid Hofferson, she was a Valkyrie descended to Midgard. She was brave, strong, and honorable. Overall, she was beyond beautiful, almost a perfect shieldmaiden. Her clan was the most skilled in berk, especially her uncle, "Fearless" Finn Hofferson. When the flightmare arrived on berk, he managed to wound the legendary beast, but it fled before he could finish it off'._

'_After his bout with the beast, Finn began training Astrid in combat. His brother wanted a son, but Finn never cared that his niece was a girl. Strength through honor, that's what he preached through his training. I watched her as often as I could, seeing her have the support and love of her family was something I longed for myself. I developed a crush on her, it was not just about her looks, but because she had what I always wanted. She was strong, fearless, and loved'._

'_But seeing her stand beside Snotlout and the twins and lie straight to my father's face was too much for me to bear. I remember standing at the top of the stairs in my home and stared right at her, my face twisted in pure anguish and tears threating to flow'._

'_She stared right back with a stoic visage that could match my father's. She saw what really set those two houses and the food storage on fire, it was Snotlout and his two lackeys messing with my unfinished launcher. She knew the truth and still lied for my bullies, worst yet my father believed them… them over his only son'._

As his breaths began to quicken, he frantically searched his surroundings for a way to escape from his personal Helheim. He couldn't go back through the village to the docks, he feared his fractured mind would shatter like glass. He scanned the coastline for anything that he could use.

'_Who am I kidding, there's absolutely no way I'll find a boat, let alone something that would float' _Then he spotted an abnormal object swaying in the surf, '_maybe the Gods are smiling upon me'_, he jogged back into the forest.

Emerging from the trees, he got a clearer view of the abnormal object. It was an old small boat… really old. It was far too small to have been a fishing ship and it didn't even have a mast of any sort. The hull's wood was a pale grey color like the surrounding stones that dotted the shore. It was amazing that he even found the boat among the sea washed boulders.

As it swayed gently with the waves crashing onto the beach, hiccup checked the hull inside and out. He sighed as he couldn't find a single leak in the old rowboat, he carefully weighed his two options now. _'I could stay and hope my life gets better or take my chances out on the sea with a storm on the horizon'._ Sitting on the bench with his arm propped up supporting his chin, he thought about his life up until now.

'_If I stay, things will only get worse, soon even Gobber won't be able to keep me safe. If I go, I might get lost at sea and die'. _Hiccup glanced around in the boat, trying to find anything that seemed useful. After about ten minutes of rummaging inside the hull and the surrounding rocks, all he found was two oars and a small weathered wooden box.

In it he found a ball of twine, a small rusted carving knife, an equally rusted dull hatchet, and a faded journal whose contents were too worn to be legible. Only the first few pages had some scribbles; the rest were blank, _'perfect, now if I run out of room in my journal, I can use this one'._

The waves started to grow larger and forcibly rocked the small ship, sending hiccup falling on his rear. _'The storm is almost here, I may have to go back to the village'_, That thought sent waves of sorrow throughout his body. '_I'm never going back, if I do there's no telling how long I'll last before I snap. I am not taking the easy way out'. _He subconsciously pulled on his sleeves, trying to hide his shame.

The only other person who knows about his cutting was Gothi, and she only found out after treating an unrelated injury. When she saw fresh cuts on his arm, she smacked his head with her staff.

To say that she was angry would be an understatement, she was furious. She wrote a clear warning in her sandbox, "if I ever find out that you do this one more time, not only am I going to smack you harder; I will tell both Gobber and your father, do I make myself clear lad?". After a sad nod, he promised he would never harm himself again.

'_There's no way I can go back, if I do, I'm not going to be able to hold myself together. I need to leave, even if it's just for a few days or a week or two'._ Between probably getting lost at sea in a storm and dying or staying on berk and guaranteeing his demise by his own hands, the choice was clear. After slicing through the frayed rope that looked older than the boat itself, hiccup began to row as hard as his thin arms would allow. He should thank Gobber and the forge.

He, like all children born in berk, had gone through wilderness survival training during his early childhood. He learned everything he needed to know to survive for days at a time, by himself since none of his peers would group up with him; not even his only friend, Fishlegs Ingerman. he broke ties with him at the pressure of his family and he didn't blame him. Family is all someone has in this life; hiccup would never break up someone else's for his own selfishness.

The waves began to swell, and the rain came down hard as the storm raged overhead; _'looks like Thor won't take it easy on me'._ hiccup knew many islands surrounding berk, ones that he could camp out easily with what he had in the boat. Some even had soft beaches that he can use to spear fish for food. he could also forage berries and other edible plants, that was the benefit of having a slender body like his. He didn't need a lot of food to survive.

While he was imagining what his short getaway would be like, he didn't realize a tall wave was coming right at his poor small boat. His eyes lock on the mass of water bearing down on him, fear chilled him to the bone worse than the cold rain pouring down on him._ 'So, this is how I die, I'll at least be with my mother',_ was the last thought that ran through his head before the massive wave smashed onto his small boat.

Hiccup's unconscious body began to sink into the depths along with what remained of his boat. _'Twelve years, I couldn't make it pass my twelfth year. It's not like anyone will miss me besides Gobber and Gothi, yep no one would want to remember a runt, no one'_. Fate however had other plans for the boy.

Darkness began to engulf his small body as he sunk deeper and deeper. His fair skin bathed in the light of the surface quickly becomes shadowed only for an instant, as a creature hidden in the murk slowly circles hiccup. Getting closer with every pass, it's long and slender body avoids the few rays of light piercing the darkness of the ocean depths.

It peers out of the shadows at its intended prey, patiently waiting to ensure their end. Satisfied, as its prey has not made movements of any kind, the creature violently grabs the boy's body and drags him into the sunless void.

**(A/N: yes, I know cliffhanger. I promise I'll try to avoid using cliffhangers in the future, emphasis on TRY. So, what do you think, I'm going to keep using POVs in the following chapters. I know most of Berk is somewhat OOC, but this is an AU. I'll try to keep the OOC to a minimum, maybe. Also, I'm going to attempt to match the major events in canon timeline as close as I can, but keep the plot going in the direction I want. The word count may not stay at +2000, it's hard to write chapters that long. Incoming OC's in the next chapter. Updates will be sporadic; I am kind of writing this story on the fly. Reviews are welcomed since it's my first Fanfic, but only constructive criticism-no Flames.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Alternative

A Queen's Hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon**

**KEY**

'_Thoughts/memories'_

"_foreign language/projected thoughts"_

**Emphasis/yelling**

**(A/N: Now we get to where it gets interesting. My inspiration came from late 90's sci-fi movies like the alien series (specifically Alien: Resurrection) and Starship Troopers. My first few OCs appear, Harsh language and angst warning in the second half of the chapter. Some graphic descriptions at the end, if you consider it graphic.)**

**Review responses**

**CajunBear73: his ability may come in handy later in the plot. As for what he will become to those who treated him "poorly", im still on the fence.**

**Atomicsub927: since Astrid has hurt Hiccup probably beyond forgiveness, that leaves his pairing up for me to decide. I too like Heathercup, I was contemplating either to or not to write her into the story. I might make a poll to help me decide, however, if I do decide to write her in, she'll ****not**** be a berserker ****or related to ****Hiccup in anyway.**

**Mark Andrew: if a chapter ends in an ****obvious**** cliffhanger, I'll be uploading the next chapter within ten to twenty days of the chapter with said cliffhanger.**

**Now, on with the story**

Chapter 2: Alternative

**Nar POV**

Falling droplets echo off the igneous stone walls of a grotto, as its interior is bathed in soft white light emanating from small crystal clusters imbedded into the smooth grey walls. A few steps away from the chamber's sea opening lay the motionless body of a small boy. His auburn mop of hair clinging to his lightly freckled face. In the nearby pool, a presence gently stirs under the surface.

**Hiccup POV**

'_Great… I'm dead'_, I felt cold as my consciousness floats through the void. Recalling my life in its entirety, I came to a sad conclusion. _'yea, my life was just pain and misery… just like I'm feeling right now. Wait, dead people don't feel cold or pain'._

I open my eyes and blink several times to rid them of irritating sea water. I try to piece together the last memories I had before waking up faced down on the hard-chilly cave floor. First, I ran from my horrible existence known as my life. Then, I stupidly tried to sail to a nearby island, on an old rowboat, in the middle of a storm, _'Seriously, what was I thinking'._ Finally, while in said storm, a massive wave smashes my boat to pieces, _'Yep, all caught up'._

My arms wobbled as I managed to lift my tired body up off the ground, then landing squarely on my rear with an _oof_. I quickly turned my head around to take in my surroundings, which was a bad idea. A throbbing pang rang out from my right temple, almost sending me back down. I gingerly brought my right hand to feel the stinging injury and gently prodded it.

I examined my fingers and noticed very little blood on them, _'it must be already healing'_. I thought about tearing some strips from my tunic and attempting to clean the small gash, but with it being dirty they would just end up getting it infected. I slowly look around, trying not to reopen the wound.

Seeing as both the "walls" and "ceiling" are comprised of natural stone, _'I must be in a cave or underground somewhere'_. Sloshing sounds from behind me caught my attention, I carefully stood and crept toward the pool at the far end of the chamber. I knelt at the edge of the water and peered into it. Narrowing my eyes, I made out a large slender shape swimming in circles at the bottom. I leaned over the edge to get a better look, only for the shape to snap its "head" in my direction and burst from the water.

I gasped and fell backward, clumsily scurried back away from the pool. A creature that I can only describe as something out of a nightmare loomed over me. four eyes as black as night stared into my very soul. Its flat head tapered at the front than gradually widen as I traced its form. Its two inner eyes seemed to be larger than its outer eyes. Its body was made from many segmented parts that narrowed from the width of the rear of its head to half of that. Each segment of its armored body had a small fin like limb on either side.

A deep hiss snaps my attention back to its head, it rears back and opens its maw. Flaring the mandibles of its mouth, in the low light I could make out dozens of small articulating "teeth". Its entire form resembled a large blueish green three-meter tall armor-plated snake. Its body could have been even longer than that, but the rest was hidden beneath the surface of the pool. I close my eyes and prepared for the killing blow.

But it never came… instead a series of clicks and trills echoed throughout the room.

I opened my tightly shut eyes and stared at the creature. It appeared much calmer than it was a moment ago. Louder trills and clicks rung throughout the cave, I glanced over my left shoulder toward where I thought the sounds came from.

If I thought the giant sea serpent was bad, it was nothing compared to what emerged from a tall dark passage at the opposite end of the cave. From the shadows a pair of creatures even more unnerving than the serpent came forth, except these walked on four angular looking legs. Each leg's 'thigh' had two large spikes along the outer edge, while the 'shins' had their own set of smaller spikes. Every leg ended in a two-pronged claw.

All four legs attached to a long armored bulky 'lower' body, comprised of larger segmented parts than those of the serpent. Its bulging mass quickly shrinking its girth by a third before coming to where its four legs met its body. The new creatures' upright torso connected to the lower body just a segment or two in front of its fore legs. A pair of equally armored arms extended from the shoulders of its slender torso, both arm and forearm having small sharp protrusions. Instead of claws connected to its wrist, it had what appeared to be long scythe like blades.

As I watched the pair converse using trills and clicks, I noticed them fold and open their arms kind of if they're gesturing. The pair abruptly stopped their chitchat and locked their elongated heads at me.

They silently made their way toward me and stopped a meter away. They stood four meters tall and a were ten times more lethal than any dragon I have seen, except maybe the night fury. The taller reddish one leaned slightly to one side and clicked behind me. the sound of splashing water meant that the serpent left, _'it could've sent it off elsewhere'_. the reddish one stepped aside and motioned toward the tunnel, _'Does he want me to into the passageway?'_.

I cautiously took a step back, only for the shorter yellowish green one to shove me forward. _'I guess the crimson one wants me to walk…, wait is 'Crimson' a guy or girl?'_, I turn to stare at Crimson. As I look him/her up and down the length of their body, all he/she does is tilt their head in confusion. _'I'm just going to call Crimson a guy, not like it's going to matter. They're probably going to eat me anyway'_.

I follow Crimson as he leads me through the dim lit shaft, with 'Lime' occasionally nudging me if I slow down. We pass several hollowed-out rooms connected to the hall we were walking through. With the weak light emanating out of the occasional wall cluster, I could make out crude designs carved into the walls of the passageway. I gently run my hand along the walls to feel the engravings, but a hiss and several clicks from Lime make me pull my hand away.

We've been walking for what seems like hours, _'If I'm going to die, don't walk me to death'_. I lean to see pass Crimson; the corridor seems to open ahead. Knowing I'm going to die, I take several deep breaths to steady myself. _'If I'm going to meet my end, I'm going to face it with dignity. No tears or whimpering, I've prepared for my demise ever since I ran from berk'_. Inhaling in the deepest I could take in, I let it out. _'I'm ready'_, I lift my head and open my eyes.

'_Yea, I'm definitely not ready'_, I nearly fainted as I look around. Berk's Great Hall couldn't compare to this colossal room, but that wasn't what almost made me pass out. The outer third of this circular room was raised about two meters higher than the floor, kind of like stands in an arena. The outer "stands" gradually melded into the walls, which had far larger crystal clusters to illuminate the hollow in a much brighter white light.

Loud snapping brought my attention back to the stands, hundreds of large boar-sized creatures sat atop any available space. Their flat head and bulbous torso were attached by a short robust neck. Likewise, their rear part had a sturdy connection, they bulged out before tapering to a blade-like stinger. From the mid-section grew several pairs of legs and two pairs of large diamond shaped opaque wings. All of them fastened their large eyes at my trembling body in the center of the room, _'So much for facing my end with dignity'_. I try to glare back at the them, they snap their thick mandibles back at me. Their multicolored and black coloration made their angular bodies even more intimidating.

Their random snapping sounded like dozens of beartraps. As my sight goes from one to another, I noticed some movement on the walls behind them. Several smaller creatures crawled on the walls and ceiling, but these weren't as intimidating as the Scythers or the Stingers.

They looked almost 'cute'; if your definition of cute meant a meter long, earth tone colored ovular dome with legs. _'I wonder if they can roll into a ball?'_, I smile at the image of their segmented form curling into itself. Lost in thought, I didn't recognize a small one crawl out from underneath the Stingers. It serpentine toward me, pausing every so often to raise its front half to look at me. it stopped less than a meter away and stared, I bent down to get a better view.

The little guy's eyes were like a pair of priceless opals, slivers of blues and greens shone brightly against a black background. I tilt my head and it mirrored the action, all while its delicate stubby whiskers twitched frantically. We gazed into each other's eyes, almost as if we could understand one another.

Subconsciously, I reached out and the adorable creature met my hand with its whiskers. I giggled as they tickled my palm. The interaction was short lived, as a loud hiss from Crimson frighten it back toward the stands. _'Meanie'_, I stood back up and collected myself. _'tall Scythers, large Stingers, and cute little Rollers. 'What's next, a gigantic spider?'_ I chuckled. '_This place is amazing; shame I'm probably going to die in a few moments.'_

The entire room fell silent as the ground shook ever so softly, _'I can't say I have no regrets; I wish that I had said goodbye to Gobber and Gothi'_. I kept my head bowed, letting my bangs cover my eyes. _'Whatever comes next, won't be as painful as my existence as a "hooligan". That name sums up almost every one of those __**Vikings**__ that reside on the isle of berk. I'm glad they never accepted me as one of their own. The thought of being a violent, self-centered, sorry excuse for a person makes me want to vomit'_.

I can feel my body involuntarily tremble as an overwhelming aura loomed above me. I felt myself being crushed by its presence. Gradually, I moved my eyes from the floor up to face the source of the commanding aura.

When I saw an enormous body sprouting eight sturdy segmented legs, one thought came to me. _'Great, the one time I really wanted to be wrong, I'm right'_, I snap my head back down toward the ground. I really didn't want to see the spiders face, more precisely its mouth.

'_C'mon hiccup, you've been through worse than this!'_, I silently encouraged myself. I take one deep breath and force my eyes up. _'well, I was kinda wrong'_, instead of eight eyes and fanged jaws was a slim waist. Along either side of the waist sprouted smaller appendages that were like the spider's larger legs, albeit shorter and girthier.

Following up from the waist was a lanky torso and delicate arms. These were oddly humanlike, unlike the Scythers. The top half of the spider's body resemble an incredibly tall slender shieldmaiden, encased entirely in natural plate armor. Except that the armor was snug to her body.

The hands themselves were also completely covered in natural armor but had three elongated digits in place of a human's five. I braced myself to gaze upon the face of the tall spider-maiden. Her "face" was more of a mask, vaguely human. Two large triangular eyes were flanked by a set of two smaller eyes, it also lacked a mouth, nose and ears. From behind her head grew a wide and flat black head crest streaked with deep scarlet.

She crept even closer toward me. The armor in between the joints in her limbs, below her breastplate, and her neck was comprised of a different material. It flexed and stretched as she moved. This soft natural armor was dark charcoal black, as opposed to the scarlet that the stiffer armor that encased the larger portions of her body like her upper chest, head, fore arms and her entire lower body. Her pair of smaller front limbs and eight legs coloration alternated between black and scarlet.

I stood just under one and a half meters tall, but the spider-maiden towered over me at well over seven meters. She leans down the study me closer, I could see my reflection in her huge eyes. They were even more vibrant than the little roller's ones. Breaking eye contact, she leans back up and crosses her arms.

"_My, my… it has been eons since a servant has brought me a __**live**__ offering, albeit a scrawny one"_.

Ignoring the fact that I heard that from a disembodied voice from nowhere, I snapped back. "I AM NOT SCRAWNY", I franticly looked around to try to find the other person.

"_You… you can hear me?"_, I hear that soft feminine voice again. I continue to look randomly until I feel a hard tap on my head. "Ow, gods that hurt", while rubbing the sore spot.

"_Apologies, I did not intend to cause you pain, Little one. Please answer my question, can you hear me?"_. I finally realize that the voice came from the spider-maiden in front of me.

"Y-yes, I can hear y-you", I shuffle a step or two back away from the now excited arachnid-lady-thing. She seems ecstatic now, completely different from how she was a moment ago.

"_I finally have someone different to converse with. So, what would you like to talk about first, Little one?"_, she clasped her hands together and leaned closer.

I instinctively lead back, "Little one?". I notice the lower half of her face seemed separate from the upper half and split vertically into two halves that moved slightly every time she "spoke" to me.

"_Well yes, you are much smaller than the other surface dwellers that I had seen before"_, she carefully lowered her abdomen to the floor and folded in her legs. She seemed to wait for me to respond, tracing my small form with her eyes.

"Aren't children supposed to be small, I'm only twelve".

"_My, you are barely a hatchling, yet you seem far more intelligent than others of your kind"_

"Can I ask you a question, spider-lady?", I say, as I too sat down. She looked back to my face and nodded. I closed my eyes and steadied my nerves, then reopen them, "How can you understand Norse?". She seemed confused by my question, "Norse is the language my people use to talk to one another".

"_Oh… well, I learned while watching you surface dwellers from the shadows. Me and my servants have been observing your people ever since your kind first arrived in these lands"_.

"WAIT… that means you're over three centuries old!", I stumble back in surprise. I blush after I realize what I had just said aloud, "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that". I got back up and sat on my knees, bowing my head, I hoped she wouldn't be too angry with me.

"_Why are you apologizing, Little one?"_, I peeked through my bangs, to see her tilt her head in confusion.

"W-well, it's considered rude in my culture to mention an um… female's age"; I mumbled, still unsure if I had agitated her.

"_Oh my, how charming"_,She placed her left hand over the lower half of her face as if to stifle an inaudible giggle. "_It is quite understandable that you would come to that conclusion"_. She composed herself,_ "No, I am not at all upset by your adorable outburst"_.

I blushed even harder at her compliments, "T-thank you for f-forgiving my brashness". I thought back to her first statement, "You mention me being a 'live offering' earlier, are you going to eat me spider-lady?".

"_Why do you refer to me as 'Spider-lady', Little one?"_, I cleared my throat.

"Well I don't know your name, if you even have one", I twiddle my fingers.

"_I doubt your vocal facilities could even allow you to utter my name in my language, the closest I could translate it to your language would be 'Vera'. My matriarch heard this name in her past travels on a faraway continent. Now, what is your name, or do you prefer that I continue to refer to you as 'Little one'?"_.

"I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, but I don't like that name anymore".

"_Well, __**Little one**__, I have seen how amusing you are, so I may reconsider your fate"_, as she feigned a state of contemplation. _"Very well, I have decided to give you an opportunity to convince me to spare your life"_, she motioned toward me.

I paled and my shoulders slumped, "W-what if I don't have a reason to live?". I knew that wasn't true, I had both Gobber and Gothi. Tears began to swell in my eyes, _'but two people can't make up for the cruel actions of an entire village'_.

"_I do not understand, Little one. All living creatures have a desire to continue existing. I simply cannot comprehend not having a reason to live. What happened to you, a hatchling, that made you seek death?"_, she sounded completely bewildered by my statement.

"I-I can't tell you"; I wrapped my arms around myself, as if it was to keep myself from falling to pieces.

I could feel her advancing towards me, _"Why… why will you not tell me what happened?"_. I bring my knees up to my chest, trying to make myself smaller.

"I-I just can't", I muttered as tears flowed down my cheeks.

"_Tell... me... now, Little one"_, I could feel her 'voice' becoming more heated. I pressed my hands on my ears in a pitiful attempt to seal out her voice.

"**I WON'T TELL, YOU DON'T CARE, NOBODY EVER CARES**!", I shrieked as I thrash my small body wildly. A few moments pass, before I calmed down.

"_I-I am sorry, I did not mean to upset you. Please, I just want to help you"_, her voice became softer than before as she moved back to where she sat moments ago.

"Y-you promise you won't be disappointed with m-me?", I wiped my face clear of tears.

"_I give you my word as queen and ruler of this hive. I will not be disappointed or angry with you in any way"_, she gently curled her right hand and placed it over the center of her chest.

Hearing her promise gave me courage and I stood and steadied myself, "It's better if I show you". Then I carefully removed my soggy fur vest and worn tunic. I felt every present creatures' gaze onto my exposed chest and back, but nothing on Midgard could have prepared me for their reactions; especially the Queen.

**Vera POV**

I could not believe the condition of this hatchling's thorax. Scars covered most of its surface, they stopped just before his "wrist" and "collar". _'His attackers must have been concealing his wounds under his coverings, cowards'_. The hatchling began to point and describe how he had received each one of his marks. Each one infuriated me more and more, however three of the most painful ones had horrific tales tied with them.

The first, was an irregular burn on the lower left of his side which he received by one of his own blood kin. This mongrel had the audacity to injure the hatchling during one of their wilderness excursion ceremonies.

The second, were a collection of numerous incision scars centered on his upper right back, they had cut into his flesh with one whose depth had reached bone. These were caused by a pair of particularly disturbed individuals, whom were born out of a single multi yoked egg. He was injured by the pair as they pursued him under the guise of testing their recently acquired polearms.

The final, was the largest mark, it was a combined effort of the mongrel and crazed pair. Together they bound the hatchling to a 'sacrificial' pillar, created from a tree whose limbs were crudely removed, leaving dangerous outcroppings. These curs left their 'gift' at the mercy of their deities, the hatchling managed to free himself. However, he struck one of the outcroppings as he fell, it tore a ghastly path that ran from his left shoulder, across his back, then ended just above his lower right side.

I asked why his elders had not intervened during his six years of torment, his reply was heinous. They not only allowed his torture to continue unopposed, but they encourage them to continue.

Animals, whoever and wherever they are, I will find them. I will tear them apart, piece by agonizing piece with my bare claws. I was not alone, all present hive kin howled in outrage.

"Basterds", bellowed a sekär, furiously snapping his mandibles and fluttering his wings.

"Savages", wailed another, clawing at the ground beneath her.

"Wretched beasts", screeched a lowly cutter, using her feeble forelimbs to do the same as the sekär next to her. Normally, their inner needlelike forelimbs and outer wide flat ones were used to sculpt and excavate respectively. The cutter however managed to use them to gouge the floor significantly.

"Monsters... how can members of his kin do this to one of their own, no, how could they do this to a harmless hatchling!", the red elder sentinel bellowed while he flailed his blades. His thorax and abdomen were adored in battle scars. I would not underestimate his outrage; he is my strongest and most honorable defender serving under me. he leads the sentinels, loyal protectors of the hive.

I continued to glide my eyes over his frail body, I squeeze my claws at a failing attempt to quell my growing rage, so tightly I feared I would draw blood. The spewing of hateful outcries from my servants were nothing compared to my own. My fury could not be contained any longer, I charged at a nearby decorative support pillar. I knew it would not compromise the stability of the main chamber and threaten the safety of the others.

I lashed out at it, clawing deep gashes into the harden stone. I screamed a wrathful roar, as I tore into my target. "**I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING THEY EVER BUILT AND LEAVE NOTHING ALIVE. WHEN THEIR HOMES ARE IN RUINS AND THEIR KIN LIE DEAD, I WILL BURN ALL OF THEIR REMAINS TO ASHES TO BE SCATTERED BY THE WINDS!**".

After I relieved much of my rage, I walked past the little one and stood at the center of the main chamber. I have always known that my hive and those who call it home would have to face an event like this someday.

"My hive kin, we have always followed the principles of concealment. It has ensured our hives survival. While those who have chosen to oppose said principles have fallen, never to rise again. Now that we have seen such evil that even now putrefies the surface, it may be time to make our presence known".

"We cannot stand idly by as others like this hatchling suffer and die at the hands of monsters. If we are to perish in a war to cleanse this evil from our world, so be it. If each of you are to fall, it is your duty to take as many as these savages down with you!".

The chamber was filled with the war cries of every hive member, I walked towards the hall that led to the heart of the nest. The time for war is at hand, but as I passed the hatchling he lunged and grasped at one of my legs.

"_You can't kill everyone, it isn't right"_, he cried out.

"How can you defend any of those brutes who abused you throughout your life, Little one?", the others voiced their support of my inquiry. The hatchling of course could not hear them, only my species can project their voice.

With fresh tears streaming down his face, he answered my challenge. _"There're good Vikings as well as bad ones. they maybe few and far in-between, but those good people shouldn't have to die because of what others do. Please, don't punish the few for the actions of the many"_.

His heartfelt speech melted away much of my anger, as well as those who were just as appalled by his treatment. I bent down and carefully wiped away his tears. I knew what I had to do; I just hope this hatchling is willing to accept it.

"If you will not let me wipe away your past, then please allow me to create for you a better future", he seemed confused by my offer. I explained that long ago; a cataclysm had wiped out more than half of all the species whose descendants now currently reside in my hive.

In desperation, our ancestors had to use their gift that they had received at the dawn of their creation. With this gift they brought forth the Scion, beings which had the combined strength of each 'parent'. With their united power, our ancestors and the Scion revitalized their dying species.

However, several Scions became corrupted by their power, sought to use their might to dominate the lesser kin. Eventually the corrupted amassed an army and struck, with their attack the hive wars began. Hundreds of hives were obliterated, and thousands of lives were lost before the combined force of our ancestors and the loyalists defeated the betrayers. In the aftermath, all the scions lay dead or dying.

My ancestor however, had been able to weave the genetic fabric of a Scion into her own. Her offspring displayed unique traits that have been passed down with each generation. I now possess only a glimmer of their form. The sophisticated form of the Scion can now barely be seen in me.

"So, now do you understand why the upper half of my body seems so strange compared to the rest of the hive?"

The hatchling nodded, _"So these 'Scion', did they resemble my kind?"_.

"yes, now I can infuse you with my blood, Little one. Take heed however, if you decide to accept, there is no way to reverse the change. Do you understand?".

"_I do, but will it hurt?"_.

"I will make sure you will suffer as little pain as possible, now I need your arm, Little one", the Hatchling presented his limb. I bent down and took hold of his arm, then opened my mouth and proceeded to puncture his forearm's flesh with my fangs. As soon as I felt them pierce into is vein, I injected my ichor fluid.

**Hiccup POV**

I twisted my arm free from her grip and held my wound. The pain of the bite began to fade, but so did my ability to move my body. As I swayed and fell onto the floor, I felt the last of my strength leave. Now, I'm at the mercy of Queen Vera. I sensed her presence loom over me, she gently wrapped her large hands around my body.

I could feel her voice take root in my mind, establishing a strange connection. _"Why'd you paralyze me?"_

"_It is the first step in my gift, Little one"_, she brought my body up to her eye level. _"Next, I must take your body into mine, but before that happens-"_. She moved one of her hands up to my chest, with the other she took hold of my remaining clothes. With one fluid motion she removed my pants and boots, if I could blush in embarrassment I would.

She raised me above her head and opened her lower face, rows upon rows of sharp teeth lined the walls of her tube-like mouth. _"Fear not, Little one, I am not going to eat you"_, her teeth receded into her flesh, before she lowers me slowly into her maw.

**Vera POV**

I can sense him gasping for air as he slips passed my mouth and into my throat. As I feel him near the junction, I shift my body and guide him safely to my womb's passage opening. His body tears the protective covering, then passes through with the covering beginning to seal once more.

He panics as he enters, desperately trying to hold his breath. I use our link to speak with him, _"I need you to breathe, Little one"_.

"_I can't breathe in liquid, my lungs don't work like that"_, I can feel his consciousness begin to fade.

"_Trust me, let out your breath and take in the fluid"_, I sensed his apprehension before he relents. Bubbles rise to the entrance and as they pass through, I seal up my womb behind them. His anxiety fades and the fluid began to permeate his lungs and enter his bloodstream. He curls into a fetal position and rests onto the rear wall of my womb. The flesh envelopes his sleeping form, like a living blanket.

"_I'm so tired, queen Vera"_, I lovingly stroke the surface of my now bloated belly.

"_Please, you can call me mother; And I will call you my child… my precious, precious child. I will not be able to bear anymore offspring after you, …but It never really mattered. I am the only one of my kind within this cluster of islands, maybe even the surrounding continents. That means you are even more special to me, my child. You will be my treasure, my successor, the guardian to our hive, and a hero to our kin"_.

I cradle my belly within my arms as I make my way to my previously abandoned nest chamber. I can feel tears well in my eyes, his influence through our link makes me shed tears of joy.

"_Mother"_

"_I will see you soon, now rest my child"_, in the coming cycles I will teach him everything he will need through our link before his rebirth. I enter my chamber and as I fall into a deep slumber, the entire hive begins to prepare for the next seven cycles. I will need to consume much more nourishment for both of us, and my hive kin will do everything they can to ensure the future of their impending guardian.

**(A/N: the hive measures their time by lunar cycles (about 29.5 days). Whew, by the time I finished writing this chapter I was beat. I'm taking a break for a while (not too long), after that we head back to berk in the next chapter. This will be probably the longest chapter in the story. I was on a roll and didn't want to stop, but I might cut back on the word count.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Aftermath

A Queen's Hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon**

**KEY**

'_Thoughts/memories'_

"_foreign language/projected thoughts"_

**Emphasis/yelling**

**(A/N: I've cut my break short, had to write and now we return to berk. I will use a time skip here, but don't worry I'll use flashbacks here and in the following chapters to fill in as much as needed. Some elements from the books will appear.)**

**Review responses**

**CajunBear73: yes, most villagers did celebrate his 'departure', what he comes out to be won't be revealed until later.**

**Fanreader26: when he returns, it won't be that dramatic at first.**

**Now, back to berk**

Chapter 3: Aftermath

**Nar POV**

_Six years later_

The sky above the isle of berk was heavily clouded, casting the entire island in a dull gray light. In the village that dominated the only open area on the island, stood a large house with a deadly Nadder head mounted above the door. The Hofferson residence was fortunate to remain relatively untouched during the past dragon raids. The door opens to reveal an attractive nineteen-year-old blonde shieldmaiden, Astrid Hofferson.

The times have been kind to her. Her piercing sky-blue eyes remained unchanged. She had grown taller than the rest of her peers, especially Snotlout. Her lean body had grown curvier yet remained relatively slender as before.

She wore a dark blue striped sleeveless tunic with her signature shoulder guards. Her spiked armored skirt had worn and faded but remained intimidating. Below that, she wore dark gray leggings that ran into her beige fur boots. The cloth of the wrappings on her forearms had been replaced with fur. On her shoulders she had a short pelt. Her cloak was a gift from her uncle before he passed, he lost his life in an intense dragon raid defending his clans house.

As she made her way toward the great hall for breakfast, she recalled better times. Times before the famine came, when she and her family still had purpose. All of them were born fighters, even Astrid's little brother, five-year-old "little" Finn Hofferson.

**Astrid POV**

Six years… it's been over six long years since Hiccup disappeared. I'm probably one of the few people in the village who still remember him. After a month, the chief called off the search of the island. While he went home to grieve the loss of his son, most of the village led by the Jorgenson clan, celebrated. They partied well into the night, with most of the men having hangovers.

Gobber threw himself into his work to cope with Hiccup's 'death'. The rest of the village believed with hiccup gone, he wouldn't get in the way or cause more damage with his inventions. _'the dragons didn't stand a chance'_ they thought, how wrong they were.

The first dragon raid without Hiccup was a complete disaster, poor Gobber couldn't keep up with the overwhelming demand for replacement weapons during the raid. As a result, more buildings were burned, and we lost more food than ever before. The villagers tried to blame Gobber for the mess, but he bellowed that he was short a pair of hands. All, save for the Jorgensen's, shamefully knew who he meant. Could Hiccup's departure be the ruin of berk?

The raids became more and more devastating, with many saying Ragnarök was coming. The dragons usually came every other month or so, but then they started raiding us more frequently. They attacked us on a monthly basis, sometimes twice. With Gobber busy with preparing weapons, nails, hinges and other building essentials grew scarce.

Houses couldn't be repaired or replaced, so many people were left homeless. Many bunked with family members, those who didn't have family or friends had to seek refuge in the great hall. Our home was being pushed to the brink of annihilation.

As quick as the raids came, they stopped three years ago. Everyone believed Odin had heard their prayers. With the threat of dragons gone, they saw the beginning of an age of peace and prosperity.

The first winter without the raids was harsher and longer than what we expected. When the snow cleared, we began the long process of rebuilding our home. At first, everything was going great, no more burned buildings, no more lost food, no more lost loved ones.

A few weeks later my worst nightmare happen, my father accepted a marriage contract from the Jorgenson's. When I had heard about the contract, I was livid.

_**Flashback, three years ago**_

"HOW… how could you sell me off like some piece of meat!", I screamed at my father's terrified face. All around, plates and chairs were strewed everywhere. My dad, Gunther, was cowering behind an overturned table. My mother, Brenna, was desperately trying to calm me down, luckily my little brother was off playing with his friend.

"Astrid, please calm down and put down the axe", my mom pleaded, as she held me back by the shoulders. My face was red in rage, my axe that she had gifted me on my tenth birthday raised above me.

"Listen sweetheart, I've been turning down their offers for years. With the dragons gone, we needed the money". My dad tried to explain that our family needed to think about the future of our clan, "Astrid please, I managed to persuade them so that you wouldn't get married for a few years".

"A FEW YEARS… what about my future, my dreams of being a shieldmaiden", I screamed as I threw anything that I could get my hands on. Mugs, chairs, even the hatchet that my mom kept by the door. it spun through the air and lodged itself just above my dad's head, grazing his helmet's scalp.

I burst through the front door, my mother calling me back. I kept my head down, holding back tears threatening to spill. As I ran across the village center, Snotlout's revolting voice called out.

"Hey babe, where are you running off to?", I slugged him as I passed. He flopped to the ground behind me, unconscious and with a bruised jaw. I hated my father, my mother and especially that boar headed overgrown brat.

I ran into the forest, not wanting to be anywhere near my parents or anyone else. I sprinted deeper into the woods, dodging tree limbs and vaulting over boulders. As I burst from the tree line, I came to a secluded clearing. The cliff edge gave a gorgeous view to the sea, I stopped in the center of the clearing and caught my breath.

I unsheathe my axe and swung wildly around me, all while screaming profanities. After a good five minutes, I lodged my axe into the ground and fell to my knees. I finally let my tears flow, not worrying that someone could see me.

_**Flashback End**_

I remembered something in that clearing, The memory of the biggest mistake of my life. The night before Hiccup disappeared, there was in accident in the forge. Snotlout and the twins were fooling around with one of hiccups weird inventions. When they pulled a lever or something, it lobbed a small flaming barrel toward the food storage. It rolled until it struck the wall, then burst open sending the storage up in flames and igniting some nearby houses.

As Gobber and a few other adults put out the fires, the chief dragged a flailing Hiccup back to his home. Stoick called Snotlout, the twins and me to follow him. After he grounded Hiccup in his room, he called us in to ask us what had happened.

On the way to the chief's house, Snotlout somehow managed to convince me to back up his story. He appealed to my sense of loyalty to the Viking way, and how Hiccup was a threat to it. I stood beside that snake and corroborated his lie. I was blinded by my sense of "honor", I didn't care about anything else.

That memory had haunted me ever since. Now with the famine plaguing the archipelago, life in berk couldn't get any worse. Well there was something worse, a week before my father agreed to the marriage contract, Snotlout was named official heir of berk. That day, I swear his ego grew twice as large. In the days that followed, his flirtatious advances became unbearable.

Although the housing had been restored, the lack of food had made normal day to day activities difficult. The crop fields were hardly growing anything now, so we had to resort to fish. Even then the fishermen themselves could scarcely bring in enough food to feed everyone. Rumors spread that many Viking tribes had fallen back to the tradition of raiding one another, just for food. These rumors were just that, rumors.

Stoick however decided otherwise, he needed to make more allegiances to ensure berk's safety. He had invited the chief of the Uglithugs and his heir to berk in hopes of increasing friendly relations. Their entire tribe consisted of misogynistic idiots, the thought of those trolls being on berk made my skin crawl.

I was making my way toward the forge, when Ruffnut bumped into me. "Hey sorry Astrid, didn't see you there", she said as she followed the rest of the crowd heading for the dragon arena. We didn't have any dragons there since the last ones broke out during an intense raid a few weeks before they stopped. So now it was used for combat training and settling duels, which made duels common since the lack of enough food made most people irate.

"Hey Ruff, why is everyone going to the arena?", I yelled to her.

She turned around, "Snotface challenged the son of the visiting chief". Oh great, what has that moron gotten himself into. The Uglithugs were known for being good fighters, but Snotlout has gotten in a lot of trouble because of his ego. I ended up joining the crowd moving towards the arena, I hope this day wouldn't get any worse.

_Later, Arena stands_

I try to find a seat in the front of the stands, it's not like I was looking forward to seeing Snotlout get his butt handed to him. I manage to find a seat next to Fishlegs, he was probably the most bearable member of my peers. "Hey Fishlegs, are you looking forward to the fight?", he just grunts in response. He hasn't been the same since Hiccup disappeared.

**Nar POV**

As the crowd settles down, the large red bearded hooligan chief stands to address the crowd and the dueling members. "You now know the rules of the duel. First one to be incapacitated or disarmed loses. This is not a duel to the death, agreed?", he turns and acknowledges each of the participating parties. The visiting chief and heir nod in agreement, Snotlout just shrugs.

He waves and blows a kiss at a blonde in the stands, she seems disgusted at the gesture. The Uglithugs heir notices and smirks, "That's a fine lass you got there".

"Don't get any ideas about my betrothed, guy", Snotlout scowled.

"Oh, she's available then, how's bout we make things interesting, eh?", the heir told Snotlout while still holding his smirk. Berk's heir seemed to think about this proposal, then responded with a smirk of his own.

"Alright, if I win you've got to give me that great axe of yours", his confidence made Astrid squirm. She noted the extensively decorated large single headed axe. From the seat next to Stoick, the Uglithugs chief yelled in protest. His heir however disregarded his outburst and said he wouldn't lose his families heirloom.

"Agreed, if I win, your lass becomes my betrothed instead", this time the protest came from the arena's stands. "Don't ya' agree to that boy-o", Spitelout warned his son. He paid a hefty bride price for the Hofferson girl. In the front row, Astrid shouted in agreement.

"Don't worry Babe, I got this", his arrogance made both groaned. As all parties agreed to the wager, the duel was set.

Stoick stood and addressed the fighters, "Ready… BEGIN!".

War cries erupt from both competitors, then they charged at one another. Snotlout raised his maul as his opponent neared. He bashed the borrowed shield from berk, the blow hardly fazes the heir. He rears back and swings his great axe in a downward chop. Snotlout lifts his shield to block.

The axe blade cleaves into the shield, severing the iron rim and wood in two. Slicing through the shield like a hot knife through yak butter, the edge imbeds itself into Snotlout's mid forearm. He shrieks in pain as the force of the blow drags him to the ground. With Snotlout sprawled out and screaming, the heir pulls away his axe, tearing off the shield still stuck to it. Snotlout rolls onto his back and drops his maul. He clutches his bleeding wound and whimpers.

Gobber makes his way into the arena to drag the sniveling Snotlout out. As he hands the sobbing brat over to his father and another Viking to take him to the healer, the Uglithugs heir turns and approaches the berk chieftain at the opposite end. "Is this the best Berk's got to offer? if this is your 'strongest fighter', then it's no surprise you want as many allies as you can get your hands on!", the heir haughtily proclaims to Stoick and the villagers.

He eyes the blonde, then proceeds to laugh at the crowd. The berk chief and his tribe are too focus on the pompous young man to notice movement in the stands. The heir continues his beratement of the hooligans, unable to hear as a figure lands in the arena without making a sound. As he turns to leave, he spots the cloaked person standing in the center.

"What do you want stranger?", asking while sizing up this new challenger. The stranger was concealed in a black leather cloak. The cloak fluttered in the weak breeze, allowing the heir to study the body of the newcomer. he was clothed in a tunic and pants made from a material that he had never seen before, it looked softer than any wool and as black as a moonless night sky.

The stranger stepped forward, revealing boots made of hard leather like hide and dyed the same color as his cloak. He stopped a few meters shy of the heir and spoke in a masculine voice, "…?".

"What?", the heir couldn't understand a single word the stranger spoke.

"He says he wants to fight yeh!", a shout came from the arena gate behind the stranger. Up on his throne, Stoick rose and called out to the blacksmith casually leaning on the gate lever.

"Gobber, you can understand what he's saying?"

"Aye, I heard it once or twice on me travels in ma youth, thou' can't seem to recall where an' wha' it was called", while picking at something in his teeth. The stranger turns to the two limbed Viking, "…?".

"What's he saying now, Gobber?", the chief seems quite intrigued.

"Ah, he wants me to speak for 'im, since I'm the only one who can translate. He also wishes to… fight on berk's behalf?", he hobbled over to the wall that faced the cliffside. With Stoick's and the Uglithugs chief approval, Gobber stood a fair distance from the preparing adversaries. He addressed the foreigner, "Do yeh understand our rules of tha' duel?". He nods, then says something to the confused Uglithugs heir, "…?".

"He says, do yeh want to make things interestin'?", the heir raised a brow.

"What do you want if you win?", the heir asks the stranger, looking him up and down. His face was completely covered by garments, leaving a thin sliver where his eyes should be. The stranger casts his gaze over the stands, falling on a sadden blonde young woman. He seems to study her, then returns his focus back to the heir. He speaks once more, "…".

"He says, if he wins, the lass yeh won from before gets to choose who she wants to marry, or if she wants to marry at all, I think?". The heir shifts his eyes between the stranger and the blonde girl.

"You don't want her for yourself?", the stranger shakes his hooded head. "Fine, what do I get if I beat you?", he wonders what the strange man before him possesses that can be worth as much as the pretty girl. The wind shifts direction revealing something under his cloak, an ornate sword hilt. "Oy, what's that you got there?", the heir points to his hip. The stranger obliges, unsheathing his sword.

Gasps erupted from the stands and from both chieftains. The sword's blade was a deep blood red with foreign runes carved on both sides. The runes themselves were infused with gold, and the blade's edges were perfect. The sword appeared sharp enough to cut light itself. the blade was nearly twice as wide than a standard Viking sword, yet seem to be far lighter.

As the stranger turned the sword in his gloves, the engraved hilt also had gold infused within and was made from a glossy black metal with a dark maroon leather wrapped grip. The pommel itself wasn't made from the black metal, but from a smooth round gem wrapped by four bands. When light struck the opal, it shone like a flame was trapped within the gem lantern.

Everyone was entranced by the work of art, none more so than the drooling Uglithugs heir. He composed himself, "You got yourself a deal, when I win, I'm getting that gorgeous sword of yours". Both chieftains agreed to the terms and the duel began. Neither duelist had shields, which suited the heir. Now he was able to use both hands with his great axe.

Only the heir bellowed a battle cry, charging full speed at the unmoving stranger. Raising his axe, he swung in an overhead chop. With inhuman speed, the stranger met the chop with his sword in his left hand, then redirected it away toward the ground. Using the momentum, he slugged the surprised opponent's jaw with his right.

The stranger backflipped to create distance from his dazed adversary. He came to a skidding halt as the heir got to his feet. He growled at the stranger and charged again, this time he met the charge with his sword. As the weapons met, both fighters stopped dead, neither able to shove the other.

Breaking off the shoving match, the heir began chopping at his opponent. The stranger easily blocking or dodging the swings. A horizontal chop came toward the stranger, which he ducked under. While the heir was recovering from the miss, he lunged under his left arm and slashed at his side. In shock, the heir stumbled and stopped, then felt a stinging pain below his left arm.

The slash cut cleanly through his thick fur vest and fancy tunic, drawing little blood. The stranger deliberately grazed him, which both terrified and angered the heir. With a loud growl, he turned around to face the stranger behind him. he raised his axe and prepared to charge. only to be stopped by his father.

"Why'd you stop me, I was gettin' ready the finish the twig!", the heir angerly yell at his father. His father told him to look at his axe, gasps came from both sides of the arena. The axe's cutting edge was horribly chipped and deeply notched.

"Hey, you, tha' axe can't take any more punishment", the blacksmith warned. The heir was distraught that his family's heirloom was damaged, but he thought the stranger's sword must be pretty banged up as well. His breath was caught in his throat, the sword's edge did not have a single notch or even a scratch. That tore it that sword had to be his, it was much more alluring than some blonde.

The stranger spoke, "…!".

"He says, if yeh want to swap out your damaged axe, he's willing to let yeh". The heir felt his anger rise, how dare the stranger pity him!

He reluctantly agrees, then walks over to the weapon rack. The visiting chief arises from his guest throne and makes his way to the arena fence just above the weapon rack.

Stoick was too intent on examining the stranger, he couldn't hear the father-son pair's brief discussion. The chief walked back to his seat, with Stoick eyeing him suspiciously. Unbeknownst to Stoick, the heir had hidden a dagger under his vest.

The heir walks back to his previous position, "You ready welp?". The stranger nods and takes a defensive stance. Stoick signals the duel to resume, he charges at the stranger and waits for the opportunity to use the dagger.

Loud clangs ring off the walls of the arena, as opposing swords clashed with intense impacts. The heir's attacks became faster and stronger, yet the stranger met each strike with equal force and speed. His frantic flurry started to take a toll on the heir, as his speed and strength began to wane. From above his father called out, "Finish him now, son!".

Stoick was perplexed by the chief's sudden outcry.

Fishlegs eyes hardly left the action, intently studying the stranger's technique. As his gaze shifted between the fighters, a glint caught his attention. A hidden dagger was thrusting toward the seemingly unaware stranger. He rushed the barred fence encircling the arena rim, "Look out!". the stranger reacted and quickly sidestepped, letting the thrust's momentum carry the heir pass him.

He twirled his body, making the cloak flare out. he seized the opportunity and struck the heir on the head with his sword's pommel. A harsh scraping sound echoes, the heir digs the tip of his sword as he stumbles. Recovering, he blatantly brandishes the dagger. The crowd gasps, a bellow from Stoick halts the duel.

"How dare you use such an underhanded trick! you… you dishonor our ancient tradition", Stoick openly condemned the heir. "I hereby void this-!", the stranger raised a hand to stop the raging chief mid-sentence. He stared pass the heir and addressed Stoick, "…!".

"He says, he doesn't want to win in this manner and wants to continue, but wishes to make tha' match fair", the stranger waits for the chief to approve.

**Astrid POV**

'_What is he doing, he doesn't have anything to prove!'_, I look at the chief and wait for his decision. He was still fuming at what the moron had attempted, contrary to his namesake. The chief seemed reluctant but respected the foreigner's decision. I turned back to the arena floor.

'_My fate is in the hands of a man I don't even know'_, the Foreigner reached behind his back, under his cloak. I wonder what he is planning, _'I mean, I wonder a lot of things about him, what his name is, what does he look like or why is he fighting for me_'. What he'd pulled out was a weapon that could rival the blood red sword currently in his left hand.

It was an axe, but not just any axe. The axe head had beautiful curves and a very pronounced beard. It was made from the same metal as the hilt of his sword, a jet-black material that seemed to be made of darkness itself. The engraved head lacked any infused gold and was the same size as mine but had only one head. The other end had a short curved bladed spike near the top, the shaft was textured with a strange pattern. The axes pommel was more of a small angular flanged mace, which was strange as axes weren't meant to have pommels.

The foreigner positioned himself a fair distance from the heir. He choked up on his axe and flipped it reversed. "Ha, that guy is using the axe wrong!", Ruffnut jeered.

Fishlegs however disagreed, "No he isn't, look how he holds the axe head in front of his grip. He's using the head like a bladed guard". The foreigner assumes an offensive stance, the Heir charges at him. he sprints at the heir low to the ground, like a wolf on the hunt for his prey. The heir tries a slash, only for it to be deflected by the axe shaft. A pair of slashes follow, opening several cuts on his arm. The pain causes him to drop his dagger, as the foreigner continues his onslaught.

he was striking with his axe pommel and hacking with his sword. The heir tries to block the flurry of attacks, occasionally trying a thrust or slash. Any pathetic blow was parried, then followed by a brutal response.

The stranger parried a slash, then punched with his axe head. The edge dug into the frighten heir's shoulder. He dodged several frantic slashes; he then battered the heir with his axe's pommel. The blows looked as though they cracked a few ribs, the heir coughed. The storm of hacks, slashes and blunt strikes tore into the poor fool.

Within minutes his clothes and armor were cut to pieces, his chest and arms were bleeding. The heir fell to his knees, wheezing and still clutching his sword in his bloody hand. He looked up through blood matted brown bangs to the hooded man with his bruised and broken face. The foreigner brought his sword up to the throat of his beaten foe. He spoke in broken Norse, _"Give… or… die"_.

The heir spat out some blood and hissed, "NEVER!". The foreigner tilts his head, then raised his axe's shaft and strikes the defiant heir. He fell sprawled out on the floor, the sword cladders. The entire arena fell silent. The cloaked man walks over and kneels, appearing to feel for a pulse. He gets up and nods to Gobber, Stoick sends the boy's father to pick up his son. "Berk wins!", declared the enthusiastic Stoick.

As the crowd around me cheers, I kept my eyes on the cloaked man who saved me from being forced to leave my family. He wipes clean his sword's blade and the pommel of his axe with torn shreds of the heirs clothing. He sheaths them under his cloak, then walks pass the humiliated chief and towards the open gate of the arena.

**(A/N: Man, fight scenes are difficult to write. If you can't picture someone using an axe like that, just look on YouTube for dual wielding with sword and axe. I could use inspiration for some names for upcoming OC's, try to keep them Norse-like and please don't suggest other authors OC's names. Anyways, next chapter will follow directly after the duel.)**


	4. Chapter 4: Echo

A Queen's Hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon**

**KEY**

'_Thoughts/memories'_

"_foreign language/projected thoughts"_

**Emphasis/yelling**

**(A/N: my second major OC appears; she'll probably have a similar backstory to young hiccup. This chapter will have some bullying, so be warned.)**

**Review responses**

**CajunBear73: she won't learn who or what he 'really' his until later, a memory may be revealed.**

**Fanreader26: the dragons will probably have a small part in the next chapter, but afterwards they mostly will be involved with flashbacks/memories.**

**Shipvetraxsara: thank you.**

**Guest: thank you, I look forward to writing it.**

**atomicsub927: I love the name! I might give it to another character in the story.**

**Guest #2: me too. Yes, since he was reborn his views will be 'unique'. Probably not, there weren't any 'real' flames between them. Yes, there will be a flashback of his 'rebirth', just in a following chapter.**

**The poll for Heather's appearance should be up soon. Back to the action, yes?**

Chapter 4: Echo

**Nar POV**

_Moments after the duel_

Emerging from the arena ramp, the stranger began walking toward the stone bridge that separated the arena from the village. He was oblivious to the approaching group of Vikings. A blonde shieldmaiden moved ahead of the group and closed in on the stranger. She reached for his shoulder, only for him to duck and roll away. He twirled his body around, causing his cloak to flare and assumes a low defensive stance.

Astrid was unsettled by the strange carmine red dagger he wielded in his left hand, "Hey, relax I just wanted to talk to you!". He held the curved claw-like dagger in a reversed grip, with the claw pointed outward. Fishlegs squealed as he caught up to her, he was surprised by the stranger's foreign weapon. The stranger relaxed when a two-limbed blacksmith arrived behind the group.

"So, you can understand us, right?", Astrid could feel the glare from the stranger. She brushed it off and composed herself, "My name is Astrid Hofferson, and you are?". She held out her hand and waited for the stranger to shake it. He stared at it and shook his head, "…"

"Uh… Gobber, what did he say?", Astrid turned to question him.

"Ah yes, he said tha' his clan reveal their names only to family an' close friends in their tribe, not to outsiders. However, he can allow yeh to use a different title, I think?", while scratching his head with his hook hand.

"So, what can I call you then?", Astrid said, slightly peeved that he wouldn't tell her his real name.

"_R-Reav"_, he managed to choke out. Before she, Gobber or the rest of them could question what his 'name' meant, a large Viking shoved his way through the group. Spitelout stopped a meter shy of Reav; he crossed his arms and attempted to intimidate the taller stranger, who was well over two meters in height.

"Oi, you there, ya' know how much ya' cost me'. I paid a hefty bride price fur' tha' Hofferson girl, an' now I just lost ma' money thanks' to yeh beatin' tha' fool heir. So, now wha' am I supposed ta' do?". Reav leaned to look past the bitter Jorgensen, "…".

"He says, how much did ya' pay for the lass?", Gobber translated to Spitelout. He explained exactly how much he paid Gunther Hofferson for the marriage contract. Reav fumbled in a large satchel under his cloak, making a great amount of _clinking_ sounds. He finally pulled out a large purse and handed it to the skeptical Spitelout.

He opened the purse and checked the sum it held, a stumbling Snotlout bumped into his dad's back. From the multitude of reflected colors coming from within the bag, everyone knew that both gems and gold must have been inside. "The girls all yours, c'mon boy let's go home."

Snotlout was distressed at what he just realized, "But dad, what about Astrid and me?". Spitelout scowled at his son, his left arm heavily bandaged.

"Listen here boy-o, ya' had your chance at tha' lass and yeh blew it. I'm not gonna' risk any more of _**MA'**_ money on your silly dream girl again!". The elder Jorgensen loomed over his diminutive son and prodded him with his index finger, "Ya' herd Stoick, on his word the Hofferson girl can now choose who she wants ta' marry. So, give it up boy, there's no way ya' gonna' get her!". Spitelout turned to Reav and gave a respectful nod, then walked away with a scowling Snotlout.

Astrid watched the Jorgensen's walk toward a different part of the village. She looked back to where she thought Reav was, only to see him sauntering off in the distance toward the market. She huffed; He knew she wanted to have a word with him. Before she could run after Reav a pair of hands rested on her shoulders, her parent's.

"Honey, what did the Jorgensen's want with the stranger?", Brenna questioned her daughter. She seemed to stare off into the distance, then looked at her mother.

"Spitelout wanted reimbursement for his money that he lost and Reav payed him off", turning her gaze down to the ground. On the opposite side from her mother, Gunther chuckled.

"I guess I don't have to give back the bride price to the Jorgensen's", Brenna punched her husband in the shoulder and narrowed her eyes at him. His daughter appeared ready to ask him about the deal with Stoick, "Don't you worry Astrid, both me and your mother spoke with Stoick. He stays true to his word, if you decide you want to marry, it will be your choice".

"Sweetie, who is 'Reav'?".

"That's what the stranger said we can call him", she replied, trying to find which direction he ran off to.

"Such an interesting name, and you said he paid off Spitelout. He must come from a wealthy family to just give away that kind of money", this time Brenna slugged him twice as hard.

Gunther rubbed his aching shoulder, "Don't even think about it, Husband". Astrid ignored the tongue lashing her father was getting. _'I wonder why he didn't want me-Err I mean why would he fight for someone he doesn't know?'_, she shook off the thought and made her way to where she saw Reav was heading. She had to ask him some questions, but first she had to find him.

'_I just hope he isn't like all the other men on berk, plus I really want to get a closer look at those beautiful weapons of his'_. The rest of the group was too busy to follow, instead entertained by the Hofferson couple's spat.

_Berk Village square_

**Hiccup/Reav POV**

'_Great… just wonderful, I just had to pay that imbecile's father with half of what Mother gave me. Well it wasn't a complete loss, I got to make myself look noble with the bonus of the look on Snotlout's face. I can't believe how easy it was to earn those Vikings trust, all I had to do was fight for their 'honor' and bam!_', I didn't expect Gobber to know the language I was using for my cover; just hope he doesn't recognize my voice before my task is complete.

I effortlessly found the marketplace, _'Wow, this place hasn't changed at all, maybe that's not a good sign for berk'_. Under my face garments I smirked, serves those Vikings right for how they treat someone who is different. _'Wait, I shouldn't say that, I mean Gobber still has to live here'_.

I hear a commotion by an alleyway, "Aww, is the little runt gonna cry?". I immediately tense up, memories flash from my childhood. I silently make my way to where the voice came from. Deeper in the alleyways was a group of four young adult Vikings, three females and a stocky male. All the females were ridiculing a smaller one, while the male stood guard.

"She _is_ crying, probably because she has a flat chest", I peer from the shadows. _'This isn't my problem, I shouldn't get involved'_, I walked back towards the market, when a stifled cry made me look back. One of the taller females had the smaller one lifted by her hair, the tall one smirked at the pained girl. _'__**NO**__, I'm not going to be like those ogres who left me to suffer!'_, I make my way to the group.

"_Hey… Stop"_, I purposely spoke in broken Norse. The females and male look at me with perplexed looks. The alpha of the group spoke to the male, "Hey sweetie, be a good boyfriend and get rid of the nobody".

"You got it Babe", the male walked up to me and placed his meaty hand on my left shoulder. "Listen here buddy, why don't you move along before you get hurt", he spoke in a mock cautioning tone. Hearing him speak reminded me of that jerk Snotlout, I grasped his right forearm and twisted it, just shy of snapping it off. He fell to his knees and huffed in pain, before futilely trying to pry my hand off.

"_No… touch"_, I seethe, then drive my knee brutally into his face. His nose shattered and he cried out, I then return my attention to the trio of females. They were in shock of what just happened, none more so than the alpha female. She held a short dagger in her shaky hands.

I released the male's forearm and slowly reveal my large sword hilt, silently warning her not to attempt anything foolish. The bloody nosed male staggers pass the females, then is followed by the rest of the group. _'I should really hold back, anymore and I would have seriously injured him'_, some sniffling broke me out of my thoughts.

I slowly make my way toward the crying female, she appeared to be one or two years younger than me, in Viking years. She was startled by my approach, I calmly whispered, _"No… hurt"_. She brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her delicate arms around them. I bent down and present my hand toward her.

"_Are… you… okay?"_, she lifted her face to see my hand outstretched. She wore an earth toned attire, a brown tunic, dark brown pants and tan boots. Her raven black hair grew pass her slender shoulders; her bangs were unusually long. They concealed much of her fair skinned ovular face, as fair as my own. What surprised me was her eyes, they were a stunning shade of amber. Almost golden in color, they bore into my concealed eyes.

She shifted her gaze between my hand and covered face, before softly grasping my hand. I held back my strength and gently lifted her to her feet. _'If I didn't have an absolute loathing for everything Viking, I guess I could've found her "Cute"'_, I noticed that I hadn't released her hand. I quickly did so and placed my hand in front of where my mouth was. I coughed to break the silence, then placed my hand on my chest, _"Sorry… I… Um, Reav"_.

I motioned for her to respond, in a low voice she answered. "M-my name's Mira Wright", while she stared at the ground. _'I'm getting tired of talking like a moron, and what kind of Viking name is Mira?'_, well I should ask an obvious question.

"_You… V-Viking?"_, it was a stupid question to ask. She tensed, what was I thinking of course Mira's a Viking. I placed my face in my hand and sighed at my stupidity.

"N-not really, I wasn't allowed to take the rite of passage. My parents were nomads from outside the archipelago, before they died in a dragon raid on this island over three years ago", her shoulders slumped.

I hope I don't regret this, _"Can… keep… secret?"_. She looked up at me with those captivating gilded eyes of hers. Under my cloak, I fidgeted in anticipation. _'I could use this as a test, if Mira fails then I can head back early'_.

"W-why would you trust me?", she raises a good point. I'm taking a huge risk here, but if it pays off, I can drop the foreigner act. Even if it's just for a couple of minutes.

"_You… no… Viking?"_, Wow that came out stupid. I should just cut my losses and go, _'Ugg, I might run into Astrid again'_. Full of pride and greed, she radiates everything Viking. Everything that fills me with nothing but rage.

"Y-you can trust me, I-I mean I-if you want to", Mira looked at me. _'Remember, if it goes south, run'_, here goes nothing.

"Finally, speaking like that makes me feel even dumber than those Vikings", I let out a deep sign. "So, Mira, how'd you end up in that predicament with those thugs?", she composed herself.

"Well, when my parents died when I was fourteen, I couldn't leave the island. Most people here weren't very nice, but there were a couple of kind ones. Gobber, the blacksmith, lets me use the cot in the backroom of the forge, he says I remind him of an apprentice he had. Unfortunately, he died several years ago. I help him by sweeping the forge after he's done working, since he won't take another under his wing".

"The other is the healer and elder, Gothi. When im not in the forge, I usually help her around as much as I can, she got me several changes of clothes. The rest of the villagers don't care what happens to a non-Viking orphan, especially a 'runt' like me".

I squeezed my fist tightly, "Yea, well I wasn't better off in my tribe. They were just like those thugs, prideful and heartless. I left them a long time ago, I don't even remember their name and I'm better off for it".

We talked for a couple of minutes, then I asked where there was some place I could eat. Mira pointed me toward several stalls selling food, she and I waved each other goodbye.

_Moments earlier_

**Astrid POV**

I know he was going somewhere near the market, _'maybe he bought some bread and went to the great hall to eat'_. I was kind of hungry myself, well most of us are always hungry since the famine came. We mostly ate fish when the fishermen managed to bring some in, bread became a luxury because most of the flour had to be imported. I can still remember the days when berk enjoyed a variety of food, not just fish every day.

On my way to the great hall I heard giggling beside a stall, it was a slim girl close to my age. She was just a little shorter than me, the girl had black hair and wore a brown tunic and pants. She looked like she was talking to someone hidden behind the stall, so I moved across the stone path to get a better view.

'_It was Reav, the girl is talking to Reav!"_, I felt my chest tighten. _'Why is she talking to him, she's not even that attractive. With her rough braided hair and pale skin, even her clothes aren't that nice looking!_ I shook my head, '_What am I thinking, I don't even know anything about Reav myself, besides his amazing fighting skills'_, I watched them as they talked with each other, with Reav gesturing and the girl occasionally giggling.

The sun was getting low in the sky, I almost didn't notice the pair wave goodbye. Reav was heading to the great hall, while the girl was going toward the forge. I follow her closely, just before she went inside, I caught up to her. Grabbing her by her arm, I spun her around. "What were you doing talking to him, um…", _'I just realized I don't know her name'_.

She was surprised by me, "Oh, hi Astrid". _'She knows my name, but I don't know hers, great'_.

I repeat my question, "What were you doing talking to him?".

"You mean Reav, right?". She tries to wiggle free, "Ow, you're hurting me!". I hadn't realized that I subconsciously tighten my grip.

"Oh, I'm sorry", I loosen up on her arm. _'What's wrong with me, every time she mentions his name, I get upset. I never usually get this way'_, "So, what did you talk about?".

"He just wanted to know where he could buy something to eat", I let her go. _'So that's all they talked about, then why do I feel relieved?'_, Without a word I make my way to the great hall.

_Berk Great hall_

**Hiccup POV**

'_Ah, the Great hall, hasn't changed a bit'._ Well, besides the ruined statue on the left, chipped stone steps and the large wooden doors that seen better days_. 'It doesn't look as big and imposing as I remembered, I mean I was only a child back then'_.

Pushing open the doors and looking around, _'Seriously nothing has changed'_. The Vikings in the hall were either complaining about the poor quality of their meal or just grumbled about everything else. I spotted my old table in the darken corner, beneath my garb I smiled. I made my way over and sat with my back against the wall. In the dim light, I pulled down the lower covering from my face.

I began munching on my loaf, while I kept an eye on everyone in the room. I had learned in my training that I must always be alert, especially around these people. I pulled out my journal and began to write with my left hand, as I ate with my right. Just then, someone I truly resented walked into the hall just now, I hope she doesn't see me here in the corner.

**Astrid POV**

I walk over to the serving table and grab a plate of fish. _'This famine is really making our lives that much harder to endure'_. As I look around, someone waved their arm trying to get my attention. It was Ruff sitting near the back of the room, she sat with her brother and Fishlegs.

I sat down in between her and Fish. Ruff lightly elbowed me, "Check out the new guy". I followed where she was looking. There, in the dim lighting of the far wall sat a hooded figure, chewing on a loaf of bread and writing in a small book.

'_How'd I miss him when I walked in?'_, "I wonder if he's both hot and rich?". I look at her with a slight scowl, "C'mon Astrid, aren't you a little bit curious?".

"Ruff seriously, why would I be interested in Reav?", I said in an unconvincing tone.

"So, does that mean I can try and have a go at him?"

I pull on one of her braids and stare her dead in her eyes, "No, you can't". Beside Tuffnut, Snotlout flopped in the seat next to him. He dropped his plate, then grabbed his fish and took a large bite. He swallowed the mouthful and turned toward us.

"C'mon ladies, why would you want a scrawny guy like that, when you can have all this", Snotlout boasted while flexing his 'muscles'. "Argh!", He clutched his bandaged arm, while Tuff snickered at his pain.

"While you got your butt handed to you, that 'scrawny guy' managed to beat the opponent that wipe the floor with you", Fishlegs said in a rare instance of conversation. He rarely spoke, unless he was speaking to the chief. He was the most devastated when Hiccup disappeared, he locked himself in his room for weeks after the search was called off.

"Shut up Fishlegs", he murmured, then went back to eating. I stared at Reav for a while, before Gobber hobbled over to his table. He put away his loaf and covered his mouth once again.

**Hiccup POV**

'_Really Gobber, you couldn't give me five more minutes to finish my lunch'_, I adjusted my face garb. As Gobber sat across from me; I stored away the last of my bread, then went back to writing down my experience at berk.

"So Reav, yeh mind if I look at tha' sword of yurs'?", if someone else asked I would have told them to sod off. I kept writing as I reached under my cloak and unsheathe my sword, Remnant, and handed to him hilt out. He carefully looked it over, I swear Remy makes Viking males drool.

Behind him I see the rest of the young Vikings stir, they noticed the weapon in his hand and hook. I feel just like his old apprentice as he inspects every detail, from the joints in the hilt to the sharpness in the edges.

Fishlegs gets up with Astrid following, they both began to walk to the table me and Gobber are sitting at. I snatch Remy out of his 'hands', slightly gouging his hook. I carefully re-sheath it under my cloak before they get too close.

"Wha' kind of iron is tha' sword of yurs' made of?", poor Gobber examined the damage on his hook. Fishlegs sat to his right, looking like he had a thousand questions. Astrid sat opposite of Fishlegs, I shifted slightly away from her. I quickly spoke, "…", both young Vikings turned to Gobber.

"He says, Yeh can ask only a few questions about 'im", Fishlegs probably thought I read his mind. He's the only one I don't resent besides Gobber and Gothi, maybe that girl, Mira, from earlier also.

Astrid ask first, "Why did you fight the visiting heir for me?". She seemed anxious for an answer, _'I'm just going to be blunt about it, not like I care'_. I calm myself and spoke, _"Excuse… him… fight… me"_.

"Oh, was that it, you just needed an excuse for him to fight you?", her shoulders slumped slightly. "What about paying off the Jorgensen's?", she perked up again. I shrug in response, _"Lost… money… my… fault"_. Down go her shoulders again, I then looked at the restless Fishlegs.

"Um… Reav was it?", I nod. "Hello, my name's Fishlegs Ingerman. Can I ask where'd you learn how to duel wield like that?", Everyone leaned closer in anticipation. I placed my charcoal stick in my journal, then tucked it under my cloak.

"_From… Master"_, their confused faces were priceless. I remembered how my teacher taught me how to use speed in tandem with my strength.

"Can you tell me what the technique is called, how long did it take you to learn it, how did you make your axe's metal black?", Gobber smacked Fishlegs head when he noticed me stiffen up at his flurry of questions. Without a word I rose out of my seat and headed to the doors. I sensed a plate flying towards my back.

I caught it and leapt into the air. Twirling my body around, I flung it back to where I knew it came from. As I landed, the twins snickering and Snotlout groaning from below the table confirmed my suspicions. I left the great hall and weaved into the maze of alleyways, before finally entering the forest.

I made sure to cover any traces I left as I walked back to a secluded cove, I effortlessly descended and made my way to my campsite. Spreading out my bedroll, I got comfortable and removed my cloak, but kept my face coverings. Only a couple more days and I can finally head back home.

Watching the leaves dance in the breeze, I began to doze off.

'"_Get up Hatchling", commanded a gruff voice._

_My small body struggled to stand from a knee, "I-I can't"._

"_Yes Hatchling, you can. The power to rise from defeat comes from your mind, not your body". I breathe in and felt around for my crude training sword, I shakenly stood and got into a stance. The body of the gruff voice charged; he swung a blade at me._

_Instead of blocking the strike, I slid underneath it. Before he could recover, I tapped my sword against the back of his leg. I could sense pride flowing from the figure, "Excellent Hatchling, you have finally let your instinct guide you". Pain and exhaustion dulled as he beamed at my accomplishment, "Now, let us begin again". This time I charged at him, I swung to hit- '_

A rustling woke me from my nap, I turn to where it came from and readied my dagger. A moment past, before a grey rabbit emerged. It twitched its nose, then scurried away back into the underbrush. _'A few more days, just a few more days and I can go home'_, I sheathe my dagger and relaxed. The sun began to set in the distance, so I laid back down and fell into a much deeper slumber.

**(A/N: yep, you all already knew it was Hiccup. So, what do you think of the story so far? remember, constructive criticism only. Next chapter, we get intense, or maybe not?)**

**(Reav: /rév/ **_**adjective**_**, someone or a situation that is strange.)**

**(Mira: /MIR-ah/, some meanings are, "goodness/kindness", "ocean", "peace", and "helpful".)**


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations

A Queen's Hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon**

**KEY**

'_Thoughts/memories'_

"_foreign language/projected thoughts"_

**Emphasis/yelling**

**(A/N: Now, back to the action. The poll for Heather's write in is up on my profile. Warning harsh language in this chapter.)**

**Review Responses**

**CajunBear73: I don't know how or when, but Hiccup will make it up to Gobber later. He's going to leave how he arrived, which will be revealed. Plenty of mayhem.**

**Mariah: Thanks, she could be if he will let her.**

**Guest #1: My original pairing for the story wasn't Hiccstrid, I needed him to lose a major desire keeping him on berk, his crush for Astrid. The opportunity presented itself for Hiccup to establish his cover as a noble foreign gentleman, he still hasn't forgotten what she and the village did to him. Most Hiccstrid FFs' have Astrid's wrongdoings to Hiccup forgiven by him with little effort, mine will not. The reason is that realistically, the Vikings culture was brutal, only the strong should survive. She didn't just ignore his suffering, she proved herself to him what she really is, a Viking.**

**Now back to the story, big reveal incoming!**

Chapter 5: Revelations

**Nar POV**

The sun has long set on berk, and with it most of the activity dying down in the village. Everyone was either going home or were already there. There was only a handful of guards up at this time of the day, since the dragons had disappeared almost instantly. With the famine still plaguing berk and the rest of the archipelago, berk's council had concentrated all its resources to providing enough food for the village.

In the far-off distance, a small mass of flapping scaled creatures makes their way toward berk.

**Astrid POV**

Helping move an unconscious Snotlout to Gothi's took over an hour, now I had to go home at night. I really wanted to talk to Reav, but whenever I get close to him, he just takes off. With most guys, ok maybe just Snotlout, I'm the one trying to escape. I walk into my house and start to climb the stairs to my room.

"Astrid honey, have you seen your brother Finn?", my mother stops me mid-way up the stairs. It's not unusual for my brother to stay the night over at his playmate's home. I climb down and approach my worried mother, "Don't worry mom, I'm sure he's over at his friend's house".

A loud horn blows in the distance, my gut tightens. I grab my axe and a shield my parents kept by the door, while my mother goes into her room where she kept her gear. I burst through the door and into a scene that brings back horrible memories, dozens of houses were on fire. The villages torches rose up to the sky, illuminating a strange sight.

There were dragons attacking the village, but this group was barely a third of a normal raid size. The dragons seemed older and weaker than those we've fought before, a large mass runs passed me. It was the chief; he was roaring at the panicking hooligans to organize. I run to catch up to him, everything about this raid seemed unusual.

**Nar POV**

The village was being raided by a pack of desperate dragons; their emaciated bodies hungered for anything they could eat. Below in the village, a blonde shieldmaiden finally reached the commanding Stoick.

"Everyone, go to your positions and push these beasts back!", Astrid looks around and sees Vikings fighting dragons. A few Vikings managed to net a Nadder, but it lashed out at its captors. Two men were struck by its spines, fortunately they were only flesh wounds. The rest of the group had to put down the frantic dragon.

"Chief, have you seen my brother Finn!?", she screamed so he could hear her.

"Astrid, get the women, children and the elders into the great hall! Your brother may be already there", as he blocked a Gronckle's lava blast. "Listen, you have to help the rest of the village, I've never seen dragons so vicious", from beside him Spitelout arrived.

"Oy Stoick, I haven't seen tha' dragons go after our defenses. Tha' famine may have brought them to us", as he looked around in the night sky.

"I don't care if they're stragglers, we have to protect the village!", they split-up in different directions. The raid was dying down as the Vikings brought down dragon after dragon, they couldn't subdue any of them. Astrid ran past the forge, seeing Gobber working hard to repair the damaged weapons and hand out replacements.

Behind her she heard her little brother's shriek; A snarling monstrous nightmare loomed over the petrified Finn. She screams for him to run, but he's too terrified to move. to her horror, the nightmare rears back and opens its maw. She readies her axe to throw, when a blur sprints pass her. It leaps over her brother and stands in front of him, it readied its red blade and black axe. It was Reav, standing against the large dragon.

The nightmare snapped at the cloaked man, he dodges and strikes with the flat sides of his weapons. Reav kept himself in-between the dragon and the scared young Finn. From behind him, Astrid screams, "look out it's going to breathe!". The nightmare rears again, Reav sheaths his weapons and wraps himself around Finn. Time seems to slow down, as Astrid looks into the fearful eyes of her brother.

"Big sis", Finn mouths, as flames engulf both. Brenna and Gunther arrive to see the dragon burn both the cloaked Reav and Finn, Astrid falls to her knees as they both scream. _'First my uncle, now my brother'_, Astrid cries as her parents try to comfort her. The rest of the village arrive to the heartbroken Hofferson's, the nightmare flies over them toward the docks. It's struck by a catapulted boulder, crashing into a hut and dying instantly.

The Hofferson's stare at the fire where the two had been, then a flaming figure bursts forth from the inferno. It rolls toward them and opens to deposit a crying Finn; Gunther runs up and scoops his boy in a strong hug. Astrid watches the figure tear off his burning cloak and face coverings.

Everyone stared at the undisguised Reav. His shoulder length mop of auburn hair sways in the wind, illuminated by the fire light. Astrid tries to make out more of his features, but the shadows and his long bangs cover most of his face. What they didn't cover was an inhuman trait, his cheek and jowl were covered in a shiny black angular hard covering. He snarled as he realized they saw his face, he brought out his weapons to defend himself.

From the crowd several Vikings cried out, "Demon!".

"Loki spawn!", several men rushed Reav, he lashed out like a cornered animal. Reav dashed at a charging Viking, then dropkicked him into two other attackers. He vaulted through the air and softened his landing by using a Viking wielding a hammer. He slashed and hacked at anyone that got too close, yet only to incapacitate not kill them.

His tunic still burned, revealing more inhuman traits. Below the nape of his neck, a row of small five-centimeter-wide angular plates ran down the back of his neck and spine, below the remaining tunic. Hard and black like the cheek coverings, they were interlocked like large scales. They flexed and twisted as he dodged any attempts at grappling him.

He cleaved clean through a Vikings shield and smacked his face with the flat side of his axe. While he watched the Viking fall unconscious, another grabbed ahold of the shoulder of his tunic. Reav spun around and tore the man off him, most of his sleeve and shoulder were torn off with the flung attacker. More hard coverings were on his upper torso, they were attached to where his shoulders and collar bones were. His elbow long gloves remained, hiding what his hands and forearm looked like.

The largest armored coverings they could see were on top of where his shoulder blades were. All the plates edges had tough black skin sprouting from them that quickly transitioned to the normal surrounding fair skin.

Piles of downed but still living groaning Vikings began to grow, then a bellow in the crowd stopped all remaining attacks. Reav back kicked an axe wielding Viking, he tumbled and flopped unconscious before Stoick as he made his way toward the front.

**Stoick POV**

This thing was like nothing I've ever seen before, it walked upright like us and moved like us. It raised its weapons, readying to defend itself against any further attacks. I looked around to see my fellow tribesmen out cold, but alive.

I hollered at the creature, "Surrender now, demon!". It recognized me and snarled.

"Never, I'll fight till my last breath, Viking!", it screamed defiantly. Someone tapped my shoulder, I turned around. It was Gobber, he seemed anxious.

"Stoick, let me try talkin' to 'im", I nod and stepped aside. He walks up to the thing, "Reav, listen lad, we just want ta' talk with yeh". Gobber called the Creature 'Reav', was it the stranger?

Gobber didn't break his pleading gaze with this 'Reav', eventually it calmed down and spoke. "Fine Gobber, but can I leave my things with you. Do you have a lockable chest or something no one can steal?".

"Aye I do, but I must bind ya' arms after, are yeh gonna' be ok with tha'?", he said sorrowfully. it seemed to agree, Gobber left into the nearby forge and came back with an empty vault chest. it placed its sword and sheath, along with its axe and strange claw dagger inside. Then Gobber closed and locked it. He went back into the forge with the chest, then came out with a length of rope.

A pair of Vikings tried to walk pass me to help Gobber, it tensed and growled. "I can 'andle this; Any more people will make 'im angry. Yeh don't kno' if he can still fight with 'is arms bound". I call off the pair. He finishes tying its arms together, "Stoick, I'm gonna' take 'im to the jail alone".

"Gobber, I can't trust it alone with you. Let me send some more men in case it escapes", his face hardens as I call the thing an 'It'. The thing also tensed and growled again at my statement, from the crowd came a shout.

Astrid walked up to me and spoke, "Chief, allow me to help Gobber take this guy to the cells". I was a tad skeptical about her request to help, but the Hofferson's were always loyal to the Haddock line.

_The following morning, The Dragon arena_

**Nar POV**

People sat in the arena stands, waiting for the judgement of the creature known as 'Reav'. Down the ramp walked Gobber with Reav in tow, still with his head down and arms bound. He was stopped by two burly Vikings and a smug Spitelout, "Yeh mind movin' aside so I can lead 'im into tha' arena?".

"There's been a change o' plans, Gobber. The chief wants ya' up there with 'im, I'll handle this monster", Gobber scowled but handed over the other end of the rope. The two burly Vikings escorted Gobber out of the arena, while Spitelout harshly tugged Reav along. When they reached the center of the arena floor, he shoved Reav forward. He landed painfully on his knees, Spitelout walked to his side and bent down to whisper, "Sorry boy-o, nuthin' personal".

Gobber reached the platform at the opposite end above the arena floor, away from the gates. Stoick arose from his throne and walk forward to address the crowd, "The Council has decided the fate of this demon that calls itself 'Reav', by a vote of six to three. The sentence is execution for the crime of malice intent to the peace of berk!", The crowd murmured amongst itself.

The head members of the clans that comprised the council stood on the platform. The three that voted against were Gunther Hofferson, Gobber the belch and the Elder Gothi. They moved away from the six that voted for, they were the Ingerman's, the Thorston's, Stoick, Silent Sven, Mulch and bucket, and the Jorgensen's. Spitelout stood beside the kneeling Reav. "Now before we go through with the execution, we'll allow the prisoner to defend itself", Stoick called out to the crowd.

"You say I committed the crime of malice intent to your peace, what a load of yak piss!", Reav yelled out. Stoick's face harden, then he motions to Spitelout. He slugs Reav, sending him to the ground. Spitelout rubs his aching knuckles, Reav's plate split their skin. He got back onto his knees before he spat out a glob of dark orange blood.

"Ow, that really hurt me there, Viking", Reav jeered. He looked around, his bangs still covering his face, and saw everyone unnerved. He traced their horrified visages to the glob of his strange blood. "Wow, I didn't know _big strong_ Vikings were afraid of a little blood", he chuckled as the murmurs intensified.

"Enough!", bellowed Stoick, clearly losing his patience. "Is that all you have to say, Demon!", he looks at him in distain, Reav bows his head.

"You were always planning on killing me anyways weren't you, Stoick?", Reav said in a low dark tone. Spitelout and the chief were shocked. The villagers in the stands began yelling for answers as both tried to feign ignorance. "You know, you're not the only ones who can fix an outcome", he smirked as the earth began to quake.

Everyone at the arena began to scream in terror, the quaking intensified. Astrid, Brenna and Finn made their way over to Gunther, who embraced his family. Moments later, the ground beneath the stands erupted, sending large chunks of earth skyward and upheaving the arena stands.

Gunther and Brenna used their bodies to cover their children, shielding them from the falling debris. All around, Vikings scramble to get to safety or to reach the injured. A low drone echoed from beneath their feet and increased until it became deafening. From each of the three massive craters erupted a column of amassed colorful flying creatures, their speed made their bodies blur into one another.

The pillars of creatures reached up a hundred meters to the sky, then they burst apart like branches on a tree. Each new stream weaved over and under the others, the mass encompassed the entire arena in a living dome that bloated out the sun.

**Hiccup POV**

'_It is such a beautiful sight'_, my brothers and sisters swarming over everything around me. They doubled in size since I joined the hive. I see Spitelout's horrified gaze firmly locked onto the swarming sekärs. I hop to my feet and pull apart my arms, easily snapping my bindings into slivers. I walk over to him, his attention still drawn to the swarm.

"Hey, Spitelout!", he breaks free from his trance and stares at me, his eyes full of fear. I reel back and slug him square in the face, sending him flying into some crates and barrels stacked along the wall. "Now we're even!", I yelled as the pile of hollow containers cover everything but his legs.

I stretch as I walk back to the center of the arena, I hear a couple pops as I twist my torso. The screams of the panicked Hooligans sound like sweet music, _"Milord, we are on route with the objects you requested"_. A sly grin spreads onto my face, _'Everything's going according to plan'_.

From below, I could see Vikings huddle in fear. Two sekärs breakthrough the swarm, a very large dark red one with black markings. He was carrying a large vault chest clutched in his six armored legs. The other was half the size of the first, she was rose pink with gray. She Slightly struggled to keep aloft with my satchel in her claws.

Both flew down to me and dropped their cargo. The red sekär used his mandibles to slice the thick padlock off, "Thank you Ruger, now you and Jun go join the others".

Ruger bowed, "As you command, Milord. Come Jun, let us go". He fluttered his wings and flew into the swarm, Jun did a short bow and followed him.

I tear off my gloves, to reveal the dried scarred skin of my hands and forearms. Underneath the skin, my new black hard chitin already pierced through. I picked off the dead skin to expose my regrown outer chitin covering, it consisted of four rectangular overlapping flexible plates that wrapped around the outer most part of my black skin covered forearm.

My under-forearm part was covered in soft chitin, extremely flexible and yet tough. The back of my hands also had their encasing regrown. My palm, digit joints and bottoms of my fingers had a softer form of soft chitin, it allowed me to be able to feel with my fingers and palm.

Before I came to berk, I had to painfully peel off the chitin plates of my hands and arms. All that pain just to be able to wear gloves to fool these Vikings. I quickly attached my sheath and weapons, then loop my satchel over my shoulder. As I finish, I examined my regenerated claws with a small smile, a hoarse voice called to me. "What in Helheim are you, Demon?", it was Stoick clenching his fists tightly.

I bowed my head and giggled; my chuckling began to intensify until I threw my head back. I laughed loudly, so loud that I exposed my fangs. I knew they could see them; I had a pair of fang sets above and a single set below. My 'normal' upper fangs were two centimeters long, significantly longer than the average Viking canines.

My second set of fangs that were in front of my normal ones were slightly shorter, they replaced my lateral incisor so that the shorter lower fangs interlocked between the upper sets. They fit securely and when I quickly snapped my mouth shut, they create a terrifying loud _chomp_.

I uttered a series of hisses and trills to calm the swarm, using the hidden mouth parts I had inherited from my mother.

"You really don't remember me do you, Stoick?", I crouch down. Then I propelled myself up through the gaps in the arena caged roof, gracefully landing on the large chains. While perched, I flexed my concealed limbs and tore open the remains of my tunic.

From my lower back burst forth a pair of thin segmented appendages, each was one and half a meter long. the seven sections were encased in black hard chitin, the 'seventh' final segment tapered to a deadly fine point.

The look of shear disgust on Stoick's face as I flashed my lower arms almost made me start laughing again. Unlike my arms, these 'graspers' were essentially scaled down versions of my mother's. They were two-thirds the size of my arms and just like my mother's, they were completely covered in hard black chitin plates and had only three digits that ended with razor sharp claws.

They sprouted from between the two sets of large chitin bands that wrapped partially around my mid torso. They enclosed just below my pectoral muscle and ended below my sternum. The bands stemmed from midway down my spine covering, they provided additional protection for my chest and flexed as I breathe.

"You Hooligans should all be proud at what you had created!", I announced as I proudly displayed my hybrid form. "For six long years, I had to endure physical and mental abuse from my peers. You just stood by and watched, as I was regularly beaten by my own cousin. You turned away as I was tormented by the twins daily".

Like a storm, the swarm's swirling accelerated as I recalled my childhood. The force of the motion creating strong winds. "You didn't just ignore my pleas, no, you encouraged their efforts to make my life a waking nightmare!", my voice intensified as I spoke until I yelled the last few words. I breathe in steadily to calm my nerves, then turned towards the cowering Hoffersons'.

I could see terror in their eyes, "But you know, I got used to their torture and your ridicule. Yes, their torment still hurt, but it was nothing compared to what you did 'Astrid Hofferson'!". I placed my hand under my bangs and brushed them back, revealing my forest green eyes. I knew they would still recognize them, even with the white that was replaced with light onyx during my 'Conversion'.

"You were responsible for my decision to leave berk! You stood there and lied right to the chief's face for that snake! Worse, he actually believed you, **you** over his own former son!", From below, Gobber made his way over to the arena fence.

"'iccup?", I smile and relax at his voice uttering my name.

"Hello Gobber, it's great to see you again, my dear friend", his face brightens as he hears my calm voice. Beside him, Gothi shuffled up and gave a small wave with her frail hand. I faced her and gave a deep bow, "Hello to you too Gothi".

My happiness is short-lived as a terrible voice cut through, "Hiccup, son you're alive?". My blood boils as I recognize that infuriating tone.

I twist my body toward the confused chief and flare my limbs, "**SHUT UP****!**". I bear my sharp fangs and long claws sprouting from all my hands. I scream once more, "**YOU ARE NEVER ALLOWED TO CALL ME THAT EVER****!**".

I start to breathe heavily, "You were never my father, I don't even consider you my sire. When you lost the one you loved, you couldn't handle your failure and tossed me to the wolves. After she died, you never cared about me once. All you ever cared about was being chief to berk, nothing else mattered to you. Gobber was more of a father than you ever were and Gothi took care of me when no one else would, so they're the only ones I'll allow to use my name. if anyone else tries, I will personally run them through!".

Stoick staggered at my warning, I turn back to Astrid. "I really must thank you, _Astrid_…", I spat out her name like it was putrid sludge. "For shattering my world, without your betrayal I would never have left berk. I would still be here, still being persecuted for being different. I would have never been caught in that storm, only to be found by the hive".

"After I told them about my life here, to say they were mad would be an understatement. They wanted to find berk and brutally murder everything that live there, but I convinced them not to. Why, because Gobber and Gothi lived here, they cared for me and shouldn't suffer for your cruelty".

"So, instead they gave me a new life. The Great All Mother, our benevolent queen who raises all offspring born within the hive, offered me a gift. The chance to be reborn. I took it and now I have the power to destroy entire islands, a power that even the dragons couldn't stand against. However, since the famine doesn't affect the hives food supply, I'll let you suffer slowly".

I turn to leave but look back to Gobber and Gothi, "I will speak to the All Mother and see if I can send you both as much food as you can carry, Okay?". They both smile at me, I smile back. As I finished, Ruger flew from the swarm and hovered next to me. "Milord, the queen requests your presence at once". I nod and begin to leave, but before I could move a familiar yell stopped me.

"Reav, look out!", a bola narrowly misses me. I turn to where it came from and ready my weapons. In front of me was Mira, being held by the two burly Vikings from earlier.

_Moments earlier_

**Mira POV**

I hear 'Reav' talk about his life here, _'How can people allow that to happen to a child!?'_. I sat alone and watched 'Hiccup' getting ready to leave. From the corner of my eye, I see a Viking readying a bola to throw at him. As if on instinct, I rushed to my feet and charged at the large Viking. I throw my body against the man and screamed, "Reav, look out!". He misses Hiccup and turns to look at me, his face twisted in rage.

I try to run, but two other men tackle me to the ground. They each held one of my arms and forced me to my knees. The Viking who threw the bola harshly grabbed my hair and made me look at him, "You, do you realize what you just did, runt. Why would you help a monster destroy our home!?".

I grit my teeth in pain and take a deep breath, I retort, "The only monsters here are you horrible Vikings!". The man lets go of my hair and steps back, pulling out a length of rope and tossing it to the one on my left.

"Tie the wench up and drag her to the jail", the Viking nodded and began to bind my arms together. I bow my head and began to cry, I'm afraid of what will happen to me. Before he can finish tying the rope around, a loud inhuman bellow echoed out. Everyone stopped and look towards Hiccup; The ground shook violently, sending a few people falling. Then it did it again, everyone looked around trying to find the cause of the quakes.

Hiccup had his weapons held tightly in his hands, then he raised his sword and began to swing it above his head. All present, including me, were confused by his _whooshing_ motion. The swarm above us sped up its swirling, anyone who had a weapon in their hands readied themselves. Nothing could have prepared us for what came next.

From the cliff behind Hiccup, arose a gigantic leg like the ones growing from his back. It slammed down onto the ground, sending intense shockwaves radiating outward. The people standing wobbled, only a handful fell. They began screaming again when another giant leg appeared, then a huge form pulled itself up.

The creature was enormous, twice the size of the chief's house. It was covered by shiny reddish orange armor, like Hiccup's hard coverings only giant. Its body was split into three parts, the 'smallest' part had two large green eyes that shone like opals. Below them It had what I thought was a mouth, with a pair of 'jaws' that snap shut around its maw.

The next largest part was where its four of its six legs attached to its body. The biggest was the rear of the behemoth that had the other pair of much larger legs. It flared out two colossal coverings, then it bellowed an unnatural roar. It fluttered its massive opaque wings, sending powerful gusts of wind outward. It lumbered over to Hiccup and loomed over him protectively, the weight of its body twisting the thick metal beams of the arena roof.

I saw the frighten chief look at the behemoth and utter, "Odin help us".

"Let her go, or I'll command this colossus to tear your village apart!", he motioned to the men holding me. They were either brave or stupid, probably the latter since they didn't. Hiccup sighed and pointed his sword at them. Suddenly, the men were sent tumbling, as some of the flying creatures broke away from the swarm and rammed them off me.

They landed around me and faced away. They snapped and hiss at anyone trying to get close, "Don't worry, they'll make sure no one can hurt you". I looked at Hiccup and smile, I blush a little as he smiles back. He clicks at the behemoth; It lowers its head and opens its jaws. He grabs one of them and the behemoth gently flings Hiccup up, he's thrown above the immense creature and lands softly atop its mid-section.

"Stay calm, okay Mira?", Hiccup calls out to me. I look around and see Astrid scowling at me, her fist tightening around her axe's grip. Without warning, six long legs wrap around my body and lift me into the air. I start panicking as I fly over towards Hiccup, they drop me above him. I squeal as I fall, only for Hiccup to catch me. he gently puts me on my feet, I turn away from him to hide my embarrassment.

"'iccup, take care of her, will yeh!", Gobber calls out to him. He seems confused at first, then looks to me and back to Gobber.

"You don't want her to stay?", I start to worry. Gobber yells back that I'll be safer with him, he tells him not to try anything 'funny' with me. I look back over to him, his cheek coverings glowed red. _'Is he blushing?'_, I didn't get a chance to ask, as a battle cry came from the crowd.

Something hit me and knocked me back, a sharp pain came from my right shoulder. I grabbed where it hurt, it felt warm. I pulled my hand back and looked at it, it was covered in blood. A two-headed axe clattered behind me, Hiccup grabbed it and threw it back toward the crowd. It sailed over the people and cleaved clean through a ruined stand, before embedding itself into the ground.

He rushed over to me and examines my wound, his eyes burned with fury. He roared into the sky, the swarm around us became erratic. They started attacking everyone but Gobber, Gothi and the children.

**Hiccup POV**

'_That witch, I'll kill her if I get my hands on her!'_, Ruger lands beside me. "Milord, we need to get her to the Citadel. We can mend her wound there, away from the wretched ones", I nod and tell Mira to keep pressure on the wound.

I call off the sekärs, "We are heading back to the Citadel, NOW!". They surround Donnager the colossus, Mira and me as we take off into the air. I look back and see Gobber and Gothi waving goodbye. I shut my eyes and turn back to the direction we're heading, looking at Mira laying in my arms. She tries to remain as calm as she can to slow the bleeding, probably learned it from helping Gothi.

"We'll be at my island in a couple hours, try to keep pressure on the wound, okay?", she nods at me. I take a deep breath and composed myself, _'I just hope mother won't be too mad that I'm bringing home a girl'_.

**(A/N: When hiccup is talking with the hive, he is using their language unless he **_**"speaks"**_** to the humans directly. I wrote in Ruff and Tuff's parents as council members to explain how the twins never got in serious trouble with their pranks. I'm going to update this story's summary, to better reflect Hiccup's condition. Finally, I must thank atomicsub927 for the name.)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Rite

A Queen's Hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon**

**KEY**

'_Thoughts/memories'_

"_foreign language/projected thoughts"_

**Emphasis/yelling**

**(A/N: "Surprise B*t*ch, **_**[Throws a garbage can at your head]**_**, Boom!" (IASIP-S2E5). You guys are awesome, this story broke 50 follows. So, I decided to upload the next chapter earlier than I planned. I usually upload when I'm halfway writing the following chapter. But reaching a personal milestone got me pumped, so I finished up this chapter in only five days! But again, updates will be sporadic. The poll for Heather's write in will close when I upload the next chapter, so cast your vote. There will be a flashback in this chapter.)**

**Review Responses**

**CajunBear73: yeah, plenty of hushed whispers. They probably would have, if Mildew had survived the famine early on. Yes, the 'Mother' will be, at first. Hiccup's wrath is something to fear indeed.**

**Sigmar: thank you**

**Mariah: well, she was an outsider like Hiccup. Both were not considered fellow Vikings by the Hooligans. Hiccup will be fine; he has …experience dealing with his 'anger issues'.**

**Back to the story**

Chapter 6: The Rite

**Hiccup POV**

We've been flying a little over three hours after we left berk, Mira has since fallen asleep. I continue to monitor her condition with my left hand resting on her sternum, using its sensitive touch to feel her pulse rate and breathing patterns. My gaze flows over her delicate features, from her soft sleeping face to her slender body. I watch as her chest slowly rises and falls with each breath she takes.

I look to the far-off horizon, patiently awaiting the silhouette of the Citadel to appear. Seeing the red of Mira's blood reminds me of the night of my 'birth'.

_**Flashback, five years prior**_

**Nar POV**

A lone sea blue sentinel stands guard at the hidden entrance, the only access from the surface to the old hive. It's dark green eyes firmly locked on the super blood red moon in the cloudless night sky. It fidgets uncomfortably as agonizing howls echo throughout the tunnels, it intensifies the closer one gets to the queen's nest chamber.

Surrounded by her most trusted servants, she rests on her lower abdomen and rears back to unleash another pained roar. Her smaller fore limbs and arms cradle her enlarged belly, it had grown three times its original size.

Her bloated gut had grown an incredibly strong red protective covering over the past seven cycles, since she began to 'convert' the hatchling she now regards as her child. Now a large fracture had formed, it ran from the base of her chest plate to the bottom of her waist. Whenever a contraction came, the protective covering would flex apart along the fissure. It had been nearly three hours since the birthing pains began, the queen's cries were not just from the physical pain. Her link with her child had been severed, signaling the birthing.

**Vera POV**

'_Please, my ancestors, let my child live'_, I had been in constant communion with my child through our link. I had seen his short life on that horrid place through his eyes, lived through his painful memories. Now that I cannot feel his voice, I am terrified of being torn away from him.

The pain from his body slowly being prepared for birth is nothing compared to what I will feel if I lose him. As I feel another intense contraction coming, I instinctually grasp the edges of the fissure with my hands and forelimbs. I take in several deep breaths to prepare for the final push. When it came, I screamed my lungs out and tore open the womb covering. An ooze covered sac slid out from in between the shattered coverings, tearing out it's contacts along with it.

I collapse in exhaustion; I breathe in a steady rhythm as the elder cutters get to work healing my damaged lower torso. They quickly sever the remaining covering from me and cover my exposed flesh with a thick healing gel. As they finish, I slowly rise and carefully walk over to the birth sac containing my unmoving child. I stumble, but the red elder sentinel catches and supports me the rest of the way.

The rest of the cutters make way for me, I can sense their sorrow. My worst fear may have been realized, _'Oh please, let my child live'_. The elder sentinel respectfully moves away, tears swell in my eyes as I move closer to my child.

He gave me his knowledge and this gift during his conversion as well as others. I have shed my rulers crown and grown hundreds of shoulder length 'Locks'; They were chitin growths resembling his kind's head fur. They hung from my bowed head. I begin to carefully open the bursa, trying to avoid harming my child.

"Oh child, you have suffered too much, just to die here. Please… breathe. Do not leave us, do not… leave me. Through our link, I saw you endure so much pain. My heart ached to free you from your hurt, now… I will not be able… to endure this much longer".

"I will do anything… to save you, my child. I beg you, p-please… b-breathe", I sob as tears fell from my eyes. I wail when I see my child remain unresponsive. All around me my subjects cooed, trying to somehow reach their still guardian. My droplets land softly on his fair skin, I was in too much anguish to notice his face twitch.

"Your highness, please look!", an elder cutter whispered. I pry my hands away and look upon my child's shallow breathing, my heart nearly burst from my overwhelming joy. I resume peeling off the rest of his birth sac. All present admired the glorious form of my child.

His conversion was near perfect, his former scars were completely gone. His chest was adored in multiple chitin coverings, from their edges flowed black colored binding skin that quickly transitioned to his fair skin. On his shoulders, his 'collar bones' and several other places were hard chitin plates. A series of interlocking coverings ran the length of his spine, ending by tapering just before nearing his bottom.

Midway along his spine stemmed two pairs of chitin bands that gradually thinned as they wrapped around his thorax. In between these bands sprouted a pair of small arms that were a perfect mirror image of my own, although he had yet to grow sharp claws. The sides of his upper and lower legs had their own set of chitin plates.

The other appendages that he had inherited from me were his other legs, these resembled my forelimbs. Instead of a two clawed foot, these tapered to a rounded tip. As he will mature, these ends will grow sharper and more lethal. With these, he will be able to ensure the safety of himself and those who he will choose to protect.

He had not inherited my red coloration, just the color of my markings. The coloring of his chitin was currently a mid-tone gray that will eventually darken much more than my own markings. I gently touch the covering on the lower sides of his face, he stirs and turns to look at me. When he opened his eyes, me and my hive kin were in awe.

The former white of his eyes had transitioned to match my eyes color. The forest green remained, it just now reflected surrounding light, no doubt granting him superb sight in little to no light. They seemed to glow as he scanned the nest chamber. As they fell upon my own, I couldn't breathe.

"Mother?", my child spoke! He spoke in our language, my kin roared in delight.

"Yes, it is I my child. I am overjoyed that you not only survive the conversion but were completely changed!". He attempted to stand, only to wobble and fall. I caught him before he could injure his new body, the speed of my movements caused me to wince. He appeared distressed at my pain; I guide him to sit before doing the same.

"Mother are you in pain?", he anxiously searches my face for an answer. I simply gaze back and flex my lower mouth parts to 'smile'. His eyes trace my form, from my face down to my lower thorax. The healing gel had solidified into an opaque flexible bandage, covering my exposed flesh. "Mother, what happened?", he stared at my aching wound.

I placed my hands on the bandage, "Your safe birth was worth more than my injuries". He laid his small hands atop my large ones, then removed them to examine their chitin. He twisted and flexed his forearm, observing how the chitin moved with his motions. He closed and opened his fingers and hands, marveled by them.

He subconsciously brought his other limbs in front of himself, he was frightened at first. As he realized that these limbs were his own, his smile warmed my heart. "Mother, I look just like you now!", he presented his limbs to me. My happiness only grew more overwhelming, the rest of the hive were also overjoyed.

"Yes, my child, you are a beautiful creation that will bring a new age to our kind", the hive gathered around us and cooed in agreement. With his birth, our hives continued existence is assured.

_**Flashback end**_

**Hiccup POV**

Ruger's approach jars me out of my reminiscence, "Milord, the Citadel is coming into view now". I see the towering fog bank of Helheim's gate; Around me the swarm forms up and follows us in. As we fly through the bog, several sets of sekärs break off. They each head to one of many perimeter towers that encircle the islands borders, safely hidden within the fog bank.

Any ship that dare try to intrude the Citadel's territory would come under attack from nearby hive garrisons. I developed the Citadel's defenses after we managed to run out the inhabitants of Helheim's gate and finished construction of the essential chambers. The waters surrounding the island are regularly patrolled by depth hunters, the same species that brought me to the hive.

Breaking through the fog bank, I'm awed by the Citadel's skyline. Since our 'acquisition' of the island from the dragon queen, the cutters have reconstructed the surface of the mountain. Using the natural hardening properties of their mucus, they have transformed the previous hellish landscape into a paradise.

Massive sculpted mesas were carved from the mountain sides, atop these grew forest that supported herds of deer, elk and boars. The overgrown woodland was fed by the mineral rich volcanic soil, the Citadel's environment was perfect to support a healthy population of game. Their original predators like wolves or bears weren't necessary, as they provided the Citadel's residents with a stable source of meat.

We circled the Citadel's airspace until we spotted the sheer cliff face on the east side of the island. The entrance of the main hangar of the Citadel slightly jutted out the mountainside. Its thirty-meter tall, meter-thick solid hive polymer doors were open. They were always expected to be, except during winter. The giant hangar was wide enough to comfortably fit a pair of colossi side by side and was long enough to line up three of them head to tail.

All the Citadel's structures used a variety of hive polymer, each blend was a carefully measured mix of minerals and secretions of the diverse species of the Citadel's population. All mixtures begin with the cutter's base blend, then we would add different species assets. Colossus mucus provides extreme rigidity and strength, the secretions from both the sekärs and sentinels allows the set mix to exhibit unique characteristics.

The sekär's provides flexibility, while the sentinel's provided resistance to extreme temperatures. The different properties of a blend allow us to use them in a variety of applications, from large structure support to defensive emplacements like the perimeter garrisons. All mixes require a day or two to cure, the polymer could also be colored by adding a variety of pigments or left as is for a soft white color.

"Ruger, fly ahead and tell everyone to clear the hanger!", he acknowledged and sped off. I held on to Mira much harder, "Donnager, don't slow down when you approach!".

"Alpha, what your asking is very dangerous!", as we close on the hangers opening. I can see a large swarm of sekärs, and a small female colossus fly out. Donnager banked hard and flew inside at speed. when we cleared the entrance, he dropped to the ground hard. He gouged trenches on the floor as he tried to stop, fighting his sheer weight's inertia. I didn't wait for him to stop; I leaped off the skidding colossus's back.

Painfully landing while still holding Mira bridal style, I had to dig my back limbs into the floor in front of me to keep myself from falling forward. The sekärs flew back in to investigate the commotion. While Ruger handled the curious sekärs, I spoke to Jun, "Go find Eir and tell her to come to the main chamber immediately!". She bowed and flew as fast as her small body would allow her, I readjusted Mira in my arms and moved as fast as I could toward the Citadels main chamber.

Mira was roused from her sleep, she looked around trying to understand where she was now. From the corner of my eye, I saw her face redden when she realized I was carrying her.

_Main chamber_

We reach the chamber moments later, she squirmed as I came to a stop. "C-can you put me down now?", she asked nervously.

I obliged and slowly helped her stand; I felt a presence behind us and thinking it was Eir, I casually turned around. I was surprised at seeing the Red Queen, my mother, standing there and appearing a little shocked. _'Great, how am I going to explain this'_, I composed myself before my towering mother.

_Moments earlier_

**Vera POV**

I hear an uproar echo throughout the Citadel's tunnels and open chambers, I finish my duties in the nursery. The larva cooed for my attention, "Hatchlings, I must now tend to my other duties as ruler of the hive, I will return shortly". Their adorable tiny feet struggle to move their bodies to follow me, such innocence warms my heart.

As I softly rub their heads, they snuggle them into my palm, _'I wish I could have had more times like these with my child'_. The larvae creep back toward their personal comb cells, while I close the nursery entrance and begin to make my way to the main chamber. _'Perhaps I will, when he finds himself a mate'_. I stifle a giggle at the thought of seeing my future grandchildren.

**Hiccup POV**

"Care to explain why there is a _**Viking**_ desecrating our hive with its presence, my child?", mother was not pleased at all, I seriously did not think this through. Mira could not understand what my mother was saying, she was in absolute terror. The queen was standing before us, her arms crossed and her claws tapping against her forearm.

Mira moved to hide behind me, which of course set her off, "Get your filthy hands off of my child, Viking!". She flared out her arms and forelimbs threateningly and hissed, I had to step in before things went from bad to worse.

"My Queen, please let me explain!", I held out my four hands, trying to calm my raging mother. A pair of sentinels emerged from one of the many hall entrances, drawn to the sound of distress from my mother. They spot Mira, then began to move toward us. As they neared, mother held up her hand to stop their advance.

She went from angry to peeved, I guess I can call it an improvement. "My child, I have told you many times not to call me by my title", I consciously call her 'my queen' when in the presence of others. She doesn't like it when I call her anything but my mother, so I sometimes use it to emphasize my statements.

"Sorry, mother, please allow me to explain. This is Mira, she is not technically a 'Viking', I met her when you tasked me with monitoring the Viking tribes' condition during the famine. I saved her when she was being harassed by several _Viking_ scum". My mother calmed yet remained wary of her, soon more hive kin were being drawn by our discussion.

"Is that how she received that grievous wound?", I look at the injury in question. It was indeed serious, but what horrified me was that fresh blood began to seep out. Mira's knees gave out and she collapsed, I managed to catch her before she hit the floor. Her breathing became erratic, fortunately, Jun arrived with Eir in tow.

"Greetings Crown Prince, I have answered your summons", the large nearly snow-white colored creature bowed. She was somewhat smaller than my mother in size, a little over five meters tall. She resembled the sentinels, but her head and thorax were completely different like my mother's upper body. She walked on two pairs of slim legs, but these were encased in a softer hard chitin.

Like mother, Eir's upright thorax was human-like and had arms with graspers. These were just as slender but lacked claws or hard coverings like her legs. Her lean waist gradually widens to her shoulders, only to taper back to her long graceful neck. Eir's head had a heart-shaped face mask, as opposed to my mother's diamond-shape. Her neck had a mane of silver white 'fur', which I discovered was softer than anything I have ever felt.

Eir approached us, she used her very large eyes and featherlike antennas to examine Mira's condition. "I need to tend to her injuries soon, or she may not survive much longer", I hand her over to Eir. She gently cradles Mira and leaves with Jun, just as Ruger arrives.

"So, what happen to your tunic and face, my child?", I was afraid she'd ask about my nearly healed cut lip. I considered what I should say, I took a few moments to calm myself.

"Well, during my observations I had to intervene during a rogue dragon raid", the news of the reappearance of the dragons had troubled my mother. She soon relaxed when I told her they all perished during the raid; They must have been too weak to travel with the rest of the dragons. Although she was proud of my selflessness in protecting a child, she was furious at the ungratefulness of the Vikings.

I described the trial and my escape; mother was genuinely surprised. "So, this 'Mira', she actually risked her safety helping you escape", she was quite skeptical that someone would stand against their own kind for my sake, Luckily Ruger vouched for her. I told her about how Gobber entrusted her safety to me.

When she heard about how Mira was injured, my mother fumed. "She was wounded protecting you from that traitorous female!? Your caretaker was right, she would be far safer under our care. However, most of the hive will resist to her presence here, especially due to our previous… 'interactions' with the Vikings". Eir had returned, I could sense something was wrong.

"What's Mira's condition, will she be alright?", she said she had remedied Mira's wound, but there was a problem.

"An infection had begun to spread from her wound, I may have to amputate her arm from her shoulder down to save her", when I heard this I was horrified. I couldn't hold back my tears or my rage.

"Even after all this time, I still… I still find some way to disappoint someone!", I fall to my knees and begin slamming my fists into the ground. "Gobber trusted me and I still fail, now because of my screw up Mira might lose her arm!", the floor tiles I was punching shattered. "**I STILL CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT****!**", my mother scoops me up in a bone crushing hug. I scream and flail as tears flowed from my eyes.

"My child, there was no way you could have known this would happen", she tries to calm my anguish. I could hear my mother coo in my ear, it helps me relax a little. Eir waits patiently until I settle down, then steps forward. My mother releases me from her hug, I take a moment to wipe away any traces of tears.

"Crown Prince, there is a way to save her without amputating her arm", hearing her say that made me breathe easier. She didn't seem very happy to tell us that. "However, the only way to do so would require her to be converted", just like that my world came crashing down around me. I remembered that my mother couldn't convert anymore beings after me.

"Why would you suggest conversion if you knew mother couldn't do that again!", she smacked me upside my head for yelling at Eir. "Sorry Eir, I-I didn't mean to yell, im-im just upset at myself", she bowed her head and accepted my apology.

"What I was trying to suggest is that I convert her. Unlike her majesty, my species has a near limitless capability to convert beings. The process is quite like your conversion, with some significant differences. She will not be as physically strong as you and her chitin's strength will be inferior to yours, yet she will share your resilience and life span".

Mother once told me that greater races like her and Eir, and by extension 'Hybrids' created from their Ichor like me, are _technically_ immortal, unless we perish in combat or simply lose the will to continue living. It took me several cycles to come to terms with my new life, _'How will Mira react when I tell her that she has to choose between keeping her arm or losing her humanity?'_.

I felt a spine-chilling aura emanate from behind me, I haven't felt this kind of sensation since my first molting. I slowly turn to look at my mother and was utterly terrified, the wide 'grin' on her face made my blood run cold. She saw my reaction and looked away innocently, "Mother, I know that look and the answer is no".

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about, my child", she said unconvincingly. It's days like this that make me regret teaching her human social mannerisms. After a few moments of feigning interest in the ornate wall carvings and decorative light crystal lanterns that were methodically placed around the chamber, she brought her attention back to me. "It is irrelevant now, since we have already discussed the issue- ".

"NO, **YOU** discussed it, I never had a say in that conversation!", I yelled out of line, a rare occurrence. I never interrupt my mother unless it was important, like now. I always try to respect her, but there are times when I must express myself.

"My child, this is a wonderful opportunity we have been given. Listen, do not let the past blind you to the future. More appropriately the future of the Citadel and all who reside here. Can you not see it?", seeing how joyful my mother is, I feel horrible that I can't agree with her.

I spoke in a calm tone, "Mother, you promised me at my first molting that you would give me a hundred cycles to heal the wounds of my past. You will never know how grateful I am to you, for giving me a new life. But one wound remains, seeing _'__**HER**__'_ again tore open that wound".

"My child, I did not mean to upset you, but I know what it was like… to be alone. Just give the idea some consideration, please?", I nod, mother made her way back in the direction of the nursery. The rest of those present went back to their tasks as well, leaving me alone with Eir. She waited for mother to leave earshot, before walking to stand beside me.

"I'm sorry Hiccup, I didn't mean for that to happen", she spoke quietly. Unlike mother, Eir quickly picked up some of my informal mannerisms. She would speak casually when we're either by ourselves or with some of my closer kin, like Ruger or Jun.

I would occasionally help her with her duties involving the care of the hive's eggs or cocoons, when I'm not out on patrol or hunting with the sentinels in our forests. "Mother's always been like that since my first molting, it's only gotten worse since I was hurt while fighting the dragon queen", I play with the tatters of my ruined tunic.

I stop, then begin to pace around the chamber, "It's like I'm still a hatchling in her eyes, not the guardian of the hive that took on a mountain of a dragon".

"Well, she does make an interesting point Hiccup", Eir's tone starts to sound like my mother's, never a good sign. "It would be nice if you had a lady friend to 'keep you company'". I nearly tripped when I heard that, "Just be gentle with her if you decide to 'ahem', _if you know what I mean?_", Eir 'winked'. She laughed when she saw my cheek's chitin glow red.

_Much later, deeper in the Citadel_

We arrived at the hatchery; It was unlike the rest of the Citadel's expertly sculpted rooms. The walls and roof were left as naturally as they appeared, many large crystal clusters were not encased in cylindrical lanterns and were simply imbedded into the walls. As we walked deeper and deeper into Eir's 'sanctuary', the cluster's colors became more vibrant until we arrived at our destination.

The innermost chamber in Eir's sanctuary was huge, it could easily fit my old house with plenty of room around. It was an indoor oasis filled with lush vegetation, a small waterfall and pond were at the far end. The walls were almost completely made of crystal clusters, they kept the room in a perpetual state of summer and bathed the soft grass covered ground in a rainbow of light.

Eir motioned for me to enter what she called her haven; As I walked in, there was something, or someone, out of place in the center of the room. Laying on a stone table was a resting Mira; The right shoulder and sleeve of her tunic were completely removed. I could see her wound clearly; It was deep. A green sticky paste was filled in where the axe had torn into her flesh.

Mira stirred as I backed away from her, she opened her eyes and scanned the room. With her amber gold eyes gazing directly at me she spoke, "Hiccup?". I give a small smile and nod, "I'm alive? Where am I?", she tried to sit up, but winced. I walk over and helped her lay back down, "Where am I, what is this place?".

"You're still in the Citadel, this place is Eir's personal haven". I could tell she was mesmerized as I was when I first saw this place. Her face reddens when she realized I was still supporting her from when she tried to sit up, I quickly pull both of my left arms away. I turn to Eir, I silently ask her to give us some privacy. She bows her head and steps out of the room.

"S-so, Hiccup, a-am I still underground?", I nod. She goes to touch her wound, my hand latches onto hers to prevent her from worsening her condition. After shaking my head to discourage her from trying to feel her wound, I let her hand go. She searches my face for answers, I'm worried she might hate me for what I'm going to say next.

"There's something I need to tell you, but you have to promise not to freak out, ok?", I say in the most serious tone I can muster. She nods, I take a deep breath and explained about the infection. Her face when I told her tore at my heart.

"Listen, Eir says there's a way to save both you and your arm", her face lit up when she heard me. I really don't want to say the next part, "Mira, I'm so sorry. I wish there was another way, but because I failed there isn't". I take a few deep breaths, before I continued, "Eir can 'Convert' you, she will turn you into a 'Hybrid' like me. The cost of the conversion is that you'll stop aging when you mature, while having to see your friends and family die before your eyes".

She didn't respond the way I expected her to, "I already lost my parents and I don't have any other family or friends, except maybe Gobber and Gothi". Her confusion changed to nervousness, "S-so if I become a 'Hybrid' like you, will you promise to take care of me?".

'_She just wants me to care for her wellbeing, I mean I did promise Gobber I would'_. I place my hand on my chest, "I promise to always be there for you".

**Mira POV**

"I promise to always be there for you", when he said that I was so happy. The creature from before, 'Eir' I think was her name, came back into the room. She trilled and clicked, then Hiccup nodded and translated, "Eir says, if you want to go through with it, she'll begin as soon as you're ready". Eir spoke through Hiccup and explained how this 'Conversion' would work, the first step was for her to construct a 'Cocoon'.

His face became red when he translated the next part, she would fill it with something called 'Ichor' mixed with her blood and place me inside. Apparently, she would have to remove my clothes before putting me inside and sealing up the cocoon.

Over the next seven or so 'Cycles', the mixture would slowly transform my body. I would eventually look kind of like Hiccup, very tall and have those coverings on my body. But, because she would be using her blood for my conversion, I won't have his back limbs and some other things may be different. None of that mattered if I could stay by Hiccup's side, the one person who I could call my friend and trust with my life.

'_I wonder if he knew what I meant when I said, if he would take care of me'_. I really hope he did, I tried to hide my blush as he walked out of the room.

**(A/N: wow, that was a long chapter. So, what do you guys think about the whole "Hive polymer" material. I got the idea from how Xenomorphs make their hives in the Alien movies. Ageless is a more precise description for Hybrid lifespans, since immortals can't die. Next, we head back to berk, the events happening there follow directly after Hiccup leaves. I almost forgot, how Eir is pronounce is like "air")**


	7. Chapter 7: Revelations pt II

A Queen's Hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon**

**KEY**

'_Thoughts/memories'_

"_foreign language/projected thoughts"_

**Emphasis/yelling**

**(A/N: I'm trying to make Astrid remorseful, but her pride will get in her way. I'm not trying to make her out to be a bully, bullies almost never have any remorse for their past actions. She might be like "new Hiccup's" crazy stalker, who he doesn't like but is jealous of any girl he gets close to. I may or may not keep this in her character, it all depends on the plot. An insight of the 'interactions' between the hive and Vikings. More flashbacks from Astrid.)**

**Review Responses**

**CajunBear73: Mira, didn't have much to lose. She admires Hiccup's strength, being a Hybrid could give her an insight to how he gained it. Hiccup, now he must deal with keeping his mother in check. Eir, very interested in learning more about Hybrids. Now that she has two live specimens, her research won't be restricted to stories and legends.**

**Fanreader26: It took a while, but I found some references and PM them to you. Glad they helped.**

**Tandiian: Thank you, I try to help when I can.**

**No Account: Me too.**

**Mariah: If only it could be that easy. Astrid has hurt Hiccup to the point that his heart has harden itself to protect him. If Mira want's to, she's got to win an uphill battle to do it.**

**Back to the story, yes?**

Chapter 7: Revelations pt. II

**Astrid POV**

"Why'd yeh do tha' for, Astrid!", Gobber yelled. All around the arena, people were busy helping the wounded toward the great hall. Many of them were horribly mangled, worse than any dragon raid in the past. I looked away and move toward the ruins of the arena stands, avoiding the bottomless pits that those demons emerged from. I maneuver my way through the ruins and found my axe, embedded in the stone ground.

I try and force my axe out, it didn't budge. _'How can someone throw an axe so hard, it cleaves through an entire stand and still buries itself this deep into the ground'_, I finally pulled hard enough to dislodge it. I fell back and landed on my rear, I simply sat there and stared at my damaged axe.

'_That really was Hiccup'_, I got to my feet and walked back to the arena. The chief was organizing the able-bodied men to help transport the wounded, I looked around and saw a lot of people were torn up during the demons' rampage. _'Why did I hurl my axe at him; wait, did I even aim at Hiccup?'_. I ignored my thoughts and saw the chief.

"Chief, is there anything I can help with?", the scowl he showed me as I walked up was terrifying.

"You helped enough, Astrid! Look around, all these people are hurt because of you!", he was right. Fortunately, no one was killed before Hiccup called off his monsters. I walked toward my family with my head down, I could feel the stares from everyone I passed. _'They're hurt because of me'_, I bumped into Gobber while he was supporting a wounded older shieldmaiden.

Her arm had several deep gashes from the claws of those flying demons, but that wasn't what frighten me. It was the disappointed glare from Gobber that made me step back, he's never been angry at anyone besides Snotlout or the twins. With a huff, he led her toward the great hall. I watched them walk away, from behind I can hear my family approach.

"Are you guys alright?", both my parents were surprisingly untouched. They only had some small scuffs from the debris that fell when the demons emerged.

"Yes Astrid, your father and I are fine. Some of those creatures came close, but when they saw us with Finn, they ignored us", my mother was carrying Finn in her arms.

My father gently stroked my brother's head, "We should be thankful that Reav spared the children from them". He hugged my mother and brother, then led us toward the village.

_Later, Hofferson residence_

"Dad, you know that was Hiccup, right?", I still couldn't believe how casual my father was acting after seeing what had happen in the arena. He held the door for my mother, still carrying a now sleeping Finn.

"I know, but you remembered what he said to Stoick. Only Gobber and the Elder may speak his name, he may have some of those things listening to the village". What he whispered terrified me, he did learn of what Stoick and Spitelout had planned for him.

I looked down at my damaged axe in my hands, "Dad, I'm sorry". He sat down in his chair by the hearth, I could feel his disappointment at my actions.

"Listen Astrid, I had always known you'd inherit both mine and Brenna's temper, but to lose it when he was simply going to leave. What were you thinking, you could've killed those people!". I heard my mother coming down the stairs, I kept my head down as I walked to the front door.

"Sweetie, where are you going?", she asked as my hand neared the handle.

"My axe's edge was chipped in the attack, I was going to ask Gobber if he could fix it", I try to smile at my worried mother. She nods and tells me to come home as soon as I was done at the forge.

I closed the door behind me and headed to the forge. As I walked, I started to think, _'Why'd his monsters did not attack the children, was he actually controlling them?'_. The sound of metal striking metal jarred me from my thoughts. I walked up to the window and saw Gobber hammering a heated bent sword back into shape.

"Anythin' I can help ya with, Astrid?", he noticed me without turning around. The image of a younger hiccup doing the same flashed from my memories, _'Does blacksmithing give you enhanced senses?'_.

"Um… the edge of my axe was chipped when H-Reav threw it", I caught myself before I said that name. He hadn't notice when I stepped into the forge, he stopped hammering the sword and dunked it into a nearby water barrel. Without looking at me, he held out his hand for me to give him my axe.

He sat down at the grinding wheel and started sharpening it as best as he could. After several moments passed in silence, I coughed to break it up. "Why'd yeh do it Astrid?", his question caught me off-guard. I wasn't sure what he meant by it, so I tried to answer.

"I don't know why I threw my axe; I was worried tha-maybe, I don't know", Gobber didn't seem pleased with my answer. With a deep sigh, he turned around and handed me my somewhat fixed axe.

"I meant, why did yeh lie ta' Stoick all those years ago?", I wasn't prepared for that at all.

"I-I don't know Gobber, back then I was thinking about the survival of my family and the village over everything else", I got nervous. "Look, I-I know it was wrong to lie, but you knew how he was. Whenever he tried to help, he just got in the way and made things worse", he turned around and went to his worktable. He was putting away his attachments, "I had to think of my family, our villages way of life and our honor. He was selfish, he didn't care about anything but himself!". Gobber slammed his fist on the table.

"Please leave, Ms. Hofferson", he said in a calm tone. I stood there, trying to defend my past actions. I didn't know the chief entered the forge behind me, until I heard a hoarse cough.

**Stoick POV**

I had to speak to Gobber about my son, I knew he'd still be in the forge at this hour. As I approached the door, I could hear Gobber speaking with someone else. I walked in and saw Astrid arguing with him, he was hunched over his worktable with his fist firmly clenched. I cough to make my presence known; Astrid was the first to notice. "H-hello chief, w-what are you doing here?", I scowled at her.

She became uneasy, I didn't care; I needed to talk with Gobber, "Astrid, I need to speak to Gobber… alone". Behind her, he relaxed and attached his hook hand.

"Are you sure you don't need me to stick around?", I started to get irritated. She was the reason I lost my son, but I couldn't punish her for something she did years ago.

"No!", I said in a firm tone, she nodded and quickly left the forge. After the door closed, I walked over and sat on a nearby barrel, "Gobber, what should I do now?".

"I don't think yeh can do anythin', it's already too late", he began to close the forge. After quenching the fire, he asked me to wait outside. I waited for him to finish, then we both walked towards the great hall to help with the wounded.

"Gobber, I have to save my son! We'll send an expedition to find him and bring him back. His mind is being controlled by those demons. If we can find him, we can free him. Then, we'll figure out a way to change him back.", he stopped walking and faced me.

"Stoick, yeh don't want ta' do tha'. If yeh send people after 'im, he'll fight back. Listen ta' me, ma' friend, you have ta' let 'im go", I couldn't believe what he was saying. He's asking me to abandon my son to those demons!

"**HE'S MY SON****!**", I bellowed so loud that the whole village must have heard me.

"**SINCE WHEN****!**", Gobber yelled back, by now the marketplace where we were at began crowding with curious onlookers. "Afta' Val died, yeh threw 'im aside in ma' forge. Yeh never cared when he would tell yeh how he'd get hurt. He told me' every time he'd say anythin' ta' yeh, you'd tell 'im ta' 'andle it 'imself. Yeh stood by an' let yur' nephew beat 'im black an' blue every day. Every time I'd try and teach tha' brat a lesson, he'd stop me from tearin' 'im a new one".

Just then, Spitelout made his way toward the front of the crowd, his face still mangled by Hiccup's punch. His broken nose was in a wooden cast with many small bandages covering the surrounding parts of his face. From behind him, his frighten son cowered at Gobber's ranting.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, did I really do that? "When tha' twins tormented 'im nonstop, where were yeh?", I couldn't answer. "Tha's right nowhere, yeh let 'im suffer cuz' yeh were too busy bein' chief. Tha' final straw was when '**YOU**' believed Astrid's word over 'is, it's '**YOUR**' fault he left Berk". I grit my teeth as my blood started to boil, _'How dare he blame me for hiccup running away!'_. "He even said that I was more of a father ta' 'im than yeh ever were!".

That did it, my temper exploded. I slugged Gobber, knocking out his stone tooth. The force of my blow sent him into the crowd. They caught him and helped him stand up. From behind me, a few people held me back from beating him. "Face it Stoick, he's never coming back ta' yeh", he wiped some blood from is lip.

_Past sundown, Hofferson residence_

**Astrid POV**

Hours after the chief attacked Gobber, I was laying on my bed in my room thinking back to the night before Hiccup's trial.

_**Flashback, the night before**_

I waited for the chief to answer, "Alright, is it okay if she goes with you two?". I look at Gobber, he was hesitant and that worried me. This might be my last chance to talk to Reav, I held my breath as he turned to him. They whispered something between them and Reav shrugged, then Gobber turned to Stoick.

"Fine, Astrid can walk with me' till tha' jail's entrance, but tha's as far as he is willing ta' let her follow", he motioned for me to go with them. My parents yelled for me to be careful, I waved my axe to show I would.

When we were far away from the rest of the village I spoke, "So, you can speak fluent Norse". He grunted in response; _'This guy sure is stubborn'_. He kept his head down, covering his face with his bangs. I reach for his face, "Don't touch me, Viking!". He moved away from me and closer to Gobber. He scowled at me, while Gobber sighed at my attempt.

"Astrid, I didn't agree fur' yeh ta' come along just ta' piss off Reav", I huff in resentment. A moment later I start to really observe Reav, I scan my eyes across the exposed parts of his body. The black skin that flowed out from under the coverings was unusual. Besides the weird black plates on his body, he looks surprisingly attractive.

The muscles under his soft fair skin were chiseled, not like the flabby 'Muscles' that Snotlout or Fishlegs had. Although his body was a little on the lanky side, the fitness that I could see more than made up for it. _'What am I thinking, I'm not attracted to whatever Reav was! Unless I really am…, No, no, no, don't think that way Astrid!'_.

"Alright Astrid, yeh wait here, while I put Reav in one of tha' empty cells", I nod and stand guard at the jail's front gate. As they walked deeper into the jail behind me, I could hear them talking, "I'm really sorry 'bout this, lad".

"It's Okay Gobber, I know you're the kind of guy to understand what's right", I heard the cell door close and lock. The clink sound must have been from Reav Leaning on the Door.

"Yeh know, I could always let ya' escape", Gobber sounded sarcastic but I tensed up. _'Would Gobber really do that?'_, then I heard footsteps walk away from the door.

"I know you're joking, but I could never let anyone do anything that could put them in any danger", hearing Reav say that calmed me down. A moment later, Gobber came back out looking down. He locked the gate and I followed him back to the village.

_**Flashback end**_

I sit up and began to get ready for bed, taking off my shoulder guards, armored skirt, fur wrappings and boots. After placing them aside, I locked up my windows and blew out my candlelight. I lay back down and pull up my many fur blankets, winter is only a couple of weeks away. _'Will the village have enough food to make it through?'_, I toss and turn a few times, before I settle down and look up at the ceiling.

I knew why I threw my axe; It wasn't aimed at Hiccup. I deliberately threw it at **her**, the girl that helped him escape. It was because of how he looked at her with soft eyes, while he glared hatefully at me. _'I knew what I did to him, but I was still jealous of his treatment of her over mine'_, with that thought, I fell into a restless sleep.

_Nine months later_

Two weeks after Hiccup escaped from his trial, those who were injured by his monsters had recovered enough to work. With winter less than three weeks away, everyone was rushing to gather as much food as we could. Any able-bodied Viking, no matter how old or young they were, had to help the village either by going hunting in the forest that was nearly depleted of game, or work on any functional fishing boat. All our ships were being used to haul any amount of fish they could catch, even our warships were hastily transformed into workable fishing boats.

When the ice set in, we had just enough to get us through the winter. The houses on Berk were completely stocked with firewood and had no issues keeping the heat in. Oddly enough, because of the famine, anyone not working the fields or fishing on the ocean, were busy making sure their homes were in excellent shape.

So, no one died because of the cold, the one thing that we didn't prepare for was the boredom of being stuck indoors for months at a time. Some people had the 'Privilege' to go to the food storage to restock their homes pantry, for me it was worth the freezing walk through the near endless blizzards just to get out of the house. During one of these trips, I saw something strange.

_**Flashback, three months ago**_

I just finished stacking the firewood pile outside my family's house during one of the few breaks in the blizzards, when I heard snow crunching around the corner of my house. I crept carefully and peered around; it was Gobber bundled up in many fur coats. He looked around to make sure no one would see him, then hobbled toward a nearby cart. Taking one last look around, he pulled it with him towards the forest.

I waited a moment, before I followed him using the quickly vanishing tracks he left in the snow. Occasionally, he would stop and look around to make sure no one was following. Every time he did, I'd hide behind a tree or boulder. This went on for nearly an hour, until Gobber stopped in an open clearing. The same clearing, I found when I had heard about the marriage contract.

I stayed hidden behind a large tree and silently watch him for a couple of minutes, then he perked up. I quickly hid my entire body behind the tree, _'Did Gobber see me!?'_. A deafening drone came from where he was standing, _'Oh no, did one of those giant monsters find him'_. I readied my axe, knowing how it wouldn't even scratch the behemoth's armor. I steady my nerves and looked around my cover, ready to jump in to try and save him.

**Nar POV**

Astrid couldn't believe it, it was Hiccup, standing before the calm Gobber. He was wearing a cloak like his previous one, but this one was as white as the freshly fallen snow and had ash colored fur lining. Under the cloak he wore a suit of strange glossy black armor. "Gobber, glad to see you're doing well", he placed his hand on Gobber's shoulder and smiled.

Behind him loomed Donnager, the colossus friendly chirped at the smiling blacksmith. On Hiccup's right was a large pile of supplies, either in crates and barrels or wrapped entirely in bound animal skin. The pile, taller than hiccup, was wrapped in a cargo net that was attached to Donnager by now limp woven black ropes.

He removed the net from the pile. A few barrels rolled off, including a small one which rolled a tad too far. Before it moved any further, a wide snouted black creature pounced on it. It snatched the barrel in its maw and bound back to Hiccup, it stopped before him and wagged its long-segmented tail.

"'iccup, what's this impressive fella", Gobber questioned, as Hiccup held out his palm for it to deposit the object in its toothy mouth. After it did, he gave it a couple of scratches under its jaw, making it emit happy purrs.

"This is 'Toothless', he's an alpha 'Molossus' or 'Cavern fury' as I like to call them. I found a nest of them in a cave system on a hidden island not too far from my home. Toothless here was guarding their dying nest, but I convinced him and his nest to allow me to move them to my home island. His kind now serve as hunters alongside the sentinels for our hive". Gobber stared in awe of the wonderous beast that was now slobbering over his former apprentice.

Toothless resembled a very large wolf that measured one and a half meters at the shoulder. His body was encased in hard black chitin plates, whose space in between the plates flexed as it moved. Unlike a wolf, he had two pairs of forelegs and a crown of articulating elongated plates instead of ears.

His feet had three long retractable bladelike talons. His covered snout had rows of sharp interlocking teeth and a long tapered slimy tongue. What Gobber was interested in most was the fury's acid green eyes, "So, why'd yeh name 'im Toothless?"

"When I found him, he wasn't in good shape. Most of his teeth had fallen out, but after a few weeks of good food and tender care he grew replacements. The name still stuck after his recovery", Toothless knock down Hiccup and began to slobber him more.

While slobbering Hiccup, Toothless suddenly tensed and hissed at the tree line. "What's wrong with 'im, 'iccup?", Gobber inquired as he strapped down the supplies he was gifted. Hiccup crouched while keeping his stare locked to where his friend was pointing, he felt around for a small stone.

"He senses something in the woods", Hiccup motions for Toothless to get in position and for Gobber to ready his hammer and hook hand. He waits a moment, before pitching the stone at a nearby tree. The force behind his throw causes it to tear into the tree's trunk and splinters it, then it ricochets off deeper into the woods.

"Must ta' been nuthin'", Gobber walks up to Hiccup, then places his hand on his shoulder. "Take care of yurself' 'iccup, okay?", he turns around and shakes Gobber's hand. They say their goodbyes and he thanks' Hiccup for the supplies. While Gobber starts to pull the laden cart back to the village, Hiccup adjusted himself on Toothless's black saddle.

Astrid kept herself low, the large gash in the tree just centimeters away from her head. She watched through said gash as Toothless jumped up, then landed gracefully on Donnager's mid-section. Hiccup dismounts Toothless and secures him to Donnager's harness, before doing the same for himself.

She takes cover as the colossus's fluttering wings kick up the loose snow from the clearing, covering everything in a misty cloud of sleet. After the mist settles down, Astrid walks into the clearing and watches the red orange mass slowly disappear into the horizon. She bows her head, _'Did he really miss on purpose?'_. She places her hand where the stone just missed her head, then proceeds to make her way to the village.

_**Flashback end**_

**Astrid POV**

The ice has already melted, and it began to warm up. The time came for everyone on Berk to get to work. My father has taken a job on mulch's boat alongside bucket, my mother occasionally goes to work with him by helping at the docks. The rest of her time is spent at home with my little brother Finn.

_Morning, Great Hall_

I grab a bowl of fish stew and a mug filled with water, then walked to a table near the wall. _'Ugg, fish again'_, I sat and took a spoonful and forced it down. As I drank from my mug, Ruff sat down next to me. We haven't spoken to each other since before the blizzards. "Hey Ruff, what's on your mind?", she seemed lost in thought.

"Over nine months of being trapped with Tuff and our parents nearly drove me crazy", she absentmindedly slurped at her spoon. I noticed he wasn't with her, strange.

"Where's your brother?", Ruff set her spoon down and exhaled.

"Workin' with Snotface", Fishlegs walked up to our table and sat across from us. His family was doing well, since they were Berk's ship builders.

"Hey Fishlegs, how's the family business?", he didn't want to talk to me after he found out that I was one of the few responsible for Hiccup leaving Berk. After having months of time to think things over, he realized that the chief was the one to blame. Gobber's and Stoick's incident at the market opened his eyes, although there was still some animosity between him and the rest of our group.

"How should I know?", he answered without looking up. I turned to Ruff hoping for her to enlighten me. She stopped her spoon before she could bring it to her mouth, then shifted her eyes between Fishlegs and me. Ruff sighed and placed the spoon back into her bowl.

"Fishy here hasn't been home in a while now", she shrugged and went back to eating.

"What gives Fish?", I wait for him to place his mug down.

"After I found out that Reav was 'Him', I couldn't believe that my father voted to execute him. I fought with my dad for the first few weeks before the ice set in, then spent the entire winter locked in my room. I left my family's home after the snow melted".

"So where are you staying at now?", Hoping I wouldn't upset him.

"Gobber has a spare room at his house, I've been crashing there after explaining my problem with my family. He understood why I couldn't deal with how the village treated Him, so I started working with him at the forge. He taught me how to make simple things like nails and hinges. He still won't take another apprentice after _you know who_".

"Speaking of _you know who_, did you see how hot he got, oh my Freya!", both me and Fishlegs sprayed water. After we both stopped coughing, I turned to her and glared. "C'mon Astrid, did you see how hard his body was, and I'm not talking about those weird black things", my hardening grip on my mug was causing it to crack.

Fishlegs decided to remain quiet, but not me, "Ruff, what the Hel!". She stared off into the distance dreamily, which only annoyed me even more. I grabbed the collar of her fur vest and stared right into her shocked eyes, "Don't get involved with him, GOT IT!". She quickly nodded, I got up and stormed out of the great hall.

_A few hours later_

I was walking around the market, when I see the chief walking with Gobber. A few steps behind them were Spitelout with Snotlout and the twins, Stoick has since denounced him as heir until he sees fit that he earned it again. Spitelout tried to argue his decision, but after the chief threaten to exile them both, he stopped questioning him. The twins got off lucky with cleaning the yak stables, which wasn't as bad since we only had a handful of them.

"Stoick, are yeh sure this is tha' right thing ta' do, maybe we ought ta' wait a month or two", Gobber tried to convince the chief. When our food storage ran low, Stoick and the Ingerman's talked about going to another tribe's island to trade for food using a small amount of our treasury. Gobber and Spitelout, in a rare instance of cooperation since Hiccup's declaration at his trial, both tried to dissuade the decision.

"I hate ta' agree with ol' Gobber here, but we could wait at least a couple weeks befor' spending' some of our gold. Things' will get betta', if they don't, we'll go with ya' Stoick". That seemed to convince the chief, as he looks to the surrounding villagers as they nodded. When he saw me standing with my mother and little brother, he scowled at just me.

The days that followed his escape, the chief blamed me for losing his son to the demons. Both my father and Gobber defended me, saying that if he believed Hiccup over me, he wouldn't have left. After that, Stoick always left anywhere I went and didn't speak to me unless he had no other choice.

"Fine, I'll wait for the food problem to resolve itself", he turned to the rest of the group. "If it doesn't, you lot will be comin' with me to trade, understood?", Gobber relaxed and the rest nodded in agreement. Everyone went back to what they were doing before.

"Big sis, what was that about?", Finn grabbed my hand as I led him to his friend's house, my mother left to go to the docks. We walked through the village for a couple of minutes, heading towards his friend's house.

"Don't worry Finn, it's nothing", as we arrive, he lets go and runs up to his waiting friend standing by their door. His friend's mother waves at me, then leads the two into her house. The famine had an adverse effect on Berk's population, the lack of food had stopped the birthrates cold. There was only a handful of newborns in the past three years, so Finn only had a single friend his age. _'If this famine doesn't end soon, Berk won't need to be attacked to be wiped out'_.

A year after the dragon raids stopped, Stoick sent a scouting party to outcast island to see why they haven't attacked Berk. He was sure that after a week or two of no dragon raids, that Alvin and his outcasts would hit us before we could recover. After weeks became months, Stoick grew worried that he was amassing a fully loaded armada to destroy Berk.

My father went with the scouts, after days of waiting he returned with them completely unscathed. What he told Stoick at the great hall didn't make sense… until now, the entire outcasts along with their village were completely eradicated.

Many said it must have been a rival tribe since the dragons disappeared, but my father said otherwise. There were no other corpses besides the outcasts, and they didn't appear to turn on themselves. In fact, there was no evidence that another Viking tribe even set foot on the island, so we couldn't figure out who did it.

When we saw Hiccup and his monsters, we had our answer. _'Hiccup destroyed the outcasts, but why and will that same fate befall Berk?'_, I pray that doesn't happen.

I left the village and started hiking to my training grounds, thinking about the destroyed outcasts. Clearing my head, I start to train with my axe. _'Hopefully we don't do anything to provoke his wrath'_, as I threw my axe and it hit the tree off-center. I huffed and walked to my target, _'I should practice more'_.

**(A/N: Yes, I did use another time skip, but I filled in as much as I needed to and c'mon what else could be interesting to do while there are never-ending blizzards outside. I used Hiccup's description of the yearly weather on Berk (snows 9 months/hails other 3). I made Toothless a hive beast, because I wanted him in the story but not as a dragon for obvious reasons. Some great FFs has toothless as a wolf/dog or a panther.)**


	8. Chapter 8: Savior

A Queen's Hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon**

**KEY**

'_Thoughts/memories'_

"_foreign language/projected thoughts"_

**Emphasis/yelling**

**(A/N: This chapter will include more from the books. More time skips forgive me. Reviews fuel my drive for writing, so they are welcome-still no flames!)**

**Review Responses**

**CaijunBear73: Yep, serving under his mother for the Hive is way better than being a Viking. Yes, Hiccup and his brethren can be ruthless, but even they have lines they will not cross. Stoick is still trying to deflect his fault in Hiccup's exile. He will try to "save" his "son", but he WILL fail. Jealousy and Pride go hand in hand, Astrid is a perfect example. Despite what Berk thinks of him, Hiccup as a child was raised by Gobber to help those who deserve it. Nothing that those "Vikings" can train in could have spared them from Hiccup's wrath.**

**Mariah:**

**1) Astrid's lie/betrayal had finally come back to bite her.**

**2) Unfortunately, this chapter is another from Berk's side of events. I ****may**** write an entire chapter dedicated to Hiccup's and Mira's daily life in the Citadel.**

**3) Them ending up together? extremely likely. The more I can see the plot weaving together, the more they may seem right for each other.**

**4) Sequel? Yes, I'm trying to model the length of this story to resemble a typical anime (1 to 12-13/24-26 episodes or chapters), it will most likely have 26 chapters, hopefully. I have had to cut some great ideas from the plot, so much that a follow up story may be needed. As for them having a child together, I like the idea, but it may be more for the sequel, ****maybe****. Hmm… In fact, I love the idea so much that I have already pictured how their child looks, aww… so cute!**

**5) Astrid's revenge, eh maybe soon?**

**No Account: Still Berk's view. Romance? I wasn't planning on romance being part of the story. If it does, like love in real life; if it happens, it happens.**

**SeriphXIII: Thank you.**

'_**Clears Throat'**_**, Enough jibber-jabber, Back to the Action!**

Chapter 8: Savior

_Five months later_

**Nar POV**

Five months have passed since Stoick had decided to wait on the food situation to improve. Although he made It clear that the trading voyage was to acquire food for the village, he secretly was trying to look for his son. Since the ice had oddly not set in, Stoick took it as a sign from Odin to search for Hiccup. He sent out ships to search for Him, each however ended in failure after the boats had to turn back due to running short of their limited supplies.

He sent a ship every month, and every time it returned without finding a clue where he was. After his fourth failure, he lost the support for his searches by the council. They realized that Stoick was deliberately wasting supplies on a dangerous fool's errand. The threat of Berk ending up like the Outcasts was too great.

The food problem did improve somewhat, but not enough for the desperate Stoick. So now their fastest trade ship was being loaded with provisions and a few trade goods that Berk could scrounge up. Stoick stood on the bow, overseeing the loading of supplies. A little golden band chest was held under his arm, a small amount of Berk's gold. "We set sail in under an hour, get everything loaded up!", he bellowed to Snotlout, Spitelout and the twins.

Gobber came up behind Stoick, "Are ya' sure yeh want ta' do this Stoick?". The small spat between them was long forgotten after a couple of days. Stoick placed his free arm on Gobber's shoulder and sighed.

"Yes Gobber, we need to ensure that Berk has enough food to survive", Gobber looked around and saw the rest of the villagers going about their daily tasks. Although everyone seemed unhappy, he knew that Stoick was not being truthful. He had a gut feeling that his drive for this trip had something to do with Hiccup… again.

**Astrid POV**

I was in my room, packing some essential items. _'Let's see, the trip will take over two to three months to get there and the same back depending on the weather, not including the time spent trading'_. I stood up and swung my small basket over my shoulder, then made my way out of my house.

Walking through the village, I overhear some conversations. Mostly about the new rumors that the rare trader brings with them. Besides rumors about tribes raiding one another, there was several new ones that came when a trader would come to Berk. The most unnerving one was that the Berserkers had lost an entire armada when they sent it to conquer other smaller tribes to expand their control.

It said that an armada numbering twenty fully loaded ships was sent to some small unknown tribe's island to subjugate it, but the only thing that came back to Berserker isle was a single ship. There was one survivor at the helm, he died moments after relaying a message to his fellow Berserkers. The message varied from many telling's of the rumor. What didn't change was that on the ship were the bloody helmets of the Berserkers that went out with the armada, every available space was crammed with them.

When Dagny the Deranged, who became chieftess after she _'retired'_ her father, learned what had become of her armada, she was furious. The loss of her armada was not only embarrassing but caused all their conquered villages to revolt. Dealing with the insurrection kept her busy, while the rest of the archipelago prepared resistance.

The other rumor was the fate of the Lava-Louts, the rumors were eerily like what had happened to the Outcasts. The island and village huts were relatively untouched by damage, but there were no corpses to be found. Weapons and helmets were strewed everywhere, some of the edges on the weapons were horribly damaged.

What the rumor said was that the tribe was slaughtered, yet their slaves were spared and freed. The freed slaves that fled the archipelago told of flying demons that were impervious to iron weapons, they simply glanced or bounced off their armored hides.

While the men fought the demons, the women and children fled on their boats. Most of the survivors sailed to the edge of the archipelago, in hopes that the demons would not follow. They said the most unbelievable part of the attack was that they were being controlled by a cloaked monstrosity, who became known as the 'Demon lord'. While the Demon Lord cut down Viking after Viking, anyone who tried to attack him from his blind spot was carried off and torn apart by his demons.

The rest of the tribes didn't seem to mind the end of the Lava-Louts, they were slavers after all. Everyone outside of Berk didn't know that Hiccup was leading the demons. Stoick himself was adamant that no one talked about Hiccup's involvement, under threat of banishment.

I was jarred out of my thoughts by the sound of my boots stepping onto the docks. I stopped and looked around; Many people were busy doing their jobs, but there were a few who noticed my presence. They were those who were mauled during the trial, who subconsciously covered their scars. Only a hand full of them gave me a look of distain, the rest were looks of fear and dread.

I shook my head and ignored their glares, instead I concentrated on making my way over to the ship. As I neared, I saw the chief speaking with Gobber, his resentment toward me has only strengthen. He scowled as I walked past them to board the ship, I kept my head low so our eyes wouldn't meet.

On deck, I saw both Fishlegs and Snotlout being directed by Spitelout to organize the trading goods for the trip. Fishlegs hasn't changed much since the thaw, but strangely Snotlout became… _different_. After the trial, he spent most of his time treating the wounded, then after the thaw became distant to everyone even his father. Even stranger, he stopped flirting with me, which didn't bother me in the slightest.

The distance between him and his uncle widen with every passing day, he treated Stoick how the chief treated me. Every time Stoick arrived at the great hall or some other building, Snotlout would excuse himself. He wouldn't talk to anyone but his dad, not even the twins. As he turned his head to see me make my way below deck, we stared at one another before he turned away without a word. _'Whatever, I like this better than his pathetic attempts at flirting with me'_, I walk down the passageway to find my bunk.

It was at the far end of the hall, the farthest from the Chief's, _'No surprise there'_. I unpacked my basket and began to move my stuff to the footlocker near my bunk. I heard shouting above me. emerging from below deck, I look around and see Stoick at the bow waving goodbye to Gobber, who would be staying behind to lead Berk in his absence. The twins, Fishlegs and Snotlout were preparing the ship to sail, while Spitelout stood at the helm. I sat down near the rear of the ship, as far away from the Chief as I could. The voyage would be a couple of months, depending on the weather.

_Three months later_

**Nar POV**

The ship's voyage was mostly uneventful, mostly. The only things that happen were Snotlout constantly getting seasick and the occasional roughhouse involving the twins, one of which ended by them sending Snotlout overboard. After fishing him out of the drink, he always sat away from them.

A month and three weeks into their voyage, they ran low on their provisions. Both the twins and Fishlegs asked the chief if they should head back to Berk, but an oncoming storm answered their question. Spitelout hollered from the helm that a small island was nearby, Stoick understood and gave the order to start rowing and head for land. They beached their ship and secured it, before setting up camp in the nearby forest.

The storm raged for two days before moving on. Stoick took initiative and ordered everyone to fanout and scour the island to resupply the ship. Luckily, Astrid and Ruffnut found a small boar herd surviving deep in the forest. When they reported back to Stoick, the chief was pleased. For the next few days, the crew from Berk hunted the herd for meat and hide. They were happy to finally eat something other than fish for a change, the rest of the meat was salted and stored aboard the ship along with the hide from the herd. They set sail back toward their destination.

Finally, over three months since their departure from Berk, they spotted the island. Spitelout left his son to man the helm and walked over to his brother, "Is tha' where we're gonna trade?".

Stoick nods as he studied the map in his hands, "Aye, I heard from the traders that this 'Beartooth' island wasn't sufferin' from the famine". He rolls up the map and hands it to Spitelout.

"Ya think there willin' ta trade their food ta' us?", he questions his brother/chief.

"Hopefully, they will", Stoick sighs. He silently hopes these people had seen anything that could help him find his son. The island was a speck on the horizon, by midday they would reach it.

**Astrid POV**

The island was a few kilometers away, from this distance I could make out similarities between it and Berk. Like our home, this island's docks were at the base of cliffs, giving the village a defensive advantage. As we approached, several dock workers waved happily. Our ship contacted their dock with a low _thunk_, Spitelout moored our vessel with the help of the workers. The chief led us across the gangplank and onto the docks.

Stoick cleared his throat, "I am Stoick 'The Vast' Haddock, chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe. I wish to speak to your chief about a possible trade". A man dressed in odd iron plate armor walked up to him, the chest piece covered most of his upper torso ending a little below where his ribs would be. A pair of pauldrons attached to his chest armor, covering his shoulders. They had a series of short overlapping plate bands hanging down from them, shielding his outer upper arm.

His vambraces covered his entire forearm from his wrist to his elbow. His greaves, that protected everything from his knees to his ankles and foot, appeared to be more like armored knee-high boots. His final piece of armor was three large plates, the two larger ones covered his thighs with the third protecting his groin. I heard Fishlegs once described it, I think he called it a 'tasset' or something. It's strange that a Viking would wear any type of Foreign style plate armor, we mostly wore leather armor with a few metal plates.

"We've already sent word to our chief when we spotted your lone ship heading toward us. I'm here to escort you to him, my name is Hosvir. You may leave your trade goods on your ship, we'll help you offload them after the chief's decision", he turns around and began walking toward the ramps leading up to the cliff top. Stoick motions us to follow him.

I look around and see several more armored guards walking in pairs or in groups of three. The men wore the same polished metal plate armor as Hosvir, I see several patrolling shieldmaidens also dressed like the guards.

"Woah, I've never seen that kind of weapon before" Tuffnut said aloud. I followed to where he was looking. The emplacement looks a lot like a ballista, but I saw no stones or bolts. When we reached the cliff top, a booming voice rung out getting all our attention.

"**Welcome to Beartooth Island!**", the loudness of the bellow easily rivaled Stoick's. The chief and Spitelout stood in front of us, the rest of our group fanned out to stand at either side of them. Hosvir walked past us toward a man and whispered in his ear, he was as tall as Stoick and nearly as large. His ash brown beard had many braids like Stoick's but was shorter. His face was in shock only for an instant, before his emerald green eyes relaxed.

His helmet was like our chief's, both had horns that curved up. He wore a flawless deep green tunic and pants. Atop his attire was the same armor as the guards, only far more protective and ornate. Every place on his body where the major armor pieces didn't protect was covered by overlapping bands of metal. The armor of these people was unlike any other Viking tribe, except maybe the Berserkers. They wore some plate armor, but it was minor compared to these people.

"Ahh, Stoick 'The Vast', Chief of the hairy hooligans, welcome to my island. My name is Ivor Ragisson, Chief of the Beartooth tribe", he spoke in a friendly tone. He gestured to a woman to his right, "This is my wife, Arnora". She had black shoulder length hair in a single braid and blue-green eyes. Like her husband, she wore a long-sleeved dress the same vibrant green as his attire. Her grey fur lined dark green cloak seem to effortlessly keep her warm from the chilly winds. The Chief and his wife made room between them, "And this is our daughter, Heather".

An attractive girl my age walked to stand between them. She clearly inherited her eyes from her father and her hair from her mother. She stood slightly taller than me, but that may have been because she was wearing unusual fur boots. Her attire leaned toward her father; a forest green long-sleeved tunic with a leather vest over top. Her leggings were a darker shade than her tunic and she wore a leather skirt overtop them.

The rest of us all turned to a silent Snotlout. He stared at each of us before exclaiming, "What!". The twins and me shrugged, while Fishlegs went over to ask if he was alright. After muttering that he was, we all turned our attention back to our host.

"Hosvir tells me you're interested in tradin', correct?", Stoick nods. "Right, please follow me", Ivor led us through the village. The striking resemblance to our village on Berk was strange, the major difference being that every villager here was happy. The passing Vikings greeted their chief and he in turn did the same. Making our way through the village square, I was surprised by the amount of activity that was going around.

'_Reminds me of how Berk was before the famine'_, between being raided by dragons and dealing with the famine, I'd still choose the raids. At least you can fight a dragon. I scanned over the surrounding buildings, full of conversations and laughter. Most of the shops and homes had some type of decorative green banner or flag displaying their tribes crest. It was a portrait of a bear's skull surrounded by a ring of fangs on a sea of green. Everything seems so unreal, that was until Fishlegs pointed something out of place.

"Do some of those buildings look new or repaired to you too?", I nod in agreement. I can't believe I didn't notice it earlier. Stoick may have overheard us because he turned to the leading chieftain and questioned about it.

"Aye, we were raided by another tribe several months ago. Our people don't like speakin' of that night in public", Chief Ivor responded with a slight sigh.

"Can you tell us about it?", Stoick seemed even more interested.

"Fine, but we can only discuss it in private, at my home", he motioned for Hosvir and the rest of the guards to leave us, then started leading us away from their great hall and towards a much larger house on a hill overlooking the village.

When we arrived, he held the door for his wife and daughter to lead us inside. The main room of his home was dominated by a very decorative firepit surrounded by several chairs. Enough to seat most of us. All of them were expertly crafted including an embellished throne, which was obviously his.

Both Stoick and Spitelout sat along with Ivor and his family, Snotlout and I decided to stand. The twins ended up bickering, which led to roughhousing; Stoick stopped the two idiots with a bellow, before giving Fishlegs the final seat. After everyone settled down, our host began his story.

**Nar POV**

"The surprise attack happened just after sundown", Ivor began his tale.

'_The night sky above their village was illuminated by the burning roofs of their homes. Flaming arrows fell from the sky, setting alight both building and Viking alike. The warriors of Beartooth fought bravely but were being overwhelmed by the sheer number and strength of the Berserkers. When one of their comrades were wounded, another helped them retreat behind their battle line'._

'_From the docks poured wave after wave of bloodthirsty Berserker fighters. Most of the invaders chased the fleeing defenders, the rest ransacked buildings that held food or anything of value. The defenders were losing ground fast and made their last stand before the steps of their great hall. Ivor stood steadfast; his battle-weary warriors formed a defensive line on either side of him. Several of them had a weapon in one hand and a wounded fellow Viking in the other.'_

'_Ivor knew the odds weren't in his favor, his warriors numbered around fifty against the several hundred strong Berserkers. There was no way his men could stop the lunatics, he looked behind him at his wife. She was dressed for battle in her leather armor with her spear in her right and her shield in her left. She and several former shieldmaidens were ready to fight to protect the young and elderly.'_

'_A rather large Berserker shoved his way to the front of the mass of insane Vikings, "Surrender, and we'll let most of ya live!". His men cheered at his declaration; Ivor knew the fate of the young women at the hands of these savages.'_

'"_Never, we won't bow down to your deranged leader!", Ivor answered. He was horrified at what came next, a Berserker appeared with his daughter bound and shoved her in front of the commander.'_

'"_Too bad, looks like your daughter will have to suffer. Don't worry she'll have plenty of company after we kill the rest of ya", Ivor was enraged that this bastard was threatening to do unspeakable horrors to his daughter. The women held back his frantic wife, he knew he had no choice but to fight. He readied himself and his battle brothers did the same, before anyone could move a muscle a strange sound emanated from the pitch-black forest nearby.'_

'_The whistling melody was unnerving those who were present on either side. It became louder and clearer as the source came closer and closer, until a figure walked into the light. The hooded person wore a strange carved wooden mask and a leather short cloak that hung off one shoulder. Below it, he was covered in light leather armor over a blue tunic and brown pants. Leather gloves and boots covered the rest of him.'_

'_He came to a stop a fair distance from either side and ceased his whistling. "What do ya want boy? Get lost before we make ya regret getting' involved", the commander haughtily threatened. Ivor chose not to speak; sure, the man was a little on the small side, but he felt a dangerous aura flowing from him.'_

'"_One, I'm not a boy. Two, I will give you lot one chance to leave and head back from wherever you came from", he said in a dark tone.'_

'_The Berserkers began to laugh aloud before being silence by their commander, "Alright __**Boy**__, we'll kill ya first then the rest of the village. Ready men, time to skin us a brat!". A rather over enthusiastic Berserker cheered louder than the rest, before being cut off by a thrown dagger to the throat. He fell to the ground and began choking on his own blood. His friends were shocked motionless, Heather used the distraction to get up and run to her parents.'_

'_The invaders bellowed a war cry and charged, the masked man moved into a low combat stance, "Don't say I didn't warn ya". He let out an ear-piercing whistle, all except the charging Berserkers held their ears. They stopped their charge when they heard branches being broken behind the man. They held their ground, ready for anything, before a pair of giant war beasts emerged from the tree line. They were unlike anything the Vikings of Beartooth had seen, completely covered in iron armor and wielding a large metal blade on either arm.'_

Stoick chose to interrupt Ivor, "Tell me Chief Ivor, did these beasts have wings, were they the size of your home?". Ivor didn't know that Stoick was searching for any clue to his son's whereabouts. His fellow tribesmen knew all too well how desperate he was to save his son from the 'demons'.

Ivor was slightly surprised by Stoick's inquiry, "No, his beasts lacked wings of any sort and were as tall as an average residence". Stoick slumped in defeat, he knew his son was taken either by the Sky Slashers or Behemoths. This man commanded different beasts, "May I continue my story?". The sad Chief nods and Ivor continues.

'_The man pulled out a bladed polearm from his back. He spun the wooden pole several times around his body, before leveling its blade at the bewildered Berserkers. He whistled several times in different tones, "Get 'em". The beasts flared their bladed arms and roared, they charged at the Berserker's frontline. A handful fled, while most stood their ground; the beasts struck. The stubborn invaders blocked with their weapons and shields, before being cut down. Their blades cleaved right through their iron weapons and reinforced shields.'_

'_Their lines broke when they saw their comrades literally cut to pieces. Most of the surviving Berserkers followed their fleeing fighters. The beasts turn back to their masked master, he whistled a different set of tones, "Finish 'em off". They returned to their master's prey and began chasing down the retreating Berserkers. They slashed at each caught Viking, killing or crippling them before moving on to the others.'_

'_Many 'brave' Berserkers attempted to buy time for the rest of them to flee, a few managed to dodge the beast's slower attacks and swung to hit. Their swords and axes shattered, while their mauls and bludgeons simply bounced off. Most were quickly cutdown, with one unfortunate Berserker being backhanded through the air and into the side of a cart. He wearily tried to lift his broken body up, before being impaled in the back by the polearm of the master.'_

'_The master calmly walked behind his pets as they were rampaging through the village, putting crawling wounded Berserkers out of their misery. The first to flee the counterattack manage to reach the docks. Running to their ships, each was either grabbed or tackled by an unseen force and dragged into the depths. The commander halted the remainder of his raiding group, his back to the treacherous water.'_

'_He put on a brave facade, though his shivering boots displayed the truth. "Please, spare us!", the terrified commander pleaded.'_

'_The master walked up between the looming beasts, "You lot made your choice, now meet your reckoning". He turned back to the tree line and sauntered while whistling a pair of low short tones, the screams of the last of the Berserkers echoed throughout the village.'_

The Hooligans were amazed at the tale, Ivor saw their expressions, "Aye, I believe Odin heard my silent prayer". Several stomachs growled out, the host chief chuckled, "I don't mind you lot stayin' for lunch, my wife's cookin' is as good as her sparrin'". Stoick asked how they could be so generous with their food, Ivor told him he would explain over lunch.

With Arnora and Heather busy making lunch and Ivor at their great hall getting a barrel of mead to share, the Hooligans discussed what they just heard. "Amazin', a man can command such unstoppable beasts with ease", Stoick was beside himself.

"Chief, maybe these people could get us in touch with this man, he could help us to defend against Hiccup's demons", Spitelout whispered. Stoick knew his brother had a valid point, but he still wouldn't do anything that could harm his son before he had a chance to save him.

He wished that this 'master' could've been Hiccup. Unfortunately, the description didn't match him, and he wielded an entirely different weapon. "You think he could've been Hic- ", Fishlegs was about to ask before Ivor swung open his front door.

He called the Hooligans over to the dining hall. like the main room, the dining hall had excellently crafted furniture. The table was long enough to accommodate the crew from Berk and his family comfortably. Stoick sat at one end with his brother on his right, beside Spitelout sat Fishlegs and his son. To Stoick's left sat Tuffnut and Ruffnut, Astrid sat next to the twins. She was keeping them between herself and Stoick.

Arnora and Heather brought out serving after serving of delicious smelling food. After setting down the last of the spread, she and Heather sat beside Ivor's left and right. The Hooligans stared at the food drooling, Ivor noticed "Well, what are we waitin' for, lets dig in". Everyone served themselves; As soon as his guests tasted their meals, they began scarfing it down like there was no tomorrow.

Ivor, Arnora and Heather ate several mouthfuls before they were astounded by all the Hooligans gorging, all except Snotlout. A moment later most of them had finished their large serving and were going for seconds. Stoick was gulping down his third mug of mead, when he realized that his hosts were staring at them. He placed his mug down and cleared his throat, the teens and his brother stopped and became aware of the stares as well. Stoick apologizes for their impoliteness.

"It's quite alright Chief Stoick, I was just surprised. I know my wife's cookin' was good, but not _that_ good", Arnora huffed. "Honey, you know I'm just jokin', I love your cookin'", Heather giggled at her father. She left her seat and went into their kitchen, returning with a mug and pitcher. She sat and poured herself a helping of a violet liquid, Fishlegs immediately took notice of the unnatural color.

"What is it um…, Fishlegs was it?", setting down her mug.

"What are you drinking?", Astrid and the rest of his peers were also interested. She looked to her father, who nods in agreement. "It's a drink made from a fruit from Lord Veran's island, he gave me a cask of it during his last visit", she said with a smile.

Ivor's guests were about to ask, until Stoick beat them to it, "Who is Lord Veran?". His wife looked at him with a worried expression.

"I did say I'd discuss about our food situation over lunch, seems as good a' time as any to start", Ivor began to explain. "Lord Veran is the man who came to our aid, he is from a distant island far from Beartooth. When I ask why'd he saved us, he said that he was trackin' a Berserker armada on the move. The Berserkers and his people had bad blood", the host chief continued, while his guests resumed eating casually this time.

"I asked if there was some way, I could repay his kindness. All he asked was that after everythin' that was taken from our homes was returned, he could have half of the Berserkers loot. I was flabbergasted, he could've asked for anythin' even our loyalty. Yet, all he wanted was a cut of the spoils.", Stoick took note of Ivor's face as he gazed out the large window overlooking his village.

"I knew my people would have difficulty starting over from the state our village was in, so I took a risk and asked Veran if he could help us. I knew I was askin' too much from our savior, but he surprised me again. He agreed to my plea and said he would bring word back to his home. Several weeks later he returned with relief supplies, crates upon crates of items from food and medicinal herbs to construction supplies".

"For three weeks, shipments from his island came every few days. After the third week, we had enough provisions to last us months. Veran was a kind man and came from such a powerful tribe, I had to asked if we could have a treaty between our islands. He was interested, but needed to see what we could offer, both of us discussed for hours trying to find a solution. Only after I walked with him around my island did he find it", Ivor had a small smile on his face.

"What did he want?", asked Stoick. The Chief walked over to a closet and came back with a decorated small chest, he opened it and pulled it out. He gently placed the object down on the table, it was a rough-cut white stone. "What is that, stone?", questioned Stoick.

"I think its gypsum, Sir", corrected Fishlegs.

"Aye, the lads right. Veran agreed to a trade agreement with us over it. After settlin' the details, the time to seal the treaty came and I planned an arranged marriage of my daughter Heather and Veran. Although he was single, he refused to the arrangement", Ivor motioned for Heather to explain.

"He said that while I was beautiful enough to rival a Valkyrie, the ruler of his Island had outlawed arranged marriages decades before", Heather said blushing from head to toe.

"Aye, at first I was angry, but after he explained his laws, we came to a different agreement. If Beartooth Island stood, so would our agreement. I sealed the contract with blood by prickin' my thumb and pressin' it onto the parchment, bounding my bloodline to honor the treaty", they finished their meal and Arnora began to clean up. "Well, how's bout we walk off our meal with a tour of my village?", the Hooligans all followed Ivor and Heather outside their door.

**(A/N: there, yes, I did include more from the books. Yes, I did make a femm-Dagur. To my knowledge, I haven't read any FF with a femm-Dagur. I always wondered how a female Dagur would work as a crazy lunatic antagonist to Hiccup, who knows. "Lord Veran's" entrance was inspired by an epic scene in episode 4 of the anime "Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody". The name of the island was from a band I like to listen to because it sounds Viking like.)**


	9. Chapter 9: Blessings

A Queen's Hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon**

**KEY**

'_Thoughts/memories'_

"_foreign language/projected thoughts"_

**Emphasis/yelling**

**(A/N: You get to learn more about 'Lord Veran', **_**wink-wink**_**. Due to certain personal circumstances, I had A LOT of free time this week to finish this chapter, enjoy)**

**Review responses**

**Mark Andrew: Berk will probably offer some metal from Gobber, the hide from the boars that they 'stumbled' upon and finally gold from their treasury. I don't know the exchange rate for gold to food during a famine, so I tried to be reasonable. Mira has been 'Hatched' for a while now, roughly 10 cycles a Hybrid. Although she hasn't spent much time with Hiccup during the earlier cycles, with his responsibilities as Crown prince and his 'hobbies'. Vera's doting over her perspective 'Daughter in-law', or something analogous to that, has also taken away most of her free time.**

**thomaspheasant: I would if I could, but I have college classes and my part-time job. Still, I spend some of my leisure time writing as much as I can.**

**Atomicsub927: It was an awesome name; why wouldn't I use it!**

**CajunBear73: Yes, Hiccup isn't as foolish as to show his identity to unknown people, his own or his brethren. Yet, he is cautious enough to equip his 'honor guards' with additional protection, even though iron is inferior to natural hard chitin. His mother's hive stands alone, Hiccup has made sure of that. Elimination of 'bad apples'? brutal, yes; necessary, eh…maybe? Word of advice, '****don't poke the sleeping bear'****.**

**OechsnerC: Thank you.**

**Enough doom and gloom, back to the action!**

Chapter 9: Blessings

**Nar POV**

As the Hooligans led by Ivor and Heather neared the village, Spitelout turned to Stoick, "Outlawin' arranged marriages, strange island this 'Veran' guy must come from". He couldn't agree more with his brother, Stoick wondered why they would do that. Arranged marriages were a Viking tradition that stemmed centuries, ensuring their peoples lineage. Outlawing it made him wondered how Veran's island's population coped without the assurance.

"Where would you like me to start the tour, Chief Stoick?", he turned to his crew. Astrid voiced her inquiry at the island's unusual armors and weaponry, which the Thorston twins supported by headbutting one another. Knowing both idiots' track record for destruction, he looks to his brother. Spitelout made a more reasonable suggestion by starting at their farms, which could help their own island's food problem. They went with Spitelout's choice, Ivor led his group to the islands crop fields.

_Later, Beartooth farmlands_

"They might not be as extravagant as the other tribe's fields, but they support my village just fine", Ivor announced with a prideful sigh. Stoick did note the slightly smaller size of Beartooth's crop fields. While Berk's fields were larger by a decent margin, they scarcely manage to grow any significant number of crops. Ivor's guests were awestruck by the densely packed wheat fields and size of their cabbages. The rest of their crops had similar attributes.

"How did ya get them ta' grow with tha' famine around?", Spitelout was amazed at the quality of the crops. Fishlegs examined the wheat grass, it was near perfect.

"Aye, the farmers approached Lord Veran durin' one of his monthly visits after the trade agreement was set. They too wondered how he could amass food like that durin' the famine. He explained that his island had found a way to 'cure' the famine that was afflictin' their land. They begged him to share his secret, a few of them even fell to their knees pleadin'. He helped them back to their feet and promised to speak with his island's ruler".

"Durin' his next visit, Veran asked the farmers to help him transport a large amount of burlap sacks. They agreed and usin' their carts he went from farm to farm, every time unloadin' a sack of white powder. With the help of the farmer he would scatter the powder and mix it into the soil of one of their fields. The farmers were initially skeptical of the use of his powder".

"Weeks passed, each of the farmers ran to the other homesteads. They were amazed by the condition of their altered fields. When Veran visited again, they pleaded with him to alter all their fields. He agreed under the condition that they set aside a portion of their yield for him to bring back to his home, the farmers promptly did so".

"Do they happen to have some of this 'magic powder' with them?", Stoick figured that if it could cure Beartooth's land, Berk's farmland could be too.

"No, Veran only brought enough to be used durin' the 'Cleansing Ceremony', not a single grained remained after. He said that if we possessed any amount of the powder, it could be stolen by 'unworthy' tribes", Ivor expressed the cunningness of Veran. His guests retorted that someone doesn't have the right to decide who is 'unworthy' of being spared from the famine.

Ivor countered that it was Veran's decision to help them, and that the farmers were grateful to him for his aid. He led the group back towards the village, the crew were silently envious of their host.

_Beartooth village square_

"So, where to next Chief Stoick?", said Chief was looking around, noting how upbeat every villager went about their day. He hoped one day his village will be like that with his son by his side. Ivor abruptly stopped his group, Stoick and Spitelout both being bumped into by the teens.

"Oi, wha' was tha' about?", Spitelout composed himself after nearly being toppled by Fishlegs. Ivor held his arm out to halt their advance, a wooden cart loaded with strange spiked barrels rolls across their path. On either side of the cart were armored guards escorting it toward the cliffs away from Beartooth's docks.

"Um, what were those?", asked an intrigued Fishlegs. Ivor and Heather exchanged several glances and smiled. They followed the path the cart was on with the confused guests in tow. The group arrived at a clifftop overlooking the ocean, several guards were unloading the strange barrels near the unusual ballista.

**Astrid POV**

Chief Ivor led us to a seaside cliff for some weird reason, "Heather, you and Chief Stoick's crew wait here". Heather's father walked over to the four-man team working on the ballista, they were each doing odd things on or around it. One seemed to be adjusting one of the four 'arms' of the launcher, another was applying an oil to an assortment of gears and cogs. The other two were being helped by the guards to offload the odd barrels. I recognized Hosvir speaking with his Chief.

He motioned for everyone to head over, "We're in luck, Hosvir tells me this crew is preparin' their weekly trainin'. They don't mind havin' spectators". The crew perked up and finished with their jobs, Heather led us to a safe distance away from the ballista and her crew.

"Look, they're bringing out the training target!", she excitedly pointed out. I looked out to the waterfront and saw a ship with the Beartooth crest towing a floating wreck behind it. Stoick and the rest of us gasped, the wreck was a Berserker ship. One of the deckhands leaped on to the shipwreck, he dropped off a large stone tied to the ship like an anchor before jumping back and detaching the wreck's towline from their ship.

The launcher crew began hollering to one another, one of them grabbed a marked spiked barrel from the nearby rack and brought it over. Another two cranked the arms back, the final one was preoccupied with adjusting the aim of the ballista using a pair of small cranks. The 'Loader' placed the barrel on a cradlelike slot and pressed on a large metal disk attached to the cradle. He began to spin the barrel using a large crank, building up momentum.

"Ready…**FIRE!**", one of the crew pulled a lever, the ballista launched the spinning projectile toward the floating target. There was no way they were going to hit the wreck; it was well passed catapult range. It buzzed as it flew through the sky, I knew it wasn't going to reach the ship. It struck the water quite a few meters from it, still quite an impressive feat. I turned to them and expected groans from the crew and chief.

They cheered, _'What! it missed!'_. I turned back and watch in awe as the barrel skipped across the surface twice, then struck the ship. It stuck itself to the hull using the spikes on its surface.

Tuff question the Chief, probably out of the disappointing lack of destruction, "What, is that it?". Chief Ivor, Heather and the crew stared at him.

They all exchanged glances, then the Chief walked over to Hosvir. They whispered a short conversation, then he nodded to Ivor. He walked back to us, while Hosvir organized the crew to repeat the same process. This time the loader placed a similar barrel in the cradle, then locked in a small object into a slot on one of the barrel heads. He turned to the rest of the crew, "Live shot!".

They launched the second barrel identically to the first. "Heather", The Chief placed his hands on his ears with his daughter doing the same. I looked around my peers, all except both Fishlegs and Snotlout had indifferent faces. I saw the tow ship crew mimic Ivor's action and braced themselves. Again, the barrel bounced on the surface of the sea before striking and attaching itself.

A moment or two passed before the target ship exploded in a tremendous blast. I was shaken by the sheer force of the explosion, I looked back to my fellow tribesmen. All of them were stunned by the power of the Beartooth weapon. "What was that!", bellowed Stoick.

"Awesome!", cheered both Ruff and Tuff.

We looked to where the target was floating, the end of the boat where the projectile hit was gone, the other half was slowly sinking below the waves. We could make out the remains of wooden cutouts of Vikings mangled and floating near where the target was. Stoick walked up to Ivor, "How did you come up with such a devastating weapon?!".

"We didn't", he was confused by Ivor's response.

"What do you mean, 'you didn't'?", Fishlegs and Spitelout approach Stoick.

Ivor smiled, "Veran". All three stepped back, "A couple of weeks after he cured our island, he arrived unexpectedly with many crates. He explained that because our 'cured' land could become targeted by other tribes, he wanted to test his new anti-siege weapon with our permission. Hours later, after helpin' him open and assemble the weapon, he demonstrated the operation of his 'Skipper' launcher. After usin' an abandoned Berserker ship to display the effectiveness of his emplacement, he asked if we were interested in acquirin' more of them".

"He's amazing, isn't he dad?", Heather exclaimed to her father, slightly blushing.

"Aye, that he is", Ivor ruffled his daughter's hair. I looked and saw the sun getting low in the sky, our host may have notice because he offered to show us to an inn in his village. Stoick graciously declined, saying that his crew can head back to our ship to rest. He and Heather waved us goodbye, then Stoick led us back to the boat.

I waited for him to go to his bunk, before I went to mine. I heard the rest of the gang snore, while I laid in my bunk awake. _'This 'Veran' guy sounds terrifying. He saved strangers and brought aid, yet he can bring death and destruction as well'_, I fell asleep wondering if we'll ever get to meet this guy.

* * *

_Late morning, Beartooth village square_

Stoick led us to the village square, Ivor stood waiting for us to arrive. "Chief Stoick, shall we get down to business?", The chief nodded and followed Ivor as he walked to his village's great hall.

He turned back to us, "The Thorston twins' and Spitelout are comin' with me, since I don't trust them alone and Spitelout is my second-in-command. The rest of you lot don't need to come, right Chief Ivor?".

"Aye, your crew are free to roam the village and docks, but the farmlands are off-limits", Stoick gave us all a stern look, silently warning us not to disobey the host Chief. We all waited till both chieftains were out of earshot

"I'm going to the market stalls to look around, any of you want to join?", Snotlout oddly agreed. Fishlegs waved me farewell and both walked off. _'Whatever…, I'm better on my own'_, I decided to wander around the village.

Over an hour later, I found myself walking down the main path to their great hall to see if the chiefs had finished negotiations. A group of children ran across my path giggling and chasing one another with toy weapons. _'Finn would love it here'_, a small smile formed on my face. A low rapid thumping broke me out of my thoughts. It grew louder, until a massive shadow passed over me.

A lone guard jogged past in the direction of their great hall, I looked up and saw a reddish orange monstrosity flying low toward the docks. I unsheathe my axe and chase after it, the huge creature began flying lower before descending past some buildings in the distance. I looked around me, none of the villagers seemed to be panicking. They looked at me with questioning stares. _'Are they deaf!'_, what's wrong with these people!

I see the children from earlier run around the corner heading to where it landed, _'Oh no!'_. I round the same corner and got ready to fight. I raised my axe and charged; the kids were crowding a pair standing in front of the monster, a few of them looked at me terrified.

One of the strangers dressed in a midnight black cloak moved to stand in between me and the other dressed in a snow-white cloak. The other hooded one covered the children with their body, while the one in black pulled out a red sword and outstretched their other arm to shield them. I recognized the weapon, "Hiccup?!".

_Moments earlier_

**Hiccup POV**

Donnager landed softly; We waited a moment before we both jumped down. _'I hope Ivor won't be crossed by my early visit'_. When I looked around, I saw a bunch of kids running to me and my friends. "Greetings Hatchlings", the children of Beartooth were always excited to see me when I come to visit. They look forward to getting some 'Glow Fruit' that I always bring with me.

Most of the boys like the tangy red kind, while the girls always chose the sweet blue ones. I just finished handing out each of them their preferred color of glow fruit, when a war cry rang out. On instinct, I shoved the kids behind me, and my friend sheltered them with their body. I pulled out Remy and moved into a defensive stance. I then heard an infuriating, yet unfortunately familiar voice callout, "Hiccup?!". _'Oh no, this can't be good'_.

_Beartooth great hall_

**Nar POV**

"I hope this trade is satisfactory, Chief Stoick?", said chief reluctantly agreed. Beartooth exchanged twenty crates of produce and seven barrels of mead for seventeen fine boar hides, two hundred kilograms of scrap iron and thirty gold pieces. Then a guard slightly out of breath threw open the hall doors, he made his way over to Ivor and whispered in his ear. "Are you sure?", the guard nods then he leans once more to murmur another message. His face hardens, "Aye, this is most unfortunate". He turns to the guard and mutters, "Ready the guards and meet us there".

"What was that, Chief Ivor?", he gets up and walks to the open doors.

He sighs and turns back to the visiting chieftain, "Lord Veran has come earlier than I expected. Can I ask that your crew stay here while I greet him?".

"I'm afraid that I must decline Chief Ivor, me and my people are eager to meet this 'Veran' fellow", he sighs once more. _'I hope he is ready to face them'_, Ivor leads the Hooligans out of the great hall. They make it halfway to the docks, until a war cry echoes in the distance. The crew from Berk looked at one another, before breaking into a sprint to where the yell came from.

Stoick reached the open square first, he saw Astrid with her axe ready. He follows to where she was looking, a frighteningly familiar behemoth loomed over two cloaked figures. One was Black, the other white. They appeared to be trying to protect a small group of children from the confused blonde shieldmaiden.

He too recognizes the blood red blade in the black one's left hand, "Hiccup?".

"Oh, this is just great, are the rest of you brutes here too?", he sarcastically spat. The twins and Spitelout arrive behind Stoick. Hiccup responded by pulling out his large axe and switching into an offensive stance. To his right Fishlegs and Snotlout walked into view, Stoick orders everyone to get their weapons out. Most of the Hooligans unsheathe their weapons, except both Fishlegs and Snotlout.

Beartooth guards arrive and encircle Hiccup's group, Stoick smiles, "It's time to come home, Surrender and we'll bring you back with us. We'll free you from the demon's hold on your mind".

Hiccup's Scowl changes to a smirk, then he laughs a bit. "Free me? what are you going to free me from, _**Stoick**_?", Hiccup lowered his weapons. "Love…, Respect…., Purpose? No, on Berk I had nothing!", his back limbs flared. "As a child, I was treated worse than trash, you Vikings only saw worthlessness!", Hiccup's back limbs stabbed and gouged the stone ground beside him. "In the hive, my brethren love me like their own. They respect me because I fought alongside them, suffered loss beside them. When I was reborn, I found purpose", he turned to Stoick, glaring darkly.

"You think they're controlling me; I love to break it to you Stoick, but you're wrong.I… control… them, they follow me because they are my responsibility. I care for their wellbeing and it's a privilege that I do so!".

Stoick's face hardens, "Fine have it your way". He tells everyone to ready themselves. As soon as his crew raises their weapons, the guards turn to his surprised crew.

"Oi, ya' pointin' yur' weapons at tha' wrong people", Spitelout yelled, Astrid backpedals to her group.

"No, they're not", Hiccup said in a mocking tone.

Ivor walks past the stunned crew, "Ahh, Veran you're here earlier than expected".

"My apologies, although this wasn't the welcoming party, I expected either", Ivor took note and nodded to the guards.

"Put down your weapons, now!", bellowed Hosvir to Stoick's crew.

"What's the meaning of this Chief Ivor?!", exclaimed the confused chief.

"You lot are threatenin' the representative of an island that we have a treaty with", they had no choice but to oblige.

"Hiccup", Stoick uttered in a pleading tone. The teens and Spitelout flinched, but Hiccup hadn't moved from in front of the children.

"The only reason you're still breathing after saying my name is that we are currently standing on friendly territory". "But- ", he pointed his blade menacingly at the Berk chieftain, "-don't push it Stoick!".

Ivor move to stand by the wall of relaxed guards, "Now, with that settled. Allow me to introduce my friend and ally, Lord Hiccup Veran". Hiccup passed his weapons to his graspers and sheathe them, while he pulled down his hood.

His eyes, glowing forest green iris surrounded by a sea of light onyx, displayed a glare at the Berk crew. A gentle breeze causes his auburn hair to dance, revealing several short Viking braids that had foreign ornate accessories woven into them. Some depicted a diamond shaped mask with six eyes. He pulled back his cloak to display his unique midnight black plate light armor.

The angular chest piece covered everything from the base of the neck to below his ribs, it had gaps to accommodate his graspers. It was extensively ornate, with silver adorned edges and was engraved with several stunning designs. The center of the chest piece again depicted the same six-eyed visage. His large pauldrons also had silver trim and had deeper, almost carved, sculpted visages. The left depicted an elongated face of a creature that the Hooligans had not seen before, the much larger right depicted the face of the colossus behind Hiccup. In the place of eyes, the pauldrons had cut onyx jewels.

His vambraces lacked any depictions, they were just engraved and had the same trim as his chest piece. He wore no gloves or gauntlets, simply relying on his natural hard hand chitin and razor-sharp claws. The large plates of his tasset, his plate greaves and foot covering shared their design with his vambraces.

All his armor pieces clipped to a flexible charcoal black polymer undersuit. It covered where the major pieces did not, enveloping his entire body from below his jaw downward. Hidden fasteners made it near impossible to forcibly remove the armor pieces. Nearly as tough as his own soft chitin, it too was ornate with some patterns on the exposed surfaces.

His cloak was like the one he wore during his task but was not made of leather, instead it was woven from an unknown fabric and much more decorative. It too had a six-eyed visage that dominated most of its surface.

While Ivor with Hosvir dealt with the upset Stoick, Hiccup sent the children off. One little girl, Signy, remained and was crying. "What's wrong?", while sobbing she pointed to a partially eaten blue glow fruit laying on the ground. He figured it must have fallen during his rush to protect the children. Hiccup picked it up and saw it was covered in dirt, he whistled to Donnager and tossed the dirty fruit in the air.

The friendly giant snatched it in its maw and swallowed it whole, it chirped in appreciation. He knelt to the crying girl and pulled out an indigo colored glow fruit, "I'm sorry, I didn't bring anymore blues, but you can have mine if you want". Signy ceased sobbing and looked at the fruit in his hand, she carefully grabbed it and took a bite. She sniffled and gave him a smile, "There, all better now?".

He gently patted her head and sent her off, he arose and walked to where Ivor was dealing with the Hooligans. "Hiccup!", he barely had time to react as Heather glomped onto him. She giggled as she rubbed his face with hers.

"Hey Heather, nice to see you too", he waited a moment before helping her to stand. Astrid saw the display; She scowled and squeezed her hands. Behind Hiccup the other cloaked person also fidgeted uncomfortably at the display of affection.

"I see you brought your friend as well", Heather proclaimed as she noticed them, Ivor finished calming down Stoick and his crew.

He heard his daughter's voice, "Ahh, so Hiccup you mind introducin' your friend to us?"

His friend looks at Hiccup worryingly, "It's alright, his guards are nearby, and I'll keep my eye on _**Her**_". He stepped aside and motioned for his friend to stand by him, "It is with great honor that I introduce my friend and healer-in-training, Lady Mira Eiran". Each person from Berk looked on in stunned silence.

The cloaked person slowly removed her hood, silver white shoulder length hair flowed out as it moved back. The same gentle breeze caused it to dance, revealing the black tips of each follicle. Mira turned to chief Ivor and opened her eyes.

Like Hiccup, the white of her eyes was replaced by light onyx and her amber gold iris glowed slightly. Her smooth fair cheek and jowls also had chitin coverings, they were like Hiccup's; However, they had white coloration and their surface was smooth, unlike his angular black chitin.

Mira did the same as Hiccup and drew her snow-white cloak behind her shoulders. Astrid recognized that her cloak was the same one Hiccup wore when he secretly met Gobber in the clearing on Berk during winter. Her armor was styled after his, with some notable differences.

Her chest piece was smaller and significantly less angular. Its coloration was inverse to Hiccup's, polished white with black trim. It too had a depiction, although the mask was heart shaped and had only a single pair of large eyes. Featherlike extensions grew from either temple of the mask and out toward her shoulders.

Her smaller pauldrons were too shallow to have their own sculpted depictions, so instead they had intricate engravings. Mira's vambraces were styled like his, white engraved with black trim. She did not have her own tasset, in place of it she wore a plate armor skirt that covered her rear as well as her outer thighs.

The other unique armor piece was her greaves and foot armor, it had an additional piece that covered most of her lower thigh. Combined, her leg armor pieces were reminiscent of thigh high armored boots. She wore the same undersuit as Hiccup, just formed to her body shape. Mira stood nearly as tall as him, well over two meters in height.

"I welcome you to my island, Lady Eiran", Mira gave Ivor a polite bow.

"Pleasure to meet you Mira, a friend of Hiccup's is a friend of mine", Mira shook Heather's hand. Like Hiccup's, they were covered by chitin. Although it was white, and she lacked clawed fingertips.

"Son, what have you done to her?!", bellowed a bewildered Stoick. Hiccup tensed and his back limbs clicked as they twitched. He unsheathes the Remnant and flared his back limbs.

"I warned you not to push it, Stoick!", Hiccup prepared to lunge at the Berk chieftain.

"Hiccup don't!", Mira grabbed his arm with hers as well as her own graspers. He looked back to her, his eyes full of rage. She looked at him pleadingly, his fury slowly ebbing away with each passing second.

He places his hand over her own, "Thank you, Mira". He smiled at her, grateful that she helped him see reason. She returned his smile with her own while blushing slightly.

Ivor turn to Stoick, "Chief Stoick, I have to ask you not to antagonize my friend".

"He's my son!", the Berk crew knew all too well what Hiccup can do when he gets angry.

"No, I'm not Stoick", he stood with steel like resolve. "Chief Ivor, his family and Hosvir know what you people have taken from me. You, Stoick, stole my childhood". He turned to the nervous Ruffnut and Tuffnut, "You two stole my happiness". He was about to condemn Snotlout, but his genuine remorseful look stopped him. "Finally, _**You**_, Hofferson. You took what was left and stomped it into the dirt!". Astrid looked away, hiding a hurt expression.

The tension made the air thick, "Um, well this is awkward", said a nervous Fishlegs as he twiddled his fingers.

Hiccup quickly turned to Fishlegs, he flinched. He silently asked Donnager to lean down, _"Head back to the Citadel. Inform the Queen and bring Ruger and a few watchers back here with you"_. He chirped and bowed, before taking off toward the sky. Snotlout carefully walked away from Fishlegs to join with the rest of the group from Berk.

"Hey Fishlegs, how've you been?", he looked around as Hiccup sheathed his blade and walked towards him. He saw Hosvir and Ivor escorting the rest of his group back to their great hall.

**Hiccup POV**

I stopped armlengths away from him, he kept his head down for some reason. I realized that I was taller than him now. Heather and Mira were busy talking to each other, his silence began to confuse me, "Um Fishlegs, can you hear me?". I could smell the scent of fear emanating from him, _'Why is he scared?'_.

"Why aren't you yelling at me too, Hiccup?", he muttered. _'Does he think I hate him for abandoning me for the rest of the teens?'_, I knew I had to explain.

"Fishlegs, why would I yell at you? You haven't wronged me", he tensed up.

"Yes, I did, I abandoned you when you needed a friend. When we were kids, I left you to fend for yourself against everyone", I could smell the fear turn to sadness.

"I know you didn't have a choice, your parents made- ", he suddenly looked at me. His face was twisted in anguish and had tears welling up.

"NO! I could have said no, I chose to save my own skin than to stand by my friend. I was a coward, I was weak, I could've stayed your friend. You probably wouldn't have runaway if you had me to talk to!", he fell to his knees sobbing. He muttered apologies; Heather led Mira back to her house to give us our privacy.

"Fish, you have nothing to apologize for. I don't hold anything against you, I would've still told you to listen to your parents. I would never break up someone else's family for my own selfishness", he looked up to me in shock. I gave him a friendly smile and helped him to his feet, silently thanking my enhanced strength.

He wiped the tears from his face, "R-really, y-you don't hate me?". I shook my head, he smiled back and sniffed.

"Look, Im going to my house that Ivor made for me", I looked at a hut in the distance. It was on a seaside cliff, overlooking the ocean. "If you still want to be my friend, we can talk more, and I can show you my book on my hive kin. Come by after lunch, ok?", he said he would be happy to. I see him walk to the great hall, _'Well, that went better than I expected'_.

'_I'm going to lay down and relax, before Donnager gets back with the others'_, I trudged to my house.

* * *

_Minutes later, Hiccup's Beartooth Residence_

I close the door behind me and sat down on my chair, then undid the fasteners on my boots. Flexing my toes, I thanked that my conversion didn't change my feet too much. I did the same to the rest of my armor pieces, leaving my undersuit on.

I sat up on my modified large bed. _'The Vikings may choose to sleep on hard board, not me'_. I had brought a spare pad stuffed with goose down when Ivor finished my hut, _'Getting the feathers was something I'd like to forget'_. I blew out a breath and shook my head at the memory.

I then realized something unfortunate, _'I brought Mira with me and there's only one bed!'_. I shot up and hurriedly reattached my armor, then burst out my door. _'I hope I have enough money in my kitbag'_, if mother finds out that I slept in the same bed as Mira, I'll never hear the end of it. I ran toward the market square, feeling strangely warm. I shook it off, then picked up my pace.

**(A/N: Yay, Fishlegs and Hiccup are friends again. I hope you all think Hiccup's and Mira's armor looks cool. I chose light plate armor because of how the hive hierarchy resembles a monarchy (Joseon period), and because I like armor pieces on undersuits (Halo and other Sci-Fi games). Hiccup's skipper launcher uses the 'Magnus effect', a backspin along the horizontal axis perpendicular to the direction of travel, to prolong the flight time of a projectile. Did you guys get the Simpsons reference? See you guys later.)**


	10. Chapter 10: Tribute

A Queen's Hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon**

**KEY**

'_Thoughts/memories'_

"_foreign language/projected thoughts"_

**Emphasis/yelling**

**(A/N: Whoa, 50 favs! I'm ecstatic that you guys like this story, so here's the next chapter complete and early. You'll see Mira's account of past events. I forgot to mention, the hive doesn't covet precious metals and gems like the humans. So, when they come across them while burrowing, they give them to Hiccup as a gift. I was thinking, after the Hooligans leave Beartooth, should I follow up with a chapter taking place on Berk like I have originally planned? Or, should I try to fit in a chapter about Hiccup and Mira's return to the renovated Citadel? Please review about this chapter and vote on the ****spontaneous chapter idea**** poll on my profile.)**

**Review responses**

**atomicsub927: The sound of someone of his size… flying, Donnager certainly lives up to his namesake.**

**OechsnerC: Thanks, one of Mira's name meanings is "peace".**

**CajunBear73: It was a good visit, just not for Hiccup. More good things to come… and not so good things.**

**Back to the action!**

Chapter 10: Tribute

**Nar POV**

_Beartooth great hall_

"I demand you let me see my son!", Stoick bellowed at Ivor. The Berk chieftain and most of his crew were before the steps of the Beartooth great hall. With the great hall behind and Hosvir in front, the group stood unnerved.

"Chief Stoick, you know I cannot allow that", Ivor stood behind the wall of guards.

"Help me save my son! He's been enslaved by those unholy beasts!", Stoick glared at Ivor, his demeanor demanding, not pleading. Not a single villager was near their great hall, their chief sent them away.

Both Ivor's and Hosvir's faces harden, the latter's grip tightened on his weapons hilt, "Do you recall what Hiccup told you moments ago? After several visits, I was curious of his past. So, I asked him if he was willin' to tell me 'bout it. He was hesitant at first, but I was genuinely interested. He asked to go somewhere private, so we went to my home and he told us about his former life".

"As he recalled it to us, Arnora and Heather were in tears. I myself was appalled at his treatment; It took all my willpower not to overthrow the table in rage. By the end, both my wife and daughter had to support one another. I walked up to him and held the sufferin' young man, a moment later we broke off our embrace and he thanked me for understanin'". Most of the group had the decency to looked ashamed, most.

"Those 'Unholy Beasts' saved Hiccup, not enslaved him. They gave him back what you and your people took from him. Their Queen loves him like her own child, and he views her people like his brethren. I warn you Stoick, if your crew attempts to harm him, his brethren and my people will come to his aid", Stoick's hands trembled in frustration.

"I've sworn all the guards to secrecy about his past life, so that the villagers will treat you lot with decency", all around, the guards nod in acknowledgment. "Due to Hiccup's presence, the guards will be vigilant around you lot, for his protection", Ivor walked away towards his home. The rest of the guards went back to their tasks as well.

"Well, wha' da' we do now?", asked a confused Spitelout.

"It doesn't change anythin', we still have to save my son", Stoick declared.

"Um, didn't that Ivor guy say that those things will protect Hiccup?", questioned Tuffnut.

"Don't forget about the people here too, Butt elf!", Ruffnut shoved him, which started another round of roughhousing. Stoick ignored the pair, while Spitelout and Astrid place their heads in their hands at the twin's stupidity. Snotlout rolled his eyes and spotted Fishlegs making his way to them.

* * *

**Mira POV**

"So, Mira, how'd you meet Hiccup?", Heather asked me while she was busy preparing something in her kitchen. I sat in one of the chairs by the hearth and looked around, _'Most of their furniture was definitely made by Hiccup'_. She came back to the main room with two mugs, she handed me one and sat down near me.

"Well, I met him over a year ago when he came to Berk", Heather coughed.

"You're from Berk!", she seemed a bit upset.

"Not really, I was stranded on that island when my parents died in a dragon raid. I was fourteen when they were killed, they were nomads from outside the archipelago", she gave me her condolences. "Do you know about Hiccup's childhood?", Heather nods. "I spent three years on Berk. Like Hiccup, the elders considered me a 'runt' and the other teens bullied me".

I took a sip of my mug; I recognized the drink from when Hiccup and I would have meals with the Queen, "Gobber and Gothi, Hiccup may have told you about them, cared for me. One day, When I was being bullied, Hiccup came to my rescue. He was going under the name 'Reav' while tasked by the Queen to observe the other tribes".

Heather stood up and went back into her kitchen, she came back with another mugful. "Ok, that's how you two met?", Sitting back down. I nod, "So how did you become… 'This'?". She gestured to all of me, I placed my mug in my graspers.

"Well some old dragons attacked Berk, they were probably stragglers from when the rest fled the archipelago", she perked up. "Apparently, Hiccup saved a child from one, but his face was discovered. Vikings fought him, then he surrendered and Gobber took him to the jail. He was on trial for some made up crime and they were going to execute him".

"So, he obviously escaped, right?", I nod.

"A swarm of sekärs burst from below the stands and flew around the arena, a pair of them brought him his weapons and satchel. Hiccup jumped up and landed on the chain roof of the arena".

"Cool", Heather Exclaimed

"I thought so too, anyway he talked about his childhood and why he ran from Berk. Astrid, the blonde lady with the battle-axe, betrayed him", She looked as though she remembered something. "He said he wasn't going to destroy Berk and got ready to leave, but a Viking was readying a bola to throw at him. I intervened and caused the bola to miss, but the Viking and two others captured me. They were going to drag me to the jail".

"Hiccup then called over Donnager, the red-orange colossus, and threaten to command him to level the village if they didn't let me go. They didn't so he called a few sekärs to my aid, they threw the Vikings away from me and formed a protective shield. An elder sekär, Ruger, picked me up and flew me over to him. After he talked with Gobber about him _'taking care of me'_ we were going to leave". I tried to hide my blush, but Heather noticed anyway.

"So, then what happen?".

"Well Hiccup blushed after Gobber told him not to try anything 'funny' with me", Heather found his reaction endearing. "Apparently Astrid didn't like the idea and threw her axe at him, but it hit me instead", I grabbed my mug from my graspers and took a drink, then gave it back to them. "It struck me in the shoulder, Hiccup rushed me back to his island, the Citadel, to help me".

I gave my empty mug to Heather; She took them and washed both, before putting the two away, "I passed out and woke up with Hiccup carrying me bridal style. We arrived at the main chamber, he set me down and helped me to stand. His mom, Vera the Red Queen, found us", I described her to Heather.

She was awestruck by my account, "Now I understood what she said, but back then I couldn't and tried to hide behind Hiccup. She got mad and roared; Hiccup managed to calm her down, they spoke to each other for a bit. During their discussion, I collapsed from minor blood loss; I then woke up in a large beautiful room, it was called Eir's 'Haven'", I described her as well to Heather.

"There was an infection in my arm, which meant that Eir would need to amputate it. Hiccup explained that there was another way to save me, 'Conversion'. It was the process in which I would be turned into a 'Hybrid' like Hiccup. I chose it even though it meant giving up my humanity".

"Eir built a 'Cocoon' and placed me inside, she closed it up and the 'Ichor' fluid began to change my body. It would take seven 'Cycles' to complete my Conversion. The fluid healed any wounds and faded scars, no matter how deep or old they were. My body slept while my mind would wake to Hiccup's Voice", I explained that he could project his voice to Hive kin or to unique humans. "He visited me when Eir would check on my progress, we talked for hours about his day and my life before Berk".

"After the seventh cycle, Eir carefully opened the cocoon and cleaned me up. Unfortunately, my clothes were removed before she put me inside. Hiccup rushed over and accidently walked in on me. I screamed, and he bolted out of the room", I laughed a bit. We both agreed that Hiccup was cute when he was embarrassed.

"You like him, don't you?", I smiled while blushing.

"D-do you like him too?", she turned away then looked back to me.

"Well Hiccup did save me and my entire village. He's kind and funny, what's not to like about him", she scanned the room. "He's not half bad to look at either".

"Yeah", I sighed.

She gets up, I do too, "Listen Mira, I want you to know that I respect your feelings for him. And I also want to be your friend".

"Really, I want to be friends with you too- "

"But I'm still going to pursue him", I tense up. She stretches out her hand, "It won't come between our friendship, ok?".

I hesitated, but then shook her hand, "I won't give up without a fight".

"I expect nothing less from my friend", we exchanged smiles. The front door opened and in stepped Heather's father, "Dad, are you alright?". He sat down in his throne and told us about dealing with the Hooligans from Berk.

"Um, excuse me Chief Ivor?", Heather explained our new friendship to him. He smiled and asks me to call him by his name like Hiccup does, "Have you seen Hiccup?".

"Aye, on my way here I saw him runnin' from his residence to the marketplace. The lad looked like he was in a hurry to buy something, why?".

"No reason, Farewell Chie-Err Ivor. I'll see you later, ok Heather?", she told me that she might give me a tour of the village. I rushed out the door and saw a familiar glint in the distance, _'I'll keep it between Heather and myself'_. I hastily walked to where Hiccup was, hoping we could walk the marketplace together.

* * *

_Near Beartooth marketplace_

**Hiccup POV**

'_Alright! I managed to find several thick pelts; I could use these to make a temporary bedroll'_. I feel awkward buying supplies at a 'discount' from the merchant. I didn't save the villagers so I could take advantage of them, _'Maybe I should talk with Ivor about it?'_.

I look around and people greet or wave to me happily, it still feels surreal, _'Probably because I was accustomed to being ridiculed and scowled at by people'_. "Mr. Hiccup!", a familiar red-haired little girl ran up to me.

"Hello Signy", I knelt and gently patted her head. "So, how's your mom and dad?", her family owned a bakery that I go to often when I visit.

"They're busy right now, the pies sell good this time of the year", she proclaimed with a smile. Her parents approached me when I was eating a Glow fruit during a visit a couple of months ago. They were interested in the strange fruit I was eating, so I gave them a few. After a couple weeks, they wanted me to try a pie filled with paste made from the fruit. The taste was amazing, most of Beartooth thought so too. It became a popular treat and I provided a crate every so often to them at a reasonable price.

"That's great, so are you enjoying learning how to bake from them?", her parents began teaching her their craft after her elder brother chose to enlist in the Beartooth Guard.

"Yep, here I brought you something", she opened the basket under her arm and pulled out a small pie. I held out my hand and she placed it gently in my palm. Signy waited as I bit into the warm pastry, the flavor seemed familiar.

"This is great, did your parents make it?", she shook her head.

"Nope, I made it all by myself! I used some of the glow fruit that you gave me earlier", her smile brightened my day.

"You're definitely going to be an incredible cook when you're older", both of us could hear her father calling out to her. She ran off and told me to come by her family's shop later. I waved at her and was going to get back to the market, until I swore, I saw someone run back into an alleyway. I thought about it, then decided I still needed to buy some more supplies.

**Nar POV**

'_Let's see, I got the pelts and a needle with some thread. Am I missing anything?'_, "Hiccup!", he turns and sees Mira walking up to him.

"Hey Mira, how'd it go with Heather?", she tucked a lock of her silvery hair behind her ear.

"She and I are friends now, are you still shopping?", Mira fidgets in anticipation.

"That's great! I'm almost done, why?"

"Well, I was wondering if we could walk together?", Hiccup rubs the back of his head.

"Sure, I could use the company. I was just going to look around some more stalls, then swing by my friend's bakery", Mira walked beside Hiccup as they went from stall to stall. Each time an owner saw him, they welcome him joyfully. The two made their way through the market, unaware they were being followed by three blondes.

**Astrid POV**

I tailed Hiccup with Ruff and Tuff. While I was silently watching, the twins were busy arguing,_ 'Why'd I bring these idiots with me?'_. I was getting tired of having to keep the twins from revealing our presence. I saw Hiccup say something to Mira, causing her to giggle, _'I don't get it, why does he like her?'_.

They walked around a corner; I look back to whisper to the twins to follow me, only to see Ruff trip her brother into some barrels, "No!". He fell into the stack causing it to collapse, the barrels careened around the marketplace. A few struck cages, setting loose frighten chickens and sheep. Others smashed into stalls, overturning them and escalating the chaos, _'Oh my gods, Stoick is going to kill us_'. A pair of guards spot us, the twins and I ran as they gave chase.

**Nar POV**

Hiccup and Mira heard a commotion behind them, so they turned back and saw the marketplace in chaos. Hiccup chased down the frantic animals, while Mira helped the villagers put out the fires. As Hiccup returned the last of the chickens, he felt a strange feeling of déjà vu. The villagers graciously thanked both Hybrids for their help.

Hiccup looked off into the distance and saw the bakery's chimney billowing out pleasant smelling smoke, "Hey Mira, do you want to go to my friend's bakery with me?".

"I'd love to Hiccup!", She eagerly replied. He clasped her hand and led her toward the source of the sweet scent, Mira was stunned. She couldn't hear anything he said, her heartbeat _thumped_ between her ears.

* * *

_Signy's family's bakery_

They arrived at the bakery moments later, Hiccup released Mira's hand. She sighed, missing the warmth. "Mr. Hiccup!", Signy called out from behind the counter. The little girl rushed over and greeted him with a smile, she turned back, "Mom, Mr. Hiccup's here!"

A large red-haired woman stepped out from the shop, she wore her hair in a bun with a few loose strands and was cleaning her hands with a wet cloth, "Hello Hiccup, you're here early. We weren't expecting you for another few days".

"My apologies, Mrs. Gautsson. How's the family?", he gave a slight bow.

"Busy, the glow pies are selling very well. Lodin and I couldn't be happier, which reminds me", Thyre knelt down to Signy. "Sweetie, can you get your father?", she ran into the shop and came out with her dad.

"Ah, 'iccup, it's great ta' see ya'. How are tha' glow fruit lookin'?", a bald man with blonde mustache and muttonchops walked towards the group. He was taller than his wife, but just as large. His apron was stained with a rainbow of color and flour.

"Plumper and ready for harvest", Hiccup said proudly.

"Excellent news can't wait fur' them- ", Lodin noticed the female Hybrid standing beside him, he perks up. "Congratulations lad! Ya' finally got yurself a lass!", his exclamation shocked both Hiccup and Mira. Thyre and Signy cheered as they both blushed.

Mira's face became beet red, while a flustered Hiccup stammered, "W-w-wait, let me explain". He managed to calm himself, "This is Mira, she and I are just friends!". He turned to Mira, expecting her to agree with him. She mumbled incoherently, her face became redder as Hiccup tried to break her out of her daze, "Mira?".

A moment later, she came to, "Hiccup?".

"Are you alright?", She nodded and composed herself. Mira introduced herself to the Gautsson family. Thyre and Signy led her inside and showed her how they ran the shop, while Hiccup went with Lodin to inspect the modified flour mill behind the bakery. He designed a wind powered mill and asked Lodin's family if they were willing to help him test his design. With his help, Hiccup and Lodin built a prototype.

"So, ya' and Mira aren't togetha'?", Lodin tossed Hiccup a hammer. He was inspecting the blades of the mill.

"Like I said, she and I are just friends", He replied, using the hammer to realign a crooked blade. _'No girl will ever like me, Astrid's proof of that'_, he clambered down the mill's side using his graspers and back limbs, while carrying a toolbox in his arms. Mira walked out of the bakery wearing flour covered gloves and apron, she smiled and waved at the mother daughter pair.

"Bye Ms. Mira, you and Mr. Hiccup should come by again another day", Signy said, as Mira handed the gloves and apron over to Thyre. Hiccup said goodbye to Lodin, then walked to the trio.

"I'm sure we will", she noticed Hiccup approaching, she swiftly composed herself. Thyre and Signy quickly went inside, giving the pair their _privacy_.

"You look like you enjoyed yourself"

"I did, the people here are so nice", Mira looked behind the shop counter, seeing a smiling Thyre showing Signy how to mix glow pie filling.

"They are", he agreed, following her gaze. While Mira was watching the mother daughter pair, Hiccup could sense a commotion nearby. He peered off to the village, a trio of familiar blondes were running from a pair of guards. _'Why do I have a gut feeling that those three had something to do with the chaos at the market'_, Mira could feel anger radiating from him.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?", he looked back to her.

"Let's drop off our things at my house, I have a feeling Ivor might need our help", he walked towards the direction of his home, his supplies bundled up in the many pelts under his arm. Mira followed behind, carrying a plushie grey rabbit in her right and a small wooden box containing a silver bracelet in her left. Both of which Hiccup bought for her, she squeezed the rabbit closer to her chest as she followed him.

* * *

_Later, Beartooth chief's home_

"What is wrong with you!", bellowed an enraged Ivor. Astrid, Ruffnut and Tuffnut each had a pair of guards behind them. Stoick and the rest of the Hooligans were being led to Ivor's house by Hosvir.

The Berk chieftain was trying to placate his counterpart, "Chief Ivor, I apologize for my people's misbehavior".

"Chief Stoick, your crew should be grateful that no one was seriously injured, and the damages were negligible", Ivor's face was still red. It softened as he saw Hiccup walking towards them with Mira closely following. Everyone was too preoccupied with the arriving pair of Hybrids to notice a small collection of Hive kin approaching Beartooth.

"Greetings Ivor, this isn't exactly the best way to begin the celebration of the anniversary of your ascension to chiefdom", he and Hiccup grasped each other's forearms. He relaxed a little, before greeting his daughter's friend.

"Aye, this week is probably gonna be the worst one to date since the famine plagued my island", Ivor placed his hands on his hips and blew out a breath. Hiccup silently reached out with his voice, _"Bring the cargo to the clearing near my location"_.

"Perhaps I can make the celebration better?", Ivor stared at him confused. Hiccup asked Ivor to follow him to the clearing beside his home. He walked a short distance and stood looking into the surrounding forest, Mira was beside him. Ivor gathered his family and waited behind the two Hybrids. The Hooligans were behind Ivor's family, a ring of guards surrounded them.

The tall lush grass flowed like green waves as the breeze blew around the group, "Hiccup, what is it that we're waitin' for?", Ivor was still unsure what his friend had planned.

"This", Hiccup motioned to the forest. Donnager rose up from behind the tree line, the force of his wingbeats thrashed the treetops. He coasted toward them with a Citadel cargo crate, a shed-sized Hive steel box with the Hive crest engraved on either side, hanging below him. The crest was Queen Vera's visage with three diamond shaped wings on either side.

The black ropes seemed to effortlessly hold up the whitish-grey heavy object. Beside the descending Donnager, Ruger held a smaller crate in his legs. Hiccup gestured the two to land, Ruger set down away from the falling container. The ground shook as it made contact, the colossus touched down beside it.

"To celebrate your ascension, I spent weeks of my free time making you and your family gifts", Hiccup sauntered to the container. He threw open the doors, "I hope you like them". He rolled out a tall wardrobe like box and set it down in front of the awed Ivor. The wooden box was carved with some designs, "You first, Chief". Said chieftain walked up to the box, he carefully unlatched the doors.

"Thor be praised", uttered the stunned Ivor. On an armor stand was a beautiful set of extensively ornate armor. The armor was identical to his polished iron set but was a deep viridian green, it had a glossy finish with engravings like Hiccups own. The armor's trim was gold, as opposed to Hiccups silver.

The chest piece had the Beartooth crest engraved on the upper half. Like Hiccup's, Ivor's gifted armor had large pauldrons. They had an angular bear's visage sculpted out of them, with smooth malachite jewels in place of eyes. The full helmet had an identical bear visage, just lacking the lower jaw. The mane of the bear consisted of dagger-like protrusions; The lower face guard had fang-like teeth carved onto it. The rest of the armor was engraved like the chest piece. Ivor swayed, overwhelmed by the work of art.

"Easy there chief, there's still more gifts to come", Hiccup supported Ivor until he had recovered. He went into the container and emerged with a wrapped pole and circular object, and a large case in his graspers. He walked up to Arnora and gave a respectful bow, then presented the two wrapped objects to her. Hiccup stepped back and watched the Chieftess unwrap the gifts.

"My dear, these are magnificent", the pole of the glaive was made from the same metal as her husbands' armor. Like said armor, the pole was engraved and where she held the glaive was textured for a better hold. The ends of the grip and several places along the pole had gold adornments. The blade of the glaive had its own gold embellishments.

The opposite end had a small golden angular bear visage, similar in design to the gifted armor's pauldrons. It was weighted to balance the glaive, giving the wielder incredible control. The shield's face had the same engraved Beartooth crest, the rim of the shield had an ornate gold trim. Hiccup took the large case from his graspers and walked to Heather, "I hope you like them". He opened the case and presented her gifts.

In it was a pair of ornate single headed axes, identical to his own. Unlike his, the axes had gold inlaid engravings and were made from the same viridian green metal. Heather was speechless as he removed the axes from the case and held them in each hand. Setting aside the case, he brought the ends of each shafts and interlocked them. Hiccup spun the double axe, showing off the balance and speed of the weapon. He ended the display and handed Heather her gift, "Well, do you like them?".

She took a moment before handing her gift to her mother, then hugged Hiccup. She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek, "Yes!". Mira walked up to them and cleared her throat, Heather understood and released him, "Sorry". Hiccup looked at Mira, both females exchanged a silent conversation. Behind the wall of guards, Astrid ground her teeth. Her grip on her axe caused her knuckles to turn white.

"Hosvir, you mind coming here?", he walked up to Hiccup. He opened Ruger's crate and brought out a burgundy patterned sheath, then pulled out the sword. The pommel and guard were made from the same material as his dagger, a carmine red metal. The fuller was inlaid with the same metal, foreign runes were carved into it. Hosvir was trying to decipher the words, "It says 'Grand Protector'".

"Lord Veran, I can't accept such a gift", Hiccup sheathed the sword and presented it to him.

"Please, my teacher asked me to make this for you. He wanted me to convey a message to you also, 'From one protector to another, may you always stand to defend the innocent'".

Hosvir shakily took hold of the gift, "May I ask that you give my regards to your teacher?".

"It will be my honor", Hosvir replaced his sword with the gift, he handed his former sword to Hiccup to give to his teacher. He walked to Ruger's crate and placed it inside, _"Bring this to Elder Crimson, please?"_.

Ruger bowed and trilled, _"It shall be done, Milord"_.

Ivor walked to the Hooligans, "Chief Stoick, you and your crew are free to go". He was about to protest, when a reverberating growl came from Donnager. The guards escorted them away from Ivor's home, Hosvir taking up the rear. Ivor rolled his gift towards his home, his wife held open the door.

"Hiccup?", Heather approached him as he sent Donnager back to the Citadel.

"Yes, what is it Heather?"

She split her double axe back into a pair, "Can you teach me how to duel wield like you?".

He looked to Mira, she shrugs, "Sure, you can join us for morning training at the cove near my house".

Mira and Heather high-fived, "And I can show you how to spin your double axe like Hiccup taught me". She reached behind her and pulled out a half-meter-long pole. It was polished silver and had a scythe like blade paralleled to the pole at one end.

Mira placed it in her right hand and spun it once, the weapon extended and locked with a loud _clack_. Each of the segments had engravings infused with a black colored metal. "Pretty cool right?", she set it down upright next to her, the weapon was almost as tall as Mira.

"The difficult part is collapsing it back down", she slightly struggled to twist the ends of her grip to allow the extensions to collapse. Hiccup explained that the links needed to be strong enough to hold up in battle.

Heather turned to Mira, "Want to join me for lunch, friend?".

She looked at Hiccup, he nods, "Are you sure?".

"It's alright Mira, I have something I need to do in the meantime", the two females walked to the great hall. Hiccup jogged in the direction of his home, expecting a friend to meet him there.

* * *

_Later, Hiccup's Beartooth Residence_

**Hiccup POV**

I unfastened my cloak from my armor and hung it next to Mira's. The two cloaks visages came out great, my mother's on mine and Eir's on Mira's. I walked to the wardrobe nearby, I removed my armor pieces and placed them on the stand inside. With them off, I stretched and went into my room.

I threw on a short grey jacket and left it open, then went into my kitbag. I fumbled around until I found my book. I sat down and waited for Fishlegs to arrive; I didn't have to wait long. There was a knock on my door, I got up and opened it, "Hello Fish, glad to see you made it".

"I wouldn't let you down again, Hiccup", we sat on my couch and talked for hours. Fishlegs was fascinated by the many different species and subspecies that populated the Citadel. He asked if he could get his own copy, I told him I could make him one if he was willing to wait a week or two. We said our farewells and he walked to the docks. The sun began to set as I had just finished my bedroll, when another knock echoed.

"What did you and Heather talk about?", I asked while rolling it up.

"You know, girl stuff", Mira looked around. "So um, where is my room?", I led her to my bedroom.

"You can use my bed until I can talk with Ivor about adding another room", she tried to offer that she sleeps on the couch. Gobber would be disappointed if I did that, "Mira, I promised to take care of you. Please take the bed for now".

Her face reddens, "W-we could always share your b-bed?".

"It's alright, I made this", I motioned to my finished bedroll. Mira was oddly saddened by it, I walked out of my room and spread it on the couch.

"Goodnight, Hiccup", she wore a nightgown that Eir had asked me to get for her. In the dim sunlight, the gown appeared to glow. I tried not to stare at her shadowed body under her gown.

"Goodnight, Mira", her eyes glowed gold as she smiled. She closed the door, I got comfortable and dozed off.

'"_There has to be another way", my mother was distressed.'_

'"_Mother, I've tried other options. It's either us or them", Elder Crimson stood beside me.'_

'"_My child, I can't lose you to her!", the other elders agreed with the queen. Behind me, several grieving would-be parents supported my proposition. They have lost too many eggs, too many children never had the chance to grow.'_

'"_I will not fail, the fate of the hive depends on me!", my supporters roared in agreement. I looked back to my mother, "You said so yourself, mother. It is my duty as your successor to ensure the survival of our hive"'_

'"_Yes, it is. Are you certain you must do this?"'_

'"_I am, for the future of the hive, I will take Helheim's gate!"'_

**(A/N: Yay! Hiccup's allies get **_**upgrades**_** and Heather gets her double axe, although not like the one in the series. Mira's war scythe inspiration came from the Onna-bugeisha, they usually wielded Naginatas.)**


	11. Chapter 11: Ripples

A Queen's Hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon**

**KEY**

'_Thoughts/memories'_

"_foreign language/projected thoughts"_

**Emphasis/yelling**

**(A/N: More insight of the daily life of Beartooth. I'm going to leave the Planned/Citadel chapter poll open on my profile until the next update, to give everyone a chance to cast their votes. To clarify something, if i do write the Citadel chapter, it will be in between the Hooligans leaving Beartooth chapter and Stoick and the crew returning to Berk chapter. It will not replace either chapter. Majority rule, otherwise the chapter write in will be at my discretion.)**

**Review responses**

**Atomicsub927: The chapter after this one will have more of Hiccup's memories during his upbringing within the Old Hive.**

**Darkgaia25: Open relationship? Not exactly.**

**-Mira and Heather – Rivals for Hiccup's attention.**

**-Astrid – Betrayer to Hiccup, Assaulter to Mira, and Hiccup's stalker to Heather.**

**-Hiccup – HATES Astrid, Roommates (**_**Platonic**_**) with Mira, and Friends with Heather.**

**CajinBear73: Stoick is blind and delusional indeed. Blinded to his own involvement in Hiccup's suffering, Delusional that he can get him back.**

**-Astrid "chose" to not see how much Hiccup was "a diamond in the rough" in the past. Now she's blinded by how bright he shines, having been ****cut**** by his valor in defense of the Hive and ****polished**** by the loving care of his mother Vera. Like a star in the night sky, he will be forever out of her reach.**

**-Both Mira and Heather want to be the one who makes him happy, their battle to break through Hiccup's harden heart will be a tough one.**

-"**Pissed in her oatmeal", LOL, that's gonna be my new favorite phrase! **_**Clearing my throat**_**, the ruling family and the second-in-command were the first to attain his gifts, for now.**

**-Not really a teaser, but a memory. However, I can start to include teasers if you guys want me to.**

**Arraia: Perfect? Thank you very much! The more people like my story, the more it fuels my drive to write it.**

**thomaspheasant: Like I said before, other responsibilities take up most of my time. With that being said, I greatly appreciate the enthusiasm.**

**Enough talk, back to the action!**

Chapter 11: Ripples

_Following mourning, Beartooth docks_

**Astrid POV**

I emerge up on our ship's deck and stretch, the morning sunlight felt warm on my skin. I secured my axe to my lower back and walked over the gangplank. Looking around, I note the dockworkers wave or gave me friendly smiles, _'I guess Ivor wasn't lying about suppressing the truth about us from the villagers'_.

I neared the ramps and recalled last night.

_**Flashback, the night before**_

I overheard Stoick talking with Spitelout about Hiccup. "Stoick, I don't think it's a smart idea fur' us ta' do this", Spitelout pleaded with his brother.

"We can't let this opportunity go to waste, Hiccups here! All we have to do is grab him when the village is asleep and set sail before they wake", Stoick's footsteps echo throughout the ship. I try and stay as still as I can in my bunk.

"Just because we can' see any demons, doesn't mean the' aren't there", I heard a chair scuffle. It's weird that a Jorgenson would think before acting, "Rememba' brother, he heard about our' plan before 'is trial".

"Brother? I'm your chief first and your brother after. Don't think I forgot what your son did to mine!", I heard someone's back hit a wall.

"I didn't see ya' doin' anythin' 'bout it", _Thud_, Stoick must have dropped Spitelout.

"Don't push it, _Brother_", hissed Stoick. "We'll tell your _son_, Astrid and the Thorston idiots when they're ready. If they see the chance to grab Hiccup, they do it", some ruffling must have been Spitelout composing himself.

"Wha' 'bout tha' Ingerman boy?".

"Fishlegs might tell my son, he can't know", _creak_, Stoick sat down, I think. "If we can get him back, Astrid might convince him to forget about that 'Mira' girl", I felt strange when I heard that. Spitelout closed Stoick's door and walked back to his bunk.

_**Flashback end**_

I made it to the top of the cliffs and see the twins, Ruff walked up to me and whispered, "Hey Astrid, did we do something? The chief's been acting weird around us since last night".

I kept quiet about the conversation between the two, I shrugged, "He probably is still thinking about Hiccup". The three of us walked around the village for a bit, we ran into Fishlegs and Snotlout at the marketplace. _'When did Snot get all buddy-buddy with Fish?'_, "What are you guys doing?".

"I was just looking around and ran into Fishlegs", replied Snot.

"Isn't that Heather?", Fish pointed out. I turn and see her walking towards a house on a cliff in the distance.

* * *

**Nar POV**

Astrid led the crew to follow Heather, they managed to remain hidden until she reached the outskirts of the village. Tuffnut stepped into an empty bucket, getting his foot stuck and tumbling into the open, "What are you doing here?!".

"Uh, we were out for a walk?", Astrid facepalmed, Tuffnut just revealed them. They all stepped out of hiding, Ruffnut and Snotlout went with Astrid to help him.

"I can ask you the same thing, whose house is that?", Astrid said, as she and Ruffnut held Tuffnut's arms. Snotlout was tugging at the bucket with all his might, it didn't budge.

"That is Hiccup's home on our Island, only my family and others like Hosvir are allowed to go there", Heather crossed her arms at Astrid, remembering what Mira said about her. Fishlegs went to help and with their combined strength, they finally removed the bucket. They both fell back; the bucket flew up, then landed in Fishlegs' grasp. "The only one from Berk that can go there is Fishlegs, Hiccup told my father that he was forgiven". Astrid looked at him, the bucket still in his hands.

"Whatever", Astrid huffed. "Why are you going there anyways?".

"Even though it's none of your business, I'm going to see if Hiccup has already left to his morning training", she turned away and walked a few steps.

"Um, excuse me Heather?", she looked at a nervous Fishlegs. He dropped the bucket, "Can I go see Hiccup?".

She shifted her eyes between the Hooligans, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind, but he might get angry at the rest of you". She sighed, "You're probably going to follow me anyways, even if I say not to. So, whatever happens it's your own fault". The group walked into the forest; Astrid eyed the beautiful pair of axes crossed on Heather's back.

She stopped and crouched down, "What are you doing?". She shushed Astrid; Heather motioned for the rest to get low, she crouch-walked for a bit. As they neared the cove, Heather crawled into the surrounding bushes. The teens followed her example, "Why are we crawling?".

She shushed Astrid again, they followed her through the underbrush. Heather was the first to emerge, she remained as low as she could. Astrid was next, with the rest of the teens fanning out either side of them. They neared the lip of the cove wall and followed her sight.

Below them, inside the cove was Hiccup alone. He was dressed in only his lower half of his undersuit. The top half was off to the far side of the cove, all his armor pieces were neatly piled along with it on a spread blanket. Hiccup was balancing himself on his arms atop a log between two large boulders, the trio of young women stared at the muscles contracting and twisting under his flawless skin.

He shifts his weight and places his graspers under himself. His back limbs extend to maintain his balance, all while faint traces of sweat glisten in the morning light. Astrid and Heather gaze onto Hiccup's sculpted exposed torso, Tuffnut turns to his sister.

Her eyes are glazed over and drooling, Tuffnut recoils in disgust. Hiccup reaches into his pocket, while effortlessly changing positions. Turning once more around, he ties a blindfold and lowers himself with his graspers. Hiccup takes in a deep breath and launches himself up, he veers his body away from the log. His back limbs lunge out and dig into the harden wood, they swing him underneath. He reaches out and snatches up two large stones, one in each hand.

His momentum carries him around and up, he lets go and lands perfectly on the log. Hiccup breathes in slowly, while moving from stance to stance. He pauses on one leg, using all four arms and back limbs to maintain balance. He takes in another deep breath and listens to the forest. A small fish breaks the surface of the nearby lake, causing ripples on the water. Hiccup leaps off the log and twirls in the air.

Time seems to slow, as he senses his surroundings. Faint sounds echo off the cove walls, revealing a lone boulder near the shore of the lake. He maneuvers his body and lands gracefully atop it. A split-second later, he smashes the stones in his hands together, shattering them into fragments. Hiccup lets the bits pass through his clawed fingers. They fall into the water, causing more ripples across the lake.

Everyone looks in awe of his display of speed, grace and strength, none more so than the three young women. Hiccup removes the blindfold and hops from his perch to the shore, then walks to his kitbag. He retrieves a towel, then returns to the lake shore and dips it into the cool water. Astrid watches him wring out the excess water and wipe off the sweat from his face, admiring his strong jawline. She turns to a blushing Heather, becoming irritated by her ogling of Hiccup.

The onlookers were too preoccupied with him to notice a large black creature stalked towards them. Fishlegs was the first to spot Toothless but couldn't warn the others before he pounced. Everyone but Heather was stunned by the presence of the looming Toothless, he growled and clicked at the group. "What do we do?!" repeated a terrified Tuffnut.

Toothless hissed and bared his fangs, the teens looked to Fishlegs. They knew he spent time with Hiccup, "Fish, what is that thing?!", Astrid demanded.

"Uh, L-let's see, c-crown of articulating plates, t-two pairs of forelegs", Fishlegs stammered. Toothless eyed the frightened teen, while swaying his segmented tail.

"Well, Fish?!", The fury's acid green eyes narrowed at the teens.

His growl intensified, Fishlegs' eyes widen, "Y-you're a Molossus, right?". Toothless grunts and tilts his head, "W-what was your species other name, Um… C-cavern Fury?". He relaxes and nods at Fishlegs, "Whew, I'm Fishlegs, Hiccup's friend". "Do you already know Heather?" The Fury coos and nods again. He then walks over to the teens to introduce them, "This is Astrid".

Toothless's eyes narrow in recognition, he roars and lashes out with his tail. "Fishlegs, what did you do?!", Astrid rolls to dodge the attack, his tail stabs the ground where she was at moments before. The teens from Berk scatter, forgetting about the ledge of the cove. They were too preoccupied avoiding the swipe of the claws of the enraged Toothless.

Astrid and the rest screamed as they fell, landing in a heap. Toothless roars as she shoves off Ruffnut, then hears someone clear their throat. The teens look up to a peeved Hiccup reattaching his vambrace, Ruffnut groans at a fully clothe Hiccup.

_Moments before_

**Hiccup POV**

I just finished wiping off the last of my sweat, I wrung out my towel and hear Toothless nearby, "Trespassers!". _'I wonder what Toothless found?'_, I set down my towel.

"Hey bud, what's wrong?", I call out. He coos, _'He must have found Heather'_.

I walk over to my gear to get dressed, "**Nidingr!**". _'Nidingr? There's only one person that could be!'_, I pull the upper half of my undersuit over my head. I turn back and see the teens jump off the rim of the cove, Toothless swipes at them and roars, "**Look out, Brother!**". Quickly fastening my armor, I walked over to where the groaning teens lay in a heap. _'Nosy Vikings'_, I clear my throat and finished attaching my armor.

"You Vikings are trespassing", I growled out, placing my left hand on Remy's Hilt. Mira's footsteps echo from the stone steps behind me, she walks up to stand beside and drops a basket of fish.

"How did they find your cove, Hiccup?", she looks to me.

Before I could respond, Heather rode Toothless as he descends the cove stone walls, "Sorry Hiccup, they followed me". I glared at them and huff, _'Figures'_. Toothless prances over to us, Mira helps Heather off him, "I'm really sorry, are you mad?".

I sigh, "I don't blame you; I should've expected this from them". I contemplate what to do now, _'I could tell them to leave, but will they do it?'_.

"We should leave", Fishlegs sighed, the teens began to stand and dust themselves off.

"No, you can stay Fish", the rest of his peers muttered.

Astrid stomped over to him, "What about us?!".

"What about you", I sneered. "I didn't invite you Vikings", crossing my arms. Astrid scowls and Ruffnut groans, while both Snotlout and Tuffnut moan in disappointment. "The rest of you leave".

"Why should we?", Astrid grips her axe; Mira responds by pulling out her scythe and extends it, she levels it at the defiant Blonde. _'This is getting out of hand, I know I can hold my own against twice their number, but-'_, I look to my friends._ 'I can't risk Mira or Heather getting hurt'_, I take a deep breath.

"Whoa, everybody, calm down", Heather raises her hands. Both Females glare at each other, then Mira shoulders her scythe and Astrid relaxes her grip, "Look, I don't like these people either". She looks from them to me, "But, let's not escalate things, ok?". Astrid huffs, "Hiccup, there's no harm in letting them stay, right?".

"I guess, as long as they put their weapons out of reach", I motioned to and empty open barrel nearby. Fishlegs walks over and drops his hammer inside, followed by Snotlout and his mace. The twins place both their spears in the barrel, Astrid hesitates. She eyes Mira, then slowly let's go of her axe.

I clear my throat, "What?". I glowered at her, then motioned, "Really?". My face hardens, Astrid groans and pulls a dagger out of her boot. She tosses it in, then angrily walks over to the rest of the _guests_.

"Hiccup are you sure it's alright for them to watch?".

"Sure, we're only showing Heather the basics and their iron weapons wouldn't stand up to the stress of our techniques anyways".

"So, what if your sword and weird spear thing look cool, they aren't better than our stuff", Tuffnut scoffed. I roll my eyes as I walk over to a large pine and unsheathe Remy. Getting into a stance, I take a deep breath and threw a horizontal cut at the tree. With a long _creak_ the pine topples over and slams on the ground.

Astrid was surprised and both Tuffnut and his sister's jaws hung open, "Both Mira's scythe and Heather's axes are almost as strong".

**Nar POV**

Toothless ate from the basket as he stood guard over the teens, while Hiccup taught Heather dual weapon stances. Due to the difference in height, she wasn't comfortable with most of them. "Here, let me show you", he grasps her hands and guides her body to properly set the stance. Hiccup's much larger frame easily envelopes Heather's, she lowers her head and tries to hide her blushing face.

Behind them, Mira eyes the teens, precisely Astrid. She can practically smell the stench of jealousy that is carried on the breeze to her, while she sat on the stump. The majority emanated from Astrid; the rest came from Ruffnut. She turns back to her friends, Hiccup steps back and tells Heather to try the stance herself. She stands relaxed and breathes in, then Heather gets into her stance with minimal effort.

"Like that?", she looks to her friends, both smile and nod.

"Yes, now you practice getting into it as often as you can. Heather assemble your double axe, it's Mira's turn", He walks over to the stump as Mira gets up. They tap their forearms against each other's as they pass. Mira shows Heather several stances she herself prefers, which she quickly familiarizes herself with. Hiccup smiles as his two friends enjoy their exchange, much to the dismay of Astrid. Snotlout looks over to Fishlegs, he was jotting down as much information as he could in his small journal.

Their 'audience' began to lose interest, even the twins who wield polearms themselves. After an hour, Astrid has had enough of Mira's and Heather's 'training' and sulks off with the twins following, retrieving their weapons on their way out. Hiccup watches Snotlout and Fishlegs talk, then he bids farewell to him and leaves with Snotlout.

"I'm going to grab us some lunch", Mira offered, while Heather sat on the stump watching Hiccup fumble inside his kitbag for a spare towel.

"Alright, hurry back", Heather waved to the departing Mira.

* * *

_Beartooth village_

**Astrid POV**

I sulked into the village, _'Who does she think she is getting close to Hiccup like that'_. Behind me, Ruff bumped into her brother, he turned to his sister and was about to shove her. I huffed, "Would you to idiots quit messing around!".

The two looked at each other, Ruff looked hurt, "Harsh".

Tuff retorted, "Yea, what's your problem Astrid. Ever since we found out that Hiccup made friends with both Heather and that Mira chick, everything has been getting on your nerves".

I walked up to him and scowled, "What!?".

Tuff began to sweat, he nervously turned to his sister. Ruff shrugs, "Hey, isn't that her?".

I looked at where she pointed out, in the distance was Mira. _'I wonder what she is doing here alone'_, I recalled what Stoick said the night before. "Alright, you guys follow my lead", both Ruff and Tuff were confused, so I roll my eyes and dragged them to where she was going.

**Nar POV**

'_Maybe I can ask Signy if her parents have made any fresh glow pies'_, Mira was walking through a nearly empty part of the village, most of the residents were having breakfast in the Great hall. Mira was halfway to the Gautsson's bakery, when she was suddenly pulled into an alleyway.

"Well, well, look who we have here", Mira's arms were suddenly held by the twins, Astrid stepped into view.

"Looks like little miss 'Perfect' to me", retorted Mira with a smirk.

"Whoa", exclaimed the twins, amazed that she quipped at Astrid.

Astrid snarled, "Shut it, tramp. Just because you became a freak, doesn't make you better than me". Her eye twitched, Astrid's blood boiled at the arrogance of Mira.

"It does for Hiccup, better me than some heartless witch", Ruffnut felt the murderous rage-filled aura spewing from her friend, as did her brother.

Astrid lowered her head, shadowing her eyes, "I'm going to enjoy this". She cracked her knuckles and reeled back, only for someone to holler out.

"Hey, what's going on here!", Fishlegs arrived with Snotlout in tow, his large arms laden with books. He takes in the scene before him, noting an angry Astrid, Ruffnut and Tuffnut each holding Mira's arms, "What are you guys doing?".

"What does it look like, I'm going to put this hussy in her place. Then, we're going to take her back to Berk", Astrid proclaimed, walking towards the two.

"W-why would you do that!?", Fishlegs knew what would happen if Hiccup finds out that the crew dragged his friend back to their home.

"The chief wants Hiccup back with us, so we're going to use her as bait to lure him in. Once we find a way to change him back, we'll let the monsters have her", Fishlegs knew how desperate Stoick was, so he believed her. He knew he had to do something, Hiccup was his friend and he couldn't let them hurt him.

"I-I don't think we should do that", he spouted out nervously, Astrid looks at him with astonishment. She turns to a silent Snotlout, expecting him to agree with her, as per usual.

He sighs, "I'm with Guppylegs on this one". Fishlegs glares at his remark, then his face changes to surprised, _'Did Snotlout just agree with me?'_.

"What was that, Jorgenson?", her face halfway between peeved and confused.

"I'm with Fishlegs", Snotlout stepped ahead of him. Astrid was speechless, "Don't you remember what happen last time Hiccup was pissed off". He motioned to Mira, "And now you want to mess with his girlfriend, are you serious?!". Mira _eeped_ and her face became beet red as Astrid yelled, slugging Snotlout and sending him stumbling.

He didn't get a chance to recover, she grabbed his arm and sent him flying over her shoulder into the side of the alley. Snotlout staggered as he stood up, she lunged at him. Astrid punched him in the solar plexus, making Snotlout cough out saliva. She unhooked her axe and used its crook to lift him off the ground, his legs dangled as he was pinned against the wall. He grasps the inner lip of the crook.

"**SHE IS NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND, YOU HEAR ME JORGENSON!**", Astrid screeched at the writhing Snotlout. She took note of his scowl, "What happen Snotlout, huh? What's with your high and mighty attitude, you think you're better than everybody else?". He looked away, that only seemed to infuriate Astrid further, "**Answer me!**".

Snotlout looked defiantly at her and snapped back, "I woke up". His reply stunned Astrid and confused Ruffnut and Tuffnut. "After Hiccup's escape, I had to attend to my duties as heir. When those who were hurt by _**your**_ mistake were suffering, where were you, hmm?", her eyes looked away from his.

"I uhh…".

"That's right nowhere; while you ran off to sulk, I had to help heal the wounded with Gothi. I saw the fear in their eyes and heard their cries of agony", her grip loosened. "For weeks after, I kept hearing those cries in my sleep. After seeing their suffering, I learned that our actions have consequences; Apparently you still haven't- ", she forced him back up the wall. His self-righteous attitude reignited her fury, the twins looked on in anticipation of another beating.

While everyone's attention was directed towards the enraged Astrid, a faint shimmering form was emerging from the forest edge. It crept silently towards the commotion and approached the restrained Mira, who by now sensed its presence. "You got a lot of nerve spouting on about duty and consequence, you boar-headed overgrown brat!", Astrid hissed, Fishlegs noted the light distorted by the form.

It reeled back and swung, its scythe-like blade arm instantly materializing. The blade sailed toward the unaware Ruffnut. "Ruff, look out!", Fishlegs bellowed.

"What?", Ruffnut turned to him, which moved her head out of the way of the oncoming blade. It missed slicing through her neck, instead lopping off her left braid. The blade smashed into the wall behind her, sending chips of wood flying. She backpedaled away from the floating weapon, bumping into Astrid. Both young women fell, which freed Snotlout.

He dropped to the ground and rubbed his sore throat. Tuffnut was shocked at the near decapitation of his sister, Mira used his lapse in attention and flung him with all her might. His body hit the opposing wall with a _Thud_, he groaned out, "Oh! I'm hurt, I am very much hurt!".

Ruffnut felt the frayed end of her braid, Tuffnut scurried passed her and hid behind the frightened Fishlegs. Astrid shoved her off and looked to where Mira was. She pulled out her Scythe and spun it in her right hand, _Clack_. Behind her, the blade tore itself free and floated back, then the form slowly uncloaked itself. Standing over three meters tall, its deep viridian green chitin shone in the sunlight. The young female sentinel loomed beside Mira and Roared, ready to defend her.

* * *

_Moments earlier, Beartooth forest_

**Hiccup POV**

I walked through the forest toward the village, _'I wonder what's taking Mira so long to return?'_. Toothless strode beside me, eyeing the occasional scurrying wildlife. "Hey Hiccup?", Heather was walking opposite of Toothless.

"Hmm?".

"Um, can you tell me what's it like living at the Citadel?", I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I can tell you how I spend most of my days", she nods. "I wake up at dawn, then bathe at my personal hot spring. After I get dressed, I go to the main chamber and have breakfast with my mother. Then, I would usually go on patrol or keep up my stealth training by hunting game with the sentinels. After a break, I'd go help Eir with her duties in the hatchery or work on my blacksmithing and inventions".

I moved to Toothless's side and attached the empty basket, "But after Mira moved in, she would join my mother and I for our meals. She took over helping Eir at the Sanctuary, which gave me more free time. Mira would sometimes bring me lunch and hang out with me during my break. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy spending time with her". I gave Toothless a couple of pats.

"So, does she do better than you in helping out Eir?".

"I wouldn't know, you would have to ask her. She was under orders from my mother to take over my duties in the Sanctuary along with aiding her in the Nursery". I sighed, "Apparently, mother's motive was for her to learn how to care for newborn hatchlings-". I stammer, "F-for when… _'the time comes'_". Heather was trying to stifle her giggle, emphasis on trying.

"Oh, my gods", she burst out laughing.

"I don't get why everyone laughs when I mention it, first Eir then you", I huffed. We walked for a bit, then I thought I heard a familiar roar. Toothless growled, "Did you hear it too Bud?".

He nods and gets low, "Hop on, brother".

"You got it bud", I grab onto the saddle and swing myself up.

"What is it Hiccup?!", Heather ask anxiously.

"Toothless and I heard one of our Hive kin roar, sounded like they were in distress", I held out my hand for her. Heather grabbed it and I pulled her up, "Hold on". Wrapping her arms around my waist, I held onto the saddle firmly, "Let's go Toothless!". He charged across the forest; his wide strides gave him a boost in speed, propelling him through the trees like a wolf on the hunt.

* * *

**Nar POV**

"T-that's a s-sentinel!", stammered a terrified Fishlegs.

Astrid pulled Ruffnut to her feet and readied her axe, "What in Thor's name is a sentinel?!".

"Don't you guys remember Ivor's story?", the teens all looked at Fishlegs. "Hiccup wiped out several hundred fully trained berserkers with just two sentinels", the realization hit Astrid like a Gronckle's lava blast. The five of them didn't stand a chance against the lone young sentinel, let alone with her being supported by Mira.

"Should we run?", asked a scared Tuffnut.

"I doubt we'll be able to outrun that thing", Astrid remembered that the beast ran down the fleeing berserkers.

"We're so screwed!", screamed Ruffnut. Astrid frantically tried to figure out a way for them to escape, every plan resulted in either someone dying or everyone dead. The teens huddled in fear as the sentinel growled. They looked past her and saw a black creature bound rooftop to rooftop, it flew over their heads and landed behind them.

They turned back to the sentinel, she brought her blade arms together and appeared to bow, _"Greetings Hiccup"_. The teens were bewildered by her change in demeanor, Hiccup dismounted Toothless.

**Hiccup POV**

"Lily, how's my girl?", Heather hopped off Toothless and ran to her sentinel. Lily lowered her body and folded in her blades. She embraced Heather, making her giggle with her feelers. She was Lime's daughter; He was one of the first Hive kin I met. Lily met Heather when she stowed away in a shipment a couple of weeks after the trade agreement was set.

It was hilarious when some of the villagers opened the crate, they ran when they saw the two-meter-tall hatchling stumble out. Lily herself was frighten and hid back inside, only emerging when Heather softly spoke to her. Heather reached up and stroked Lily's head, earning a pleased chirp. _'She grew so much in only a few months, talk about a growth spurt'_, I chuckled and dismounted Toothless.

"Why'd you call out, Lily?", she nuzzled Heather and turned to the teens.

"The three sun-hairs' were attempting to harm Mira, so I shadowed myself and intervened", my anger bubbled up. "The large one protested, while the short one defied Nidingr. He too came to Mira's defense, which offended Nidingr", I was shocked. _'I could understand Fishlegs standing up for my friend, but Snotlout?'_, Mira relaxed and spoke with Heather.

By now both Fishlegs and Snotlout distance themselves from the wary blondes. I turned to them, Fishlegs nervously spouted, "Hiccup, they-we um…".

I raised my right hand, but kept my left on Remy's hilt, "It's alright Fish, Lily told me everything". "Thanks for helping Mira", he gave me a small smile. I look to Snotlout, "And thank you too, um… Snotlout", he was apprehensive. I rubbed the back of my head, "Really, thanks". He relaxed, _'It's so weird, is he the same bully who used to beat me up for fun?'_. Lily walk past the huddled Astrid and Twins, carrying both females behind her.

"Hiccup, what are you going to do about the sun-hairs'?", Mira dismounted first, then helped Heather down. Toothless nuzzled Mira, getting low so she could hop on his saddle.

I glared at Astrid, "Consider yourselves lucky it was Lily who found you, any other Hive kin wouldn't hesitate to end you for threatening Mira".

Ruffnut yelled out, "Lucky, that thing nearly took off my head", while grasping her braid's frayed end.

I snarled at Ruffnut calling her a 'thing', Lily trilled, "I was meaning to scare them, I missed on purpose".

"She wasn't trying to kill you; like I said before, Beartooth is friendly territory. Me and my Kin won't attack unprovoked", Lily nods in agreement. I walked to Toothless and seated myself in front of Mira, "Next time you try a stunt like this, my kin won't hesitate again".

**Nar POV**

Hiccup gave the trio a threatening glare, then directed Toothless elsewhere in the village. A crowd of villagers funneled out of the Beartooth great hall, drawn by Lily's roar. Ivor made his way to the front of the crowd, dressed in his gifted armor minus the helmet. He still wore his personal horned one, "What's with the commotion here?!".

Heather ceased petting Lily, "Sorry dad, Lily here was spooked by our _'guests'_". She glared at Astrid, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, silently telling them to play along.

"My, my, Lily sure has grown, musta' been all those extra snacks you feed her when she visits", Ivor strode up to his daughter's sentinel. Lily trilled proudly, puffing out her chest and standing at full height. Ivor chuckled at her prideful display. The teens walked towards the docks; Astrid watches Hiccup ride off into the distance.

The group arrives at the docks and see Stoick overseeing the offloading of their trade goods. Spitelout was helping the dockworkers transport the crates to their warehouses. "What have you lot been up to?", questioned Stoick.

"You know sir, just keeping out of trouble", replied Fishlegs.

**(A/N: The sentinels are not the only species who can camouflage themselves, Toothless himself will not be able to. Hive kin growth depends on environmental factors like nutrition and climate. Nidingr: roughly translated as betrayer or villain.)**


	12. Chapter 12: Memories

A Queen's Hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon**

**KEY**

'_Thoughts/memories'_

"_foreign language/projected thoughts"_

**Emphasis/yelling**

**(A/N: More of Hiccup's life between his 'birth' and arrival on Berk. The poll for the Citadel chapter has been close, looks like you guys want me to write it! I recommend listening to the song drown by boy in space, its the first song to make me cry. It fits the first chapter of this story so well it hurts.)**

**Review responses**

**atomicsub927: To quote Montgomery Burns, **_**"Excellent"**_**.**

**OechsnerC: Still undecided to Hiccup pairing.**

**CajunBear73: Some Vikings are more stubborn than others. Astrid and Stoick should let sleeping dogs lie. Fishlegs was more of a bystander than an antagonist, while Snotlout has begun to understand the concept of repercussions.**

**Mariah: Mira has feelings for Hiccup, she just needs to find a way to make him see them without violating his trust. Unlike in canon, Heather was smitten by Hiccup's valor and kindness. While Heather may have determination on her side, Mira has an advantage over her, "common ground". Besides, what's the point of competing without an opponent? Astrid **_**tried**_** to harm Mira, but given how easily she threw Tuff, she could handle the petite shieldmaiden with some minor difficulty.**

**Arraia: Thanks**

**ShadowMyDog: If people continue to read and want to review, I'll continue to write it.**

**With that settled, Back to the action!**

Chapter 12: Memories

**Nar POV**

_Beartooth Forge_

"Hiccup, I didn't expect ya' fur' anotha' few days", Harek the blacksmith hollered, while dipping a bucket in a rain barrel beside the forge. Hiccup dismounted Toothless and approached. "Ya' sure ya' haven't grown taller?", Harek jested, His abnormal height became a common quip between most of Hiccup's close friends on Beartooth.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, he chuckled dryly at the brown-haired blacksmith, "Nice one, Rek"

Harek was about to enter the forge, when he spotted Mira on Toothless. A sly grin appeared on his face, "Well, it's 'bout time ya' found yurself' a lass boy-o".

Mira squeaked and blushed, Toothless coos, _"Are you alright?"_. Hiccup sighs and tells Toothless to take her back to his residence; he nods and makes his way there.

"No, Rek, Mira and I are just friends. Why does everyone assume just because we're both Hybrids, we should be together?", Hiccup and Harek walk into the forge.

"Ya' kno' me an' Lodin just want ya' ta' be happy", Harek topped off the dunking barrel.

"Anyways, what's been going on in your life?", he said while going into the back room.

"Ya' kno' the usual, me an' the missus are still trying to start a family", Hiccup came back out wearing just his undersuit with an apron over it.

"Don't worry Rek, it will happen eventually", he walked over to the roaring forge and placed a damaged pickaxe head in the flames. When it glowed red, he grabbed it with his graspers without hesitation. Hiccup brought it over to the anvil and began reshaping it back to normal, Harek in awe at him.

"Those 'graspas' sure are 'andy", Harek didn't need to worry about his friend. When Hiccup first helped in the forge, Harek panicked when he reached in the flames and pulled out a red-hot sword. They both chuckle at the memory of Hiccup calming down the concerned Harek. Afterwards, he explained that his graspers' chitin was extremely insulative.

After an hour of helping Harek fix most of the tools, he waved farewell to his friend. He looked at the sun nearing its apex, _'Well, I better get ready for their arrival'_. Hiccup stared off to the horizon, then walked towards his house.

* * *

_Hiccup's Beartooth Residence_

He stepped into his home, seeing Toothless curled around Mira. She was in her undersuit and was wearing a white wool shawl that he bought from a tailor in the market a few weeks ago. He trilled pleasingly at her petting, Mira noticed Hiccup staring at her, "Hiccup, are you alright?".

"Yeah, I'm fine", he walks into his kitchen and came back to the hearth, carrying two mugs and a loaf of bread. He gave Mira the one filled with sapphire blue juice, Hiccup set down the loaf and took a sip from his mug filled with acid green. He set down his drink and broke off a large piece of bread, he handed it to Mira.

She was about to bite into it, when Toothless coos out, "Ok, here". Mira tore off a piece and fed it to him. He nuzzled her affectionately, making her giggle. Across from them, Hiccup smiled.

"Toothless, you overgrown cuddle bug", he tilts his head innocently at Hiccup. He sips at his drink absentmindedly, then stares at the flames crackling in the hearth.

Toothless senses Hiccup's heartrate rise, "Are you sure you're alright, Brother?". Mira also questions at his anxiety.

"I'm just going to go meditate out front, holler if you two need me", he walks over to his room. After a couple of minutes, Hiccup emerged wearing his opened light grey jacket. He pulled on his boots and walked out. Mira looked out the window, seeing Hiccup walk to the clearing near the cliff.

He sat on his knees and relaxed his body, while taking deep breaths. As he meditated, his mind started to wander through his memories.

* * *

'_A freshly molted thirteen-year-old Hiccup walked toward the commotion outside his chambers. "How many ferals did the scouts report", he peaked through the doorway at Crimson speaking with several smaller sentinels.'_

'"_They estimated about thirty", an orange one responded. Crimson growled, then guided his battle group toward the direction of the raid. Hiccup shuffled out of his room, Crimson looked to him, "Hatchling, return to your chambers, it is not safe now".'_

'"_W-what's happening?", he seemed worried.'_

'"_Several ferals have broken through our perimeter, my brothers and I are going to fight them off. Do not fret, Hatchling, we can handle them", Crimson nudges Hiccup back inside. An hour later, Hiccup hears the returning group. He peers out his door, seeing some of the sentinels missing.'_

'"_We managed to eliminate the ferals, but we suffered losses, my Queen", Crimson bows before Vera seated on her throne. Hiccup sneaked out of his chambers, hiding around the doorway of the old hive's main chamber.'_

'_He looks around the corner, "These ferals are becoming a threat to our hive, these losses are unacceptable!". Crimson apologizes to Vera, as Hiccup walks into the open. "My child, what are you doing here?", she rises off her throne.'_

'_He walks to Crimson's side, then kneels, "Mother, I want Crimson to train me so I can join the counter-raids"._

'"_Absolutely not, I will not allow you to risk your safety".'_

'"_Our laws say everyone must support one another, I want to do my part", Crimson stares in awe of the small hatchlings resolve. Vera again protests, "Mother, you told me before that I will be a guardian to our hive, did you not?". The queen was speechless, she did say those words to him. "Then I beg you mother- ", Hiccup prostrated himself, "Let me train to be a guardian!".'_

'_Vera couldn't say anything against her child's request, she gives Crimson a stern glare, "Alright my child, I will allow the Elder to train you". She makes her way over to Crimson, looming over him, "If he is harmed any more than a scratch or bruise, you will suffer, understood?". He bows, fearful of enraging the queen.'_

* * *

A strong gust whips Hiccup's hair, he is hardly fazed by it.

* * *

'_A slightly older fourteen-year-old Hiccup and several Sentinels were patrolling the outskirts of the old hive's hollow; They were unaware of many ferals eyeing them from the shadows. He was dressed in makeshift armor made from molted chitin plates; The multitude of colors gave him a strange appearance.'_

'_Bits of stone fell from the darkness above, Hiccup senses them and looks up with his glowing iris, "__**FERALS!**__". They screeched as they fell, landing around Hiccup's patrol. The ferals surrounded them and hissed, outnumbering them two to one. They charged at one another, crashing bodies echoed through the cavern. His patrol group fought bravely but were being overwhelmed.'_

'_A splotchy colored sentinel swung both of its jagged blades down on Hiccup, who blocked with his back limbs and crude sword made from Crimson's discarded blade. It growled as it applied more force down on Hiccup, he struggled to hold up the pressure. He looks around and sees three of his brothers fallen, Hiccup resisted his growing rage.'_

'_A loud screech from his left gained his attention. Lime was being held by several ferals, as one stabbed his abdomen. The first few strikes bounced off, until one pierced his chitin. Lime cried out in pain, Hiccup couldn't resist anymore and let his rage overtake him. He roared as he redirected the ferals blades aside.'_

'_Before it could recover, he slashed its forelegs and severed them. It cried out in agony and fell, Hiccup jumped back and landed on the cavern wall. He propelled himself with his legs and back-limbs toward the writhing feral. As he flew by, Hiccup lashed out with his sword and beheaded the suffering feral. He landed and rolled, before springing up and sprinting at the stunned ferals.'_

'_One of them disengaged Lime and charged at the approaching Hybrid. Hiccup flung his sword, impaling the feral in the thorax. He leaped onto the falling feral, then vaulted toward the one perched onto Lime's abdomen. He plowed into it, tearing it off his Elder. Lime threw the lone feral holding his right blade, sending it smashing into the wall. He bifurcated the feral as it staggered.'_

'_The Hybrid and feral tumbled, Hiccup recovered first. He dashed at the stumbling feral, it reared back and slashed at him. He rolled under the strike and lunged toward it, slipping under its left arm. Hiccup reached out and dug his claws into its splotchy chitin. It howled in pain, trying to throw the enraged Hybrid off. He held firm and wound back his back-limbs.'_

'_It howled louder as Hiccup's back-limbs pierced deep into its flesh. He roared as he repeatedly stabbed into the ferals abdomen, sending yellowish green blood flying everywhere. The feral flopped and twitched, it clicked a few times before dying. Hiccup tore his back limbs free and hopped off the carcass, covered in blood.'_

'_The survivors stared in fear of the vengeful Hybrid as he walked to the corpse containing his sword. With a sickening flesh tearing sound, he freed his blade. Hiccup slowly calmed himself, staring at the blood covered sword in his hands, "Lime".'_

'"_Y-yes, Hiccup?", Lime fearfully responded.'_

'"_Check for any other survivors", Lime nodded, He clipped his bloodstained sword to his waist. As Lime and the others looked for survivors, Hiccup walked over to the beheaded body. He firmly stepped onto its thorax, 'Damn ferals'.'_

'"_There was a survivor among the fallen, sir", He looked back to Lime, who was supporting a limping azure colored female sentinel. Hiccup's eyes shone with life once more, placing at ease the remaining members of his patrol.'_

'"_We're returning to the hive, report our findings and grieve our losses, understood?", he sighed.'_

'"_As you command, …Milord", Hiccup turned back. The following sentinels all gave him looks of esteem and gratitude. He smiled and walked back toward the direction of the hive, with a newfound respect from his battle brethren._

* * *

Hiccup's face was twisted in torment, remembering the losses. A sparrow landed on a stone outcropping nearby, it chirped then flew away.

* * *

'_Sentinels charged throughout the last of the feral's hives. Hiccup, who recently turned fifteen, brought down the other feral nests. Now, with overall supremacy just within reach, he led his loyal brethren against the last bastion of the ferals. Sekärs ferried medical supplies from the Old hive to the staging area. There, recent recruits healed the wounded. Led by Eir, the former caretaker from a pacifist nest of healers, treated the injured.'_

'_Hiccup intervened during a feral assault on her nest, saving their lives. Eir swore allegiance to queen Vera, in exchange for the security of her surviving kin.'_

'_Hiccup's forces easily cut down the feral resistance, making way for him to gain access to the heart of the their nest. A feral howled before falling on its back, Hiccup held firm to his sword imbedded into its chest. He tears his ageing sword free from the dying feral, he slides off and lands softly on his feet. He walks into the deepest room in their nest.'_

'_In shock, his sword falls out of his grip. Hiccup staggers forward, before falling to his knees. Tears flowed freely as he takes in the horrific scene before him, dozens of shattered eggs and murdered hatchlings were strewed throughout the room. 'Those gods-damn basterds!', his wails echoed through the feral nest halls. He gritted his teeth in rage, the ferals killed their offspring so they couldn't be rescued by him.'_

'"_**This is why I fight**__", he sobbed repeatedly'_

* * *

A tear ran down his face, as he whispered that phrase. Mira walked toward Hiccup, drawn by his sorrow. She stopped a short distance from him, unsure if she should disturb his meditation. His mutterings only fueled her worry, a sniffle finally convinced her something was wrong. Mira edged closer, her right arm outstretched, "Hiccup… is something wrong?". She knelt beside him, then looked to his face and saw tears.

"I-I couldn't s-save them", he sorrowfully muttered.

"Who?", she wondered. Hiccup told her of his struggle during the war against the ferals. Mira began crying as well, she drew him in and held him to her chest. She whispered softly to him, reassuring him that everything will be alright. _'He's so strong, yet had to suffer for it'_, she placed her head on his.

Hiccup wrapped his arms around her waist, Mira stroked his head in return. They stayed like that for several minutes, until Toothless wandered out. Worried for his Hybrids, he crept carefully and warbled, "Are you two alright?".

Mira released Hiccup, he stood and composed himself, "Yeah Bud, I'm fine". He outstretches his hand to Mira, lifting her up on her feet. "Thank you, Mira, you're a great friend", she was slightly saddened by it, before being hugged by Hiccup.

"Anytime", she deepened the embrace, _'I hope someday we can be more'_. Mira reveled in Hiccups warmth, before Toothless snuggled his way between them.

"Toothless, you selfish cuddle bug", Toothless trilled innocently at him. Beartooth's horn blown in the distance, Hiccup looks to his friends, "C'mon, let's get ready". It blew again when they reached his door. Mira waited for him to retrieve his armor, then went into Hiccup's room.

He dressed himself in his suit, Toothless watched his brother attach the different pieces. The horn blew a third time, _'They must be close'_. As he clipped on his vambrace, Mira emerged fully dressed, "Ready?". They nodded to one another, then grabbed their cloaks. Hiccup went out first, he held the door for Mira and Toothless.

The fury lowered himself, Hiccup got on first. After securing himself, he helped Mira on. He petted his friend, "You ready bud?". He trilled and broke off into a wide stride sprint.

* * *

_Moments earlier, Beartooth farmlands_

**Ivor POV**

"Get everythin' loaded up, understood?", the farmer nodded to me, _'They should be arrivin' soon, if what Hiccup told me was correct'_. I walked to the main path leading towards my village. _'That young man sure was a blessin' to us'_, it was a shame those Hooligans treated him so poorly. He probably could've helped them prosper, _'Their loss is our gain, I guess'_. Our horn blew in the distance, as I made it to the outskirts of my village.

A guard ran up to me, he saluted, "Sir, a watchman reported Citadel forces heading towards our island from the north". I reached behind me and drew my spyglass, a strange contraption built by Hiccup. With it, anyone can see much further than with eyes alone. I scan the skies and find them, three 'colossi' each being escorted by a group of 'sekärs' on each side and a group in front. I place my gift away and the guard leads me towards our village.

* * *

**Nar POV**

Ivor reaches the open area near the docks, Hosvir was directing several guards to clear the location of any debris. He sees his chief approach him and salutes, "Sir, we've prepared for their arrival".

Ivor lets a small smile appear, "Good, we should respect our allies as much as they respect us". His smile widens when he sees a familiar black fury in the distance. Although it fades when Hosvir says the Hooligans are walking up the dock's ramps. They were nearing the completion of loading up their traded food crates and barrels, _'I should send them off, my headache grows the more I must deal with their troublemakers, such a fitting namesake'_.

"Chief Ivor, are your people under attack? I've never heard a horn sound off three times", Stoick questions, most of his crew behind him.

"Hosvir", he nods understanding. He motions for the guards to ready themselves for Hiccup's arrival.

* * *

_Beartooth village outskirts_

"Hiccup!", Mira points out the closing swarm of kin. He looks over, they are only a few minutes from arriving.

"They're going to land soon", he says with a smile. He sees Ruger in the lead sekär set, just behind them is Donnager. To his right was a slightly smaller cyan colossus, Siv. On his left was Siv's sister Asa, an equal sized magenta colossus. Both were the only colossi who were nearly as strong and fast as Donnager.

All three had a hive steel cargo crate hanging below them, their ropes attached to the colossi's ornate harnesses. The attached gold embellished armored plates glinted in the sunlight, the deep red contrasted with vibrant gold. Two-meter-long banners were attached to either side of the harnesses, they flowed in the air as they soared. The banners displayed the goldwork hive crest with an elegant pattern flowing under it.

"Siv and Asa are so beautiful", Mira proclaimed. He couldn't agree more, he noticed Beartooth guards clearing an open area near the docks. He was about to wave, until he saw the Hooligans approach Ivor. Hiccup subconsciously growled, alerting Toothless and Mira. "What is it?", she asked, leaning off to his side to see up ahead.

"Berk", he hissed. Mira looked to where he motioned, she spots the Hooligans conversing with Ivor. Her eyes scanning their group, she narrows them at a blonde shieldmaiden. "Toothless, let's take a shortcut Bud", he nods, Hiccup directs him to leap off the path leading to the forest. Instead he lands on a nearby watchtower, then bounds rooftop to rooftop. Toothless lands and skids dramatically behind the assembled guards, "Good job, Bud".

"Hiccup!", Ivor proudly proclaims. The chieftain walks to the dismounting Hybrid, they clasp forearms, "Everythin' we set to exchange is packed up and ready for yur' brethren to take back". Behind them, the colossi descend and approach the cleared landing spot. Their fluttering wings kicked up loose dirt and bits of debris. The three crates all landed nearly at the same time, shaking the ground slightly. The colossi touched down behind their respective crates.

"That's good to hear, chief", the hovering escorting sekärs formed a defensive ring around the colossi. They collectively hissed when they recognized Astrid, _"Nidingr"_. Hiccup turned to them, "Remember my kin, we're on our ally's territory". They collectively nodded, landing on nearby rooftops.

Hiccup walks over to Donnager's crate, he turns to Hosvir, "Can some of your guards help offload your resupply of Skipper barrels?". He nods and hollers out to a trio of guards to get a cart; Hiccup unlatches the crate's doors. The guards pull the cart near the open crate, while Hiccup reaches inside. He walked over with a bomb under each of his arms and one in his graspers.

He hands one to a guard, who slightly struggled to carry it over to the cart. The other two feared dropping the bombs, Hiccup noticed their uneasiness, "Don't worry, they won't go off without the primers". Both relaxed and each took a bomb, they also had trouble holding them. Hiccup reached into the crate, he walked out with a small wooden box on top of a larger box. He approached Hosvir and handed both to him, Hiccup pointed to the smaller box, "Make sure the primers are secured in a dry place". "The spare parts for the Skippers will be fine wherever you decide to store them", He stepped away to give the guards room to offload Beartooth's resupply.

Hiccup moved towards Siv's crate. Same as before, he unlatched the doors and reached into it. However, this time he appeared with a standard wooden crate, "Lodin, did you bring your cart?".

"Aye", Lodin pulled a smaller cart with him, Thyre and Signy walked behind him. Hiccup handed the crates containing glow fruits to Lodin, who stacked them neatly in his cart. He finished securing the last crate and turned to Hiccup, ready to pay him for his produce.

Lodin was surprised by the extra crate he held, "The harvest was really plentiful this time". He handed Hiccup a handful of silver pieces and was about to reach for more, he motioned to Lodin, "It's alright Lodin, on the house". Hiccup passed it over to him, he hefted the crate on his shoulder. Lodin thanked and shook his hand, Hiccup waved to the departing Gautssons. Thyre carried the gifted crate with Signy following, while her husband pushed the cart in the direction of their shop.

As he watches the Gautssons, a pair of large carts rolled pass them. Atop these were many rough-cut white stone blocks, Ivor walks up to Hiccup, "Our end of the deal". Several burly workers lined up the modified carts with each of the empty crates. They slid the pallets off the carts and into the crates, using the tilting mechanism built by Hiccup.

Hiccup walked over to Asa's Crate, unlatching the final shipment. After opening the doors, he waved to Harek. The blacksmith walked past the envious Hooligans, who were astounded by the exchange between Beartooth and the Citadel. Hiccup set down a wooden crate like the glow fruit one, he opened it to Harek, "Although not as strong as the ones I use, your forge should be able to heat these ingots enough to make them workable".

Harek peered into the crate and saw many ingots, each had a tinge of different colors. From blues to reds, some even had strange colors like purple and a familiar viridian green. "How did ya' give 'em color?", as Harek turned and tilted a tealish ingot. Hiccup had his back turned to the crowd, he leaned down and placed his black chitin covered clawed finger on his lips. He shushed Harek, then subtly tapped his cheek's chitin.

Harek's eyes widen, Hiccup winked and nodded. The blacksmith called over his friends to help him move the crates to the forge. While his buddies hefted them away, Harek and Hiccup negotiated his payment. Both came to a sensible amount of a handful of silver with a sum of gold pieces. They parted ways as the farmers arrived with Hiccup's portioned of their yields.

"One moment", he raised his left hand to the approaching farmers. Hiccup reached deep into the crate and pulled off a canvas cloth from a small hive steel box. He smiled as his eyes traced the engraved visage of Eir, Hiccup lifted the box and approached the crowd. "Hilde", a middle-aged blonde woman walked forward. She had her hair in a short braid, some streaks of grey dotted it.

"Yes Hiccup?", she wondered what the benevolent Hybrid called her for. Mira dismounted Toothless and walked to stand beside Hiccup. He passed her the box as Hilde stopped before them.

"Eir prepared this for you", she handed her the box, Hilde carefully opened it. Inside were salves, dried herbs and jars filled with seeds. She removed a jar and examined its contents, "They're seeds from her herb garden". Hilde placed the jar back into the box, "She hopes they can be of use to you, a fellow healer". She looked back to Mira, who friendly smiled at her. Hilde bowed her head to her; Mira returned the gesture.

Hilde returned to the crowd; The farmers began to load the empty crate with Hiccup's portion. From behind the wall of guards, Stoick can only stew as Ivor conversed with his son. Their conversation appearing more like a father with their son, instead of allied leaders. The farmers finished and Hiccup closed the crate.

Hiccup trilled and clicked, the Colossi nod and takeoff. The Sekärs hissed at the Hooligans before ascending and forming around their respective colossi, Ruger was the last to depart. He hovered over to Hiccup, _"The Heartless best not harm you, Milord"_.

"Don't worry Ruger, I can take care of myself and besides-", Toothless walks up to Hiccup. "Toothless here has my back", he sat down behind both Hybrids.

"_I would tear them into shreds before they could lay a filthy finger on him, Elder"_, the fury bowed his head to Ruger. He nods to the trio, then soars up to the formation and leads it toward the direction of the Citadel.

The crowd began to disperse, Heather approached Mira, "So, what are you planning on wearing to the celebration tonight?". Mira was watching Hiccup walking with Ivor towards the great hall, Toothless following them closely as they discussed the details of the celebration.

"I don't know, this?", she shrugged, wearing her armor. Heather gave her a look that said '_Really, are you serious'_.

"Listen Mira, everyone will be dressed up, especially me. I don't want you to pass up the opportunity to wow Hiccup", Mira looked at Heather, surprised that she would help her. "Look, we both agreed that we would keep things fair, right?".

"B-but I don't have anything nice to wear".

"Well lucky for you, I happen to have some spare dresses for when my dad has to meet with other chieftains", Heather sighs, looking at her friend. "I might need to ask my mom to change them a bit, since my grandparents were tailors", Mira was again surprised.

"So, your mom's father and mother were tailors, I thought she came from a family of fighters".

"Here on Beartooth, women can be anything they want to be. She took up sparring when my parents began courting", Heather grabbed Mira's hand and led her towards her home.

* * *

**Hiccup POV**

"So, Hiccup, are you plannin' on attendin' the dance?", Ivor had just finished giving the workers their assignments.

"I don't know, Ivor. I mean should I even go, I'm not from here", I rubbed the back of my head nervously.

"Nonsense lad, you have as much right to attend as anybody. Besides without you, we wouldn't be celebratin', much less alive", Ivor placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't have anything else to wear besides my armor".

"Don't worry, I can ask some of my friends to help you out", Ivor gave me a smile. We walked out of his great hall, Toothless still behind us.

* * *

_Later, Beartooth village square_

We arrived at a large shop near the marketplace, Ivor and I walked inside while Toothless played with several children outside. The walls had shelves upon shelves of rolls of textiles, from normal wool to extravagant fabrics I had never seen before. Ivor walked up to the counter and spoke with his tailor friend. I examined several rolls while they discussed amongst themselves, feeling the texture of some of them.

"Hey, careful with those!", yelled a young man with unruly russet hair. His arms were laden with many rolls, "Some of those are very expensive!".

I turned to the sound of Ivor's friend rushing from behind the counter, he ran towards the young man, "Son, do you know who he is?!". He muttered something to his son, his eyes widen in shock. Ivor's friend grabbed his son's head and forced him to bow it, along with his own, "I'm terribly sorry, Lord Veran. My son didn't realize he was disrespecting our savior and ally's representative".

Ivor looked to me and nodded, "It's quite alright sir, I'm sure he meant no disrespect. He was just looking out for your family's livelihood". He raised his head and thanked me for understanding, his son timidly did as well.

"With that settled, can you help my friend Hiccup? He needs somethin' to wear to this evenin's banquet", I felt awkward as Ivor's friend eyed my form up and down. My back limbs and graspers were going to be an issue.

"I've never had to make something for someone of his … 'height'", he scratched his thinning head.

Ivor walked up to him, "I'm sure you won't let me down, Hiccup here is my guest of honor". He seemed to be rattled at Ivor's request. After a few moments he calmed himself and led me towards the fitting room, telling his son to find the best fabrics they had. Ivor chuckled at their dismay, _'I have a feeling he had a bit of a mean streak when he was younger'_.

**(A/N: The celebration will be in the next chapter.****Healers are a subspecies of the Cutters, being slightly larger and mostly whitish in color. They have extremely precise forceps in place of the Cutter's excavating shovel-like limbs. They also can create a more potent healing gel by mixing herbs with their unique mucus, allowing for faster recovery from injuries.****)**


	13. Chapter 13: Bittersweet

A Queen's Hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon**

**KEY**

'_Thoughts/memories'_

"_foreign language/projected thoughts"_

**Emphasis/yelling**

**(A/N: Party time! I like Rescue Me by Marshmello ft. A Day To Remember for Chapter 4-5, when Hiccup interacts with Mira.)**

**Review responses**

**CajunBear73: Peanut gallery… lol, still sounds funny. Not oblivious, Hiccup chooses to ignore those feelings. He had his heart shattered before due to his naivety, he won't make that mistake again. Yes, Heather and Mira will take their shots, they'll hit him like a ten-ton truck.**

**Mark Andrew: More like a couple of updates. Kind of, Heather will take her shot at Hiccup, then she'll help Mira with hers.**

**OechsnerC: Thank you**

**Arraia: Thanks**

**Leo200ish: I plan to, thank you**

**Back to the action!**

Chapter 13: Bittersweet

**Nar POV**

Hiccup approached the counter of the Gautssons bakery, Thyre greeted him, "Hello dear". She waved him into the shop, then turned to Signy, "Sweetie, can you go find your father and tell him Hiccup's here".

"Sure mom", Signy set down the mixing bowl and hopped off her stool.

"Does Lodin have something he needs my help with?", Hiccup sat down in a spare chair, he placed his arms behind his head and clasped his graspers on his lap.

"Oh no Hiccup, he has been working on something and needs your opinion on it", he sat and watched Thyre work. "So, are you going to be at the feast later?", she asked, not skipping a beat as she kneaded some dough.

"Well, Ivor made me his 'Guest of Honor', so I kind of have to go. He brought me to his friend's tailor shop and requested that he make me something grand. If you ask me, I think he just wanted to mess with him", Hiccup started to rock back and forth on the chair using his back-limbs.

"I'm afraid so, he loves to irk his friends. He's been like that since his younger years", Thyre remembered the friendship between her husband and their Chief.

"I had a feeling about it", just then Lodin walked in, being led by Signy.

"'iccup, glad yur' here!", Hiccup stood up and walked to shake Lodin's hand.

"So, what's this 'project' you've been working on that you need my thoughts on?", he asked Hiccup to follow him to the storeroom of the bakery.

"This ma' boy- ", he pulled off a cloth sheet from the table. On it was a rather large pie, dusted with fine powdered sugar and still steaming. Hiccup questioned what was special about the larger pastry, "Here, let me show ya'". Lodin sliced into it, then removed a piece. Hiccup examined the filling, he was mesmerized by the rainbow of colors, "I call it, a Bifrost pie". "I was thinkin' of unvealin' it at tha' feast, 'ere try it an' let me kno' wha' ya' think", he handed the slice to Hiccup.

Lodin watched eagerly as he bit into it. After a few tense moments, Hiccup groaned, "This taste like Valhalla, you've better make more of them".

"Really, ya' like it?".

"Absolutely, you might even cause a riot if you don't make more than a few", Lodin smiled as he watched Hiccup finish his slice. After discussing a few ideas about more Bifrost inspired pastries, Hiccup bid farewell to the Gautssons.

* * *

_Beartooth village square_

**Hiccup POV**

I'm glad I got to taste some Bifrost pie before its reveal at the feast later, I wasn't joking to Lodin about a lack of them causing a riot. No better way to start a brawl than getting between a Viking and a tasty dish, _'Though, I really can't call the people here "Vikings", they are far too kind and understanding'_.

Almost to prove my point, several villagers waved and greeted me happily. A few of them were up on ladders hanging up more banners and flags. _'I guess everyone must be looking forward to the party and feast in a couple hours'_, I walked into the open area where the market stalls were once. Most of them had been stored away to make room for the stage that would be used to dance during the party.

'_I hope I don't need to participate in it, not that I don't know how to dance'_, It was just another skill that was unappreciated during my childhood. I squeezed my fists in remembrance, then heard some shuffling behind me, "Umm… L-lord Veran?". I breathe in and relaxed my scowl, then turned around. A nervous looking guy who was around my age was standing there, I recognized him as the son of Ivor's tailor friend.

"You're that guy from before, right?", he nods.

"M-my father sent me to t-tell you that your order is ready", I gave him a friendly smile, which seemed to put him at ease.

"So, does he need me to go see it?", he nods again, I tell him to lead the way.

* * *

_Several hours later_

**Nar POV**

Ivor sat with his wife at the head table on an elevated platform overlooking the dance floor, "Honey, the village is getting restless. I think we should start the party".

Ivor looks around and sees his people murmuring amongst themselves, he huffs, "Let 'em wait, we wouldn't even be havin' this celebration without Hiccup. He's my Guest of Honor and the party starts when he gets here, Nora".

"I'm sure Hiccup's just running a little late, you saw how nervous he was when you made him your Guest of Honor", Arnora saw Ivor's worried expression.

"He wouldn't skip out on- ", Ivor was interrupted by a low _thud_ behind him.

"Chieftess Arnora's right you know", Ivor smiled widely at a grinning Hiccup.

"Hiccup, how'd you get passed the guards?", he said as he hugged his friend.

"I got to keep up my stealth training somehow", they broke their hug, Ivor stepped back and looked over Hiccup. A flawless black wolf pelt draped on his shoulders, held on by a pair of ornate gilded broaches connected by a golden chain. The left one was engraved with the Beartooth crest, the right with the Hive crest.

Below the pelt, he wore a knee long dark grey tunic, made from the most expensive fabric his friend had. The goldwork shone under the festive lanterns, the beautiful patterns flowed along the edge of the tunic and cuffs. A pair of smaller sleeves were added to accommodate his graspers.

Around his waist, Hiccup wore a gold studded deep scarlet leather belt. He chose not to bring the Remnant or his axe, which he dubbed _'Eigengrau'_. He discovered the word while browsing Beartooth's library. Hiccup kept his claw-dagger, Thorn, horizontally in its sheath on his lower back. His dark burgundy pants also had some goldwork on the outer seam. Hiccups still wore his normal black leather boots; they were just cleaned and polished. His freshly washed hair had new Viking braids with his ornate accessories woven into them.

"He does do good work", Ivor admired the skill of his friend. He led Hiccup to the head table and cleared his throat, "Now that my Guest of Honor is here, let us toast to a brighter future for Beartooth and the Citadel!". Ivor began his toast, the villagers of Beartooth raised their mugs.

Across from the dance floor and in the far corner away from the head table, sat the Hooligans. On nearby tables sat several guards, keeping watch on their chief's _'Guests'_. Stoick silently cursed while looking around, _'This should be Berk celebrating, not some no-name tribe'_. His face hardens as Ivor loudly chuckled at something Hiccup muttered. The rest of his group sat in silence, minus Fishlegs who held up his mug.

"Why are you holding up your cup?", Tuffnut questioned. Ivor cheered, then the villagers cheered in agreement.

"I'm celebrating with my friend", Fishlegs replied. Ivor announced to begin the feast, the munching of bread and tearing of roasted meat sounded all around them, "Why are _you_ here?".

"Free food, duh", Tuffnut tore into a yak steak, the Hooligans were able to get from the meal table under escort.

"Figures", huffed Fishlegs.

_An hour into the celebration_

Ivor had to call in the guards to control his people when Lodin unveiled the Bifrost pies. Hiccup chuckled, _'Called it'_. The head table had its own Bifrost pie, saving Ivor's family the trouble of getting some. Hiccup saw Fishlegs walk back to the Hooligan's table, downhearted by not being able to get some Bifrost pie before they ran out. "Are you alright Hiccup?", Ivor notice his friend's expression.

He reached over and sliced two servings of the head tables pie, then called over Hosvir. He excused himself from his family and walked up to Hiccup, "Yes, Lord Veran?".

"Would you mind bringing this slice to my friend Fishlegs, and this one to Snotlout?", He was moved by Hiccup's benevolent generosity.

"It will be my pleasure", he saluted the smiling Hybrid and took both plates. Hiccup watched him walk to the Hooligans table and speak with both. Fishlegs stared in awe of his friend's thoughtfulness, Hiccup responded by nodding approvingly.

After a few moments, Hiccup noticed that both Heather and Mira were nowhere to be seen, "Hey Ivor?". The chieftain turned to him, "Have you seen Heather or Mira, they should both be here by now, right?".

"She said that both her and Mira had to get gussied up for the dance, you know how long young women can take to get ready", the chieftess agreed with her husband's statement. On the dance floor were some couples dancing to the music played by the band, a few children ran from table to table giggling. Hiccup smiled at the party filled with happy conversations and laughter.

There was a commotion across the stage, a chorus of _oohs_ sounded out. A pair of shieldmaidens walked in front of Heather, her stunning emerald green gown flowed as she walked toward the head table. The long sleeves had excess fabric that hung from her clasped forearms like flawless banners, displaying similar goldwork. A red fox pelt hung on her slender shoulders, held on by small bejeweled brooches. Her face had minor makeup accentuating her natural beauty.

"May I have this dance, good sir?", Heather smiled slyly at Hiccup.

"A-are you sure you don't w-want to eat something first?", he nervously said, Hiccup wasn't prepared for Heather's forward request.

"Nope", She reached out and pulled him up, he looked to Ivor and Arnora for help. The chieftain chuckled and the chieftess smiled, he was on his own. Heather dragged him down the steps and across the stage to the center, Hiccup was amazed by how well she could move in her dress. She placed her left hand on Hiccup's right shoulder, he gingerly grasps her right with his left and moved his right to the small of her back, "I didn't know you knew how to dance".

"Yeah, well I was taught by my first mother at a young age".

"I've never heard of this kind of dance before".

"She was very different from your everyday woman", he smiled in remembrance of her. "She alone had to prepare me for almost everything, since Stoick didn't care about me", her smiled fell slightly at that. Hiccup noticed her anxiety, "But enough about that, you look amazing"

"Really, you mean it?".

"Of course, Heather", he spun her and brought his hand back to her lower back. "I don't say things I don't mean to my friends", Heather felt fine with that. She mistimed her step, but Hiccup caught her, "Or people I care about". She blushed as he brought his face close to her own, Heather looked away to hide it. The music died down as he stepped back and bowed to her, she nervously smiled as she tried to calm her beating heart.

_Hooligan table_

Astrid tore into a leg of mutton and chewed loudly, she glared at Heather and Hiccup's display with tranquil fury. She slammed the shredded leg on her dish and gulped down her drink, the teens around her took note of her plate. The mutton looked as though a rabid wolf had gotten ahold of it.

Fishlegs stared too long at it, Astrid stabbed a knife into the remains of the mutton, "What is it, Fish?". He looked at the blonde shieldmaiden, her face was in a _less_ tranquil fury. He was about to speak before he gazed pass her, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were frantically gesturing for him to stop.

Astrid snapped her head back to them, both quickly feigned interest in something or another. Ruffnut was pushing around her food with her spoon, while Tuffnut was making an eviscerated chicken walk across his plate. She turned back to Fishlegs, who stuffed his open mouth with the last of his pie slice, "Mufing". Astrid moved onto Snotlout, he quickly shifted his focus downward and did the same as Ruffnut.

_Beartooth stage_

**Hiccup POV**

I'm so glad that my first mother taught me several different dances. Around Heather and me, the surrounding couples clapped or nodded approvingly. I looked to Heather, who turned away. _'Did I do something to upset her?'_, I didn't get a chance to ask. She scanned the crowd at the edge of the stage, then walked off. A few couples came up to me to praise my rhythm, I rubbed the back of my head nervously. _'Yep, still not use to this'_.

**Nar POV**

As Hiccup was being esteemed by the villagers, Heather walked into the crowd. She found a cloaked Mira, nervously fidgeting beside a calm Toothless. "Mira, why aren't you going up to Hiccup?", she placed her hand on Toothless for support.

"He's busy right now, and besides I don't think I can go out there", she pulled her cloak around her.

"Come on, you look great and Hiccup's never too busy for us", Heather noticed her uneasiness. She grabbed her friend's hands, "Mira, do you trust me?". She nods, "Then believe me when I tell you that Hiccup will definitely be floored when he sees you!". Mira smiles at her friend, Heather leads her through the crowd.

The last couple excuses themselves as another chorus of _oohs_ sounds out. He looks at where they came from and sees Heather taking Mira's cloak, the crowd blocks his view of her. The band begins playing once more as the crowd parts, Hiccup's heart begins to beat faster as he finally sees Mira.

Mira gracefully moves towards him, he stares in awe of her dressed in a gorgeous white gown. The fabric shone under the lanterns like untouched snow at sunrise, stunning patterns in silver-like thread adorned under her bust to above her hips. Off the shoulder short sleeves exposed her flawless skin, her shoulder and collarbone chitin were mesmerizing. He had only seen them once, when she emerged from her cocoon. Hiccup blushed when he remembered the scene, he hadn't seen anything he shouldn't have.

"Hiccup?", Mira wondered why he was just staring at her quietly.

"Oh, sorry I'm-I'm just… wow", Hiccup blushed harder when he locked eyes with Mira, they were like the glorious sun shining down on the mighty forest

"D-do I look okay in this?".

"Y-you look more than okay, it's just-wow, I can't think of any words to describe how wonderful you look", her smile took his breath away.

"C-can I have t-this dance, g-good sir?", Mira tried to ask like Heather told her to. Hiccup nodded and attempted to reach for her hands. His nervousness caused him to freeze, Mira met him halfway. She took his left in her right and guided his other hand to her lower back, which caused him to sigh contently. They began to sway rhythmically to the music, never taking their eyes off each other.

The world around them seemed to fade away as they continued their waltz, they felt at peace in each other's arms. Their graspers subconsciously drew them closer and closer, until their bodies were only a centimeter or two apart. Hiccup and Mira's hearts beat faster as they gazed at each other, she felt a sudden surge of courage and leaned forward. Hiccup froze in shock, then closed his eyes and relaxed. Mira felt her heart beating wildly inside her chest, expecting the moment when she captured his lips with hers. Time seemed to stop as their lips edged closer and closer, they were only a few millimeters apart until a loud snap forced her back.

The two Hybrids turned to the Hooligan table and see a familiar shieldmaiden storm off, a cleaned sheep's femur snapped in two lay on her plate. Mira bowed her head and signed in disappointment, _'Damn, we were so close'_. From the crowd, Heather had mixed feelings from Astrid's interruption. On the one hand she felt sad, her friend's move on Hiccup was ruined. On the other she felt guilty, Heather was happy she wasn't overtaken by her rival.

"Oh, um… h-have you had anything to eat yet?", Hiccup had partially recovered from Mira's advance.

She breaks their embrace, "No, not yet". Mira felt so irritated that Astrid ruined her opening, _'I'm sure I'll have another chance'_. She looked at Hiccup, his smile put her at ease,_ 'Besides, Hiccup didn't seem offended by my advance'_. Mira felt her heart flutter wildly when he gently grasped her hand to lead her to the head table. She sat beside Hiccup, who took a seat beside Ivor and his family.

Heather sat beside Mira; Hiccup was conversing with her parents. She whispered to her, "I'm so sorry Mira, I wished Astrid hadn't screwed up your chance".

"It's ok, Hiccup wasn't upset", she replied in a low voice.

"That's good to hear, are you free tomorrow?".

Mira looked beside her, Hiccup was still in deep conversation with Ivor, "I don't have anything planned, why?".

"I wanted to give you a tour, you've only seen some of our village, right?", she nods. "I'll come by after breakfast, ok?".

"Sure, I'll look forward to it", both served themselves, they were careful not to ruin their gowns.

* * *

_The following morning_

**Hiccup POV**

I just finished changing into my armor, I thought back to last night. _'Was Mira going to kiss me or was it just the heat of the moment?_', I gently touch my lips. _'No, you must have misread the signs'_, but what if I didn't? What if it's real, can I even return someone's feelings if I can't feel my own?

'_You can't experience that kind of pain again, Hiccup'_, I sigh, _'It's probably best if I stop thinking about it'_. I slipped The Remnant into its scabbard, when there was a knock on my door. _'Strange, I wasn't expecting anyone at this hour'_, as I reached for the handle.

I opened my door and was met by Fishlegs, "Hey Hiccup, I was wondering if you weren't busy, could I hang out with you?".

I didn't have anything planned till later, "Sure I guess, I just have a meeting with Ivor at noon to discuss next month's exchange".

I closed my door and followed Fish towards the village, I noticed Snotlout leaning on a signpost. He looked like he was waiting for us, "Do you mind if Snotlout joined us?".

Ever since Lily told me about him coming to Mira's defense, I felt conflicted about my former bully/cousin. He looks at me nervously, "Sure, if that's what you want Fish". The three of us walked to the village, _'Maybe Snotlout has changed'_. During our walk, Snotlout was talking with Fish, _'Over a year ago when I came to Berk, he was still acting like his old pompous self'_.

We neared the village square; some villagers were almost done dismantling the stage. Both Fish and Snotlout looked around, _'But now he was quiet, almost timid'_. What happen during that year after I escaped?

"Hiccup?", Fish must have been wondering why I haven't moved.

"Yeah?", we resumed our walk, most of the villagers were still in their homes. Most of the men, and some of the women, had hangovers.

"There's something I need to warn you about", I motioned for him to continue. "Stoick, he's… I'm afraid he might be planning something. Ever since he found out about you being alive, he's been acting irrational. He think's your mind is being controlled against your will".

"Which is obviously false".

"Obviously, but Stoick believes he can free you and change you back. I'm scared that if he does capture you, he might do something horrible", Fish shudders.

"Like try to cut off my graspers and back limbs?", he went green in the face, _'He's probably imagining it'_. Their soft iron knives wouldn't even scratch my harden chitin, but they would still try. Snotlout looked away, but I could smell the scent of fear emanate from him, _'Is he worried for me?'_.

"Hiccup, I just want you to know that if you're in any danger from the others, I'll have your back".

I place my hand on his shoulder, "Thanks Fish, I'm glad to have someone from Berk other than Gobber and Gothi watching out for me". He bid me farewell and walked off towards a different part of the village, Snotlout followed close behind. As they rounded a corner, I felt like someone was watching me.

I took only two steps before my instinct kicked in, "**NOW!**". Figures rush out from the opposing alleys running along my path, I snatched Remy from its scabbard and spun around. Slashing downward, I severed a closing bola. The pair of freed weights flew beside and struck two figures behind me, who I recognized as the twins. The impacts daze them, but doesn't knock them out, _'Probably from them always headbutting each other'_.

I sense another bola flying towards my back, I drop to a knee and see it fly pass. It strikes the wall next to the two in front of me, Stoick and Spitelout. The bola bounces off as I rose, I smirk at the look of disappointment on the Berk chieftain's face, "You Vikings need to learn some new tricks". I look over my shoulder and see Astrid helping the dazed twins up, _'Idiots'_.

Fishlegs and Snotlout rush out from behind the corner, they pass the trio of Blondes, "Hiccup, are you ok?". I nod and turn back to Stoick, their ambush failed.

"Snotlout, now's your chance, grab him!", I forgot he was behind me. I tighten my grip on Remy, _'I can't believe I fell for Snotlout's act'_. I tense up and ready myself to run through the expected charging Viking.

"No", my grip loosens, _'What?'_. I look back over to Snotlout, very confused.

"Wha' did ya' say, boy?", his father visibly angry with him.

"I said no, dad", by now the twins had recovered and were standing beside Astrid.

Stoick stepped forward, "As your chief, I command you to capture Hiccup!".

Spitelout steps besides Stoick, "Do it boy-o, don't ya' want ta' be heir again?". I knew Snotlout wouldn't be stupid enough to fall for it. As soon as Stoick _'freed and changed me back'_, which he couldn't, he'd toss Snotlout aside.

"No! I don't want to be heir. Even if Uncle Stoick could get Hiccup back, he would just make **him** heir", Snotlout is just full of surprises.

"Don't lie ta' me boy, you've been wantin' ta' be heir before 'iccup vanished!".

"Yeah, that was before I knew how difficult it was to live up to Uncle's standards. I swear, nothing is ever good enough for him!", I smirked at Stoick's scowl. Although my chiefing training was short-lived, I empathize with Snotlout.

"How dare you speak to me like that!", Stoick's face hardens.

"Son, ya' do as yur' told!", Snotlout doesn't make any move towards me. He shakes his head, "I'm warning ya' boy, if ya' disobey me again, yur' gonna regret it!".

"Hiccup's suffered enough, because of what we did, he had to exile himself. He forgave Fishlegs, I don't know if I deserve forgiveness for what I'd done to him when we were kids. But- ", he squeezed his fist tighter in frustration. Snotlout breathes in to calm himself, "-Even if he never forgives me, I'm not going to let you hurt him again!". Snotlout, my former head tormentor, is standing up for me without guarantee of absolution. _'This can't be real'_, did I get knocked out during the ambush?

"Boy, this is yur' final warnin', shut yur' mouth and grab 'im!", Snotlout stepped back and crossed his arms. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen, "**THAT'S IT, FROM NOW ON YUR' NO LONGER A JORGENSON, YUR' NOT MY SON!**". I looked back to Snotlout, he gasped before falling to his knees, _'I knew something bad was going to happen, but not this!'_.

That bastard turned to Stoick, "I accept your disownment of Snotlout no-name!". he shuddered, Fishlegs went over to him. "Astrid, you and the Thorstons capture my son", they saluted the heartless chieftain. I got into an offensive stance, _'Of course Vikings would be as cruel to easily forget an outcast'_. "We'll deal with the no-name after we secure my son", I snarl and readied myself to avenge my fellow outcast.

"Bring it!", I growl out and pull out my axe. With Eigen in my right and Remy in my left, I was prepared to cut down the traitorous Vikings.

**Nar POV**

Hiccup stood ready to hack to pieces any Viking who got near him, while Fishlegs consoled the disowned Snotlout. His anger swelled, _'a Vikings name is everything in their wretched culture, without it you're a nobody'_. Even though he never considered himself a Viking, he remembers how it felt being an outcast.

"Hiccup, we're trying to free you!", Stoick bellowed.

"Are you deaf, Old man?", Hiccup was getting tired of the delusional Berk chieftain. "No matter how many times I say it, you don't seem to remember!", he screamed. "I am free, you hear me, free. In fact, the Hive were the ones who _freed_ me from being Berk's whipping boy".

Stoick was getting nowhere, he had to find a different way to try to get through to him. He thought back to his son's childhood, there must be something he could offer to convince him to allow them to help him. Berk had very little left to give, _'There must be something my son could want, anything!'_. Stoick's twisted mind found it, he remembered how much his son pined after Astrid, "Hiccup, if you come with us, you can have Astrid!".

Said shieldmaiden felt horrified, _'No! he can't give me to Hiccup to do as he pleases'_. Astrid staggers, she felt sick to her stomach.

"To think you couldn't get any lower, you try this, Stoick", Hiccup's back limbs clicked dangerously. "Even if I didn't resent her with every fiber of my being, I find it sickening that you would condemn her to a life as a slave", he stood up and leveled the Remnant at Stoick. "To forcibly impose your will upon another, is the greatest sacrilege in our Hive's beliefs. Such blasphemy is worthy of a slow and excruciating death", Hiccup said in a low dark voice.

"I couldn't agree more", Ivor's voice rung out. Hiccup smirked as the Hooligans frantically searched for Ivor. Lily uncloaked and emerged from an alleyway; she collapsed her extended shoulder coverings. They folded back into place on her back and revealed Ivor and Heather on her abdomen. Beartooth guards rushed from several buildings to surround the crew.

Stoick was distressed, "Chief Ivor- ".

"**SILENCE!**", Ivor bellowed out. Stoick staggered, "I've had enough of your people's imprudence! You Hooligans have been nothin' but trouble since you've arrived, not only to us but to Hiccup and his friends as well. Our business was concluded days ago, you have what you've came for now leave!".

"I'm not leaving without my son!", Stoick stepped towards Hiccup. Several _thuds_ sounded off as Toothless bound rooftop to rooftop, then landed beside Hiccup. Mira was seated on Toothless's saddle, she brought up her war scythe like a lance. Hosvir arrive from around the corner with more guards to reinforce his chieftain.

"Face it Stoick, you've lost", Ivor dismounted Lily and stepped forward, his viridian green armor shone in the morning sunlight. "Do the right thing, cut your losses and go", Stoick protested. Ivor brought out his new maul, Harek had finished forging it late last night. The maul's head was crafted from greenish ingots he acquired from Hiccup, "You have overstayed your welcome, Hosvir!".

"Yes Chief!", he saluted.

"Take some guards, escort Chief Stoick and his crew to their ship and send them off", he walked over to his daughter stroking Lily's side. The young sentinel chirped and trilled, "Hiccup?".

Mira helped up Hiccup onto Toothless, "Lily says she wants to help Hosvir make sure the 'Heartless' leave".

"Are you sure girl?", Lily clicked and nuzzled Heather. A large group of spear wielding guards formed up behind Stoick's crew, then directed them towards the docks. A squad of sword or axe wielding guards walked on either side of the Hooligans, ensuring they wouldn't attempt anything foolish.

_Beartooth docks_

The Hooligans walked down the ramps, Lily and a few guards followed closely. Several Polybolos-like emplacements followed their movements, built upon stone outcroppings from the cliff face. The dock workers were confused by the show of force, they wondered what the visitors had done to warrant such a sendoff.

A glint caught Astrid's attention, up on the clifftop was Hiccup and Mira on Toothless. Both looked down at her, Mira's scythe blade reflected the sunlight as she brandished it. Astrid and the rest of the crew boarded their ship at spearpoint. As the ship pulled away from the docks, Toothless moved away from the cliff edge. Hiccup sighed, "Phew, I'm glad that's over". He saw Ivor resting on a bench beside a warehouse, "Are you alright, chief?".

Ivor nodded, "Haven't had a goodnight's sleep since those people arrived on Beartooth".

"Now that they're gone, things should calm down around the village", Ivor rose and approached the mounted Hybrids.

"I'm lookin' forward to it, how long are you stayin'?".

"Maybe a day or two, then Mira, Toothless and I head back to the Citadel, why?", Hiccup rolled his shoulder.

"Well your visit was ruined by Stoick's crew, I was hopin' to make it up to you and your friends".

Hiccup contemplated for a moment, "I could send a message back to my mother requesting an extended visit". Ivor smiled at the prospect of having his friend around without those nuisances to cause trouble.

**(A/N: The Polybolos (small repeating ballista) was invented by the Greeks in the 3rd century, well before the Viking era of the 8****th****-11****th**** century. The plans could have been acquired by trading, then refined by Hiccup's knack for inventing. The color Eigengrau is a VERY dark grey, translated "Own grey" (German). Also called Eigenlicht "Own light" (German/Dutch).**


	14. Chapter 14: Homecoming

A Queen's Hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon**

**KEY**

'_Thoughts/memories'_

"_foreign language/projected thoughts"_

**Emphasis/yelling**

**(A/N: Here's the bonus Citadel chapter. Remember in HTTYD 2, how Drago had Gronckle fire cannons. Since this story's Hiccup isn't a peacekeeper, should he eventually invent his own version of it? I had originally wanted to include another OC; she would have been Hiccup's age and would've had a backstory tied to his eradication of the Lava-louts. My rough idea was that she would have been a foreigner and the first human accepted into the Hive, her duties would have been primarily cooking or tending to Hiccup's needs. Her inclusion would have been too much competition for Mira, so I simply gave the cooking job to Eir.)**

**Review responses**

**CajunBear73: Fishlegs couldn't care less how people view him, the same people who wanted to kill his friend.**

**-Snotlout might have to bunk with Fishlegs and Gobber, since he has chosen to side with them.**

**-Astrid's parents would most likely not be happy with Stoick. Financially, they still have the money from Astrid's former bride price, since Hiccup payed off Spitelout. She has always wanted to remain a shieldmaiden, now her wish has been granted.**

**-Hiccup and Mira are getting closer, the only thing standing in the way is the ghosts from his past.**

**-Heather, Mira might've 'won' the first round, but the fight for Hiccup is far from over.**

**-As for his supporters, Gobber is the ****only**** blacksmith on Berk and Gothi is their ****only**** Healer/Seer, so the Hooligans would be dumber than a box of rocks to cast them out. Gunther and his family are some of Berk's best warriors, not to mention one of the oldest clans in the tribe. Yes… yes, they did.**

**OechsnerC: Thank you; Snotlout seems to be friends with Fishlegs, so he could ask him to talk to Gobber.**

**Mark Andrew: Unfortunately, just because Snotlout was disowned by his father, doesn't mean he isn't still part of the Hooligan tribe. To my knowledge, Disownment just costs you your social status within the tribe, not exiled from it. In other words, Snotlout must stand on his own two feet. Fishlegs disowned his family, cutting ties to them for trying to execute his friend. They both had to leave with the rest of the Hooligans, since Berk was blacklisted by Hiccup and Ivor can't play favorites.**

**Arraia: Thanks**

**No Account: Thank you, I've updated chapter 13's A/N.**

**mickfrosty: A non-dragon hybrid is confusing to most HTTYD FF readers, but that's what makes my story that more interesting. I enjoy writing what readers love reading.**

**Fanfic Hunter: You have no idea how much your review means to me, thank you!**

**thomaspheasant: ok**

**Back to the action**

Chapter 14: Homecoming

_A week after The Hooligan's sendoff_

**Nar POV**

Hiccup was talking with Ivor near a grazing Donnager, he pulled out a leather pouch and handed it to the chieftain, "Will this be enough to cover the addition to my hut?". Ivor opened the bag to examine its contents. Inside were emeralds and sapphires, along with some silver and bits of gold.

Ivor was astounded by the small treasure, "Hiccup, this is far more than enough!".

He reaches inside to remove a small amount, Hiccup stopped him, "It's alright, I want the construction to be handled by the best builders you have".

Ivor protested, "Even with their pay, it's still too much!".

Hiccup hopped up onto Toothless's saddle, then gave his friend a smile, "You can give the excess to them as a bonus if they finish by the time I return, ok?". Ivor relented, knowing that it would be pointless to argue against his stubbornness. Hiccup looked around and found Mira hugging Heather, "You almost done over there Mira?"

Heather broke off their embrace, she smiled at her friend, "Will you visit us with Hiccup again?".

Mira adjusted her satchel containing her things, "I'll try, I just need to talk with the Queen and Eir".

Heather went in for another hug, she whispered in her ear, "Remember our deal, Mira".

Mira leaned back and gave her a friendly smirk, "Can't make any promises, Heather". They both gave each other a mock glare, then laughed. Hiccup looked on happily as his friends said their farewells. Ivor felt pride at his daughter's effort to strengthen relations between themselves and their ally.

"You ready?", Hiccup leaned down with his arm outstretched. Mira smiled and nods, Hiccup pulls her up onto the saddle. "Ready bud?", Toothless nods, the fury leapt up and landed on Donnager. After dismounting and securing himself, Mira and Toothless on his colossus's harness, Hiccup waved to Ivor, "I'll see you next month!".

The chieftain waved back as Donnager's massive wings fluttered, thrashing the tall grass of the clearing near the docks, "Safe travels Hiccup!". His family and some of Beartooth's villagers waved farewell along with their chief. Ivor's family were the last to see Hiccup's group disappear into the Horizon.

* * *

_Hours later, above the open sea_

Donnager soared in the direction of the Citadel, nothing but open ocean around them. Hiccup knew they were still many kilometers from his home. He tightens his grip on the harness's handles, the colossus felt his rider's unrest, "Alpha, is something the matter?".

"I don't like the fact that Berk knows about our Hive's treaty with Beartooth", he sighs, then looks to his right. Mira was napping beside Toothless, the fury was purring as he too slept. She was up late talking with Heather on their final night on Beartooth. They were awakened when Donnager swerved wildly, trying to avoid the oncoming swarm of patrolling Sekärs.

A large deep blue Sekär flew beside them, "Milord, I am glad you have returned, we were worried about your safety when we received word that the Heartless had been spotted on the Kind Ones' nest". The rest of the swarm formed around the returning prince, most of them expressing similar gratefulness.

An hour later, the fog bank of Helheim's Gate came into view. The Sekär from before flew in close, "Milord, the Depth Hunters have returned".

Hiccup peered over Donnager's sides, trying to spot the pod of Hunters. Mira looked around as well, "There they are!". He looked to where she was pointing, below their colossus's right side were the breaching pod of Hunters. Their long-segmented bodies would burst from below the waves and blow out a mist from blowholes behind their arrow-like heads, then dive once more into the sea.

"They must be returning with the loot from their raid!", Hiccup shouted over the sound of the rushing winds. Since his first encounter with them, Hiccup ordered the raiding of ships coming from and going to Berserker isle. He knew that if they continued to expand their territory, they would eventually pose a threat to the Citadel and its denizens, "Looks like we'll arrive before they do!"

"I don't see Tempest with them!", Mira yelled, Hiccup couldn't see the female Titan-class Depth Hunter.

"She must still be patrolling near Berserker isle!", he shrugged. As his group neared the fog bank surrounding the Citadel's waters, a handful of Sekärs broke off and cloaked themselves. The concealed Sekärs resumed their patrol outside of the fog bank, while the rest either returned to the perimeter tower garrisons hidden in the mist or followed Donnager towards the Citadel.

Hiccup looked on in pride as they passed the renovated perimeter towers. Their former lumpy misshaped polymer shelters were replaced with sculpted hexagon-shaped housings. Each of the smooth marble-like polymer sides had their own openings with landing ledges, simple flap doors kept the many interior dens dry. The humble furnishings made the stationed Sekärs not mind patrol duty. The tower's structure thinned two-thirds down, before widening again.

Hiccup discovered that gypsum infused polymer resembled marble, the mineral strengthens the mixture along with making it beautiful. The Queen agreed and asked him to acquire more gypsum to redecorate their nest, his heart swelled when his mother beamed at his accomplishment.

Donnager broke through the fog and flew around the southern face. Hiccup looked below at the open area atop a sculpted mesa, a pair of Toothless's fellow packmates chased a herd of boars across the clearing. He turned back to see the sun peak over the mountainside, it's light gleaming on the Citadel's main hangar.

The massive structure was the first to receive the 'upgrade'. Besides replacing the standard polymer with the gypsum-infused variety, Hiccup had begun to use the Hive's acquired useless gold to decorate the exterior and interior. Like his brethren, Hiccup viewed gold and other precious metals as nothing more than building material that took up room in their storage chambers.

Donnager approached the opened Doors, each half of the gilded Hive crest were still visible on either exposed door face. The colossus coasted in slowly before gently landing on the tiled hangar floor, their escorting swarm found vacant dens built into the inner walls. The support ribs of the hangar had golden beveled trim, built into the ribs were half-cylinder light crystal wall lanterns. Their bright glow made the interior's adornments shine. The beautification of their nest served one purpose, to bring glory to their Queen.

After climbing off Donnager, Hiccup and Mira stretched. The hangar's hall doors slowly swung open. Eir walked in with Jun hovering next to her, she bowed, "Hello Hiccup, how was your visit?".

"Great, at first- ", Hiccup shrugged.

"Yes, I've heard the report from Donnager", she lowered her head. "It is most troubling that the Heartless now have Knowledge of our relationship with the Kind Ones", she sighed, Jun chirped in agreement. Hiccup excused himself to direct the worker Sekärs and courier Cutters to offload the gifts from Beartooth fastened to Donnager's sides. While he was guiding the workers, Eir called over Mira, "Did you enjoy your _retreat_ with Hiccup, my daughter?".

"What!", Mira blushed, realizing what Eir was insinuating. While Mira was stunned by her jest, she was examined by her precursor. Eir leaned down and glided her large eyes and feather-like antennas across Mira's body, eagerly hoping to find any small change in her physiology.

Eir sighed, "Aside from you nearing your first molting, I sensed nothing has changed". The Healer was slightly disappointed by the lost opportunity of documenting the Hybrid's life cycle, "Oh well, it appears I must wait for nature to take its course".

"For what to take its course?", Hiccup approached Eir and Mira. Behind him, the worker Sekärs flew down the supplies and placed them on the Courier's wide flat backs, who then carried their burdens into the halls of the Hive.

"Oh, it's nothing Hiccup", Eir dismissed the discussion with a wave of her hand. She waited for Mira to compose herself, "Her majesty is waiting in her throne room, she is expecting your report of the exchange with the Kind Ones". Eir moved towards the open hall doors, Hiccup and Mira followed closely.

As they walked through the massive hallway, Mira was still marveled by the remodels made by Hiccup. Besides replacing the normal light grey polymer with the gypsum infused kind, the two-meter-wide panels that ran up the walls and roof of the hall had their thin joint gaps filled with hive-steel gold alloy. Hiccup turned to Eir, "Have you told mother of the Heartless being on Beartooth?"

Eir replied without looking back, "No, it's best that her Majesty hears it from you". Catwalks built halfway up the walls allowed the smaller Cutters to move unimpeded while the larger kin strode through the same halls. As they passed, the busy workers trilled or bowed in greeting.

Every five panels were support ribs with built in lanterns, hall junctions had their own large hanging lamp. They hung high enough not to clunk passing Sentinels, but still low enough to provide additional light. Hiccup called Jun closer, "Yes Hiccup?".

"Have the Cutters bring Beartooth's offerings to the throne room in ten minutes, please?", Jun nodded and flew off.

After several minutes of walking through the maze of hallways, they finally see the doors to the Queen's throne room. Each door had a smaller recessed gilded Hive crest on their face, an honor guard Sentinel stood beside either door. They bowed as they recognized the returned Crown prince, Hiccup humbly bowed in return.

He took a deep breath, dreading informing his mother of the appearance of the Hooligans. _'If mother's in a good mood, I'm definitely going to ruin it'_, Eir pushed open the doors. The Queen's throne room was massive, second only in size to the main chamber. Across from the doors and upon several layers of ornate steps, was Vera seated on her large throne. An honor guard sentinel stood either side of her throne, they silently watched the three approached.

Her throne's sides were bejeweled with a vast number of rubies, garnets, and other reddish gemstones. Vera sat relaxed; her head was held up by her upright right forearm resting on the throne arm. Beside the bottom of the steps where the throne sat atop were giant ornate planter pots, they were a meter tall and just as wide. From the planters grew beautiful arrangements of large white lily-like glowing flowers, their faint shining pollen danced throughout the room.

From behind the throne's backrest sprouted a massive cluster of light crystals, illuminating most of the room in soft white light. The throne's backrest had gold-infused engravings, each depiction symbolizing the hierarchy of their Hive.

Above all was Vera's visage, representing her power and responsibility as Queen. Below her was Hiccup's mark, his position as Crown prince meant he answered only to the All Mother and carries out her will. Under him was Eir and the other Alpha Elders, like Crimson or Ruger. The newest addition was Mira, who shared her precursor's authority. Vera perked up when she saw Hiccup walk out from behind Eir, He and Mira knelt while Eir bowed her head before the steps, "Oh my child, I am so happy that you have returned home unscathed!".

Hiccup raised his head, his mother sat upright and 'smiled' at him, "Yes mother, the exchange went… _well_". She turns to Eir, who shakes her head. Hiccup narrowed his eyes at his mother's disappointment, he sensed his elders were plotting something.

Vera cleared her throat, "Interesting, this cycle's procurement was more than the previous cycle", reading Eir's report on a large sheet of parchment. Due to being one of the only kin who had graspers besides his mother, Eir requested that he teach her how to use charcoal pencils and parchment like him.

"I agree mother, it should be enough to complete the renovation of our Hive's main level, the Cutters can use the excess to begin work on the other sublevels", Vera set down the report.

"Excellent, is there anything else that wasn't on Eir's report?", Hiccup felt a lump form in his throat.

"Y-yes, it is my great displeasure to inform you that the Heartless were on Beartooth during the exchange", those present felt the air grow tense.

Vera stiffen, she tapped her claws on the decorated throne arms. Everyone around the Queen sensed an ominous feeling flowing from her, she growled out, "Who and how many?".

"The Heartless chieftain, Stoick, and his second-in-command along with five others", she squeezed her claws.

"Was _**Nidingr**_ among their number?", Vera growled out once more. Mira turned her bowed head to look at Hiccup, both his hands and graspers were tightly held.

Hiccup took a deep breath, "Yes". Vera slammed her fist onto the armrest, cracking the polymer and deforming the gold trim. He sighed, _'Great, I've got to fix that later'_.

Both Hybrids fought to remain calm while the Queen rumbled in rage, "Is that why Lime's daughter went with the other Watchers?!". Vera noticed their uneasiness, she composed herself and spoke, "Raise your head and be at ease, my child". She turned to the others, "You two as well". Hiccup, Mira and Eir breathed easier when they saw the Queen somewhat calm.

"Yes mother, I sent Donnager to bring reinforcements back with him", Hiccup and Mira stood up respectfully. "With the Heartless present, I wasn't taking any chances", Vera nodded approvingly at his precaution.

"Besides their presence, was there anything else worth mentioning?".

"The villagers have taken a liking to sweets using Glow fruit grown from our orchards", the throne room's doors open, Toothless led in several courier Cutters carrying offerings. He strode to Hiccup and sat behind him on his haunches, the fury bowed his head to Vera, "A friendly baker has made a delicious creation, it's by far the tastiest delicacy I've ever eaten".

The Queen was intrigued, her son rarely gave praise to anyone outside of their Hive. Eir uncovered the Bifrost pie and presented it to Vera. She places it in the Queen's palm, Hiccup waited for his mother to bite into the pastry. After a few tense moments, she takes a large bite and chews. Vera turns to him, "This… who made this delectable treat?!".

Hiccup grinned that his mother enjoyed Lodin's creation, "Lodin, he trades for our Glow fruits and incorporates them into our ally's foodstuff".

Vera examines the colorful filling, "My child, we must acquire more of these!". She hands the rest to Eir to enjoy, Vera calms herself, "Anything else?".

"I've exchanged diluted ingots to a fellow blacksmith, Harek, for him to create better tools and armaments", Vera knew of her son's hobby.

"Interesting, so this artisan has acquired metal made from our coverings?".

"Sort of, the ingots I gave him had more iron than the ones I use".

Vera sat in silence, then spoke, "Most excellent, these Kind Ones have made great subjects in our assessment of their species. We shall continue to monitor their adaption to our involvement". Vera dismissed Hiccup and Mira, but asked Eir to remain. She waited until the hall doors closed, then motioned for Eir to walk with her through a different set of doors.

"Is there something wrong, your Majesty?", Vera rarely asked anyone else besides Hiccup to accompany her.

The Queen sighed, "How much longer must I wait for him to bless our nest with my grandchildren?".

"From what he has told me, the prince has suffered most of his upbringing at the hands of the Heartless", Eir followed her at a respectful distance. "Such trauma at a young age is difficult to overcome, it may take a great deal of time", Vera and Eir walked towards the nursery.

"It concerns me that he may never be able to move past his pain", the Queen paused at the nursery doors.

"May I speak frankly, your Majesty?", Vera nods. "My daughter's watchers have informed me that Mira has helped Hiccup a great deal with his trauma", Eir sees the Queen perk up.

"Really?", Eir confirms her hopes.

"I'm confident that she will be able to heal the wounds from his past".

"Good, from her aptitude in the Nursery and your reports in the Sanctuary, I have no doubt she will make a fine mate for my child", Vera opened the Nursery doors.

"I agree, your Highness", Eir bowed, Vera dismissed her before closing the doors.

* * *

_Elsewhere in the Citadel_

**Hiccup POV**

I sneezed, _'Strange, there's not a trace of dust in the air'_.

"Gesundheit", Mira said beside me.

I walked with her and Toothless towards the main chamber, from behind me he trilled, "Are you sure you are well?". I nod, "If you say so brother, I will see you later". Toothless moves toward the halls leading to the sublevel where his pack resides.

I go over to a nearby wall and sit down, I watch the occasional worker Sekär or courier Cutter ferry supplies throughout the many halls of the nest. Mira sits down beside me, "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?".

I turn to her, she gave me a small smile, "I-I'm just worried now for Ivor and his people". Mira hums and begins to weave another braid, "If the other tribes found out that they knew where the Citadel was, we wouldn't be able to reach them in time if they launched a surprise attack".

"You could always send some Sekär watchers to patrol their waters", I felt her nearly finish the braid.

"Even then, by the time they sent word to us, it would take too long to rally a counterattack", she finished and laid her arm across my shoulders.

'_Weird, this actually feels… nice'_, Mira laid her head on my shoulder, the floral scent of her hair relieved my tension. "We can only prepare and hope it never comes to that", my throat felt dry when I locked eyes with her.

"Am I interrupting?", we finally notice Eir staring at us. Mira and I gave each other space and stood up, "I could always come back later".

"Is there something you need, Eir?", I mutter, trying to change the subject.

"Yes-", she motioned to a fidgeting Mira, "-my daughter".

"Me?", Eir nods.

"Come, the eggs need cleaning and some of the cocoons are ready to burst", Mira waved farewell and followed her towards the Hatchery. Eir said something to cause her to stiffen and squeak, _'I wonder if it had something to do with my mother's dissatisfaction earlier?'_.

Jun flew up to me, "The Depth hunters are close Hiccup, they should be here soon".

"Thank you, Jun", she chirped then flew elsewhere.

* * *

_Seaside grotto_

Stepping through the doors, I walked down the steps leading to the docks inside a large hollow. The tide was low, the sea opening let in some sunlight. Underwater crystal lanterns illuminated the water a meter under the surface. The _clunking_ of my armored boots echoed off the walls as I paced near the edge. Some chittering sounded off alongside my footsteps, from ornate wall hatches emerged many couriers. They scurried down the walls and neared, they stopped a meter from me and bowed, "Have the Hunters arrived yet, Milord?".

"They are due to arrive soon", they formed up near the dock edge. The leaking sunlight flickered, _'They're here'_.

The Hunters slithered just under the surface, they closed in to where the couriers and I were waiting. The pod leader rose up from below, seawater flowed off his long slender armored body, "We have returned, Milord". In his front limbs he held a chest, bits of rope and seaweed covered his haul, "The savage's ship held mostly shiny rocks and colorful stones".

'_Hmm, they must have been carrying their tribute from their conquered villages'_, the couriers approached the rest of the pod and chirped. The other Hunters deposited their haul on their backs and the Cutters carried it away, I turned to the leader, "Was there anything else besides gold and gems?".

"We found nothing else", he sounded worried.

"It's fine, the less they have the better", he relaxed a bit. "What about the ship crews?", the final courier lugged the last of the loot towards the hall.

"We disposed of them, as per your orders", the rest of the pod dove back under the water.

"Good, we can't have any witnesses", the leader bowed, then followed his pod out towards the sea opening. _'Supper is still a few hours away'_, I hummed and walked towards the hall doors.

* * *

_Near the surface entrance_

**Nar POV**

Hiccup sauntered while humming a simple melody, being home put him at ease. He turned around when he heard _Ticking_ behind him, Toothless's claws tapped on the tiled floor as he neared him. Hiccup asked why he wasn't with his pack, he warbled, "The Elders are teaching the new pups how to hunt".

The honor guard Sentinels stepped aside, a pair of them pushed open the tall gates that led to the outside. The heavy doors _groaned_ as they swung open and allowed warm sunlight to flow in, a few Sentinels chirped pleasingly as they were bathed with sunshine.

The gates shut with a loud _**Clunk**_ behind them, Toothless's ear plates flicked as he heard some sparrows chirp. Hiccup breathed in the fresh open air, then walked towards the forest. He smirked, "So Bud, you ever think of getting your own pups?".

The fury looked at him, a sly smirk on his face. Toothless trilled, "I could ask you the same thing, brother".

Hiccups smirk faded, he looked away and muttered, "Don't rush me".

Toothless looked pleased with himself, he clicked, "Same here". They followed a stone trail through the trees, the fury eyed a random fleeing squirrel or scurrying rabbit. What Toothless said still bothered Hiccup, _'I guess I never really thought of having hatchlings of my own'_. He thought back to the many times he was out for a stroll during the early days after completing most of the chambers of the nest.

_**Flashback, three years ago**_

Hiccup sat up on a stone ledge overlooking a Glow tree orchard in the large hollow, he was dressed in his plain red tunic and black pants. Below him were many new parents interacting with their hatchlings, a Cutter Elder led a brood of small younglings under the twisting branches bearing colorful fruits. He looked elsewhere and saw a pair of Sentinel mates playing with their offspring, the little Sentinel mimicked their father and mother.

Ruger flew over to him, with his newly adopted Jun close behind. He landed beside Hiccup and chittered, "Is everything alright, Milord?". He nodded without a word; Jun must have sensed his sadness as she curled beside him and nudged his arm, Hiccup smiled at her innocence.

"I'm just glad to see so many new parents happy with their hatchlings", he stroked Jun's head, earning a pleasing chirp. Ruger sense his sadness fade, he laid down near Hiccup and joined his observing. He sighed, _'It's better this way'_.

_**Flashback end**_

They neared the edge of the tree line; a light breeze made the tall grass sway. A small smile appeared on Hiccup's face as he gazes on his house. Even though it was identical to his former hut on Berk, he associates his hut with his first mother. He could scarcely remember her face, but he recalled her voice perfectly. Toothless coos when he senses Hiccup's happiness, he rubs the fury's head, "C'mon Bud, I need to finish some things in my workshop".

He walked towards the forge near his house with Toothless following. Hiccup was glad he convinced some of his brethren to help him build his homestead, despite the protest from his mother. Although he had his own chambers near Vera's, he'd stay at his hut when her incessant comments about the 'future' became unbearable.

* * *

_Hours later, near Hiccup's hut_

**Mira POV**

Eir sent me to fetch Hiccup while she prepared dinner for us, my stomach growled out at the prospect of the meal soon. I step over a log, _'I wonder if Hiccup feels better'_. I too share some worry over the safety of Heather and her family.

I followed the stone path that led to Hiccup's hut, my mind wanders back to the party on Beartooth. My heart flutters when I remembered how gently Hiccup held me, _'Everything was so perfect, the lights, the music, how we almost kissed- '_. I knew I must be blushing up a storm, _'If only- '_. I sighed as I held my hands, _'His hand felt so soft'_.

I heard the _pinging_ sound of a hammer pounding metal; I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't realized I was walking up to Hiccup's workshop. I stopped my hand before I could knock, _'He could be busy, maybe I should wait'_. I shook my head, _'No! Eir sent me to get him, so it's alright if I go in… right?'_. I composed myself and took a deep breath, then opened the door and stepped inside.

**Nar POV**

Mira breathed out an amorous sigh, in front of her was Hiccup working hard at the anvil. His undersuit top was laying on a chair's backrest. She stared at his strong back muscles flexing and twisting under his skin, the firelight from the forge made the sweat beads glisten. His back's chitin coverings glinted as he lifted his hammer and brought it down again and again. Toothless lazily cracked open an eye, he examined a purring Mira ogling his rider.

His cooing alerted Hiccup, he set down his hammer, "What is it Toothless?". He turned around, jumping back when he noticed Mira standing there, "Mira?! W-what are y-you doing here?".

His stammering broke her from her daze, she cleared her throat, "Eir sent me to come get you, she's almost done preparing dinner for the Queen".

Hiccup stood there, he blushes when he sees her scanning his exposed upper body, "Oh… um, I'll just go and get cleaned up". He quenches what he was working on and tosses it on his worktable. Hiccup snatches his undersuit top and jogs out a side door, heading towards his hut. She felt so embarrassed that he saw her gawking him. Toothless warbled, then yawns and stretches. He coos at Mira and proceeds to follow Hiccup.

She looks around Hiccup's workshop, several precise tools were hung on a wall above his worktable. Mira picks up the strange slightly curved metal plate, _'What was he working on?'_. She spots a board hanging on the wall opposite of the furnace, it was covered completely in sketches and schematics. Mira sees a familiar drawing, she held up the plate to the sketch. It looked like a normal Viking Drakkar long ship, but she could see small squares covering the hull of the boat. _'Hmm'_, she set down the metal plate.

Hiccup hadn't returned yet, _'I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I looked around while I wait'_. In the far corner of his workshop was a table where Hiccup would distil and mix chemicals extracted from various Hive kin, _'I remember Hiccup warning me how volatile the extractions were'._ Mira walks over to a shelf with small models of his inventions, she picks up a miniature modified skipper, _'Aww, how cute'_. She turns it around in her hands, Mira sees a teeny lever on its side. She narrows her eyes and flicks it, the model snaps into action and flings two tiny carved barrels.

The projectiles narrowly miss Hiccup stepping into his forge, he dodges them, "Whoa!". They bounce off the wall and roll around, Toothless's head bobs as he follows the bouncing bits.

Mira _eeps _and quickly puts down the model, "Hiccup I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sor- ".

He rubs the back of his head, then chuckles, "It's okay Mira, I've should've told you they're _working_ replicas".

"You're… not mad?", she slightly tilts her head.

He shakes his head, "Nah, I'm just happy that it works fine". He bends down and picks up the tiny barrels, Mira moves aside to let him put away the replica. Hiccup steps back and finally notices Mira wasn't in her armor, instead wearing her 'new' outfit.

She wore a wide-neck long sleeve light grey tunic; the sleeves went to her knuckles. Her tunic hung off one shoulder, showing off her chitin covering and the strap of her black formfitting tank top-like undershirt underneath. The tunic reached passed her hips like a short dress. Her slate black leggings ran into her medium grey fur boots. On her left wrist she wore a silver ornate bracelet, the same one he bought for her during their visit.

Hiccup found it odd that Heather helped her buy her several changes of the strange tunic and small undershirt, but he knew better than to try to figure out how girls think. He followed behind Mira as she left his forge.

Hiccup fixed his blood red medium sleeved tunic and black pants; he adjusted his leather boots before walking behind Mira, Toothless warbled, "Comfy?". He gave the fury a glare, who responded with a chuckle.

"S-so, Hiccup what did the Hunters bring in?", Mira said, trying to break the silence while they walked.

"Just gold and some gems, you know, nothing useful", he said nonchalantly. She found it odd that he almost lacked the greed most people have, _'I guess it's due to his character'_. Mira slowed down, thinking of his _other_ characteristics. Hiccup was distracted, deep in thought of his many projects and bumped into her. He caught her before she could fall, "I'm sorry Mira, are you ok?".

His arms and graspers held her close to him, she could feel his strong lean muscles through his tunic. Mira squeaked, "I-I'm fine, n-never better", Hiccup released her. They continued their walk; she distances herself from him to hide her scarlet face.

He rubbed the back of his head nervously, Hiccup felt embarrassed. His predator instinct caused him to subconsciously catch and hold her, _'Damn, I should control it better'_. Toothless gave him a knowing look, he snaps back, "Don't!". The fury shrugged and looked elsewhere.

* * *

_Vera's dining chamber_

**Vera POV**

I sat on my 'throne', _'My, my child's gift certainly is comfortable'_. In front of me was the spread on top of a low dining table atop a raised platform, I laid my clasped arms on my crossed forelimbs. I patiently waited for my son, his prospective-mate and Eir to arrive, then took notice of the shortness of the table. I imagined the first of his hatchlings seated to my right, while he and Mira sat to my left, _'I don't know if this table will be long enough to accommodate all my future grandchildren'_.

The doors to my chamber opened, Mira walked toward me alone, "Where is my child?".

She stopped and bowed, "He met Elder crimson in the halls, he inquired about the sword gifted to him by Hosvir".

I motioned for her to sit, Mira climbed up the steps of the platform and sat herself one seat away to my right, _'My, how thoughtful'_. "So, Mira dear, have you made any progress with him?", I held back a giggle when she coughed up her drink.

She turns to me, "W-what? I mean, maybe a little-wait… um".

"My dear, there is no need for you to be afraid", she gave me an inquisitive look. "I've already approved of you for him", I smiled at her reaction. "Besides, who else will be able to give me my grandchildren?", she seemed confused, _'Has Eir not explained that only she alone could bear his young?'_. "Eir has explained your unique status, yes?", her face grew red. The doors opened to Eir walking with my child in tow, "We shall speak of this later, Dear". He narrowed his eyes at me after noticing Mira's flustered face, I smile, _'He will know soon enough'_.

**(A/N: Judging from the ****sneeze cut****, you can guess I watch a lot of anime. The renovation of the nest may have been influenced by the Orokin Tower tile set; I play a lot of Warframe as well. Yes, Hiccup once nearly blew himself up when he messed around with some of what Donnager spat out. I might rewrite this chapter to include the OC if you guys review and ask me to, or should I make a poll?)**


	15. Chapter 15: Crucible

A Queen's Hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon**

**KEY**

'_Thoughts/memories'_

"_foreign language/projected thoughts"_

**Emphasis/yelling**

**(A/N: WOOT-WOOT! 100 followers. To celebrate this amazing achievement, I'm gonna work hard to finish and post the next chapter ASAP! **_**Ahem**_**, Berk's about to get some **_**visitors**_**.****)**

**Review responses**

**No Account: So that's 1 for no OC, Hiccup still has his insecurities about himself.**

**CajunBear73: Now with BOTH Eir and Vera pushing the relationship between their 'children', Hiccup may soon find that he might not have a choice.**

**OechsnerC: Thanks.**

**Back to the action!**

Chapter 15: Crucible

_Three months later_

**Nar POV**

Gobber awoke and rolled off his bed, groaning as he popped his sore back, _'Anotha' day of coverin' fo' Stoick'_. He hobbled over to his bedside table and took a swig of day-old mead, "Ack!". Gobber forced the rest down to help with his morning pains. Hiking up his pants, he shambled out of his humble hut to feel the bitter cold wind of first light.

Most of the village was still asleep, but it was the chief's duty to begin the day first, _'I honestly can' see 'ow Stoick does this everyday'_. Due to the famine, activity in Berk was lowered to a manageable degree by Gobber's standards. He could handle checking on farmers and fishermen, while occasionally settling a dispute. However, chiefing had cost him time away from his passion of blacksmithing, most of the time he hardly ever got to light the forge.

Gobber sighed as he pulled out his parchment listing his daily tasks, he made his way toward the food storage. It was the quickest task to complete, since it was half-empty most of the time. He called out the number of crates and what they held, a few minutes later he was done. Gobber closed the storage's doors and hobbled towards the docks, he sighs as he passes his darken forge, _'I don' kno' 'ow much longa I can deal without ma' forge'_.

He made it down the ramps and shuffled into the nearest warehouse, he checked nets, rods, and anything else the fishing boat crew used during the day. Nearly two hours later, he finally finished, by now most of the village was up. His stomach growled out, "Well, time ta' get a bite ta' eat".

Some villagers greeted him as he passed by, he returned their greeting while hobbling to the great hall. The smell of freshly cooked fish grew stronger as he neared, Gobber never tired of eating fish. He did miss the occasional roasted chicken, but the lack of feed had caused them to die off. Gobber opened the large doors and approached the food table, he filled his bowl to the brim with fish stew. Being temporary chief did have its perks, like sitting at the head table.

He flopped down and spooned himself several mouthfuls, while he scanned the room. Most of the early risers were well into their breakfast, Gobber kept looking until he spotted a lone dusty seat at the head table. It was Hiccup's seat, he sighed, _'I miss ya' lad, hope yur' happy whereva' yeh are'_. He got up and pulled out a rag, then carefully dusted off the seat, _'One day, I 'ope ya' visit yur' old friend'_. Gobber smiled and cleaned off his bowl. As he neared the doors, he looked back to Hiccup's seat and imagined his friend/nephew/son smiling back at him.

Hours had gone by as Gobber continued his role as temporary chief, one by one checking off his list. It was noon and he had only a few things left to do, but Gobber decided to have lunch. He entered the forge and went to his cabinet containing his stash of yak jerky, he began to light the forge while chewing on a strip. The heat from the furnace chased away the cold and bathe the inside of the forge in warm orange light.

Gobber finished his strip and hid the rest back in the cabinet, someone called out behind him. It was Phlegma with her farming hoe in hand, "Hey Gobber, ya' mind fixin' this for me?". He placed the head in the furnace and stared at the burning coals. Gobber recalled the days he spent with Hiccup making weapons for the raids, He missed those days dearly.

He pulled out the glowing head and held it in place with his tong attachment, sparks flew as he pounded it back into shape. The head began to cool, so he pushed it onto a new handle and dunked it in the nearby water barrel. He pulled it out and admired his work, _'Still got it'_. Phlegma payed Gobber for the repair and walked off. He turned away only for an instant, before another person called out to him.

It was Hoark, "Gobber, Ack just spotted a ship sailin' towards us, he thinks it might be Stoick". Gobber sent Hoark to gather the other guards and meet him at the docks, _'Finally, I was getting' tired of bein' chief'_. He smiled at the thought of getting back to what he loves best, melting metal and pounding it into shape. The only thing better than that would be having Hiccup working with him, _'Someday 'iccup, someday we'll see each otha' again'_.

_Berk's docks_

Gobber was halfway down the ramps, when he scanned the ship's deck. He breathed easy when he saw no one missing and no bound Hiccup. The villagers murmured around him, mostly expecting food and drink, _'Selfish Vikins'_. He shook his head in disappointment as he neared the approaching ship. Berk's dockworkers eagerly moored the chief's ship, Gobber took note of Stoick's scowl, _'I 'ope 'e didn' find 'iccup'_.

"I trust eveythin' went well at least?", the blacksmith questioned his friend.

"Not even close", Stoick holds his duffle bag under his arm.

"Ah. Excellent", Gobber snags his friends bag with his hook, sharing the burden.

"I hope you had a little more success than me".

"Well, if by success, ya' mean tha' Berk is still in one piece, then… yes", all around them, people congratulated Stoick for getting the village food. The chief looked over Gobber's shoulder and glared, then walked toward the ramps with a grumbling Spitelout close behind.

Gobber was confused by his friends change in demeanor, he looked behind him and saw Astrid and the twins with indifferent faces. They passed him without a word, _'Wha's with those three?'_. Next, Fishlegs walked with a depressed Snotlout, his arm around the shorter teen. _'Wha' in Thor's name 'appen?'_.

_Berk's great hall_

Gobber hobbled up to the head table with a book in his hand, it contained the daily ledgers during Stoick's absence. He set the book down near his friend, who was checking the food stock's usage. Gobber grew worried, Stoick hadn't talked about their trip at all. His concern had increased by the look on the chief's face, his scowl hadn't faded. "Stoick, wha' 'appened durin' yur' trip?", his brow furrowed.

"Nothin' Gobber, let's just concentrate on- ", Stoick was interrupted by the hall doors being slammed open. Gunther was standing by the hall's doorway, his face red in rage and breathing heavily.

Stoick arose from his chair, Gunther charged at the bewildered chieftain and bellowed out, "**STOICK, YOU LOKI BASTARD!**". Guards rushed to subdue the enraged Hofferson, a few were beaten back. The fighting prowess of the Hofferson clan was near unmatched, Gunther knocked out guard after guard. More guards rushed in and overwhelmed him; the rest formed around the surprised Stoick.

"Wha's tha' meanin' o' this, Guntha'?", Gobber felt that he was losing his mind.

Gunther snarled at Stoick while being held by seven guards, he growled out, "You son of a half-troll, how could you try to give my daughter to **him**!". Gobber's brows shot up, _''iccup!'_. The seated villagers began to murmur amongst themselves, Stoick chose not to respond, "Don't deny it, Stoick!".

Fishlegs stood up, making the bench _screech_, "He's right- ".

"Quite boy!", Spitelout shouted at Fishlegs to silence him, the large teen stood defiantly. The silence was broken by the echo of a tapping staff, Gothi shuffled into the hall and walked to Fishlegs. She tapped her staff twice and pointed it to him, signaling him to continue.

"The chief did **try** to offer Astrid to Hiccup, but he refused. His people had strange customs and beliefs, one of the most central was the freedom of one's will. Hiccup said, 'while he resented her with every fiber of his being, he found it sickening that Stoick would condemn her to enslavement'".

Gunther seemed to relax a bit, _'Hiccup was honorable at least, not like Stoick'_. "So, he chose to deny Stoick's offer?", Fishlegs nods.

"I don't like Astrid any more than Hiccup does, but I don't think he hates her enough to be that cruel", Gunther felt both grateful to know his daughter was safe but was annoyed with Fishlegs dislike of her. The guards released him, he composed himself and left the hall. Villagers' present had begun to leave, some had loyalty to their chief. Others began to question his actions; a rift had formed between the residents of Berk.

_Nightfall, Hofferson residence_

**Astrid POV**

I was teaching Finn how to properly swing his training axe, when my father walked in. I was worried he would do something terrible when I told him what Stoick had tried to do. "Dad, is something the matter?".

He gave me a small smile, "Everything is fine Astrid, just had to clear some things with Stoick". The fact that he wasn't jailed must have been a good sign that he didn't hit Stoick. My mother approached him, he kissed her and walked into the kitchen.

"Alright you two, time for bed", as if on cue, Finn yawned. My dad called my mother from the kitchen, "Sweetie, you mind putting Finn to bed for me?".

"Sure mom, c'mon Finn", he reached out with his small hand and grabbed mine, while rubbing his eye with the other. I picked him up and carried him up the stairs, then tucked him in, "Goodnight Finn".

"G'night, big sis", I blew out his candle and closed his door. I walked into my room, _'It's been over half a year since I've been home'_. I got ready for bed and laid down; I felt the day finally catch up to me as I fell asleep.

_?_

I was awoken by the sound of Berk's horn being blown, 'How long did I sleep?'. Screams and crashing weapons sounded outside. I quickly pulled on my boots and skirt, then grabbed my axe and rushed downstairs. As I reach the bottom of the stairs, my mother burst in and used her body to hold the door. She looked terrified, "Astrid, grab Finn and run out the backdoor!". Something shoved the door, trying to get in, "Hurry Sweetheart!".

I rushed upstairs and burst through Finn's door, something grabbed him and flew out his window, "**MOMMYYYY!**". I run to the window and see a creature covered in black smoke flutter away with Finn. I hear my mother scream downstairs; I ran down the steps and see her being dragged outside.

"MOM!", I shove open the door and see all of Berk burning, the fires illuminated the night sky.

"No, please spare-!", the sound of flesh tearing was followed by a thud. In the distance were the council on their knees, held by towering black smoke covered monsters. Their forms were devoid of light, like shadows straight out of Helheim.

"Mercy!", pleaded the twin's father. A shadow in the form of a man had a glowing red sword up to him.

"Mercy?", the figure chuckled, its laugh inhuman and distorted. "There shall be no mercy for you people", it slashed at the poor man, cleaving open his chest. Buzzing filled the air as projectiles fell on the buildings behind the figure, they blew them to ruins. I look up to see children being carried off towards the docks. As I followed their cries, I spot a strange ship that was launching the buzzing objects.

Larger than our biggest warship, it had familiar small ballistae mounted on the siderails. Shadow warriors manned them, firing shot after shot of flaming bolts. The hull was covered by strange pale white plates. On deck, more shadow warriors loaded a weird looking Skipper launcher. Their voices were distorted like the figure. They fired the launcher, sending multiple bombs flying at once. They buzzed as they flew then smashed into the great hall, collapsing the statues onto the doors.

"My, look who I found", said the figure, a pair of green glowing orbs floated under its hood. It had no face, just darkness, "It's about time I ended this". It howled, calling a flying shadow to attack me. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain of death, but it never came.

I opened my eyes and see my father blocking the shadow with his shield, "Run honey, run!". I get up and sprint to the forest, then a sharp pain came from my leg. I tumble and lay in a heap on the ground. Rolling onto my back, I see a dagger imbedded into the side of my thigh.

My father screams out as he is impaled through the chest by the glowing sword of the figure. It pulls the sword free from my father's body and swings it clean of blood. It walks towards me, grinning a fang filled smile. I crawled desperately to my fallen axe; tears ran down my face in fear. I manage to grab my axe, only for an armored boot to step onto my wrist. I scream out, then get kicked over.

I look up and see the figure, it's disturbing visage caused me to shake, "This is the end, Astrid". It brings its sword up. Its grin widens as I look on in horror, "Astrid!". The sword plunges into my chest, "**ASTRID!**".

_The following morning_

**Nar POV**

Astrid jolts up awake, gasping for air and covered in sweat. "Astrid!", her mother calls out while pounding on her door. "Sweetie are you alright?", she tried to breathe in to calm her nerves. "I heard crying, is everything alright?", Astrid looked around, _'What a terrible nightmare'_.

"Yes mom, I'm fine", she sat up on her bed, just as Brenna walked in.

"Are you sure, you look like you've seen a ghost", she wrapped her arm around Astrid. She examined her daughter, pale and covered in sweat.

"Yes, I just had a bad nightmare", her mother hugged her and rubbed her back.

"Sweetie, maybe you should speak with Gothi. I've never seen you this shaken up", Astrid nodded and said she'll go to Gothi's after breakfast.

_Earlier, Jorgenson residence_

Fishlegs stood by Snotlout, both had spoken to Gobber about Spitelout's disownment last night. Gobber had moved a spare cot from his shed to a small storage room. In the morning they agreed to go with Gobber to get Snotlout's things. They heard shouting inside while they stood outside his former home, Snotlout muttered, "Is Gobber going to be okay?".

"Don't worry Snot, Gobber can handle himself", Fishlegs patted his shoulder assuredly. "How do you think he got his title?", both teens shudder. The door gets kicked open as Spitelout bellows out colorful words at him, which the blacksmith responds with his own. Gobber slams shut the door and approaches them

"C'mon lad, let's get ya' settled in", they followed the hobbling blacksmith.

_Midday, Berk forge_

The clanging of metal on metal grew louder as Astrid approached Gobber's forge. She knocked on the opened shutters, getting the blacksmith's attention, "Mornin' Astrid". She was silently grateful at Gobber's forgiving nature, "Wha' can I do fur' ya'?".

"Um, I-I need to speak with Gothi, can you translate?", she nervously spouted, Gobber raised an eyebrow at her uneasiness. All the years he'd known her, Gobber never had seen the proud shieldmaiden this timid.

"Aye, just let me finish up ma' orders fur' tha' day", Astrid sat on an aged bench and gazed up at the gray overcast sky. Time flew by as she recalled the horror inducing nightmare, Astrid didn't even notice Gobber closing up his forge, "Alright Astrid, ya' ready?".

His approach jarred her free of her daze, "Yes, lead the way". Astrid dreaded walking through the village, having to catch unflattering whispers from bitter residents. This time however, the murmurs were about the Jorgensons, their disdain for her seemed to be overridden by the more interesting gossip. She caught some bits and pieces, "Um, Gobber?".

"Not now, lass", he wasn't in the mood to talk about the Jorgenson quarrel. Astrid didn't push any further, not wanting to risk Gobber's aid. The climb up to Gothi's hut was difficult, Gobber huffed, "I swear tha' old goat just wants ta' see peopla' suffa'". Astrid herself was only slightly out of breath. After a break to let the two-limbed man recover, they finally made it to Gothi's hut. Gobber knocked on the elder's door and waited.

A moment later, Gothi opened her door and tapped her staff twice. Astrid stepped forward, "Gothi, I need to speak with you". The elder opened her door wider and motioned for them to enter. After closing her door, she shuffled over to a sandbox at the center of her hut. Gothi tapped her staff and pointed to a stool near it, Astrid nods and sat down.

The elder scribbled in the sand and Gobber translated, "She says, wha' do ya' need to gnome". Gothi smacked Gobber, he rubbed the sore spot, "Sorry, kno'".

"Last night, I dreamt a horrible nightmare", Gothi motioned for Astrid to continue. She described her dream, Gothi listened intently. She described the attack by the shadow beasts and the snatching of children. As they listen to her recollection, Gobber felt uneasy and Gothi rubbed her chin deep in thought. When Astrid described the abnormal siege weapon, Gobber gasped. Gothi scribbled in the sand, Gobber nods, "Aye, I've seen somethin' like tha' a long time ago".

"When Gobber?", Astrid felt that the friendly blacksmith was hiding something.

Gobber pulled out a small worn leather-bound book, "Seven years ago". He carefully set it down, Astrid and Gothi felt the book seemed familiar. As carefully as he could, Gobber opened the journal to reveal scribbles and drawings. Unlike the few Vikings that could write, the handwriting was far neater. He gingerly flipped through the journal until he stopped at an old weapon schematic.

"Why do I feel like I've seen this drawing before?", Astrid tried to reach for the book, but Gothi tapped her staff to dissuade her.

"Because ya' have Astrid, this was built by 'iccup seven years ago. The lad had called it tha' mark one sumthin'", Gobber smiled in remembrance of Hiccup.

"Skipper, he called it the Skipper", she sighed.

"Aye, tha's it. Tis tha' same contraption tha' got 'im in trouble with Stoick", Guilt crushed Astrid's heart. She wished she hadn't betrayed Hiccup, _'Maybe all this wouldn't have happened'_. Both heard shuffling and saw Gothi fumbling in a chest. She came back with a carved bowl, a strange jar stained with green and a pouch filled with powder.

The elder placed down the bowl and poured out dark green sludge into it, then sprinkled a pinch of red dust from the pouch. She set her staff down and picked up the bowl, Gothi swirled the bubbling concoction around. Blue smoke rose from the sludge, the seer breathes it in.

After a few moments, the bubbling ceased and Gothi placed the objects back inside the chest. She shuffled to the box and scribbled in the sand, "She says, yur' nightmare wasn't a dream. If we continue ta' trouble 'iccup, yur' dream will come ta' pass and Berk will burn". Astrid and Gobber shudder, while Gothi shakes her head in distress.

"We should warn the chief!", Astrid rushed to the door, he stops her from leaving. "What are you doing Gobber, we have to tell him!", he motions for her to sit back down.

Gothi scribbles, "She says, Berk's doom is not ours to stop, it's destiny is decided by fate". Gothi made both Astrid and Gobber vow not to speak of the dream to anyone, lest they ensure their home's demise. Gobber picked up Hiccup's journal and followed Astrid out.

While walking down the steps, Astrid eyes the small book in Gobber's hand, "Do you carry that with you always?".

He sighs, "Aye, tis all tha' I have left from my little apprentice". She felt worse, the depressed look on Gobber's face made her guilt rise.

_One week later, Berk's great hall_

**Astrid POV**

I sat on the steps of the great hall, waiting for Ruffnut to finish cleaning up the mess she and her brother caused earlier that morning. The pass week was difficult for me and Gobber, many times I wanted to warn my family about my dream. I didn't though, knowing I would bring the wrath of the gods down upon me if I broke my vow.

Ruff opened the hall door, "Hey Astrid". Before she closed it, Ruff smirked and chucked the wet rag inside. I heard a loud _slap_ and Tuff groan, she chuckled, _'These two never grew up'_. We both walked to her house, planning on sparring in the clearing behind it.

**Nar POV**

Astrid and Ruffnut fought for an hour, before Ruffnut decided she had enough bruises for the day. Astrid bid farewell to her friend, she needed to check on her mother and younger brother. Walking through the village, she heard murmurs about the Jorgensons again. Spitelout had started another brawl with the twin's father, something about him being the last of his clan. The whispers were silenced by the sound of Berk's horn being blown.

Astrid stopped mid step; the sound reminded her of the nightmare she had a week ago. She shook her head and followed the twins as they passed, "Where are you guys going?".

"To see if we're gonna see some action, duh", Astrid scoffed, _'These two won't be satisfied till they're both ashes under the waves'_.

She followed the twins as they made their way to the watchtower. As the trio reached the top, all three scanned the horizon for anything new. Astrid blanched; in the far-off distance, a ship broke through the morning fog on the sea, her heartbeat accelerated as she recognized it. "Wow, for a ship that big, that thing sure can move", said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, no kidding, right Astrid?", Ruffnut turned to her friend. She grew worried at her condition. She was breathing heavily and sweating up a storm, _'No, this can't be!'_. The large vessel cut through the ocean faster than any of Berk's ships. The white-grey plates and vibrant green adornments stood in contrast to the dark blue sea.

_Top of Berk's dock ramps_

Stoick stood atop the ramps with Gobber beside him. The blacksmith recognized Hiccup's handywork, but chose to feign ignorance, "I've neva' seen anythin' like tha' Stoick, have yew'?".

He nods, "The island we went to had weapons like that, more advance and destructive than anythin' we could ever come up with". _'The amount of weaponry onboard that lone ship could devastate Berk beyond recovery'_, he silently prays they aren't seeking vengeance. Both men looked passed the approaching ship to the fog bank, they could see something hidden within it. Some villagers behind them gulped as three familiar Behemoths broke through, heading towards Berk.

Astrid hurried down the steps of the watchtower, Ruffnut and her brother struggled to keep up. Her fear grew as the flying Colossi closed in on Berk, Donnager led Siv and Asa. She reached the dock ramps, Astrid watched as they flew to the cliffs near raven point.

_Raven point_

They hovered above the cliff top, Donnager descended to set down the cargo crate. Hiccup detached himself from the harness and climbed down, Mira and Toothless trusted him not to get hurt. He maneuvered his way down and landed on the hanging container with a _clunk_, Hiccup held onto one of the ropes and hollered over the sound of the Colossi's fluttering wings, "Set it down easy, Big guy!". He nods to Hiccup, while Mira signals Siv and Asa to approach.

Both females coasted towards the landed Donnager, attached to their harnesses were multi-seat apparatuses designed to allow up to eight people and their gear to ride with an optional handler. Below them, each female held a sentinel with their larger hind legs. They released their 'cargo' when they flew over solid ground, the sentinels landed with a loud _**Thud**_.

Hiccup hopped off the cargo crate and unlatched the doors, Mira freed Toothless and rode him off Donnager. Siv touched down first with her passengers, the Beartooth builders rushed over to the open crate. Asa landed as the builders began setting up the camp, the guards quickly fanned out and secured the area around the clearing with the sentinels. Hiccup squeezed his fists, _'I hate coming back here'_.

"_What's wrong, brother?"_, Toothless trilled as he approached.

"Being back here brings back bad memories, Bud".

"It's not all bad, Hiccup", he gave her a questioning look. Mira's smile calmed him somewhat, "I mean, Gobber's here, right?".

"_She's right brother, your caretaker will be happy to see you"_, Toothless warbled.

Hiccup felt a little better, "That's right, I can catch up with him and- ". He realized something, "Um, I might have to explain about your 'condition' though".

"I'm sure he'll understand, besides I'll be right beside you through it all", Mira scooched back on Toothless's saddle. Hiccup climbed on with little effort, she wrapped her arms around his waist. He shuddered, which confused Mira, "You alright?".

He turned back to her, his face flushed, "Y-yeah, just fine". Mira's never seen him like this all the other times she rode with him, _'He seems tense, is it because we're back here?'_.

_Meanwhile, Berk's docks_

Ivor's ship pulled close to the docks, Gobber approached as several Beartooth guards leapt onto the dock to moor their chief's vessel. The guards wore their normal armor, with some notable changes. Their iron pauldrons, outer tasset plates and the knee piece of their greaves were replaced by ones made from a similar viridian green metal as Ivor's armor. The changes marked them as honor guards to the chief's family.

The guards formed around Ivor as he crossed the gangplank to step onto the docks, "Ah, you must be Gobber, Hiccup's told me nothin' but good things 'bout you". The blacksmith couldn't help but smile as he introduced himself, his apprentice has made some friends outside of Berk. Gobber easily recognized Ivor's armor as his apprentice's craftsmanship.

"Do ya' speak with 'im often?".

"Aye, ever since Hiccup saved my island from a rather nasty lot of Berserkers", the Hooligans within earshot gasped. Ivor placed his hand on Gobber's shoulder, "You raised a fine young man, Gobber". His smile widens to reveal his stone tooth, it did his heart good to hear about his apprentice's heroics. In the crowd, Stoick growls and walks through them to face Ivor.

"What business do you have here Ivor Ragisson, Chieftain of Beartooth?!", Stoick felt uneasy at his unannounced visit.

Ivor cleared his throat, "Ah, well you see, it has been brought to my attention that I may have been a bit harsh sendin' your crew off my island the way I did". Stoick seemed deep in thought, so Ivor continued, "So despite Hiccup's many dissuasions, me and my people have decided to reconsider our standin' with your tribe".

Gothi managed to reach the chieftains, she scribbles on some loose sand on the walkway. Gobber translated, "She says, they 'ave 'er blessin'". Stoick knew not to oppose the word of the seer, he sighed and agreed to their visit. Ivor called out to the rest of his crew, Arnora crossed over with her own shield-maidens. Gobber stared in wonder of the chieftess's shield and glaive as Ivor introduced his wife, _'I have ta' admit, 'iccup's becomin' a great blacksmith'_.

Gobber turned to follow the visiting chief and chieftess, when he heard someone clear their throat. Heather marched up to him, "Hello, I'm Heather. Like my dad said, Hiccup regards you like his father".

"Are yeh friends with 'iccup?".

"Kind of- ", Gobber waited for her to explain. "Since you are Hiccup's father figure, as per custom, I'm here to announce my pursuement of him", Heather patiently waits for his response.

"Okay lass, although I don't kno' why yeh need ma' blessin', 'iccup is free ta' do as 'e pleases", Heather smiles at Gobber's statement. "Those are a fine pair o' axes yeh got", she reaches behind and presents them to him.

"Hiccup made them for me", Heather handed him one to inspect.

"Aye, ma' apprentice has surpassed 'is menta'", he said with a prideful sigh.

"I like to see them as a future betrothal gift", her statement shocked Gobber. Before his 'son' left, he never could imagine that Hiccup would have a girl after him, let alone two. Which reminded him that in the few letters they exchanged between them, Hiccup never brought up Mira.

As they both reach the top of the ramps, the crowd around them began to panic. Toothless came charging out of the forest and into the village, heading towards the arriving Beartooth crew. Above them flew Asa, half of her guards chose to remain back at the camp. Their terror intensified as they saw a swarm of sekärs fly from the fogbank, it broke into smaller swarms and began to circle the island.

Ivor cleared his throat, "Since you people are panickin', Stoick must have forgotten to mention that my tribe has a understandin' with Hiccup's family". They bombarded Stoick with a flurry of questions, Ivor chose to explain, "Our agreement was that if the Hooligan tribe remains respectful, Hiccup's brethren will not pose a threat". Asa flew over to an open clearing and hovered in place, her passengers threw down ropes and used them to descend.

Toothless reached the clearing as the guards got into position, he lowered himself to let his Hybrids dismount. Gobber walked to them, many villagers warning him of the dangers the 'demons' pose. The guards recognized him and allowed Gobber to approach Hiccup's group. He enveloped Hiccup in a bone crushing hug, "Oh lad, I'm glad ta' see yeh alive an' well".

Hiccup had no trouble withstanding the hug, "I see chiefing hasn't changed you too much".

"'iccup, ya' don't kno' 'ow good it does ma' 'eart ta' see ya' hap- ", Mira fidgets uncomfortably at Gobber's stare. "Mira, is tha' yew lass?", she nods. Gobber turns to him, questioning him accusingly, "'iccup?".

He quickly explained, "You see, Mira's injury had caused an infection to spread, leaving us very few options besides amputation". Gobber sighed with his hand on his prosthetic, "In the end, we gave Mira the choice between amputation or becoming like me".

Mira walked up to him, "Gobber, I chose this".

"As long as yeh're 'appy, I'll be fine with tha'", she thanked him for understanding. Gobber turned to Hiccup, "Rememba' wha' I said 'iccup, yew betta' take good care of 'er". Hiccup became flustered, while Mira smiled and blushed. Gobber asked them both to come to his home, expecting them to tell him what his two 'children' have been up to since he last saw them.

Asa took off back to raven point, while the guards followed behind the Hybrids, Toothless and Gobber. The villagers stared in awed fear as the Demon lord and his paramour walked behind Gobber, his steed followed closely after them. In the crowd, Astrid tried to calm herself, her hands grasping her axe to find some comfort.

**(A/N: Poor Hiccup, he doesn't know what's happening to him… yet. Berk better tread lightly. Check out my profile, **_**wink-wink**_**.)**


	16. Chapter 16: Shadow

A Queen's Hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon**

**KEY**

'_Thoughts/memories'_

"_foreign language/projected thoughts"_

**Emphasis/yelling**

**(A/N: Warning, this chapter will have a trigger. If you can't handle aggressive unwanted groping, skip Hiccup's POV.)**

**Review responses**

**CajunBear73: Their home's fate lies in their own hands. 'multiple brides'? it could work, maybe for political reasons. Yes, Astrid did.**

**OechsnerC: Thanks, **_**wink**_**.**

**Thomaspheasant: ok**

**Back to the action!**

Chapter 16: Shadow

**Nar POV**

Gobber hobbled through the village, Hiccup and Mira following closely. As they passed, Shop owners ducked into their shops in fear. More rumors spread that a leviathan under the control of the Demon lord was now sinking Berserker supply ships and dragging their crews into the depths. Hiccup smirked, _'You've been busy haven't you, Tempest'_.

_Berk square_

They arrived at Berk's village square, the Beartooth guards form around the four as some of Berk's guards rush pass them. Hiccup could hear distant shouting and things being thrown, "Uhh Gobber, do you have any idea where those guards are going?".

He sighed, "Aye, I do". Gobber picked up his pace and headed towards the commotion.

As they approached, Hiccup could smell the scent of freshly spilt blood carried on the wind. Rounding the corner, the group sees Spitelout and Gurrnut pummeling each other. Spitelout slugs the twin's father sending him reeling. Hiccup watches their bout, _'Just like two boar males having a dispute, no technique and all strength'_.Gurrnut recovers and uppercuts Spitelout, knocking him to the ground.

Guards rush in and pull off Gurrnut as he gives Spitelout one last punch to the jaw, "How's that taste, Jorgen-no-son!". Spitelout gets up and shoves off the guards, he charges pass them and delivers a powerful blow to Gurrnut's stomach. He wheezes, the guards separate the two before escorting both to the jail.

Seeing some blood splatter on the ground, Hiccup turns to Gobber, "How long have they been fighting?".

"A few days afta' they came back, tha' twin's fatha' found out 'bout Spitelout disownin' 'is only son. Gurr and 'im 'ave disliked each otha' long befor yeh were born 'iccup, with Spitelout always thrownin' 'is weight around. But afta' word got out, Gurr wanted ta' get even by mocking Spitelout. Whenever they crossed paths, 'e'd remind 'im tha' 'e was tha' last of 'is clan".

"They act like children Gobber", Hiccup heard more shouting in the distance.

"Aye, they do laddie", Gobber continued to lead the Hybrids and their guests to his home.

* * *

_Gobber's hut_

Hiccup closed Gobber's door as the Beartooth guards waited outside with Toothless, Mira walked up to a shelf and looked at drawings held in frames. She picks one up that had Gobber holding a small boy. She smiled as she recognized the familiar mop of auburn hair and forest green eyes filled with happiness, _'Hiccup was even cuter as a child'_.

"Mira, would ya' like a mug of watered-down mead?", Gobber called out from his small kitchen. She quickly places down the picture, she looked around and saw Hiccup hanging up his cloak.

Hiccup noticed her staring at him, he blushes and nervously spouts out, "D-do you want me t-to hang yours t-too?".

Mira smiles and gives him her cloak; she watches him walk back to hang it. _'I wonder if we would have been friends if we met as children?'_, Mira imagined them meeting and playing with each other. Gobber called him over to help him with something, she looked back to the picture. A young Hiccup was riding on a younger Gobber's shoulder, he looked as though he may have been laughing with the smiling man.

She notices another drawing beside the one with Gobber and Hiccup. She carefully picks it up and her eyes widen, the drawing was her. It wasn't as good as the one with Gobber and Hiccup, she remembered how talented he was, _'Did he draw them?'_. She looked closely at the other picture; his former initials were written on the lower left corner.

"Ah, I see ya' found ma' drawin's from 'iccup", she whipped her head around and saw Gobber smiling from the kitchen.

"Sorry Gobber", she sighed.

"It's alright Mira, I just wished 'iccup was 'round to draw yeh befo'…", Gobber trailed off. He hobbled over, she handed him the drawing of her, "Bucket isn't as good as 'iccup, but thar' ain't anyone else who can draw".

"Gobber, is something wrong?", Mira watched him flop into his chair.

"I just wished yeh 'ad a choice, lass".

"I did have a choice", Mira sat on a nearby chair. "Although it wasn't ideal, because of what she did, I was able to become stronger… like Hiccup", Gobber looked a bit down.

He took a deep breath, "'as 'e been takin' good care of yeh?". Mira nods, "Ah, good… ta' tell ya' tha' truth, I was worried 'e might've tried somethin'". She raised a white eyebrow, "Ya' kno', bein' a young man in 'is prime".

Mira blushed and sputtered, "D-don't worry Gobber, he's been nothing b-but a gentleman to me".

Hiccup walked into the room, "What was that about me 'being a gentleman'?". He placed a loaf of bread and plate with yak butter on the table.

Gobber smiled as Hiccup sat down near Mira, "So, who's gonna tell me what ma' two children been up ta'?". Hiccup coughed up while drinking from his mug, whereas Mira dropped the knife she was using to spread the butter on her slice.

Hiccup sent a childish glare at his 'father', he placed down his mug and cleared his throat, "Well, I'll tell you what I left out of the letters between us".

* * *

_Elsewhere in the village_

**Astrid POV**

I ducked away from the crowd and bolted deep into the maze of alleyways. Out of breath, I place my hand on a rough wooden wall to support myself, _'Odin help me'_. I heard Ruff approach, I looked over my shoulder at her gasping for breath.

She was hunched over wheezing, "Damn Astrid, I've never seen anyone run that fast since that fishbone". My knees almost gave out from sheer terror, I held my chest where the sword plunged into from my nightmare. I felt Ruff place her hand on my shoulder, "Yo 'strid, you ok?".

I smacked her hand away, "Yeah, im fine!". She looked worried for me, I take in several deep breaths and calmed my nerves, "Really Ruff, I'm ok".

She didn't seem convinced that I was but couldn't say anything before Tuff showed up panting, "Whew, im glad I found you two". He straitens himself up, "You wouldn't believe how crazy everyone is acting". Hearing one of the twins say that was unnerving, they are usually the crazy ones.

They followed me as I walked back out into the street, everyone was fearfully muttering like Tuff said. A greenish glint caught my attention, a familiar pair of axes clinked as their owner walked past us.

**Nar POV**

Heather walked through Berk's main street, her shieldmaidens behind her muttered unflattering remarks of the village. _'So, this was Hiccup's former Helheim'_, everything was either grey or brown, from buildings to the clothes the villagers wore. Berk was a stark contrast to her home on Beartooth, where everything and everyone was full of life and color. Heather smirked, _'Cruel people deserve a cruel life'_.

Her smirk turned into a scowl as she spotted Astrid, they locked eyes for a moment. With a huff, Heather walked off towards the forge, hoping she would find Hiccup there.

* * *

_Gobber's hut_

"And that's about all that happen", Hiccup leaned back after recalling the events from his visit to Beartooth where he dealt with the Hooligans.

"Val would be smilin' down from Valhalla 'iccup, knowin' 'er son neva' forgot eveythin' she taught yeh", Gobber sighed proudly. Mira felt her heart swell when she saw Hiccup smiling, his grinning face was gorgeous to her. Hiccup turned to her staring at him, he blushed and stiffen up.

Mira stifled a giggle, _'A cool and collected Hiccup was handsome, but him being awkward was cuter'_. There was a knock at Gobber's door, Hiccup stood up and approached.

He opened the door, a guard saluted, "Lord Veran, the Sekär called Jun has arrived with a package". Hiccup excused himself and stepped outside, he closed the door behind him and approached Jun.

"_Hello Hiccup, I brought the thing"_, Jun chirped. She crawled back to reveal a small wooden case marked with the Hive crest.

Hiccup patted Jun's head, earning a pleased trill, "Thank you Jun". The rose-pink female bowed, then flew off. he picked up the case and smiled, _'I hope Gobber likes it'_.

Hiccup walked back inside with the case under his arm, Gobber noticed it, "'ey 'iccup, watcha' got thar'?".

"You remember over a year ago when I came to Berk under the name 'Reav'?", Mira smiled.

"Aye?", Gobber raised an eyebrow.

"Well, when you and I were in the great hall, I gouged your hook when I snatched away Remy", he raised his hook hand, the notches were still there. "I felt bad about damaging your 'hand', so I made you this- ", Hiccup opened the case to reveal a hook attachment. Its black Hive steel body had a flawless sheen, along the curve were several foreign runes inlaid with gold.

"How'd ya' make tha' iron black 'iccup?", Gobber held the gift in his hand.

"My brethren molt at least once a year, they usually cast aside the shed chitin. While working in my forge, I found out that chitin was extremely strong but couldn't be formed without breaking. Seeing how soft iron was compared to chitin, I put two and two together".

"Does it work fur' otha' colors?", Gobber recalled the armor worn by the visitors.

Hiccup pulled out Thorn and began to balance it on his index claw. "Yeah, it took me several cycles to get the right ratio of iron to chitin. By mixing certain crushed chitin dust, I can create most colors. The only way to get black was by using my chitin or Toothless's, the white for Mira's gear came from her precursor Eir". Mira held her collapsed scythe, running her fingers along the black inlaid pattern.

Gobber examined his gifted hook, he narrowed his eyes at the runes, "I can' read these runes".

Hiccup sheathed Thorn and gestured to Mira, she nods, "It says **father**, Gobber".

"Yeh can read tha'?".

"Yes, both written and spoken Hive tongue. Hiccup taught me when we had our breaks together, his mother taught me how to write", Gobber was confused.

Hiccup sighed, "Vera the Red Queen, she was the one who 'birthed' me into my new life". Gobber looked sadden, "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about my 'first' mother". Mira reached over to comfort Hiccup; his face was flushed when she placed her hand on his.

He shot up out of his seat, Mira sensed his anxiety, "Are you ok?". Gobber himself was concerned; this wasn't his usual 'nervous around girls his age'.

"I-Im fine, r-really. I-I'll just take a walk f-for a while and meet y-you guys at the f-forge for lunch, ok?", he stammered, then burst out the door. He ordered Toothless and the guards to stay with Mira while jogging away.

* * *

_Berk village outskirts_

**Hiccup POV - Warning!**

'_Damn it, that was too close'_, I rested my back on a large pine, trying to calm my heart and nerves. I turned around and began punching the pine's hard wood, hoping that the pain will distract my body. _'Meditation is barely holding it off, I should have brought Eir's herbal tea with me'_, my fist dug into the bark. I grit my teeth as I landed punch after punch into the wood, _'First chance I get, I'll tell Blitz to fly to the Citadel'_.

After a couple of rounds, I had dug a few centimeters into the trunk. I flexed my aching knuckles; the pain had helped somewhat, so I walked back towards the village along the rock face.

I walked a short distance, then heard a rustle from the branches above me. I backflipped to avoid being piled on by two Vikings, I growled at the identical twins. Tuffnut got up first and sloppily twirled his spear, "Dude, how can you find us so easily". My condition only made his stupidity even more irritating, "Look man, Stoick wants to talk with ya".

I felt my blood boil, Ruffnut walks beside her brother, "Yea, just come quietly and no one gets hurt".

I snarl, "Oh, someone will get hurt, and It won't be me!". I charged at them, Tuffnut moved first. He thrusted his spear, I veered my body away and caused it to miss. I closed in past spear point and slugged him across the face. The force of my punch sent him spinning, he stood on wobbling legs and weakly held his spear.

My condition caused my rage to overflow, I spun and delivered a brutal roundhouse kick. It connected with his face and twirled him in the air, Tuffnut flopped to the ground and groan. He tried getting up but spat out blood from his mouth and collapsed, the smell of blood triggered my predator instinct. I flexed my claws and my back-limbs, they clicked as I readied myself to maul my aggressor.

"No!", I felt Ruffnut jump on my back, pressing her curvaceous body onto mine. I growled out and spun around, flinging her off. She got up and ran to stand in front of her beaten brother, "Stop, don't hurt him!".

I smile, showing off my fangs, "Tuffnut and I are just having fun, but you're welcome to join in!". That enraged the female twin, she charged. I deflected her weapon and grabbed her by the scruff of her vest. With a grunt, I chucked her at the rock wall. She flew towards it, but fell short and rolled on the ground, _'Ruff's surprisingly light for a Viking'_. She gets up and her spear falls out of her grip, _'Weakling'_.

I sprint and grab her before she can reach for her fallen weapon, pinning her to the rock face with my left hand around her throat, "You both should have used your half-working brain cell to know not to mess with me!". Her whimpering causes my blood to rush, I felt her pulse rise with my hand. My venom glands reflex at the sensation, _'I haven't used my fangs since my first hunt with the sentinels'_.

I moved my thumb to expose her neck, Ruffnut struggles and kicks my body, "What are you doing!".

"Well, my prey, I'm going to sink my fangs into your flesh", she stiffens. The scent of her fear makes me grin, "After that, I'm going to watch you wriggle and spasm as my venom causes you to feel pain beyond your wildest nightmares, you'll feel like your body is being torn apart from the inside out". Ruffnut claws at my arm, pitifully trying to free herself. With a huff, I snatch both her arms and pin them above her head with my right hand, "Don't fret, you'll only _**feel**_ like you're dying".

Her whining intensified as I opened my mouth and closed in on her exposed neck, I breathe in to savor her fear. I felt a sharp pang cross my heart, my vision gets blurry and my mind goes hazy, _'Oh no!'_. Something finally breaks free, it breathes in more of her pheromones, "_**You smell tasty for a Viking, Female**_".

"What?!", Ruffnut struggles in terror.

'_Stop, this is wrong'_, I try desperately to regain control. It stares ravenously at Ruffnut squirming, _'She's a Viking!'_.

'_**So what, it's a female'**_, it purrs as it eyes her soft and supple flesh.

'_Vikings are violent, brutal and smelly'_, it leans back and sees her midriff revealed by her thrashing.

It growls out hungrily, _**'The first two are good qualities for offspring, I don't mind her smell'**_. It uses my graspers to reach out under her tunic and caress the sides of her slim waist.

"Hiccup, p-please don't", Ruffnut uttering my name gets me angry, but loosens its control.

'_Nothing will come of it, I know Hybrids can't breed with other species!'_, I pull away my graspers.

It growls and latches back onto her waist, _**'So what if she can't bear fruit, doesn't mean we still can't have fun'**_. It presses my claws into her skin, drawing blood as it runs them below her ribs.

Her cries shake its hold, I pull away my claws, _'Stop it!'_. Ruffnut reminds me how helpless I was as a boy, _'I am not like them!'_.

'_**You know she deserves worse'**_, it opens my mouth and leans forward, ready to pierce into her flesh.

I struggle to fight it, I can't let it do this, _'STOP, DAMN IT!'_. My fangs close in on her neck, I feel the heat radiating off her skin, _'I'm so sorry, Mira'_.

My eyes widen as I feel a surge in resolve, I pull my face back, _**'Stop fighting, we need to make her pay!'**_.

'_No… we… don't'_, I force it back. It tries to overwhelm me again,_ 'I'm stronger than them… and you!'_. I slam my back-limbs into the wall beside us, sending me flying back. I dig my claws in to slow my backslide, gouging a trail from Ruffnut to me. I breathe in deep and stood up. Cleaning off the dirt from my claws, a sniffle brought my eyes back to her.

I sighed and walked over to the groaning Tuffnut, _'After this, I need to find Blitz'_. I drag him by the scruff of his tunic and deposit him near Ruffnut. She looks up at me afraid, "Here". Ruffnut covers her scratches and pulls her collar over her neck, "Don't cross me again, got it?". I turn away and mutter, "I'm sorry".

I walked away from my two victims, _'Mother would be disappointed at me, I guess I wasn't as strong as I thought'_.

* * *

_Gobber's hut_

**Nar POV**

Mira was cleaning up after she and Gobber talked after Hiccup left, "Is 'iccup really alright?".

She set down the plate in the sink, _'I wished he'd talk to me'_. "Honestly Gobber, I'm not sure. I haven't seen him act like this ever", she sighed.

They returned to the main room, Gobber sat down and eyed his new Hook, "Me neitha' lass, it's worse than when 'e 'ad a crush on Astrid". Mira squeezed her armrest, causing it to audibly crack, "Easy lass, **had**".

"Sorry", hearing that filled her with fury. Mira wasn't as dense as Hiccup, she knew Astrid was envious of her, _'Too bad girl, Hiccup's mine!'_. She blushed and shook her head, _'What am I thinking, I can't just claim him'_. Unlike them, she respected Hiccup's independence, _'It's not like I wouldn't mind if he wanted us to be a couple'_.

Gobber smiled at his 'daughter', "Ya' kno', I'm glad yew can be thar' fur' 'iccup". Mira stared wide-eyed at him, "Don't deny it lass, I kno' yew hav' feelin's fur' ma' boy". She bowed her head to hide her blushing smiling face, "Tha' bein' said, yeh betta' not break 'is 'eart".

"I wouldn't dream of it Gobber!", she felt hurt that he would think that.

"I kno' lass. Howeva', afta' she did, I neva' want ta' see 'im cryin' like tha' eva' again", her fury returned, but she controlled it this time.

Mira scowled, "Me neither, I want to heal what she hurt".

Gobber smiled, "If anyone can, its yew lass". She smiled at his 'approval', he groaned as he stood up from his chair, "Well, we'd betta' go ta' ma' forge, 'e did say ta' meet 'im thar' fur' lunch". Gobber hobbled out and led Mira outside, Toothless lowly growled.

"_What is it, Toothless?"_, Gobber didn't hear him.

"_I smelled something wrong with my brother, but he told me to stay near you"_, she too worried for her 'friend'.

"_Do you think he could be in danger?"_, Mira placed her hand on his head.

"What is it, Lass?", Gobber heard them click and trill at one another.

"Toothless smelled something wrong with Hiccup", she said with concern.

"Ya' think 'e's sick?", he approached them.

Toothless warbled and trilled, she understood, "Kind of, we'll ask him when he meets us at the forge". Their guards escorted Mira, Gobber and Toothless, as they silently worried for their friend.

* * *

_Gobber's forge_

Mira sat on a barrel and quietly watched Gobber work a heated hatchet, Toothless lay curled near Hiccup's corner. Gobber moved most of his drawings and models to his home after he 'died', wanting to keep them safe. Mira was too preoccupied with worrying over Hiccup to notice a raven-haired woman approach the forge.

Heather knocked on the counter's shutters, "Hey Gobber, is Hiccup here?!". Her question caused him to miss the axe head and hit the anvil, a sharp _ping_ startled the napping Toothless.

"Odin's great soiled unda'pants!", Mira giggled at the frightened Gobber.

Heather saw her and smiled; Mira stood up as she walked in. They hugged, Heather's arms went in between Mira's and her graspers, "Heather, how was the boat ride?".

"Ugh, it was sooo boring. Next time I'm gonna ask my dad if I can fly with Siv or Asa's crews", the two girls broke their hug.

"Who is Siv an' Asa?", Gobber inquired.

"They are the colossi sisters that flew in with Donnager", Mira responded.

He looked to Heather, "And ya' say' tha' they hav' crews tha' ride them?".

Heather nods, "Kinda, they ride _**with**_ them, but daddy dearest wouldn't let me join either Siv's builders or Asa's guards".

Mira places her hand on a pouting Heather's shoulder, "He just wants you to be safe, Hiccup hasn't made you your own flight suit yet".

"So, Hiccup's not here?", Heather looked around.

"No, he went for a walk, although he said he'd meet us here at lunch", Mira let her sit on the barrel, while she walked over to the purring Toothless. He moved aside and curled back down, Mira approached Hiccup's old desk, "Was this Hiccup's workshop?". She reached out and held a small hammer, a smile emerged as she felt the worn handle.

Gobber looked over and grinned, "Aye, 'iccup spent more time 'ere than at 'is home".

'_Home'_, Mira humphed, "He did mention the forge felt more like his home than his house".

Gobber wiped away an imaginary tear, "Tha' boy is gonna make 'is ol' man cry". Both Mira and Heather giggled at his exaggerated performance.

Toothless perked up, Mira placed Hiccup's hammer back, "What is it Toothless?". He got up and went outside, leaving the three confused.

_Near Gobber's forge_

Hiccup walked with his head low, feeling full of regret. Toothless came bounding over, but stopped when he smelled sadness from him, _"Brother?"_.

He rubbed Toothless's head, "Are Gobber and Mira safe?".

"_Yes, she and your caretaker are at the burning rock place"_, Toothless knew not to push his brother to talk when he was acting like this. Hiccup climbed onto his saddle and gave the fury a couple pats. During their trek, Toothless smelled his brother's sadness lessen.

Hiccup dismounted when they neared the forge. He walked only a few steps, before Heather glomped onto him, "Hey Hiccup!". He immediately tensed when he felt her bosom press onto him, she felt him get jittery, "Whoa, you ok?".

"I-I'm f-fine, Heather", he shakenly helped her stand up. Toothless tilted his head at Hiccup's behavior, his nose picked up the same scent from before. Mira walked up with Gobber, their guards following behind. "Um Gobber, can I speak with you in private?", said blacksmith raised an eyebrow.

"Hiccup, is something the matter?", Mira placed her hand on his arm, she noticed his back-limbs fold in. She had never seen them like that before, which made her worry even more.

"Nothing, I-I just need to speak with Gobber alone", he moved away from his friends. Mira looked at Heather, hoping she could enlighten her. She just shrugged, knowing as much as her about his behavior. Toothless sat up behind the two worried females, watching Hiccup walk into the forge with Gobber.

_Back in Gobber's forge_

Hiccup watched his mentor close the shutters and pull the curtain to his corner, "Thanks". He pulled up a stool and sat, watching Hiccup pace across his corner, "Gobber, I… don't know what to do". He stopped and slammed his back on the wall, Gobber didn't move.

Hiccup slid down and placed his bowed head on his knees, Gobber furrowed his brow, "'iccup, ya' kno' ya' can talk ta' me 'bout anythin'".

"I'm sorry Gobber, I-I lost control and…", Hiccup trailed off.

"C'mon son, talk ta' ol' Gobber", he lifted his head, seeing his smiling 'dad'.

"It started a week before Ivor and his family decided to sail to Berk. Eir, Mira's precursor, warned me to come back to the Citadel if I felt anything out of the ordinary. When I got the message that he was planning on visiting Berk, I felt irritated. Not the same kind that I got when I dealt with Stoick and the crew, it felt more like a smoldering pressure", Gobber listen intently.

He gestured for Hiccup to continue, "Besides my near constant bad mood, I felt like I had a fever. No matter how much I meditated, my 'condition' never let me relax. Strangely, whenever Mira touch me or even got close, it would get worse. The pain from training helped me push it back, but It would always return. Keeping my distance from her calmed me down, so I took every opportunity to do so", Hiccup looked at him, he watched Gobber rub his chin.

"Well, I've got an idea 'iccup", he studied his apprentice. Gobber sighed, "but yeh hav'nt told me everthin', hav' ya' lad?".

Hiccup bit his lip, fearing that Gobber would get angry with him, "After I told you and Mira that I was 'going for a walk', something happened". He breathed in deep, "Ruffnut and Tuffnut ambushed me after I finished punching some trees, I used the pain to suppress my condition. I lost my temper and beat-up Tuffnut, leaving him bloody and unconscious".

"Ok, then wha' 'appen?".

"He spat out blood, which triggered my predator instinct. I was about to maul him, when Ruffnut jumped on me. I started to lose control and taunted her, she tried to attack me- ", Hiccup paused. He brushed his auburn hair back, "But I sidestepped and grabbed Ruffnut, then threw her. She rolled on the ground and got back up; I ran up and disarmed her. With my left hand around her throat, I pinned her to the wall. My condition made me want to bite her and use my venom to make her writhe in agony".

"Did ya' do it?".

Hiccup hung his head in shame, "Worse, I-I was about to bite her, but somehow her scent made my mind go hazy. I was trapped while, I don't know what to call it, took control of my body. I could only watch as it threatens to- ", Hiccup felt sick to his stomach.

"Ta' wha', 'iccup?", Gobber grew worried that his son had done something horrible.

"It saw her as nothing more than a female, it used my graspers to grope her Gobber! Oh gods, if I hadn't fought back, I'm scared of what could've happen to her", Hiccup pulled his hair.

Gobber held his boy, "Is she alright?".

Hiccup nods, "I managed to fight it". He broke off their hug and sniffled, "It left Ruffnut with some scratches. I left her with Tuffnut, then wandered through the forest for a bit to calm down".

Gobber stepped back, "Should I be worried fur' Mira?".

Hiccup looked away, "Actually, she's the reason I was able to fight back. I thought about how much I would hurt her if it went through with it. I don't know where I would be without her".

"Aye, if ya' take care of 'er, she'll take care of yeh", Gobber felt his heart at ease when he saw him smile. He patted Hiccup's shoulder, _'Ya' don't kno' 'ow much 'e needs ya' lass'_.

"Um Gobber, what was it that you figured out?", Hiccup hoped he found some way to help him.

"Ah right, sounds like yeh are goin' through a rut", Hiccup didn't understand. Gobber chuckled, "Looks like yeh aren't smarta' than ya' ol' man". He growled out irritated, "Sorry lad, I furgot 'untin' wasn't yur' thing when yeh were younga'". Gobber cleared his throat, "A rut is when bucks get… 'excited', meanin' 'untin' 'em could get ya' gored".

"So, you're saying that I'm… _'in season'_?", saying that made Hiccup feel awkward.

"Aye, ya' hav' all tha' same signs", Gobber pulled aside the curtain. He turned to Hiccup, "Ya' need me ta' ask Gothi to make ya' sumthin'?".

"No need, our healer Eir said she was working on a suppressant for aggressive behavior, I'll just ask her to change up the dose", Hiccup felt at ease knowing that there was a treatment for his 'rut'.

"Are ya' sure tha's safe 'iccup?", Gobber recalled that some of Gothi's medicines had side effects.

"Yes, the only problem is that it tastes horrible and only lasts for a day", Hiccup shuddered at the memory.

Mira and Heather patiently waited for their 'friend' to emerge; their anxiety faded when they saw Hiccup smiling. Heather moved first, "Hiccup, I'm sorry if my pouncing bothers you".

Hiccup approached Heather, he placed his hand on her delicate shoulder, "Don't worry Heather, it wasn't that". Her face brightened up, "To tell you the truth, I don't mind when you 'attack' me", he said with a sly grin. Behind her, Mira giggled at her dazed rival's flustered reaction to Hiccup's statement.

She stopped her laughter when Hiccup turned to her, Mira felt paralyzed as he walked up to her, "Uh… Hiccup, what's the mat- ".

Hiccup enveloped her in a gentle hug, stopping her mid-sentence, "Thank you".

Her eyes widen when he whispered that, his warmth bled into her. The sensation caused her knees to go weak, she squeaked out, "F-for w-what?!".

Hiccup didn't answer, Gobber shambled up to them, "Mira, I'm sure Gothi might want ya' ta' pay 'er a visit". She and Heather recovered from their stupor, "Ya' can come along too, Heatha'".

The two looked to Hiccup, "I'll catch up to you guys later, I need to head back to camp to do something". He hopped on Toothless's saddle and took off towards the forest, while Mira and Gobber's guards formed up with Heather's shieldmaidens. They surrounded the three and escorted them in the direction of Gothi's hut.

* * *

_Beartooth camp_

A violet sentinel perked up as she sensed something approaching fast, the guards around her readied themselves. A moment later, they spot a familiar fury running towards them. The female bows as Hiccup and Toothless came to a stop before her, _"Greetings Milord"_.

"Hello Amethyst, is Donnager here?", she extends her left blade towards the grazing colossus.

Donnager noticed the pair approach, _"Greetings alpha, how may I be of use?"_.

"Can you call Blitz for me?", he nods, then Donnager lets out a rumbling bellow. It echoes throughout the entire island, frightening the Hooligans.

Hiccup looks up and sees a sky-blue messenger Sekär descend, his body was slimmer than the others. He stops short and hovers near them, _"You need something, Hiccup?"_.

"Yes Blitz, you mind getting something from Eir for me?", Hiccup tells him what he needs. Blitz nodded and shot off; Hiccup was still impressed by his speed as he watched him disappear into the fogbank.

**(A/N: Sorry if Hiccup's attack on Ruffnut was disturbing. I needed to show how Mira influences Hiccup, both emotionally and physically since she passed her first cycle as a Hybrid. Even when Hiccup and Mira aren't near each other, they take care of one another.)**


	17. Chapter 17: Light

A Queen's Hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon**

**KEY**

'_Thoughts/memories'_

"_foreign language/projected thoughts"_

'_written text or notes'_

**Emphasis/yelling**

**(A/N: Happy new year, I've decided to change my upload time from sporadic to once every 2-4 weeks. My other story will have a similar sporadic week-based post time, meaning it can be updated from as quick as one week to as ****lengthy**** as a month or two (28-56 days).**

**I tried writing some of Astrid's little brother, Finn, perspective. I forgot to mention, Gothi was still at the docks when Hiccup and Mira appeared and left with Gobber by the time she reached the top of the ramps.)**

**Review responses**

**CajunBear73: No, Stoick won't try to directly interact with Hiccup. His "Flashes" are triggered by aggression. If he stays calm, he can suppress his "urges". Mira and, to a lesser extent, Heather can prevent Hiccup's anger from getting out of hand. He tried to deal with his ailment on his own, and Ruff's attack was the result. He'll need his friends and family (Gobber) to help him until he can get treated.**

**Guest: Although your review wasn't about this story, I do like that your interested in my other ideas.**

**Umbra Lycan: 1-Epic Name. 2-I will and here's another.**

**OechsnerC: Thanks.**

**thomaspheasant: ok**

**Back to the Action!**

Chapter 17: Light

**Nar POV**

Hiccup watched the fog bank where Blitz had flown into slowly dissipate from the warmth of the morning sun, he knew the messenger would reach the Citadel within an hour. _'Who am I kidding, Blitz treats everything like a race'_, Hiccup chuckled knowing that he would be back to Berk in less than that.

Hiccup patted Toothless and directed him towards the village, the fury trotted passed the camp's fire pit. A pair of guards and some builders were roasting a prepared boar they brought with them. They waved goodbye to the pair, who had bolted into the forest.

_Hooligan Village_

The villagers gave a wide berth to Mira, Heather and Gobber, fearing to upset the demons that were patrolling their sky. The only ones who didn't shy away were Fishlegs and Snotlout, who were chopping firewood beside Gobber's hut. The two roommates waved at the passing group, Gobber waved back with his new hook.

Gobber and Mira reach the front of Berk's great hall, both sigh as they look up at Gothi's hut. Heather follows their sight, "Oh you got to be kidding me, that's where we're going!?".

"Aye, tha' ol' bat will be tha' death o' me one day", Gobber muttered, Mira wasn't as apprehensive as her 'dad'. Being a Hybrid, she had enhanced endurance, so the trek up to Gothi's wasn't going to be as bad as she remembered.

The hall doors opened, the Beartooth guards saluted as they saw their chief emerge, "Ah Heather, I see Gobber is givin' you a tour of the village". Ivor looked around, "Where's Hiccup?".

"He needed to handle some business back at our camp, he said that he'd meet us soon", Heather replied with a smiled.

"When you get a chance, will you tell him that I need to speak with him?", Heather said she would. She told their guards they weren't needed for their trip to Gothi's, which they graciously thanked her for. They followed their chief as he departed to walk around the village.

"Well, we might as well get going, let me know if you guys need to rest, ok?", Gobber and Heather nodded to Mira.

_Later, Halfway up to Gothi's_

The trio stopped at a grass covered cliff, Gobber lumbered over to an aged log. He slumped as he caught his breath, Gobber took notice of Mira standing relaxed, "'ow can ya' not be out a' breath, Lass?".

Heather was also intrigued as she sat on the soft grass, slightly panting, "Yeah, I consider myself to be in good shape, but even I need to rest". She leaned back and reclined on her elbows, "C'mon girl, spill".

Mira clasps her hands behind her under her fluttering cloak, while her graspers clasped in front, "Well, Hybrids like Hiccup and me don't get exhausted as easily, he said it had something to do with our 'purpose'". They sat up, eagerly waiting for her to continue, "Uh… well, Hiccup said something along the lines of 'what worth does a sword have, if it has to be sharpened during battle?', I think".

"Ah 'iccup, always a poet", Gobber said sarcastically.

"Umm… ok, so what else makes you two different than us?", Heather sat up.

"We're stronger than people, well I am at least, but Hiccup is way stronger than me. Whenever we'd train, he always wins by pinning me when we'd grapple", Mira looked off to the Horizon. Gobber's jaw dropped and Heather blushed, she imagined a sweaty Hiccup huffing and grunting as he held down an equally sweaty Mira. She'd be forced into a vulnerable position while he loomed over her and-, "Uh Heather?".

With her flushed face Heather looked up at a confused Mira, "I-I'm fine".

"Ok, so you guys want to take a break before we head to Gothi's?", both nodded to Mira.

_Meanwhile, Gobber's hut_

Fishlegs and Snotlout were nearly finished chopping up firewood for the next few days, Fishlegs was gathering up some billets, "So how are you settling in, Snot?".

Snotlout looks back at Fishlegs, a small smile forms on his face, "Pretty good, Gobber's way more laidback than my overbearing ex-father".

"That's great, it's not like- ", Fishlegs was interrupted by an approaching Toothless.

"Hello Fish, have you guys seen Gobber, Mira or Heather?".

"I saw the three of them walking towards the great hall a while ago", Fishlegs replied as he stacked the wood beside Gobber's hut.

"Right, I forgot they were going to Gothi's for something", Hiccup was about to direct Toothless away, when Snotlout fumbled and dropped the wood in his arms. He dismounted the fury and moved to help him out, "Here, let me help you out, Cuz".

Snotlout froze, "What?".

Hiccup looked at the confused teen, "I said, let me help you".

Snotlout shook his head, "I meant why'd you call me 'Cuz', I'm no longer a Jorgenson".

Hiccup grinned, "Even though we're no longer related by blood, you know with me being a Hybrid, I still see you as family since neither of us has anything to do with those Brutes". Snotlout seemed shocked at Hiccup, who misread his reaction, "I mean, if you don't like me calling you that, I can stop".

They both stood up, "No, it's fine, really it's more than fine". Hiccup held the excess billets in his graspers, "It'll be nice to have family, um…- ".

Snotlout trailed off, he gave his cousin a small smile, "You can call me by my name Snot".

Fishlegs beamed, Snotlout was stunned, "Y-you mean You f-forgive me?".

Hiccup placed his hand on Snotlout's shoulder and gave him a few good pats, "Of course, you've shown me you've changed, Cuz". He passed his billets to him, "Besides, what are cousins for, right?". Fishlegs sniffed, seeing his friend/roommate make up with his good friend. Toothless warbled, "Oh right, I'll see you guys later". Before leaving, the fury gave the short teen a nod, agreeing with his rider.

_Clearing near Gothi's_

"You guys ready?", Mira helps up Heather.

"Aye, let's get it ova' with", Gobber stands up from the log, then hobbled behind Mira and Heather. A long hike later, they finally reached Gothi's, "I should ask 'iccup if 'e can make a way easy'a ta' Gothi's".

A tapping of claws sounded behind the winded blacksmith, "I've got a couple ideas". Gobber turns around and comes face to face with Toothless, his rider leans passed the fury to give a smirk.

"How'd ya' get 'ere so fast?".

Hiccup hopped off Toothless and moved beside the fury to give him a scratched behind his crown of plates, earning a purr, "What can I say, Toothless loves to run".

Gobber looked beside him, both Mira and Heather stared at Hiccup. He inwardly chuckled, _'Tread lightly ma' boy, yeh got a pair o' vixens afta' ya'_. Gobber knocked on Gothi's door, then the small elder answered and tapped her staff. "Gothi, thar's someone ya' want ta' meet", he stepped aside and motioned for Mira to approach.

She walked forward with both her hands and graspers folded in front of her, Gothi stared up at her in awe, "H-hello Gothi, n-nice to see you again". The elder let her staff fall as she shambled towards Mira; Gothi's face remained in shock as she raised her wobbling hands up. With her frail hands, the Elder gestured for her to lean down.

Mira nodded and kneeled, she felt Gothi's trembling hands trace her face. Her eyes were what intrigued the Elder the most, like a golden moon in the starless night sky. When her thumbs felt something hard, Gothi's eyes moved to them. She shuffled to Mira's side to examine her cheek's chitin; The Elder tapped her finger against the covering. She stepped back smiling, a rare emotion from Gothi.

She picked up her staff and scribbled in her sand box, Hiccup translated, "You have been gifted great power, make sure you use it to help others". Gothi cleared her writing and scribbled some more, "Especially Hiccup, Odin knows he needs it". He huffed, "Hey!".

Hiccup and Mira stepped out, Gobber was about to leave when Gothi tapped her staff. He raised an eyebrow and closed the door, she gestured both him and Heather to stay. Gothi spoke through Gobber, "I sense yeh have feelin's for 'iccup, heiress".

Heather stiffen, "H-how did you know?".

With a smile, Gothi replied, "Like Gobber here, I ain't as dense as othas'". Heather gave a sheepish smile, "Take heed lass, tha' wounds from 'is past will stand against yeh and Mira. Are ya' sure **yew** got what it takes ta' face 'em?".

She stood up firm and replied, "You're damn right I do, I won't give up until Hiccup reciprocates my feelings!".

Gothi smirks, "I kno' lass, just wanted ta' make sure yeh were really serious. Ya' hav' ma' blessin', since 'iccup's motha' ain't 'ere". Gobber looked down, then Gothi whacked him to resume translating, "I take it yeh and Mira hav' an agreement?". Heather smiles and nods, "Good, ya' both must rememba' tha' in tha' end, it'll be 'iccup's decision". Heather reaches down and takes hold of Gothi's hands, the elder gives her a smile.

"Thank you, Gothi", Heather steps back and follows Gobber outside. Hiccup stood beside Mira as they conversed with Toothless, the fury nods and moves to the edge of Gothi's porch. Toothless rears up, then roars out a deep guttural howl. Heather waited a moment before removing her hands from her ears, "What in Thor's name did you do that for?!".

Hiccup turned around, "Sorry Heather, didn't know you guys left Gothi's hut".

"No 'arm done lad, I'm already 'alf deaf any'ow", Gobber picked his ear.

Hiccup was used to his mentor's quirks, no matter how unsettling they were to others, "So you guys want to head back down?". Both Gobber and Heather paled, remembering the exhaustion of their hike up. Hiccup, being unexpectedly perceptive this time, noticed their reaction, "Or we can try something else?".

Gobber perked up, "Wha' do ya' hav' in mind 'iccup?". Toothless's ear plates perked up, then a faint buzzing sound echoed from afar. The buzzing became louder, until a faint rapid thumping sounded alongside it.

Hiccup sauntered near the edge of the porch, before turning back to his friends, "How are you with heights, Gobber?". The rapid thumping became deafening as Donnager rose up behind a smirking Hiccup, the force of his wingbeats created gusts that whipped the cloaks of both Hybrids wildly.

Heather became thrilled at what he was suggesting, "You mean?". Hiccup walked over to Toothless and fumbled inside a side bag, removing a wide leather belt with a pair of woven cables that had locking hooks at their ends. He handed it to Mira, she walked over to a giddy Heather to help her put it on.

"As much as I would like ta' join ya' 'iccup, thar' isn't a way fur' me ta' ride with yeh", Gobber was considering the hike down to be much more appealing.

"C'mon Gobber, jumbo here wouldn't mind another rider", Donnager rumbled in agreement. "And besides- ", Hiccup reached back into Toothless's bag and pulled out a length of rope, "I thought of everything". Gobber paled further as he eyed the rope in his 'son's' hand.

_Berk's marketplace_

**Astrid POV**

I followed my mother and Finn as they bought this week's groceries. Even with my father's pay from working with Mulch and Bucket, it wasn't much. The nightmare wasn't as troubling as before but remained ever present in the back of my mind. I did get a small blessing, the gossip about Spitelout became even more interesting than me. When my mother stopped to haggle with a trader selling vegetables, I overheard a shopkeeper murmuring with another man, "Did ya' hear, Spite and Gurr got into it again".

The other man leaned closer, "What 'appen this time, somethin' good?".

"Yep, Spitelout knocked out some of Gurrnut's teeth", both men noticed me nearby, but turned away with indifference.

"I guess when ya' bloodline ends with ya', better ta' go down fightin'", both chuckled. My mother finished haggling and said it was time to head back home. We neared our house when a faint shrieking echoed out.

"Momma, where's that coming from?", Finn tugged on my mother's sleeve.

"I don't know son, although It sounds a lot like Gobber", she and Finn, along with people around us, looked around trying to locate the source of the screaming. A glint from the sky caught my attention, it was that flying behemoth that Hiccup always had near him. I could barely make out three people riding on its back, then I spotted a flailing mass bound to its rear. _'No, it couldn't be'_. My mother taps my shoulder, I turn my head, "Sweetie, what are you looking at?".

I look back to where I last saw the creature, but it must have flown behind the tree line. I sighed, "Nothing mom". She gave me a smile and beckoned me to follow her back to our house.

_Hofferson residence_

We walked in; my mother went into the kitchen to put away the groceries. "Momma, can I go play outside?", Finn went up to my mother with his wooden training axe.

"Finn dear, we just got home", my mother was filling our cupboard.

"Please?", she blew out a breath, her exhaustion was catching up with her.

"Mom, Finn could go out and play if he's careful", I callout from the main room. Walking into the kitchen, I lean down to my brother, "Just be back before sunset, ok?". He nods furiously with a smile, then runs past my arriving father.

My mother gives me a stern look, "And if he doesn't comeback before sundown?".

I smirk back, "I'll find and drag him back by his seat". My father slinks away, knowing the grin on my mother's face.

_Raven point, Beartooth camp_

**Nar POV**

The guards and builders sitting around the campfire heard the drone of the approaching Donnager, Amethyst chirped and moved to the open field where the colossi sisters were grazing. Her blue opal-like eyes scanned the surrounding skies, trying to spot the arriving Crown prince.

A moment later, Donnager finally comes into view of the awaiting Amethyst. She recognizes Hiccup, Mira and their ally's successor. The one she couldn't identify was currently bound to the colossus's abdomen. She approached the dismounting Hiccup and Toothless, who was carrying Mira and Heather, _"I trust that your reunion went well?"_.

Hiccup smiled, "Better than well". Behind him, Mira was helping Heather remove her riding belt. Her free-flowing raven black hair was blown into a wild mess, Hiccup held back a snicker. He looked around, "Has Blitz returned yet?".

"_He arrived long ago with an object, but simply dropped it off and flew back towards the patrolling swarm"_, Amethyst trilled.

'_Ah Blitz, can't keep you in one place for too long'_, Hiccup placed his hands on his hips, "Oh well, where did he leave my package?". Amethyst extended her right blade-arm towards the main building, a large tent-like structure comprised of a cloth outer membrane stretched onto a Hive polymer frame. A pair of banners displaying the Hive crest hung from poles embedded into the ground, one either side of the doorway.

Behind him, Hiccup hears Heather talking with Mira, "I've got to remember to braid my hair before flying again".

Mira follows her towards her family's tent, a pair of shield maidens salute as they approach, "What do you mean _again_, what about your dad?".

"My father can't keep me grounded forever, not now after I've experienced it", Heather walked inside, followed by Mira.

"'ey 'iccup, not tha' I ain't enjoyin' tha' view", Hiccup realized that Gobber was still attached to the grazing Donnager. "Yeh mind untyin' me?", Hiccup rushed over and sliced off the ropes with Thorn. Gobber flopped to the ground, then stood up and dusted himself off.

"Sorry Gobber", Hiccup rubbed the back of his head.

"No 'arm done ma' boy", the blacksmith thanked him for his 'help', then Hobbled towards the forest in the direction of the Village. Hiccup then remembered what Heather said before.

'_Oh great, Ivor's not going to like this'_, Hiccup sighed. An orange sentinel bowed as he walked past him to enter 'his' tent. Inside Hiccup's tent, several decorative crystal lanterns hung from the interior frame. Their soft white light bathed the inside of the room, he walks up to a basin filled with water and cleansing herbs. Unlike Vikings, he enjoyed the feeling of being clean and fresh smelling.

After washing off the small amount of sweat from his face, Hiccup grabs a hanging towel to dry himself. _'Now where did you leave my tea, Blitz?'_, he finds the out of place box near his cot. Picking it up, the smell nearly knocks him off his feet. Inside the box held a jar filled with bitter smelling herb, a teapot and cup, and finally a note. He pulled out everything and unfolded the message.

The note read, _'Hiccup, this amount should last you five days. From what Blitz has told me, your condition should pass within the next few days. Measure out the amount written on the jar and consume it every sunrise'_. He grinned and was about to fold up Eir's note, until he notices some writing near the bottom, _'Although, you could always ask my daughter to help you, wink-wink'_. Hiccup furiously stuffed the note back into the box and slammed it closed.

He groaned, _'Both Eir and mother won't stop until they get what they want'_. He took in several deep breaths to calm his frustration with his two elders. He filled the pot with his canteen and walked out to the campfire. He set the pot down near the fire and noticed Toothless missing, he asked the guard warming himself, "Did you see where Toothless went?".

"Aye sir, he went with Heather and your lass into the village", Hiccup scowled.

"Mira is just my friend", he said with a groan, Hiccup was too exhausted with dealing with his rut to get upset.

"Apologies sir, my mistake", the guard arose to begin his patrol around the camp, Hiccup waved him off. He waited for the pot to boil, then poured the hot water into his cup with the suppressant. The stench was even more bitter, he bears with the unpleasant smell, _'Ugh, this is better than risking another attack'_.

After cooling it down to a manageable warmth, he chugged it down. Hiccup gagged but fought to keep the suppressant down, the taste was beyond horrible. He drank from his canteen to wash out the terrible taste off his tongue, _'After that ordeal, I could use a walk in the forest to calm my nerves'_. Hiccup felt the air get colder, so he walks back into his tent to swap out his cloak for a warmer one and grabbed a wrapping for his face just in case.

Although his Hybrid blood gave him resistance to the cold, Hiccup still preferred to remain pleasantly warm. He detached the Remnant and its scabbard along with Eigengrau but kept Thorn on his lower back. He told Amethyst that he was going for a walk and asked that if his friends return, that she informed them of his location.

_Later, Pass noon, Berk forest_

**Finn POV**

I was trying to find my way back to the village, _'I knew I shouldn't have chased the grey bunny'_. The more I walked into the woods, the more I felt lost. My tummy rumbled, _'I'm so hungry, I could even eat gross fish stew'_. My axe dragged behind me as I tried to find something I could remember. It got caught on a rock and slipped out of my hand, I turned around and picked it back up.

I fought back a whimper, _'Hoffersons don't cry, that's what my big sister always says'_. I felt more lost than before, I fought to stop myself from crying. I sniffled, then I smelled smoke and something tasty. My tummy grumbled some more, _'Whatever it is smells so good!'_. I run while smelling where it was coming from, it looked like it was coming from up ahead.

**Nar POV**

The Hofferson boy ran through the underbrush, drawn by the smell of roasting rabbit over a campfire. He stopped and held his wooden axe tightly, Finn noticed there was a stranger sitting near the fire. The boy tried to sneak away, but stepped onto a twig, _snap_. The cloaked person stood up and scanned his surroundings, "Who's out there!".

Finn spun around and tried to run but tripped on a root, his axe flew out of his hands. He could hear the footsteps of the strange man get closer, as he desperately tried to find his axe. He scurried around and found it, but the man picked up his axe before he could grab it. He crawled backwards away from the tall man, until his back hit a tree.

"It's ok Hatchling, I'm not going to hurt you", Finn opened his shut eyes. He looked up and saw the man looking down at him, he was crouching low to appear less threatening while holding out his axe. His lower face was covered by wrapping, while his hood hid his eyes.

"H-hatchling?", Finn was confused.

"Sorry, I meant child", the boy snatched back his wooden axe. The man stepped back, "Are you lost boy?". Finn stood up as his stomach rumbled, he tensed up as the man chuckled, "Would you like something to eat?". Finn sheepishly nodded, he felt at ease even though he didn't know the kind man. The boy followed him back to his fire, he sat down where the man pointed to, "Now before you eat, can you tell me who you are and why you're so far from the village?".

"M-my name is Finn, I got lost while hunting a bunny", the man tore off a leg and handed the roasted meat to the boy.

"Looks like I caught your kill", Finn recognized the roasting animal, his hunger overpowered his frustration. He bit into the meat; Finn groaned at the savory flavor, the man chuckled, "I'm glad someone else enjoys my cooking". The boy swallowed the mouthful and asked why the man was in the woods, "I was just visiting your island and I enjoy walking through the forest". Finn asked if he could have more, the man chuckled again and tore off a side for him, "My, for a small boy, you can really eat".

Finn gave the man a wide grin and resumed eating. After finishing his meal, the boy sighed, "I'm gonna miss eating this much".

The man doused the fire, then turned to Finn, "Why, don't you get enough to eat back in your village?".

The boy shook his head, "No, most of the time we don't have enough food".

The man looked up through the trees, "It's getting late, do you want me to help you back to the village?".

_Berk village outskirts_

The man led the full Finn near the village, "I remember that tree!". The boy ran ahead, then turned around and waved to the kind man, "Thank you Mister". The stranger waved back, then walked back into the forest as Finn took off running.

He manages to enter the outskirts of Berk, before being lifted by the scruff of his tunic, "Gotcha!".

Finn was frightened at first, but recognized the woman, "Big sis!".

The boy smiled, while Astrid gave him a stern look, "Where were you, do you realize that it's nearly sundown?!".

His full stomach didn't let his smile fade, "I got lost and a nice man helped me find my way back".

"What! You found a stranger and didn't run?", her eyes widen.

"The bunny man was nice and gave me something to eat, then he helped me find the village", Astrid placed her brother down.

"Who was this 'bunny man'?".

"I don't know, he never showed me his face or told me his name", Finn shrugged and walked back to his family's home. Astrid debated telling someone that a stranger was in Berk's forest but decided against it because they helped her brother.

_Beartooth camp_

Hiccup sauntered out of the tree line and walked five steps before being tackled by a worried Toothless. The fury slobbered over his rider, Hiccup hollered in between laughs, "Tooth… less… off!".

Mira rushed over and pulled off Toothless, "Hiccup where were you?!".

Hiccup stood up and cleaned off the fury's saliva, "Sorry, just went for a walk in the woods". He looked at her, the suppressant did its job as he felt only slightly drawn to her. "I told Amethyst to tell you where I was when you returned", Hiccup breathed easier knowing Eir's medicine was working fine.

"What is in your tent Hiccup, the smell is awful", Mira followed Hiccup as he walked towards the campfire.

"It's just some herbal tea Eir made for me to help with my um… fever", he sat down on a log near the fire.

She sat down beside him and placed her hand on his forehead, Hiccup felt only a minor tingling at her touch, "You don't feel warm".

He gently removed her hand and guided it onto her lap, Mira tensed and blushed when his hand rested on her thigh. Hiccup smiled and patted her hand, "That means it's working". He leaned over and picked up a stick, then prodded the fire, "So where's Heather?".

"She said that she would return with her parents soon", Mira kept thinking about how close they were currently. She and Hiccup sat in silence for a bit before Amethyst chirped behind them. He looked over his shoulder and saw Ivor and his family walking out of the forest with their entourage of guards.

Heather jogged ahead of them towards Hiccup, "You're back!". She stopped arm lengths away from him, unsure if she should approach him, "Um, are you ok now?".

He gave her a friendly hug, "Yep, just fine", Heather stiffened up at his sudden hug.

Ivor place his hand on his mouth, to clear his throat and hide a small smile, "Hiccup, may I have a word?".

He released Heather and walked up to him, "Of course".

"I have decided that our visit should last a few more days, will that be a problem?".

"As much as I feel bitter about being back here, I wouldn't mind having a few days working with Gobber", Hiccup said with a small grin. Around them, the guards were switching to night watch, Ivor took it as his queue to retire to his tent.

"Goodnight Hiccup", both Mira and Heather called out as they entered their shared tent.

Hiccup patted Toothless's head and led him towards his tent, the fury shook his head and growled as they got close, "What is it Bud?".

"_That scent is bad!"_, he remembered his suppressant had a strong stench. Hiccup walked into his tent, then emerged with a shovel and bound leather sack. He held up the bag to Toothless, who reared back and roared, _**"Get it away! get it away!"**_. He went behind his tent and dug a shallow hole, burying the sealed bag under the dirt.

"Don't worry Bud, we'll have to put up with the smell for only a few more days", he tossed the shovel beside his tent. Hiccup removed his armor pieces and flopped on his cot, Toothless curled near him as he pulled up his fur blanket, "Night bud".

"_Nice slumber brother"_, the fury purred.

**(A/N: In episode 8 of season 1 of race to the edge, Hiccup translated some of Gothi's scribbles. I used tension fabric buildings for the Beartooth camp since Hiccup can fabricate complex frame designs from lightweight Hive polymer. Hiccup is such a softy to kids, **_**wink**_**.)**


	18. Chapter 18: Wrath

A Queen's Hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon**

**KEY**

'_Thoughts/memories'_

"_foreign language/projected thoughts"_

**Emphasis/yelling**

**(A/N: I hope I'm writing Mira's self-consciousness realistically.)**

**Review responses**

**Top-Fun: Thanks. I guess, I was leaning more to the arachnid race from the starship troopers' universe.**

**thomaspheasant: ok**

**OechsnerC: Thank you.**

**CajunBear73: "His time" is only strong since it's the first one, it will happen roughly every season cycle (Yearly). Unlike Mira, Heather is bound by tradition. Yes, writing his reaction of being bound to the flying colossi was fun to write. It was Hiccup, who doesn't know Finn is Astrid's little brother. Intrude, you have no idea and yes, Hiccup will be.**

**Arraia: Thank you.**

**Umbra Lycan: Thank you and I will. I've liked Heathercup ever since she appeared in the tv series, but Mira has grown on me.**

**Back to the action**

Chapter 18: Wrath

**Nar POV**

A new day dawned on Berk, Mira woke when sunlight seeped through the crack in the cloth door and shined on her face. She sat up and yawned, _'I must have slept in'_. Mira swung her legs over the side of her cot, she held back a giggle at Heather's wild tangled hair. She leaned down to her footlocker and began changing from her nightgown into her undersuit. Mira was about to pull on her top until she spotted the standing polished metal mirror that Heather brought with her.

Mira set aside her undersuit top, she looked herself over wearing just her camisole and boyshorts. _'Does Hiccup even find me attractive?'_, she examines her lean toned body. Mira bought her undergarments with Heather's help during last month's visit to Beartooth, they were comfortable but a bit skimpy. She overheard many women on Beartooth say how most men prefer large breasts, _'Hiccup isn't like most men'_. Her conversion accentuated her curvy figure, but she felt 'inadequate' with her slim bosom.

Mira thought back to her and Hiccup's interactions, _'I could be womanlier towards him, maybe then he would finally see me more than 'just a friend''_. Her mind wanders back to their dance, how close their bodies were. They fit like two long-lost pieces from a puzzle, she felt like they belonged together, _'I know we do; I just have to try harder'_. Heather's rustling frees Mira from her daze, she resumes changing with a stronger resolve.

Mira stepped out into the crisp morning air, she fixed her cloak and looks around. She smiles when she sees a familiar mop of auburn hair near the camp's fire pit. Mira flopped next to Hiccup and leaned into him, he sputtered, "Uh-uh, M-Mira?".

"Yes Hiccup?", she purred, snuggling closer to him.

Mira smirked as she felt him tense up, "W-why are you so close?". He blushed at her; the suppressant was barely helping him remain calm.

"I just woke up and it's cold, you don't mind… _do you?_", she tilts her head.

"N-no, I don't mind", he relaxes. She internally cheers when he drapes his arm over her shoulders, _'Yes, a win for me!'_. They both stared at the crackling flames, Mira shifts next to Hiccup, "So, what are you going to do in a bit?".

"I was planning on working with Gobber for an hour or two, then look for the cove I found the day I first met you", he prodded the fire.

"Hmm", she murmured while silently shouting, _'He's thinking about me!'_.

"Did you say something?", the breeze changed direction and carried her sweet scent, giving him chills.

"Oh… it's nothing", behind them Heather clears her throat.

"Sneaky are we, Mira?", she jumped away from Hiccup and turned to a smirking Heather.

"When did you get up?", she sauntered over and sat next to Hiccup.

"Tsk-tsk, just for that, Hiccup gets to walk me to the village", Heather pulls him up by his left arm.

"Wait, how's that fair?!", Mira latches onto Hiccup's right arm.

"I could ask you the same thing, friend!", Heather looks pass him to her.

Hiccup felt awkward being between his two friend's 'disagreement', "Uh… do I get a say in this?"

"**NO!**", Mira and Heather both shouted.

* * *

_Berk village_

Hiccup tried to remain composed while walking with Mira and Heather held on to either arm, _'How'd I get into this situation?'_. He tried to ignore the mutterings of people around them, then felt himself pulled by Heather.

"Let's go find my dad, Hiccup!", he _oofed_ when Mira pulled in a different direction.

"No, let's go look for the cove!", Heather pulled against Mira, surprising Hiccup that she could match the female hybrid's strength. The mutterings intensified, the two girls tug of war was getting too much attention for his tastes, _'My arms are starting to hurt'_.

"Ladies, I already had plans to help Gobber in the forge", they stopped pulling. He turns to Heather, "After I'm done, we'll meet up with your dad-". He looks to Mira, "then we go look for the cove together, fair compromise?". Both felt slightly disappointed but agreed, he gave them both a smile, "Don't worry, I'll only help for an hour or two".

"Fine, Mira and I will pass the time by going to the Great hall", Heather led a reluctant Mira towards said building.

_Gobber's forge_

**Hiccup POV**

'_I'm glad that's over… for now'_, I sigh while stepping into the forge. "Wha's on yur' mind 'iccup?", Gobber was pumping the bellows. With every _whoosh_, the flames grew stronger and stronger, "Girl trouba'?".

'_Ding-ding, bulls-eye!'_, I hung my cloak beside my old apron, "Yep". Grabbing damaged axe heads and sword blades in my arms, I tossed them on the burning coals, _'Why are there so many damaged weapons when there haven't been any raids?'_. "Hey Gobber, why are there so many?", I held up a notched axe head.

"Mo' idiots hav' been challengin' each otha' ta' duels since Stoick came back", I squeezed the axe head, my claws pierced into the metal. "Oy 'iccup, ya' makin' me mo' work lad!", Gobber waved his mallet attachment.

"Sorry", I pull my claws out.

"It's alrigh' ma' boy, I kno' talkin' 'bout 'im brings up bitta' memories", I hear the _thunking_ of the mallet as he taps on a replacement pommel.

"Bitter doesn't even begin to describe what he let happen to me!", as I hammer the heated sword with a little excessive force.

"Right, it's nothin' a little 'ard work can' get ya mind off o' it", he's right, back home I use working in my forge as another form of meditation. A little over an hour had passed since I began helping Gobber with his orders, "So, yeh wan' ta' talk 'bout ya' 'girl trouba''?".

I groan, "Do I have to?".

"No, but It might 'elp ya' feel betta' ta' vent wha's vexin' ya'", I don't want to admit it, but he's right.

"I'm not stupid Gobber, I know both Mira and Heather want to be 'more than friends' with me", I set down the hammer. "I-I don't want to admit it, but- ", I walk over to my old workshop, "I'm afraid of opening up, just to get my heart broken again".

"I kno' wha' Astrid did ta' ya' was painful", he flinched when I growled as I heard her name. "But Mira an' Heatha' aren't like her, you'll kno' if yeh can trust 'em", he placed his hand on my shoulder.

I sniffed, "Thanks Gobber, you're right".

Gobber smiled, showing off his stone tooth, "Anytime, ma' boy".

_Moments earlier_

**Nar POV**

While Hiccup and Gobber reminisced about the few good times they had during his childhood, a boy ran into the village crying. Some adults went to console the child, Astrid was on her way back to her home when she too was drawn by the frantic child, "Help, someone please help!".

"Calm down and tell us what happened", she knelt to him.

He sniffed, "Me and my friend were playing 'chase the outcast' in the forest, but he tripped and hurt his leg".

"Is that it?", the boy shook his head.

"No, he fell down a long hole", his response confused everyone.

"'long hole', do you mean a ravine?", he nodded. Several adults ran off to find rope and a few others went into the forest to help rescue the other child, another bolted to Gothi's to get the healer. Astrid shook the boy, "I need you to tell me who fell, can you do that?".

He nodded, "My friend's name is Finn!". Astrid's blood ran cold, _'M-my little brother!'_, She shot up and ran towards where he came from.

The people around the boy heard Gobber holler out, "'iccup, where ya' goin'!". The shutters from the forge's ordering windows were smashed open, a dust cloud followed the sprinting Hiccup.

He weaved through the village, sliding under moving carts and bounding over stunned villagers, _'That hatchling, his name was Finn!'_. His rush through the village caused two carts carrying crates to crash into each other, blocking the fastest path to the forest, _'Damn it, I need to go faster!'_. He growls and jumps onto the pile, then launches himself up onto the roofs of the buildings. Hiccup sprinted across the gaps between huts, _'Not fast enough!'_.

When he cleared another gap, Hiccup landed on all fours, _'Time to pull out all the stops!'_. He flexed his back and arms, emitting audible pops. Hiccup arched his back and growled, then dug his claws into the shingles. Huffing while mimicking how Toothless bounds, Hiccup used his arms, legs and back-limbs to launch himself from roof to roof. He saw the edge of the forest near, _'Almost there, almost there!'_.

Hiccup landed and rolled to keep his momentum, he stood upright and resumed sprinting. He skidded to a halt and sniffed the air, catching the scent of blood on the wind, _'Got it!'_.

* * *

**Astrid POV**

I came to a stop deep in the forest, _'Finn, where are you?'_. I kept hearing a faint cry for help, "Finn, is that you?!". I spun my head in different directions, trying to locate where it was coming from, _'It sounds like it's coming from everywhere'_. The sound of snapping branches barely gave me enough time to dodge a hurtling mass, _'What was that!'_.

Some adults followed the path of destruction through the forest, "Thor almighty, did ya' see that!".

"Aye, I think it was that Demon lord", the group murmured amongst themselves. The thought hit me like a hammer, _'Hiccup!?'_.

**Nar POV**

Hiccup burst out of the tree line, having lost the scent trail, _'Damn!'_. He looked around and spotted the gorge, it was well over five meters wide. Fog obscured the bottom, the thought of jagged rocks being hidden below made Hiccup fear more for Finn, _'I have to find the Hatchling!'_. He heard a faint voice echo from the crevasse as he ran along the edge, "Help!".

"Don't worry Finn, we'll get you out", he scowled when he recognized her voice. _'Forget her, the Hatchling is more important!'_, he shook his anger away. A group of Vikings came into view as he neared the origin of the echo, they were trying to tie a rope to a nearby tree to rescue the boy, "What do you mean, it's not long enough!"

Finn held onto a protruding root, his grip weakens by the loss of blood, "I can't hold on much longer, Big sis!". Bits of stone gave way as Finn struggled to grip the loosening root; the group gasped as they saw the charging Hiccup. He leaped across the ravine and collided on the rockface on the other side, he dug his claws and graspers into the stone to slow his descent. He gouged long gashes into the rockface as he slid down. _Snap_, the root broke open, "It's breaking!".

Hiccup pulled his right hand and grasper out of the stone and swung himself around, he slid his feet up behind him. He took a deep breath and pushed off the rockface, Hiccup sailed towards Finn. His back-limbs dug into the stone to stop him from crashing into the boy, his graspers wrapped around Finn just as the root finally broke, "You alright, Hatchling?".

Finn opened his tightly shut eyes and looked up, recognizing the voice, "Bunny man?".

'_Bunny man?'_, Hiccup was amused by the name, "Uh… right". He began to scale up the rockface, Finn tightly clutched to his chest. Astrid and the rest of the Vikings moved away when Hiccup's back-limbs reached up to pull them over the edge. He released Finn, who hobbled to Astrid just as Gobber arrived carrying Gothi. Hiccup breathed out a sigh of relief, _'The Hatchling is safe now'_.

Astrid watched him disappear into the tree line, _'He saved my brother… again'_. Her fear was replaced by an unknown, yet familiar warm feeling.

* * *

**Astrid POV**

I ran ahead of the adults carrying my brother back to the village, I knew he was safe now. _'I have to find Hiccup!'_, I had to ask him why he saved my brother even after all that we did to him. After running for a bit, I found him just outside the village, "Hiccup!". I see him tense up; his lean muscles shifted under his weird body suit. I feel my face warm up, I shook it off, _'Focus Astrid!'_.

He sighs, "What's the point of telling you people not to call me by my name, when you just do it anyway?". He turns around, glaring at me, "What do you want, Hofferson?!".

That ticked me off, "It's Astrid".

He scowled, "I know who you are, I just don't want to say it".

I try to remain calm, but his callousness makes it difficult, "Look Hiccup, just hear me out".

"No, I am not listening to anything you have to say!", he crossed his arms.

'_Why is he being so difficult?!'_, I breathe to calm myself, "Why did you save my brother?".

His scowl softened, "You really want to know?". I nod, "Your dad". His response confused me, "In the past, while the adults and the rest of the teens, including you, made my life hel, he was nice to me. When everyone wasn't looking, he'd help me. I didn't blame him for hiding the fact that he'd pick me up after my beatings or gave me words of encouragement when I was ridiculed by the others, your dad had to protect his reputation".

"But- ", he held up his hand.

"Your brother was born _**after**_ I exiled myself, he doesn't share the sin of what you people have done to me. He didn't exist when the village ruined my childhood, therefor he is innocent in my eyes", I bit my lip. "There, you satisfied now?", I looked down at my feet. "Whatever, I need to find Mira", my chest tightens.

"Why?", I muttered.

"What was that?", Hiccup looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

I held my tongue for long enough, "What's so special about her!".

"Why do you care!".

"Why is she so important to you, huh?!", my blood boiled. "She and Heather are weak; they don't deserve anything!", he growled.

"Don't talk about my friends like that! I care about them and they care about me, that's more than I can say about you!", Hiccup snarled.

"They aren't worthy of you!", I was shocked that I said that.

"Oh, then who is worthy of me… _you?_", I couldn't fight my face reddening. He huffed, "Please, don't make me laugh. I'd rather fight a thousand dragons, than let a _**Viking**_ gain control over my brethren!".

"Hic- ", he cut me off again.

"No, I'm through listening. I had to endure ridicule from you people, had to hear every foul word thrown at me. You can take your **'Only the strong, belong' **and shove it! I'm done, go back to your people and leave me alone!", I squeezed my fists. _'It's now or never!'_, I break into a sprint and crash into Hiccup. Wrapping my arms around him, I thrust my mouth forward.

**Nar POV**

Mira escaped Heather and was looking for Hiccup, _'I know he must be around here somewhere'_. Deeper in the alleyway, she heard him yell, "I'm done, go back to your people and leave me alone!". She smiled and ran to where she heard his voice.

Rounding a corner, Mira staggered at the horrific scene before her. Astrid had Hiccup held in a tight embrace, the sound of muffled grunting shattered her heart. _'Hiccup?'_, she held her chest, her heart felt like it was being pierced by hundreds of jagged shards of glass. _'Astrid?'_, the pain of her heartbreak brought her to her knees. Tears flowed freely from her eyes, she couldn't breathe, _'Why?'_. She breathes in shakenly, supporting herself using a nearby wall.

Mira couldn't stand it anymore, she turned to run away until she heard a stifled cry, _"Help"_. She braced herself for more pain and looked back. Hiccup's struggle against Astrid's bearhug turned them around, she saw that his arms were ill positioned for him to use his strength. Hiccup's right forearm was under Astrid's chin, trying to hold back the Viking's pursed lips from touching him.

The fractures in her heart were welded shut by the fury burning through her veins, she roared and lunged at them. Mira's roar stunned Astrid, the enraged female tore her off Hiccup using her blond braid. She screamed in pain as she flew, Astrid tumbled when she hit the ground, "Who- ".

"**Stay away from Hiccup you bitch, HE'S MINE!**", Mira screeched out, her silver white hair was puffed up in rage. She bared her fangless teeth and clawless hands threateningly. Astrid scrambled away, from both fear and embarrassment.

Hiccup couldn't fight the blush that came from her declaration, "Uh... M-Mira?".

She _eeped_ when she realized what she screamed out, "H-hiccup, I- ". She was about to explain her outburst, when she felt herself held in a deep embrace.

"Thank you", Hiccup muttered, desperately clinging to her. It was her turn to be stunned, not knowing that Astrid's forced advanced and his inability to fight back made him feel helpless.

Heather rode up to them on Toothless, "Mira, what is it, are you ok?!". When she broke off her embrace with Hiccup, she saw Heather glaring at her, "Really Mira, now I get to have lunch with Hiccup… alone". He shifted his eyes between his arguing friends and sighs, _'How'd I get into this situation… again?'_.

_Hours later_

**Hiccup POV**

I returned to the forge to repair the shutters I broke, "I'm really sorry about your shutters Gobber".

"It's alright 'iccup, next time I'll leave 'em unlatched", he hollered from within the forge. I heard mutterings from villagers, mostly about how some of them were amazed by my rescue of Finn, _'Huh, I save one Hatchling from their village and now I'm the talk of the town'_. I huffed while hammering the final nail into a hinge, _'Where was all this interest when I was still here?'_.

I heard Toothless bound over to me with Heather on his saddle, "Hiccup, we have a problem!".

I tried to ease her worry, "Whoa, whoa, calm down Heather". I waited as she steadied her breathing, "There, now what's the problem?".

"Astrid!", Gobber's hammer nearly snapped in my grip. "She challenged Mira to a duel!", I tossed it in the toolbox and set it on the counter. Heather moved back so I could hop on, "C'mon Toothless, we got to hurry!"

* * *

_Dragon training arena_

**Nar POV**

Hiccup arrived with his friends at the arena, the Hooligans in the stands sat divided. While most sat towards Stoick, many who began to question his actions sat apart from the rest. Hiccup dismounted Toothless and marched towards Ivor arguing with Stoick, "Chief Stoick, I demand you call off this duel!".

"Chief Ivor, you're on _**MY**_ island and _**MY**_ word is law!", Ivor scowled at him. "I suggest you go back to your seat!", he gave Stoick a hard glare, then walked away.

Hiccup met Ivor, "What happen?!".

"My family was enjoyin' a meal with Mira, when that Hooligan barged into the great hall. She was spoutin' all manner of obscenities at my daughter and Mira. I was about to give the girl a piece of my mind, when Mira shoved her away. That girl then challenged Mira to a duel, I tried to convince Stoick to call it off", said chieftain was sitting upon his throne, observing the bout between both competitors.

Hiccup looked down in the arena, Mira with her war scythe was holding her own against Astrid with her axe and shield, "Mira!".

"I got this Hiccup! I've had it with this witch and her attitude!", Mira looked up at Hiccup, who beamed at her resolve.

Astrid followed her gaze, she growled when she saw their exchange, "You don't deserve him!".

Mira prodded Astrid with several quick jabs, keeping the angry shieldmaiden out of striking distance, "Ha, and I suppose you do?". She spun around and swung out her scythe, delivering a powerful blunt strike to her shield. The force shoves Astrid back, "Face it Astrid, Hiccup's moved on!". She couldn't close-in to hit her, Mira left no openings for Astrid to exploit.

Her seething rage grew the more Hiccup and Heather cheered Mira on, _'Damn it, I can't lose!'_. The chilly ocean breeze blew into the dilapidated arena, shifting sand around the stone floor, _'Huh?'_. Astrid looked at Mira, her eyes kept shifting, studying her movements intently. She circled the smirking Hybrid, her confidence infuriated Astrid. She bellowed her war cry and charged, Mira went for an overhead stab, _'Gotcha!'_.

Astrid caught Mira's scythe in the crook of her axe, surprising her. She came to a skidding halt, kicking up loose silt, "Ahh!". Mira tried to wipe her eyes clear from the sand, giving Astrid an opening to deliver a brutal shield bash to her midsection. She coughed as she held her stomach, dropping her scythe. Hiccup gripped the bars of the iron railings, Gobber sighed beside him, "It's over".

Astrid felt sadistic glee, seeing her challenger in pain on her knees. Mira and Hiccup gazed at one another, she smiled at him through the pain. He gave her a sympathetic smile, silently assuring her everything will be alright. Astrid grit her teeth when she saw Mira blush, she tossed her axe and shield aside. She walked up to her and grabbed the scruff of her undersuit, then reeled back and slugged Mira. Hiccup crushed the iron bars, "Stop the fight". Astrid struck her again, "Stop the fight". He huffed through gritted teeth; hearing Mira cry out. Hiccup snapped when he sees Astrid reel back again, "**I said, STOP… THE… FIGHT!**".

Hiccup reached behind him and pulled out Eigengrau, he cocked back and threw his axe. It cleaved through the railing, spinning towards the shieldmaiden. Ruffnut cried out, "Astrid!". She heard the hum and leaned back; the black axe just barely grazing the bridge of her nose. Astrid released Mira and scurried away from her.

Eigengrau dug into the stone floor near Mira, gasps came from the stands as Hiccup leaped onto the chain roof of the arena. He dropped through the gaps and slammed down in front of the dazed Mira, his feet wide apart and supporting his weight with a fist. The floor around his hand was cracked, bangs covered his bowed head. He whispered darkly, "Mira, are you ok?".

Her natural resilience as a Hybrid left her with only a bruised face and cut lip, "I'm good, it will probably hurt for a couple of days".

Gobber cranked the gate open, Heather ran to her friend, "Mira, oh gods. Let's get you to Gothi's".

Astrid grabbed her axe and shield, "Hey, this isn't over!".

Heather scowled, Hiccup reached over and picked up Mira's scythe, "Heather, take her to Gothi".

"What are you gonna do?", Heather, Mira and Gobber felt an ominous aura flow from him. Toothless whined and nudged them towards the gates, fearful of his riders growing rage.

"Hurry, I don't... know how much longer I can... control myself", he growled out, dark orange blood dripped onto the floor below him. Gobber led them out of the arena, closing the gates behind them.

"Hiccup, this is between me and her!", he responded with a deep hiss, vapor flowing out from his clenched teeth. He stood up, his bangs still covering his shadowed eyes. Astrid notices dark orange tears coming from under them, she hefted up her shield, "Looks like I'm gonna have to knock some sense into you".

Hiccup held Mira's scythe in his left, he pulled out the Remnant and held in in his right. His left grasper reached behind him, he pulled out Thorn and held it in a reverse grip. He knelt and pulled free Eigengrau with his right grasper. Hiccup leaned back and roared a challenge; the patrolling swarms stayed a respectful distance from the arena. He snapped his focus back to Astrid; his visage was terrifying.

The light onyx of his eye was now a bright reddish orange, bloody tears flowed down his face. "Hic- ", Astrid barely blocked the scythe strike, Hiccup closed the distance between them in a blink of an eye. Even though the strike glanced off, it gouged her shield deeply. Hiccup unleashed a flurry of slashes and hacks at her, chipping away at her shield. Each of his attacks were quickly followed by another, Astrid risked being cut to pieces if she tried to counter. Every strike Hiccup delivered forced her back, _'My shield won't last much longer!'_.

Hiccup went for an overhead stab with Mira's scythe, Astrid saw it, _'Yes!'_. She caught the scythe's pole with her axe's crook, _'Now to- '_. She brought her shield up in time to block his sword slash followed by a hack with his axe, both weapons dug into the wood, _'Damn'_. From the corner of her eye, she sees Thorn coming towards her, _'Oh gods!'_.

Astrid twists her shield free and rolls under the slash, getting behind Hiccup. She reels her axe back and swings, only for him to block it with his left back-limb. She doesn't see his right back-limb swipe towards her, it smacks her side and rips into her tunic. Astrid staggers, pain erupting from the cut below her ribs. Hiccup turns around and swings his axe and sword upwards, breaking her defense. He delivers a powerful spartan kick before she could recover, sending Astrid tumbling across the arena.

Astrid picked herself up and spat out blood, she tossed her shattered shield and held her side. She tried to stand up but winced when she placed weight on her right leg. She looks at a growling Hiccup, blood dripped from his back-limb's sharp tip. Astrid looks at her left hand stained with red, Hiccup hissed as he breathes in the scent of blood. "Astrid!", she looks up and sees Ruffnut toss down a shield. She hefts it on and charges Hiccup, fighting through the pain from her side.

He swings his sword and axe at her, they crash into the new shield and the impact jars Astrid. She recovers, only for Hiccup to spin around and tail-slap her with his back-limbs. She collided into the wall of the arena; Astrid fell into a heap. Her axe and shield fell out of her grasp, she groans as she tried to lift herself up, "Argh!". She fell back down wheezing; she knew some of her ribs must have cracked. Her left arm hung limp, dislocated when she smacked the wall, _'It hurts'_.

Clattering rung out as Hiccup dropped his weapons, he rumbled as he marches to the downed Astrid. He leans down and grabs her by the throat, she weakly clawed at his arm, "Look at you-". He held her up with his left arm, "and yet, you have the gall to call my friends weak". Hiccup stabbed his back-limbs into the ground under Astrid to keep himself steady while she struggled. Her kicks bounced off his chest armor, the Hooligans couldn't move to help her. The swarm swirled nearby, it's hum warning no one intervene their bout.

Hiccup growled; he caught her ankles with his graspers. Holding each of her legs, he had Astrid completely immobilized. He tightens his grip, causing her to sputter bloody saliva trying to breathe, "Hif- ".

The spectators can only watch in horror as Astrid desperately tries to breathe, her clawing becoming weaker as he tightens his grip. "You want to know something Astrid?", he growled, slightly loosening his hold. "You were the worst of them all, looking on without a word as I was beaten like a dog", he brought her closer. "You did nothing to me… or for me, and that is what you are, _**nothing!**_", Hiccup lifts her back up and tightens his grip.

Black spots appeared in Astrid's vision as she took her last breaths, "**HICCUP STOP!**". He whipped his head back, Mira was limping while being supported by Heather, "Don't kill her".

He relaxed his grip, Astrid gasped in as much air as she could, "Why shouldn't I, she's caused as much suffering to you as well as me!".

"That may be true, but look", Mira pointed to the railing above. Finn was clinging to the bars bawling, her parents silently pleading for mercy.

He realized something, _'If I kill her, I will cause suffering to that Hatchling!'_. His snarl relaxed and his huffing slowed, "You're right, I… can't do that". Hiccup drops her, she flops to the floor. He walks over and embraces Mira, then Heather.

Astrid's fury returned as she watches him hand Mira her scythe, it grew when she blushed while he held her hand, _'Damn her!'_. Astrid crawls over to her axe; she picks it up and winds her throwing arm back. She flung it with all her remaining might at Mira, it chops the air as it sails towards her. Hiccup senses it close in, he shoves both his friends aside. With one fluid motion, he drew the Remnant and cleaves the spinning axe in two. He sliced the head from one edge to the other, both pieces tumble harmlessly behind him. Astrid gasped and fell to her knees, _'No'_.

He growled and stepped towards her, Mira grabs his arm, "Hiccup, that's enough, let's get out of here". He eyes the distraught shieldmaiden, her head bowed as she bit her lip to stifle sorrowful sobs.

Hiccup followed them towards the open gate but stops to pick up the top half of her axe. He sighs under his breath, "The product of a lovesick fool", then tosses it over his shoulder.

The fragment _clinks_ as it bounces, coming to rest near the weeping Astrid. She hears the gate shut; a glint draws her tear-filled sight. Astrid shakenly reaches for the remains; teardrops fall onto it before she holds it to her chest. She breathes in ragged breaths, before finally collapsing from her injuries. Before fading into unconsciousness, Astrid hears her father yell out, "Someone, get the healer!".

**(A/N: Superhero landing, cool but impractical. Both Subconjunctival bleeding (broken blood vessels in white of eye) and Haemolacria (Blood-like tears) can be caused by high blood pressure. Astrid doesn't know Hiccup made her axe when they were younger. Picture how sabretooth runs in X men origins Wolverine, that's how Hiccup ran on all fours… or sixes I guess?)**


	19. Chapter 19: Origin

A Queen's Hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon**

**KEY**

'_Thoughts/memories'_

"_foreign language/projected thoughts"_

**Emphasis/yelling**

**(A/N: More backstory.)**

**Review responses**

**Arraia: Thank you**

**CajunBear73: Yep. 'sharing', **_**hmm**_**? Eh, what can you say, Astrid works fast. She almost got '**_**Offed**_**' herself. A no-holds-bar beatdown for sure, it's sure ruined… for now. She doesn't know, but she will. Astrid as someone's puppet? Interesting.**

**Umbra Lycan: Thank you. If you hurt his friends, expect no mercy from Hiccup.**

**OechsnerC: Thanks**

**thomaspheasant: Ok**

**CynderX: First, awesome name. Thank you, reviews like yours are what fuels my desire to continue writing. You're welcome.**

**Back to the action!**

Chapter 19: Origin

_Hofferson residence_

**Nar POV**

Astrid rested on her bed in her room, Gothi had just finished treating her injuries. The elder stepped out with Brenna, Astrid's mother had helped the frail healer tend to her daughter's wounds. She lay in just her leggings and breast bindings, bandages covered most of her torso and arms. Before leaving, Gothi had given Astrid a pain-relieving herbal tea to help her sleep.

Her consciousness floated through the void, she felt numb as she faded in and out.

* * *

_Astrid's dream_

'_Ugh, where am I?'_, she blinks, then notices that she is standing in Berk's square. Astrid sees the buildings around her, she brings her hands up, _'What's going on?!'_. She hears sobbing around the corner of a hut, she walks towards it. Rounding the corner, she's stunned by what she sees.

A twelve-year-old Hiccup was being held by the younger twins; he grunts as a young Snotlout gives him another punch to his gut. She yells, "Stop it!", but her words seem to not reach them. Astrid looks around, Stoick and the rest of the adults watch on emotionless. _'Why isn't anyone stopping this?'_, She tries to move to help Hiccup, but stops when she sees a little blonde girl walk out behind Stoick.

It was her, looking on with a scowl, _'Is this a memory?'_. Astrid shook her head, _'No, Stoick would never let Hiccup get beaten… would he?'_. She turns back to him when she hears a pained gasp, Stoick gurgles as a black clawed arm burst through his torso. It tears back into his chest; the large chieftain falls to his knees, dead. A cloud of black mist flooded the square, dying screams came from the mist as an unseen creature cut down villager after villager.

Astrid and the younger teens stood surrounded by the mist, the younger twins drop Hiccup to run. They are each impaled by the sharp tip of a thin black multi-segmented limb, they scream as they are pulled into the mist. The young Snotlout turns to flee, but the black clawed arm bursts from the fog and latches onto his ankle. He trips forward and claws the dirt, trying to stop himself from being dragged into the mist.

Astrid, her younger self and younger Hiccup were the only ones left, she felt her hands grow cold. Bringing them up, she sees them fading. Astrid closes her eyes, then opens them to see everything towering around her. She realizes that she has become her younger self, _'What?_'. Little Hiccup whimpers, drawing her attention, "H-hic-cup?".

He curls away from her, a distorted growling sounded all around them. A pair of black clawed arms hover above the cowering little Hiccup, _**"Fear not, young one"**_.

He fearfully mutters, "W-who are y-you?".

The growling calms to a low rumble, _**"I am your will"**_. The arms draw closer to him, _**"I am your strength"**_. Thin black limbs emerge from the fog, coiling around the small bruised boy, _**"I am your future"**_. The appendages keep a respectful distance from little Hiccup, _**"Will you accept me?"**_.

Astrid steps toward little Hiccup and the entity, "Hiccup, don't do it!".

A pair of reddish orange glowing eyes shone from the mist, _**"It is your choice, young one"**_. Little Hiccup looked up at her with a bruised face, tears swelling in his eyes. The upper half of a humanoid form emerged out of the mist, it leans down to whisper into his ear, _**"****Well?****"**_.

He bows his head and bites his lower lip, then relaxes, "Yes".

"No!", Astrid rushes to him, the being smiles a fanged grin. Its form envelopes him entirely before she could reach him, she falls to her knees as the boy vanishes into the swirling black mass. A dark chuckling makes her blood run cold; the mass begins to take on a human form. It steps towards her; Astrid looks up to a hybridized young Hiccup snarling down at her.

She crawls backward, he roars and lunges forward. His claws and sharp ends of his back-limbs diving at her, ready to tear her to pieces. Astrid curls up and raises her arms, the claws and tips just millimeters from her skin.

* * *

_Back in Astrid's room_

Astrid gasped and opens her eyes, her chest heaving as she breathes heavily, _I'm…I'm in my house?'_. She tries to sit up, but yelps when pain erupts from her wounds. Faint footsteps sound out from behind her door, they grew louder until the door swings open.

Gothi stood at her doorway, she held a small bowl in one hand and her staff in another. Astrid stares at her as the elder walk towards the wounded shieldmaiden. She sets down the steaming bowl of porridge on her bedside table, then motions for Astrid to allow her to check her dressings. Gothi nods, then points to the bowl. Astrid reaches over and begins to eat, she down three spoonful's before trying to recall hours before, "Gothi, what happen, how'd I get hurt?".

Gothi walks back and retrieves the bowl, then sets it down. She points her staff to a broken axe leaning on the far wall, the sight of the damaged weapon returned Astrid's memory, "My axe!". She swung her legs over and tried to stand, only for a rush of pain to send her back down. Using her staff, Gothi led her back down, "Gothi, my axe, I need- ". The elder pulled out a sheet of parchment, on it was Gobber's messy handwritings.

It read, if you're reading this, Gothi says to stay in bed. Your wounds need time to heal, they might reopen if you try to move. You should be able to walk in about a day, just be careful. The elder placed the note back into her satchel, then shuffled over to the remains of Astrid's axe. With some effort, she was able to carry it over to the bedridden woman. Gothi tapped her staff and pointed at the bowl, Astrid nods with tears in her eyes. The healer left her room, Astrid held her broken axe tightly, "It's all my fault".

* * *

_Earlier, Near Gobber's forge_

Hiccup marched towards the forge, his rage slowly calming. Gobber had left to help Gothi and Astrid's parents with her, Heather jogged up to him, "Hey Hiccup, wait up!".

He turns around, seeing his friend alone, "Where's Mira, is she safe?".

Heather tries to ease his concern, "Don't worry, my mom and her shieldmaidens helped her to our camp". He breathes out, much more relaxed, "More importantly, are you alright?". He turns to her, raising an eyebrow, "I mean your eyes, are they- ".

"I'm fine, I know it looks bad", he sees Heather holding out a handkerchief. Hiccup takes it, then begins to wipe off the reddish tear lines.

"It doesn't look that bad, not that you aren't good-looking", Heather became flustered. "I-I mean, you are good-looking. I just uhh, m-mean… um", she desperately tried to stop.

Hiccup chuckled; he hands her back her tissue, then places his hand on her delicate shoulder, "It's ok Heather, I understand". "Thank you for caring for my friend… and me", he smiles, then softly cups her cheek. Heather melts at the warmth of his hand, her knees grew weak at his gaze. Thankfully, Gobber decided to hobble into view before Heather's knees collapsed.

"Oi, 'iccup, ya' alright ma' boy?!", he released her, giving Heather a chance to recover.

"Yes Gobber, I'm fine", Hiccup's eyes were now a dark orange. He held the door to the forge open for Heather and Gobber. "Besides, this wasn't the first time this happened", both turned to him.

"What do you mean 'first time'?", Heather inquired while sitting on a barrel, Gobber was pulling up a stool for himself.

**Hiccup POV**

I took a deep breath, knowing that they might freak out, "The first time my eyes bled was… when I fought the dragon queen".

"Dragon… queen?", I nod to Heather.

"Yes, she was the reason why the dragons raided the Vikings. Now before I tell you this, you must promise me to **NEVER** tell this to anyone!", I harden my face to show how serious I was.

**Nar POV**

They both agreed, Hiccup began his tale, "Alright, four years ago-".

* * *

'_Hiccup and his following swarm hovered just outside the fog bank of Helheim's Gate, he stood on Donnager's harness. Dressed in a plain black tunic and pants, he wore a simple iron chest piece. Besides his colossi were two other colossi males, all three held a trio of sentinels in their grasp. Surrounding them was a large swarm of sekärs, nearly a hundred strong. Hiccup knew his small swarm of volunteers stood little chance of defeating the monstrosity that was hunkering deep within the volcano hidden within the fog.'_

'_He took a deep breath and turned to his followers, "My brothers and sisters, before us is our enemy. Deep within the mountain of this island, lies a gluttonous tyrant. This beast defiles the title of queen, her servants nothing more than slaves. It is our duty to slay this 'Red Death', not for our Hive's future but the future of the entire archipelago!", his followers roared in agreement. Hiccup pulled out the newly created Remnant, __**"GLORY TO OUR QUEEN!"**__.'_

'_He pointed his blade forward, Donnager bellowed and charged into the fog. The other two colossi flew after him, followed by the swarm of sekärs. Hiccup waited for the tyrant to send out most of her slaves, he knew he needed every advantage he could get. The tension grew as his group navigated their way through the maze of sea stacks, being led by the scouts he sent earlier. After a few more nerve-wracking moments, they finally cleared the fogbank.'_

'_His eyes scanned the island surface; the hellish landscape only increased his tension. Hiccup circled the mountain several times, then spotted a large fissure running down the southwest side of the volcano, "There!". He directed the colossi to drop their sentinels above the fracture, they hunkered down while the colossi spewed their volatile bile into the fissure. Hiccup stood up and waited for them to get clear, then brought out his bow. He lit a flaming arrow and notched it, before pulling back the string with all his strength. "For the future of our Hive", he whispered, then let the arrow fly.'_

'_The explosion shattered open a tunnel, his swarm roared when a large flock of dragons fluttered out, "Remember my kin, our enemy is the Tyrant!". His followers ignored the fleeing dragons, instead concentrating on the growing rumble echoing from the tunnel. A massive roar emitted from within the mountain, drawing back the fleeing dragons to attack. "Go, free them from their suffering!", the sekärs broke off and engaged the possessed dragons. Claw to claw and Mandibles to jaws, both flyers collided with each other.'_

'_While the sekärs fought the dragons, Hiccup kept his sights on the gaping hole. The stone around the tunnel cracked as a hulking mass forced its way out, the sentinels perched above the collapsing shaft dug their claws in to keep from falling. Hiccup muttered, "C'mon, just a little more". As the enormous dragon queen erupted from the cavern, she roared a challenge to his brethren. She stepped out from below the tunnel entrance, Hiccup bellowed at the top of his lungs, __**"NOW!"**__.'_

'_The perched sentinels leapt off and dropped onto the Red Death's shoulders, landing blades first. Their inertia allowed their blades to puncture through her hard hide, the tyrant roared in pain. She drew in a breath, then unleashed a torrent of flame towards the fighting sekärs and dragons. Hiccup's anger swelled as he saw both his followers and dragons fall dead from the sky, the Red Death turned to him. She charged another breath, only for a sharp pain to cause her to miss. The sentinel's hacking at her wing joints had severed one, it lay limp on her side. In rage, the tyrant smashed her body at the mountain side, killing the sentinels that had wounded her.'_

'_The Red Death had turned her sights at Hiccup, she charged a breath to burn him for grounding her. As she ignited her breath, one of the colossi males barreled into her jaw. The collision shut her maw; the explosive breath blasting out some of her massive teeth. The enraged monster breathed an inferno towards Hiccup and Donnager, the other colossi male flew in between them and the destructive firestorm. He took the full brunt of the inferno; his wings and hide were seared. The male crashed to the stony beach dead; Hiccup bowed his head.'_

'_His colossi smelled a blood scent coming from his rider, "Alpha, are you wounded?".'_

'"_Donnager, I want you to fly right at that monster. When I give the signal, you are to jolt your abdomen, understood?", Hiccup growled, barely able to compose himself. Donnager protested, he snapped, "I need you to do this, we need to end this beast!". His colossi trilled sadly and nodded. Donnager flew towards the Red Death as she opened her maw, Hiccup crawled onto the colossi's abdomen, __**"NOW!"**__. He did as he was told and launched Hiccup as she was taking in a breath to unleash another inferno. His hair fluttered back as he barreled at the monstrosity, revealing his blood-tear stained face. He tucked his arms close to his body, becoming more streamline to gain speed. The lines appearing like warpaint as he closed in, his reddish eyes matched his uncontrolled rage.'_

'_He shot into her windpipe just before she unleashed her inferno. The light from the flames allowed Hiccup to see as he slid down, "This is for my family!", he pulled out the Remnant and stabbed it into her walls. He sliced open the walls of her windpipe as he slid towards her lungs, the flames burst in after him.'_

'_The surviving Hive kin could only watch as their guardian disappeared inside the Red Death. After a few moments, she hacked and coughed as the flames consumed her from within. Her chest swelled before exploding, sending giant chunks of bloody flesh and bone everywhere. The Red Death collapsed, gurgling as she finally died.'_

'_Donnager and the rest of Hiccup's assault force flew to the corpse, hoping to find their prince alive. Surviving sekärs picked up slab after slab of burnt flesh, desperate to find Hiccup. Donnager held open the corpse's cavity, he spotted a limping figure struggling to reach the opening. "Alpha!", bellowed Donnager. Hiccup managed to reach his colossi, before his legs gave out and he tumbled down towards the beach. He wheezed as he struggled to stand, his melted armor fell off as the survivors landed around him.'_

'_The extent of his injuries finally dawned on them, his face and body had first and second degree burns on his exposed skin. The chitin of his arm and cheek flaked off, weakened by the immense heat from the explosion. The left side of his face was burned severely, his upper left torso skin was charred and bleeding. His right arm and several ribs were cracked, along with his right leg, "Alpha, we must get you back to the healer!". Donnager lowered himself as he reached for the harness, the surviving dragons and the returning raiders landed around his group. Donnager roared along with the sekärs, Hiccup patted his protective colossi. "Alpha!", he called out to Hiccup as he limped towards the Titan-wing monstrous nightmare standing in front of the dragons.'_

'"_Your oppressor lies dead, do you still wish to fight?", he shakenly asked, the leader shook his head. "Then please, flee from the archipelago. The Vikings will not stop trying to exterminate your kind, take your friends and find a safer place to make your home", the leader bowed in understanding, Hiccup returned the gesture. He watched the dragons fly off into the distance, "Finally, it's over", he muttered before collapsing.'_

* * *

Hiccup sighed, remembering the lives lost by both sides. Heather ran up and hugged him, hearing how badly he was injured. He reassured her that he was fine and waited for her to sit back down next to Gobber, who sat in awed silence. She spoke up, "So what happen next?".

Hiccup ran his claws through his hair, "Well, I faded in and out of consciousness. From what the others told me, Donnager carried me back to our old hive". He walked over to the smoldering coals, staring at the glowing embers, "When we returned, my mother flew into an uncontrollable rage. It took Elder Crimson and five other sentinels to restrain her from lashing out at the others. After she calmed down, mother cradled me as she brought me to the ancient pools deep within the old hive. There, she poured in her ichor fluid into the water and carefully placed me in. Apparently, Elder Crimson wanted to ensure that I could never be hurt like that again".

"'ow?", asked Gobber.

"He bit into his arm and added his blood to the pool, it seeped into my open wounds", Hiccup scooped up the burning coals with his graspers, frightening his friends. He chuckled and dropped them back into the furnace, "It took two weeks for my injuries to heal".

"Wha', two weeks ta' heal. Tha's impossible!", Gobber stood up.

"When I was a child, the near daily beatings caused my body to adapt, healing injuries quicker. A cut one day, would be a scar after three days. A broken bone normally takes six to eight weeks to heal, I would do it in two. My conversion only enhanced my healing ability, over doubling my 'normal' recovery rate", both Heather and Gobber's jaws hung open. "I'm telling you two this because I trust you, nothing I say here can ever be revealed, understood?", they both nod.

"I guess we should head back to camp Hiccup", Heather moved to the forge's door, "Mira might be waiting for us". They both bid farewell to Gobber, he waved back at them with his new hook.

_Near Beartooth camp_

**Hiccup POV**

Heather and I were walking through the forest towards our camp, she seemed a little apprehensive, "Hey, Hiccup?".

"Yeah?", we both came to a stop a little way from the clearing.

She played with her braid, "I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?". Heather walked over to an old log, she sat down and patted next to her. I sat down and waited for her to say something, "Um… do you remember when you and my father were finalizing the treaty between our islands?".

"Yes, why?".

She fidgeted a bit, "Well, when you opposed to an arrange marriage between us, were you telling the truth about your island's laws?".

"Kinda, my brethren choose who they want as their mate. No one else can make their decisions for them, the 'freedom of one's will' is sacred to our people", I dust off my cloak free of a few leaves.

"So, it wasn't because you didn't find me attractive?", Heather fixed her skirt.

"Of course not, you're very beautiful Heather. From your flawless raven hair, to your gorgeous emerald green eyes. Your smile that lights up the room and the cute face that you make when y- ", I stopped when I realized I said too much. I quickly glance at her and saw her reddening face, _'Oh gods, I did!'_. I shot up, "I'm sorry Heather, I said too much didn't I?".

She stood up slowly and faced me, but kept her face bowed, "D-do you really mean all those things?".

"Yes, I've told you before, I don't say anything I don't mean to my friends", she seemed sadden.

"So Mira and I are just friends to you, nothing more?".

"Listen, Y-you both mean the world to me, I-it's just I- ", I take a breath, _'I don't know if I can do this'_.

"You what, what is wrong with us?!", Heather looked upset, tears were starting to swell.

"Nothing's wrong with you, it's me!", I yelled.

Heather seemed taken back by my statement, "What?".

"I'm not dense, ok! I know you two have romantic feelings for me, I've known for a while now!", I breathe in to steady my nerves. "It's just, I'm afraid that- ", I turn away from her.

"That we'll do what Astrid did to you, you know that Mira and I will never do that!", she looked hurt.

"I know you and her won't, it's that I'm scared-", I turn around, only for Heather to wrap me in a deep embrace. "T-this is all new to me, I don't know if I can give either of you an answer right now", I feel her rub my back.

She breaks our hug and holds my hands, "Then I'll wait, I'm sure Mira will too". She wipes the tears from her stunning eyes, then punches me in my shoulder, "But don't make us wait too long or else!". I couldn't help a slight blush rise, Heather grabs my hand and leads me towards our camp, "C'mon, let's not keep Mira waiting!".

**Nar POV**

The orange sentinel stood guard at the forest edge, he perked up when he saw Hiccup and Heather near the camp, he chirped, _"Hiccup, you are safe. I was worried that you were in trouble when Mira was carried here injured"_.

"I'm fine Jasper, more importantly, where is she?".

Jasper led them both to Heather and Mira's shared tent, he trilled sadly, _"The Kind Ones 'chieftess' is tending to her wounds"_. The sentinel walked to stand beside the tent's opening, Hiccup moved the flap aside and stepped in.

Mira sat upon her cot, Arnora was dabbing her bruises with a damp cloth, "Hold still Dear, we need to make sure your wounds are clean, or they won't heal properly". Mira struggled to remain as still as she could but wince every so often, Arnora sighed, "You wouldn't want Hiccup to worry now, would you?".

Hiccup cleared his throat to make himself known, "The chieftess makes a good point".

"Hiccup!", she swings her legs over and tries to stand, but winces.

Hiccup rushes over and supports her, "Whoa, easy there Mira", he gently helps her lay back down. He looks her over, Mira's armor and undersuit were replaced with her black undershirt and leggings. Her mid-torso was wrapped with bandages, he could smell the herbal paste from under the dressings, "How badly are you hurt?".

Arnora stepped outside to return the medical kit to her tent, Mira places her hand on the bindings below her ribs, "It will be bruised for a while, but Arnora says I will be fine in a few days". Hiccup sat down on the stool beside her cot as Toothless poked his head in the doorway, nudging Heather aside.

Hiccup smiled, "Don't worry Mira, Toothless can carry you around until you get better". He motions to the fury, "You wouldn't mind, would you bud?".

Toothless trilled, _"Not at all"_. He was drawn by the commotion outside, then return a moment later, _"Brother, Heather's sire is here, and he doesn't look happy"_. Toothless vanishes back outside, just as Ivor walked in wearing a harden face.

"Hiccup, may I speak to you outside?", Ivor asked, he excused himself and followed the chief outside. Heather sat down on the stool to keep Mira company, both watched them step out.

"Your dad looked upset, do you think it had something to do with Hiccup?", Mira questioned while sitting back up.

"No, he's probably mad about how your 'challenger' shamefully attacked you", Heather reached down and picked up one of Mira's vambraces, she felt the black hive-steel engravings.

"Heather, is there something you're not telling me?", she stiffened at Mira's question.

"Yeah, um… while walking here, I had to ask Hiccup how he felt about well-", she gestured between them, "-Us".

"And, what did he say?".

Heather placed the vambrace back down, "He confessed that he knew we both are pursuing him, he also said that the reason he acted oblivious was that he was afraid that we'd- ".

"Hurt him like Astrid did, right?", she squeezed the hem of her fur blanket.

"How'd you know?", she was surprised by Mira's guess.

"Gobber said the same thing", she struggled to smile through the pain from her bruises. Mira turned to Heather, "So what did he say when you confronted him?".

"I admit, I was upset that he compared me and you to that harpy- ", Mira eyed her, "-but he knew better and told me that he couldn't give us an answer then".

"So, how long until he will?".

"Not long, I made sure of that", Heather said with a smirk.

Mira narrowed her eyes, "Heather, what did you do?".

She shrugged, "I just gave him a friendly slug to the shoulder as a warning".

Mira mocked appalment, "Oh my, such a violent woman!".

Heather smiled, "Hey, that's the only way a guy like Hiccup will understand", They both chuckled.

_Meanwhile, Outside Mira and Heather's tent_

While his two 'friends' were having their discussion, Hiccup and Ivor walked to the camp's central firepit. Ivor slumped onto a log, Hiccup sat across the fire from him, "So what did you want to talk about?".

Ivor prodded the fire, "I should've listened to your warnin's but as a chieftain, I had to give Berk the benefit of the doubt". "I see I made a mistake, now your friend was hurt by my foolishness", he stared solemnly at the flames.

"Listen Ivor, I don't blame you for what happen to Mira", Hiccup tossed a billet into the fire, "If anyone is at fault, it's mine". Hiccup shifted, "So are we going to stay a few more days like you planned?".

Ivor sighed, "No, I have my answer, we'll set sail tomorrow, when the tide is low".

Hiccup looked up, "Can you give me an hour to say goodbye to Gobber and Gothi?".

Ivor lurched up and walked over to him, he patted his shoulder, "Aye, you can say yur' farewells while we get my ship ready to sail". Hiccup thanked him, then they went to their respective tents to turn in for the day.

* * *

_Morning, the next day_

While Ivor and his guards prepared the ship to sail, Arnora went below with her shieldmaidens. On the clifftop above Berk's docks, Hiccup, Mira and Heather were saying goodbye to Gobber and Gothi. Heather was helping her onto Toothless while Hiccup spoke with Gobber, the blacksmith sniffed, "Will ya' send a letta' when Mira gets betta', 'iccup?".

"Don't worry, I will", Hiccup looked at the fury, "Easy Bud, she's still hurt". Toothless clawed his way up on to Donnager's harness instead of leaping. The colossi lowered to let Hiccup grab onto one of the harnesses belts, he climbed on and help the others fasten themselves to the saddle. "Try to fly smoothly, ok big guy?", Donnager nodded and gently fluttered his wings. Hiccup turned to Heather, "Keep an eye on Mira", she nods and holds her friend tighter.

They flew up and hovered off the cliff, Siv and Asa rose up beside Donnager. On their backs were their respective passengers and their stowed away cargo, they held Jasper and Amethyst below them. Hiccup and his friends gave a final wave, before descending to escort Ivor's departing ship with the sekär swarm.

Gobber looked at his son and his friends disappear into the morning fog, Gothi tapped his shoulder gently. He looked down at her scribbles, "Aye, I'll tell ya as soon as I get 'is letta'". The elder gave a small smile and shuffled next to Gobber hobbling back to the village.

* * *

_Hours later_

**Astrid POV**

I step out of my home and look around, most of the villagers were busy doing their jobs. The sky above was empty, _'Where are those flying monsters?'_. I held onto my wrapped axe tighter and walked towards the forge, everyone I passed gave me a wide berth. _'Why are they afraid of me?'_, I shake off the thought and see smoke billowing out of the forge's chimney.

I step up to the window, pausing before knocking, _'Will Gobber help me after what I've done?'_. I take a deep breath and knock, Gobber stops hammering at his anvil and looks back. He sighs, "Wha' can I do fur' ya' Astrid?".

"C-can you fix m-my axe?", he waves me in. I unwrap my axe, fighting the tears threatening to flow.

Gobber looks at the pieces, "I can try, but I don' kno' if will 'old up ta' yur' trainin'".

"What do you mean Gobber?", I held my axe's grip tighter, "You made this, didn't you?".

He shook his head, "I've made plenty 'o weapons fur' tha' village, but I didn' make this one". He took them out of my hands, inspecting the workmanship with a gloomy face, _'Why is he sad?'_.

Gobber walked over to the forge, he pulled out the shaft and place both head pieces in the flames, "What do you mean 'you didn't make this one'?".

"Ya' wanna' kno' tha' reason yur' axe an' Stoick's hamma' neva' break like tha' otha's weapons?", I nod. He pulled out the yellow glowing pieces and set them down on the anvil, he reached over down into a leather pouch then sprinkled white powder between them, "Cuz 'iccup made 'em". I staggered, _'Hiccup made my axe?!'_, he fastens them together with wire.

He began to hammer them together, _'Hiccup, the same boy everyone called a 'Useless runt', made the two best weapons in all the village?!_'. I didn't know how long I was standing there in a daze until a hiss broke me free, Gobber hands me my 'fixed' axe, "I did all I could, but ya' shouldn' use it ta' it ta' train or it might break again".

"W-why did he- ".

Gobber went back to hammering, "'e made it for ya' so tha' ya' might notice 'im, sad ta' say it didn't work". I eyed the faint line running through the head, then reached in my pocket. "Don't worry Astrid, on tha' 'ouse", he said with no emotion.

"Why?".

He replied without looking back, "Tis my job. Besides, yur' axe is one of tha' few things left of ma' little apprentice". His depressing response tore at my heart, I leave the forge and walk back to my house with one thought going through my head.

'_You just keep screwing up, don't you Astrid?'_.

**(A/N: How Hiccup claimed Helheim's gate for his hive finally gets revealed. Since he didn't have the mighty offspring of lightning and death itself, he had to take a more "Kratos" approach to defeat the Red death. That's one win for Heather, she's still in the fight. Mira has a **_**less**_** potent healing factor than Hiccup, from her being a hybrid. Flux like borax or Lime can be used to forge weld two pieces of metal together. Her beloved weapon's origins finally come to light for Astrid.)**


	20. Chapter 20: Harbinger

A Queen's Hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon**

**KEY**

'_Thoughts/memories'_

"_foreign language/projected thoughts"_

**Emphasis/yelling**

**(A/N: I normally try to keep my stories separate, but I like it when you guys give me your insight. The poll for my other story is up and running on my profile. The polls I've made in the past have affected this story, so vote if you can.)**

**Review responses**

**13mark20: Thank you. If you can't hurt something from the outside, try hurting it within. Yeah, I'm beginning to like writing dream sequences. They certainly are, here's the next one.**

**Umbra Lycan: I thought so too, I will and here's another chapter.**

**CajunBear73: -A life of pride and arrogance will always result in loss and sorrow. Her gods allowed her to see what was, what is and what may come if nothing changes. To admit her faults is stills too much for Astrid.**

**-Anyone who gets involved with her may bring Hiccup's wrath upon them.**

**-If the fall of Helheim's gate became common knowledge, Hiccup may not be able to stop curious Vikings from venturing to his home.**

**-He's trying to open up to them, but fear still looms in the recesses of his mind.**

**Arraia: I will.**

**OechsnerC: Thank you.**

**CynderX: Me too and I will.**

**Romanleader505: 1) Yes, I'm planning on at least 24 chapters. The time of updates are within two-four weeks of the previous one. I have plans on finishing this story, but I don't have the skill or programs to draw.**

**2) Thank you, I enjoy it when readers like my story. Mira is in the lead for sure, I'll try. His ****primal half**** only broke free because of the intensity of his first 'Rut' season, that's why the suppressant was given to him.**

**Back to the action!**

Chapter 20: Harbinger

**Nar POV**

_Three days after Beartooth's visit_

Stoick sat alone in his house, holding his helmet in his hands, _'Allfather, why do you hate me? first Val, now Hiccup, how much will you take from me?'_. The knocking at his door made him sigh, he ignored the growing pounding. It continued until he placed his helmet on and rose up from his chair, Stoick groaned and lumbered to his door. His face became his namesake as he opened the door, "What is it, I said I wished not to be disturbed".

Spitelout gave his brother a pitied look, "Sorry brotha', yur' still tha' chief an' duty calls". He reaches into his pocket and hands Stoick a folded note, the chieftain unfolded it, "It's tha' time again".

'_Great, the 'thing', just what I need'_, his eyes scan down the message, _'Seein' other chieftains with their heirs, oh Odin help me'_. Stoick folded the note, "Ready a ship and get a crew together, we're going to the Meathead islands".

* * *

_Two months later_

Stoick stood on the fore deck, dreading having to face his friend. Mogadon the meathead was Stoick's old friend and chief of the Meathead tribe, his son Thuggory had been childhood friends with Hiccup. The clear skies gave a clear view to the meathead isles, home of Mogadon's tribe and this year's 'thing'. _'I hope this meeting ends quick',_ he turns back to his crew.

Besides his second-in-command Spitelout were Gunther, Astrid, and the twins along with their mother. Astrid was chosen by the village because she managed to 'best' a demon, irrelevant of how she accomplished it. Gunther came to watch over his daughter, not trusting his chief and because he was one of the best warriors Berk had. The Thorston matriarch went with her children to look for a future husband for Ruffnut and wife for Tuffnut, no matter how impossible that may be.

Stoick scowled at the gloom Astrid, then turns back to watch his ship slowly close in on the islands. Said shieldmaiden was running her finger on the weld line that ran through her axe, her beloved weapon now reduced to an ornament. Gunther look down at his daughter with sympathy, _'It's a shame her treasure had become a casualty of her temper'_.

Behind them, Ruffnut smirked as she and her brother rowed. As they set up for another row, she put a lot more force in her pull, hitting Tuffnut in the chest, "Oof!".

"Why you- ", they began to roughhouse, Spitelout bellowed from the stern for them to get back to rowing. The twin's mother stopped their spat by grabbing each of their ears, earning a string of _ows_. She gibb-slapped them and got them back to rowing, the rest of the crew shook their heads in utter disappointment of the manchildren.

* * *

_Meathead docks_

The ship was moored by dockworkers, while Mogadon himself greeted Stoick, "Stoick, how's Berk been treating you?". His depressed demeanor answered his question, "Oh, I haven't seen ya this down since Hiccup passed".

Stoick scowled, "When does the meeting start, Mogadon?!".

"Most of the other chiefs have arrived, we're just waiting on the rest", he led the Berk chief and his crew to the village. "So, I'd say in a couple hours, you're free to wander the village", Mogadon left the crew to handle his chiefing duties.

* * *

_Hours later, Meathead meeting building_

Stoick sat beside Mogadon and watched the other chiefs file into the large stone building on a hill overlooking the village. The chief of the Uglithugs sat with Madguts, chief of the Murderous tribe, opposite of them. A pair of berserkers opened the doors for their chieftess, Dagny sauntered around the table where the other chiefs were seated. She flopped in a chair in between the opposing pairs of chiefs and kicked her boots up on the open ring table. The table was opened at one end and a large fire pit was situated in the center.

The last chieftain stepped into the hall; his gleaming viridian armor was ogled by the others. Ivor calmly sat opposite of Dagny; whose face harden when she realized who he was and what she lost, Mogadon cleared his throat, "Now that everyone is here, let us begin the meeting calmly and- ".

Dagny sat up abruptly and slammed her fist on the table, "Calmly, how can you say that while there is a monster on the loose?!".

Mogadon gave her an inquisitive look, "_Monster_? Surely you can't tell me that you believe in the absurd rumors of the 'Demon lord'".

"Rumors?!", she gritted her teeth, "That bastard has sunk many of my ships and killed even more of my warriors!".

A huff came from beside Big-Boobed bertha, her heir to the Bog-Burglars Camicazi scoffed, "Even if he were real, it's your fault for expanding your territory and making yourself a bigger target".

The rest of the chiefs silently supported her, Dagny stood up and loomed over her spot, "You don't believe he's real, look around!". The deranged chieftess motioned to the two empty spots, reserved for the chiefs of the Lava-Louts and Outcasts.

"You could've killed them and blamed this Demon lord nonsense", murmurs came for the rest of the chiefs, "Besides, my tribe hasn't been attacked by him or his 'demons'".

Mogadon spoke up, "Aye, neither my tribe nor our trading partners have seen this man".

"This thing isn't a man, it's a devil straight out of Helheim!". Meanwhile, outside the meeting hall, a cloaked man in black ornate armor strolled up to the meeting hall. The pair of guards moved to stand in front of the doors, they tensed up when he reached into his cloak. He pulled out a pair of small purses and tosses one to each guard, they look at one another and stepped aside. "He'll come for all of us if we don't do something!", he placed his hands on the doors and swung them opened, a loud _**Bang**_ silenced the ranting chieftess.

"Now why would I waste my time with you?", The man brought his face up, a black metal intimidating mask hid his identity. He opened his arms as he walked towards the center of the open table, his mask muffled his voice slightly, "Greetings gentlemen". He looks to the Bog-Burglars, "and ladies". Camicazi and her mother were irked by that, "My brethren and I are not seeking conflict with your kind".

Mogadon stood up, "So you didn't wipe out the Lava-Louts and Outcasts?".

"Oh no, I did", gasps erupted from them, "We may not seek conflict, but we will destroy anyone who brings harm to us". He looked around to the tribe leaders, "I'm here as an envoy to deliver a simple message".

Camicazi raised an eyebrow, "Which is?".

He walked to the opened doors, "You leave us be, we'll leave you be".

A chuckling from the berserker chieftess unsettled the hall, a horn blew in the distance, "Oh this is just too perfect!".

Vorg and the other berserker pulled out their swords, Mogadon stood back up in rage, "What's the meaning of this act of aggression?!".

"I get to kill the Demon lord _**and**_ conquer all tribes under my rule in one foul swoop!", the other chieftains fearfully muttered to one another, "That's right, by now my new armada should be sailing into the harbor". Dagny jumped onto the table with a devious grin, "Those who oppose my rule will die!". The man chuckled, "What's so funny?".

"How are you going to do that?".

"With my armada, duh!".

He stopped his laughter and looked at the haughty chieftess, "What armada?". Far off explosions echoed out as the man calmly walked out, the chieftains rushed out after him.

Dagny, Vorg and the other berserker looked at each other confused, then bolted out the hall. She reached outside and saw the other chiefs running to the village, "Where are they going?!". Turning her gaze to the harbor, she looks on in horror as her armada was swarmed by flying beast. Warship after warship was struck by unusual barrels dropped by the monsters, they exploded in tremendous blasts when they impacted her ships. Columns of smoke rose from their sinking wrecks, reaching up to the sky.

The flyers returned to a large strange ship in the distance, the boat lacked a visible mast and was covered by metal plates. The aft section of the vessel had a contraption that brought up more bombs for them to snatch up and fly back to their targets. On the foredeck was a ballista-like siege weapon that launched similar buzzing explosives at approaching berserker ships, sinking them before they could get into catapult range. Dagny was helpless to stop her mighty armada from burning, "**WHAT**! no, no, NO!".

"You were saying?", the man was standing by the ledge motioning to what remained of her armada.

She looked to the other chiefs, "Don't you see, this monster will kill us all!". Most of the chiefs were bewildered by her futile deflection, "Who will join me?!".

From their group emerged chiefs from the Uglithugs and Murderous tribes, Mogadon was shocked by their decision, "Are you insane, she just threaten to kill you!".

Madguts shrugged, "I prefer fightin' instead o' talkin', right?", he looks to the agreeing Uglithug chief.

Vorg sees Meathead guards approaching, "Chieftess, we must flee!". Hidden berserkers attack the other chiefs, buying time for her and her allies to flee. More berserkers ambush the guards chasing Dagny, they held them back while she and the other two reach their ships. The surviving berserkers retreated when they see their chieftess sail out of the harbor with her allies.

Mogadon and those who denied Dagny could only watch as the traitors escape, "Damn her and her allies". He composed himself, then approached the man. He tensed when the chief neared, a pair of tall beasts decloaked and moved to stand in front of him, "Easy now, I just wanted to thank you for saving not only my life but my tribe's as well".

The man chirped, his guards relaxed, "Don't mention it, just remember what I said". "Can my ship dock at your harbor?", he waited for Mogadon to decide.

"Sure, on one condition", the man tilted his head, "Tell me your name".

"Oh, Veran, Lord Veran", He trilled and called down a flying slasher, he gave it a message and sent it off. Mogadon dismissed the other chieftains, who went to their ships to leave his island. They were leaving in fear of the demon's wrath, the Bog-Burglars and Ivor chose to remain.

* * *

_Offshore, Hiccup's personal ship_

Mira watched the departing ships of the other tribes, _'I hope Hiccup is alright'_. She was dressed in her armor; she too had a metal mask to hide her face. She sees a messenger sekär fly towards her, it drops the weighted note and flies towards the leaving swarm. Mira reads the note and goes to the railing of the ship, "He says we can dock at their harbor!".

The leader of the pod of hunters towing the ship nods, "Understood Lady Mira". The pod leader clicks to her kin, together they pull the ship towards Meathead Isle.

* * *

_Meathead meeting hall_

Hiccup smiled under his mask, _'Good, I hope they decide to leave us alone'_. He walked towards the harbor, Mogadon and the remaining visitors followed behind his escorting sentinels. They reached the village square, where they were greeted by Mogadon's son and heir, Thuggory. "Dad, what is going on?! First, we're attacked by a berserker armada. Then, the armada themselves are attack by, I don't even know what to call them!".

Hiccup steps forward, "They're called Sekärs, young man".

"Whoa, who the hel are you?!", Thuggory eyes Hiccup, who is slightly taller than him.

"Son please, his name is Veran and his brethren were the ones who came to our aid", Mogadon scolded Thuggory. Hiccup was _seemingly_ unaware of Camicazi reaching for Thorn, until his grasper shot out and latched onto her hand.

She _Eeked_, Hiccup turned to her, "May I help you lady?". The people around Camicazi were surprised, her light-fingered skill was infamous throughout the archipelago.

He released her arm, she eyed his three-digit appendage, "What is that?!".

"They are called graspers", he presented them along with his back-limbs, "And these are my other limbs". Everyone but Ivor was disturbed by his extra limbs, "I've had them since birth".

"Y-you're not H-human?!", the Vikings took a step back.

"I never said I was", Hiccup folded his back-limbs under his cloak.

Thuggory stepped forward, "So the rumors **ARE** true, you're a demon?!".

"To some, yes but I like to think of myself as… different".

"Aye, Veran may not be Human, but he is certainly no demon", Mogadon and Bertha turned to Ivor.

"You two know each other?!", the meathead exclaimed, watching them clasp forearms.

"Yes, I stumbled upon a berserker invasion and unintentionally saved the Beartooth tribe", he walked down towards the harbor, his cloak gently fluttered in the ocean breeze. Hiccup stepped onto the dock as his ship entered the harbor, being tugged by the depth hunters using chains attached to the bow and either side.

Ivor hollered to his guards that were posted at his ship, "Men, help Veran with his ship!". They saluted and rush over, a pair of them carried a gangplank. Mira threw over the ropes, the guards caught them and began to moor the vessel.

She walked down the gangplank; her silver-white hair flowed behind her mask, "There's two of them?", Camicazi asked. The smaller sentinels remained on the ship, standing by the modified skipper.

As Mira neared the dock, Hiccup walked over to greet her. She rushed at him and enveloped him in a deep embrace, "Hiccup, I'm so glad everything went great!".

Hiccup tensed and Ivor facepalmed, _'Well, there goes my cover'_.

Camicazi and Thuggory both exclaimed at the same time, "**HICCUP**! As in Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third?!", Ivor and his guards moved in front of the two hybrids.

"Way to go Mira, there goes the plan", Heather strolled up to them with her shieldmaidens, her axes strapped to her back.

Mogadon stepped forward, "What's the meaning of this, your father Stoick said you perished!".

His back-limbs flared as he roared out, "**THAT BASTARD IS NOT MY FATHER!**". Toothless leapt off Hiccup's ship when he heard his brother roar, he landed by his riders and wrapped his tail protectively around them.

Heather and Mira grabbed each arm to calm his anger, Ivor stepped forward, "Hiccup has a troubled history with Berk and their chieftain, I must ask you not to provoke him".

"What do you mean 'troubled history'?", asked an unnerved Bertha. When she and Camicazi knew him in the past, they've never seen this side of him.

After they manage to soothe his rage, Heather and Mira stepped aside to let Hiccup step forward, "If you want to know, follow us to the meeting hall". His group led the other chiefs and heirs to the hall, Beartooth guards and shieldmaidens escorted them along with Toothless.

_Meathead meeting hall, an hour later_

Mogadon sat in silent fury, "I can't believe Stoick would allow such cruelties befall his so-I mean a child", he corrected himself when Hiccup's back-limbs clicked. He and Mira had removed their masks.

"Me neither, the Hooligans are truly an atrocious lot", Bertha shared his anger, hearing how they would treat such a kind young boy.

"This Astrid girl sounds like a witch", Camicazi huffed, "Spouting on about honor and yet lies to her chief, what she needs is a good kick in the-".

"Agreed, but it's incredible to know you've done such amazing things in spite of that", Thuggory cut her off, he was grateful his friend wasn't gone.

Camicazi notices Heather and Mira sitting awfully close to her childhood friend, who became very handsome during his absence, "So what's your relationship with your '_**friends**_', Hiccup?".

"Oh well they are just my fri- ".

"We're his girlfriends!", both declared, Hiccup became beet-red.

"What the hel!", Camicazi raged while standing up, Thuggory sunk into his seat out of fear.

Hiccup managed to compose himself, "They mean friends who are girls!".

"Kinda, until he decides to tie the knot with one of us", stated Heather.

"Or we decide", muttered Mira under her breath. Mogadon and Bertha's jaws hung open, Ivor chuckled.

"Moving pass that, Ivor and I must prepare for war", Hiccup broke free from his 'girlfriends'.

"Agreed, those lunatics will be doin' the same", Ivor moved to the doors.

"You're both going to face those tribes by yourselves?", Mogadon questioned.

"Aye, they're after Hiccup and my island has a treaty with his people, we don't wish to drag you into a war that shouldn't involve you", Ivor stood by the open doors.

"Be that as it may, the berserker chieftess and her supporters committed an act of aggression during the thing. An offence that declares them enemies of the Meatheads, let us help you", Hiccup looked at Ivor.

"Are you sure, joinin' us may make your island a target", Ivor warned Mogadon.

"It's only a matter of time before the berserkers invade my island, the quicker we deal with them, the less damage they can do", the Meathead chief walked to Ivor and held out his hand.

Hiccup gave him a nod, Ivor shook Mogadon's hand, "Alright, I'll speak with my tribe and Hiccup will deliver the treaty when they approve it".

"That will take months!".

"Not true, Hiccup can travel what takes us months in less than a day", that shocked the room.

"Amazing!", Mogadon cleared his throat, "Alright, I agree and look forward to it".

"Hey!", both chieftains and Hiccup turned to Camicazi, "What about us?!".

"Cami, our war doesn't concern you", Hiccup tried to dissuade her.

"Like hel it does, my mom may be chieftess for now, but I want to protect my tribe. Like Mogadon said, those traitors will eventually attack us, it is my duty as future-chieftess to safeguard my people!", Bertha nodded approvingly at her daughter.

"Couldn't said it better myself", the chieftess uttered.

"Alright, we'll come to the Bog isles after finalizing the details with Mogadon", Hiccup knew once Camicazi decided on something, not even Thor himself could change her mind.

"Hopefully, we can muster up enough ships and warriors during the famine", Mogadon sees Ivor conversing with Hiccup, the Beartooth chieftain nods.

He closes the doors to the hall, leaving only the chiefs, their heirs, and Hiccup's companions, "What I'm about to tell you, you must swear an oath never to tell anyone, deal?". Everyone nods, "Hiccup's island has discovered a way to 'cure' the famine from the land".

"**WHAT?!**", screamed Mogadon, Bertha, Camicazi and Thuggory.

"Shh, tis true, Beartooth has more food than we ever had before the dragon raids", Ivor sighed.

"So, in exchange for your support in our war, I'll speak with our queen to see if she'll allow me to help you with your famine problems", Hiccup leaned on the wall by the doors.

"Your island is ruled by a queen, I'm liking this already!", Camicazi said with a smile, she stood up and walked over to Hiccup. He went to shake her hand but was pulled into a sudden hug, "I'm so happy you're alive, Hiccy!". Camicazi had tears in her eyes as she held her childhood friend, Heather and Mira coughed audibly.

She smirked at them but released him, Bertha spoke up, "The Bog-Burglars will sign the treaty when it's finalized".

* * *

_Meathead docks_

Camicazi stood by the gangplank to her mother's ship, Bertha was directing the women to ready the ship to sail. "I'll take the treaty to your island after Mogadon, Ivor and I settle the terms", Hiccup gave her a friendly hug.

"I look forward to it", she broke the hug. Camicazi locked eyes with Mira, "Come alone if you can, Hiccy". Hiccup watched her ship move away from the docks and out of the harbor.

Heather walked up behind him, wrapping herself around his arm, "I don't like her".

Mira did the same, "Me neither"

"Hiccup, yur' ready to leave?", Ivor asked.

"Yeah, I'll meet you at Beartooth as soon as I speak with mother", Hiccup led Mira and Toothless to his ship.

* * *

_Berk, two months later_

Stoick's ship reached Berk's docks, the chieftain was greeted by Gobber, "'ow did it go?". He walked past him without a word, "Ah, not good". The twins and their mother crossed the gangplank, the matriarch was unsuccessful in finding a match for either of her children. Spitelout shouldered his basket and walked past the Thorstons, too tired to deal with Gurrnut.

"C'mon sweetheart, let's go home", Astrid nodded to her father, they both followed behind Gobber up the ramps. After arriving at their house, Gunther went upstairs to unpack while Astrid sat in the kitchen thinking back to the day of the thing.

* * *

_**Flashback, Meathead village**_

**Astrid POV**

My father and I were walking through the marketplace, some strangers glance at my axe strapped to my back. We were inside a weapon shop, my father was haggling with the owner on an axe like mine, _'I don't want another axe!'_. The sound of a horn being blown stopped the mass of conversation around us, _'I wonder what's going on'_.

I stepped out of the shop and walked to an open area, the sight before me shocked me to my core. An armada was closing in on the island, their sails depicted a skrill, _'Berserkers!'_. Everyone around me panicked when the lead ship launched a boulder, it struck a catapult near the marketplace. I was shoved and bumped into as people ran to safety, some yelled out, "What are those things!".

Looking to the sky, I saw a mass of those flying slashers break through the clouds. _'Those are Hiccup's monsters!'_, the swarm descended on the Berserker fleet, some dropping exploding barrels. Others landed on the ships, carrying off berserkers who were torn apart. The sight made me sick to my stomach, my father grabbed my arm, "Astrid, we have to get to safety!".

I nodded and followed him in the direction of where the crowd was rushing to, we met Ruff with her family, she yelled, "What's going on?!".

"Berserkers, they're were attacking the island when Hiccup's monsters came", I see her pale.

"H-he's here?!".

"I don't know, we have to get somewhere safe!", her mother and Tuff followed her with us.

**Flashback end**

* * *

**Nar POV**

Astrid held a mug of water and looked out her window to the sea. She brought the drink to her lips but caught sight of shapes on the ocean, ships with familiar sails, _'Berserkers!'_. Astrid downed her water and rushed downstairs, she bolted out her door and followed the crowd moving to the docks.

_Berk docks_

Stoick stood glaring at the approaching trio of boats, remembering the incident at the thing. Warriors manned the catapults under his orders, _'If that deranged lass tries anything, I'll send her to the depths'_. The lead ship reaches the docks, Vorg hops off, "Presenting our glorious chieftess, Dagny the deranged!".

Said chieftess strolls down the gang plank, Stoick marches up to the smaller woman, "How dare you step foot on my island, Chieftess Dagny!". The Hooligan warriors raised their weapons, learning from their chief of what happen at the thing.

Vorg and her guards responded in kind, "Whoa, easy there Stoick, I didn't come here to fight!", she held up her arms.

"Then why are you here?!", bellowed Stoick.

"As you remember, there is a treaty between our islands", he ordered his men to stand down, she did the same.

"And why is that important?", Stoick raised a bushy eyebrow.

"I'm in need of your support for an upcoming battle", the chief narrowed his eyes, "And by the treaty you signed, you're going to help me".

Stoick didn't like the devious smile on her face, he sighed, "When?".

"A month from now, my armada will sail to launch an attack on an island alongside fleets from the Murderous and Uglithugs tribes", he felt a sickening feeling build up in the pit of his stomach. She grinned evilly, "Your ships will join ours and attack the island of Beartooth!"

**(A/N: Here comes trouble! Yes, Hiccup has his own warship… well more like a support carrier. Camicazi and Thuggory were Hiccup's friends when he was younger.)**


	21. Chapter 21: Calm

A Queen's Hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon**

**KEY**

'_Thoughts/memories'_

"_foreign language/projected thoughts"_

**Emphasis/yelling**

**(A/N: Preparation for war. I don't know why I wrote Hiccup's dream, it just happened.)**

**Review response**

**Umbra Lycan: Thank you and from the title, you can guess it'll be the next chapter after this one.**

**CajunBear73: -Yep.**

**-Hiccup faced a mountain of a dragon, so a pissed off Camicazi might put him on edge.**

**-Indeed, Stoick's duty may bring about the annihilation of the Hooligans.**

**13mark20: Well, Thugg and Cami were from outside Berk. Boredom and stupidity make a bad combination, but Vikings will be Vikings. "Officially" eh? It's looking to be at least 24 chapters.**

**OechsnerC: **_**He-he**_**, you don't know the half of it. Here you go.**

**Mark Andrew: -Hiccup only built his carrier, since he is the only one who can command a ship. Unless he can get others who he can trust, he won't build more prototype warships.**

**-Yeah, poor Hiccup seems to attract strong-willed females.**

**-The 'anti-hive coalition' doesn't know the meatheads and bog-burglars have allied themselves with Hiccup and Beartooth. Stoick won't tarnish his precious 'Viking honor' by breaking his agreement with the berserkers.**

**-Yeah, my bad**

**Atomicsub927: 1) Welcome back, you flatter me. Here ya go. ****2) Once again, amazing suggestions. I love all three, but I'll settle for Scrin'Faxi.**

**Romanleader505: 1) Thank you. ****2) If I get the chance, I'll do it. ****3) I'll try.**

**BINGO49: Thank you and me too. Ditto.**

**Justsomeguy111: 1) Lol, it was meant to be about how much endurance Hybrids have during a fight, but it's even funnier that way too. ****2) all good, I know what you meant.**

**CynderX: Thank you. As for Camicazi, more interactions with her are coming.**

**Back to the action!**

Chapter 21: Calm

**Nar POV**

_Two weeks after the thing, sky near Meathead isles_

Hiccup and Mira were riding Donnager, they flew towards the islands in the distance. Mira shuffled closer to him, Hiccup tensed, "Uh, Mira?".

"The air up here is cold", she leaned into him.

He sighed, _'Since meeting Camicazi, Mira and Heather have become more aggressive'_. "Right", He thought back a few days ago when he had a weird dream.

* * *

_**Flashback, days before**_

_The Citadel, Hiccup's workshop chamber_

Hiccup was working on his new prototype siege weapon, 'The Boomer' was a cannon emplacement built from hive steel. He conceived the weapon when he was working on miniaturizing skipper bombs to be capable of being thrown by hand. While working on his mini bombs, Hiccup elbowed an unstable one. The tiny barrel rolled off the worktable and fell into his junk box.

The hive steel box contained bits and scraps from his experiments, his paperweight had fell into it the day before. The explosive fell into the box and detonated, launching the paperweight through two walls of hive polymer. Luckily, both rooms were storage chambers, so no one was injured.

The devastating power of the projectile had given Hiccup inspiration for a new weapon for the upcoming war. He hadn't left his workshop in days, eating meals brought to him by Mira and occasionally napping at his desk. Hiccup was now sketching possible modifications to the boomer, fighting to remain awake till he came up with something. His head bobbed again and again; exhaustion was catching up to him. His head fell slowly to the desktop, finally falling asleep.

_Hiccup's dream_

**Hiccup POV**

I crack my eyes open and see the blue sky above me, _'Huh, wasn't I just at my desk?'_. When I look around, I was lying in a familiar open field, the green grass flowed like waves on the sea. I get up and call out, "Toothless…, anyone?!", my voice echoes. _'Ok, this is starting to get weird'_, I get up and begin walking to my homestead.

When I get there, I see a shadow of a person moving around inside, _'Is Mira cleaning my house again?'_. I remember sometimes she tidies my house, smiling while sweeping or makes me lunch when I'd hide from mother. I step up to knock, then remember, _'Why am I knocking, this is my house!'_. I open the door and step in, everything was just as I left it. A clatter draws my attention to my kitchen, I walk over and peer in the doorway.

'_What?!'_, Heather was wearing an apron and cleaning dishes in my sink, I recognized her by her braided raven hair even though her back was to me. "Heather, what are you doing here?", no humans were allowed access to the Citadel, not even Beartooth.

She looks over her shoulder, her emerald green eyes light up, "Hiccup, honey you're back!". She turns back and wipes her hands with a hand towel, "I didn't expect you back so soon".

Heather begins to untie her apron, "What do you mean, why are you here?", she stops.

"Well I do live here, silly", the back ties fall to her sides.

"What, when di- ", my words die in my throat when she pulls off her apron, her stomach had a pronounced bulge.

She noticed me pale, "Honey, what's wrong?".

I shakenly point to her, "W-what, um a-are you?!".

Heather looks down, she smiles and places her hand on her bump, "Pregnant? Of course, we _are_ married after all". I sway, overwhelmed by her response, "Woah, are you ok?".

She guides me down to my chair, I calm myself, "Yeah, I-I'm fine, it's just I wasn't expecting that". Heather giggled and walked over to a chair, she carefully eases herself down and begins to rub her belly, "Heather?".

"Yes?".

"When did- ", I was interrupted by the front door opening, I turned and was horrified at who it was.

Ruff saunters in and flops on the couch, she looks at me and grins, "Look who's home, Hot stuff". She stretches out, revealing her own smaller bump, _'Oh gods, her too?!'_.

"Uh Ruff, who is the father?", she follows my sight, then bursts out laughing.

"Obviously you, H", she gently pats it, "Honestly, I never thought I would be a mom, but you decided otherwise". _'Oh gods, this can't be happening!'_, I get up and start hyperventilating, _'This can't be happening, this can't be happening'_.

I hear someone running down the stairs, "What's going on, is Hiccy home?", I look up and lock eyes with Cami. I subconsciously look to her midsection, _'Yep this has got to be a bad dream'_, hers was bigger than Ruff's but smaller than Heather's.

My panicking escalated while Cami sat next to Ruff and began chatting, "**Why is everyone with child?!**".

"Calm down H", Ruff was worried.

"Hiccy, why are you freaking out?", Cami asked with concern.

"Oh gods, how did this happen?!", all three looked at each other.

"You married all of us", a woman said behind me.

The lady at the open front door had her blonde hair in a large braid hanging over her shoulder, the spiked skirt and two-headed battle axe made my fear turn to anger, "NO, this is a nightmare!". I growled out at a pregnant Astrid, "I would never marry someone like _**you**_, let alone give you a child!".

"Really, because this seems to say otherwise", she smirks while placing her hand on her stomach.

I scream and bolt down the hallway, their voices calling me back. The hall continues to extend, keeping the door out of my grasp, no matter how fast I sprint. The voices continue to grow louder, _'Someone, anyone please help me!'_, I seem to get closer to the nearing door.

Suddenly, the hall stops growing, and I crash into the door. It shatters like glass and I fall through it, I plunge into the dark void looking up at the lit doorway. It becomes a speck in the distance as I continue to fall through the void, I close my eyes as the freezing cold air whips my hair and clothes. I pivot and dive face first, _'Am I cursed to fall through this void for eternity?'_, a small familiar voice calls out.

"Hiccup", my eyes shoot open when I hear Mira's voice, the surface of a glowing lake appears below me. I place my arms in front of my head, _'This is going to hurt'_, I hit the water hard. The impact knocks the wind out of me, water fills my lungs as I try to breathe in. I thrash as I try to breathe, I hear her voice again, "Hiccup".

I plunge deeper and deeper into the depths, my vision becoming hazy as moments pass. I see a door floating out of reach, I use the last of my strength and swim to it. I twist the knob and shove the door, it swings open. I gasp and cough as I force the door closed, "I thought… I was going to drown".

"Hiccup", I hear Mira whisper behind me, I turn back and realize I'm on the second floor of my house.

Looking around, I see a door that shouldn't exist, "I don't remember having a room here". I grab the knob and gently turn it, the door creaks as I push it with my hand. The room was the size of my bedroom, the walls were painted white and curtains covered the windows. _'I've never seen a room like this', _there were dressers and a wardrobe but no bed, I scanned the room until I spot it.

In the far corner was a crib like the one I had when I was born but was decorated with hive designs, not Norse. I was drawn to it by some low cooing coming from within, my heart raced as I neared the crib. A cloth was draped over it, hiding the source of the babbling. I drew it back enough to see a small form wrapped in furs, I reached in and my black chitin clawed hand was met by a tiny one covered by white chitin.

Its teeny blunt clawed fingers wrapped around my index claw; I felt my heart melt at the sensation. It grew stronger when limbs like my back ones emerged from under the furs.

_Back in Hiccup's workshop chamber_

**Nar POV**

Hiccup woke with a start, he shot up in his seat and looked around. He held his head, "Ugh, what a strange dream", he leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. "It _was_ a dream, right?", he asked no one. After drinking from his mug, Hiccup got back to work while a lingering warm feeling stayed in his heart.

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

The trio was closing in on the meathead home islands. Hiccup could see a man standing by the repaired catapult waving both his arms, _'I guess Thuggory was waiting for us'_. I lean forward, "Donnager, set the crate down in that open area by the catapult".

"_Understood, Alpha"_, the colossi slowed and coasted towards the waiting Thuggory, the cargo crate hanging below him swayed. Thuggory guided them where to set down the crate, they reached the spot and Hiccup patted Donnager. He chirped and descended; the crate landed with a metallic _Thud_.

Hiccup and Mira climbed off his colossi, Thuggory walked over to greet them, "Hey Hic, how ya' been?".

"Busy, you know getting the treaty ready to sign", the hybrid shook his friend's hand.

Thuggory looks over to the crate, "What is that?".

"Right, in exchange for agreeing to aid us against our enemies, I've convinced mother to allow me to cure your island", he and Mira walked over and unlatched the doors.

When the doors swung open, Thuggory eyed the burlap sacks. He turned to Hiccup, "C'mon Hic, you didn't need to do this, ya' know my dad and I think of you like family".

"Trust me Thugg, your warriors need to be well fed and in the best health to fight against those psychos", Hiccup gave his friend a serious look.

The Heir sighed, "You're right", he turns back and whistles to a group of workers waiting nearby.

"Mira here will direct your people on how to use the cure on your fields", although the men and women were Vikings, they were grateful to the hybrids for protecting them and their families from the berserkers. Hiccup placed his hand on a leather cylinder hanging across his chest piece, "Let's go find your dad, I'm sure he's waiting on this treaty".

"Right this way, brother", Thuggory draped his arm over Hiccup's shoulder. Behind them, Mira was helping load the sack onto carts brought by the workers, she watched Hiccup and his friend walk to the village.

* * *

_Meathead meeting hall_

Thuggory pushed open the doors and led in Hiccup, seated at the head table were the Meathead's council. Mogadon sat on the center raised throne, to his sides were the other members of the council. A burly red-haired man with scars dotting his scowling face eyed the calm Hiccup. The man muttered something to Mogadon, who frowned and nodded, "Alright, as you wish but keep it civil".

The man marched around the head table; his armored boots _clunked_ as he stepped. His beard was in dreads, giving him a striking resemblance to Stoick. Hiccup suppressed his anger, _'This man isn't that heartless bastard'_. The light from the torches glinted off the slightly oxidized spiked shoulder guards and greaves, at his hip was a two-headed battle axe. The weapon looked as though it had seemed its fair share of battle, he forced his rage down, _'Don't let the past corrupt the present!'_. The man resembled the amalgamation of the two most responsible for his suffering, Hiccup wrestled with his resentment behind his calm facade.

The man stopped at arm's length away from him and Thuggory, cloaked sentinels stood ready to cut him down if he tried to harm their prince. The man moved to a knee, Hiccup was confused, "Thank you sir".

"Uh… what?", he looked to Thuggory, who shrugged.

The man rose and his scowl changed to a genuine smile, "I am Trygg Kolsson", he gave a short head bow. "I was away on a huntin' trip when the berserkers attacked, I am eternally grateful to you for saving my tribe. If it weren't for you, I would have lost the last family I have left. My young daughter was stayin' with her friend at their family's butcher shop, I would have lost her if the berserkers succeeded".

"Don't worry about it, I was glad to help", Hiccup extended his hand.

Trygg shook it while grinning, "You are a rare breed, young man".

He smirked, "So I've been told".

Mogadon cleared his throat, "Now with that settled, Hiccup do you have it?". he walked over to the council's table and opened the cylinder, then pulled free the treaty and rolled it out. Mogadon scanned over the writing, "Such fine penmanship, you would have made a great chief". Hiccup squeezed his fist, emitting audible pops, "My apologies".

"Don't worry, I'm sure you didn't mean any offense by it", he breathed out.

"Thank you, now let us get down to business", Mogadon and the council began reading the treaty. After an hour of discussing changes, the chief along with the council agreed to the terms.

* * *

_One week later, Early morning, Above the open sea near the Bog Isles_

Hiccup and Toothless rode on Siv, their destination lied far in the distance. The Bog Isles were like the Meathead's home, both tribes lived on two close large islands with many smaller ones scattered around. The difference being the bog that surrounded the Burglars islands, making sailing between them difficult. Lucky for Hiccup, he and his brother were flying on the cyan female colossi, "Alright girl, slow down when you spot the patrolling Bog ships".

"_I understand, Alpha"_, Siv chirped.

After half an hour of flying, the trio spot the first of the Bogs fishing ships, the all-female crew looked up when a faint thumping sounded from above. The captain hollered to her preparing crew, "Oy, stand down, Bertha an' Cami are expectin' 'em".

The crew of the vessel made out the fury and cloaked man riding on Siv, one of the women muttered, "Imagine what other monstrosities that demon has under his control".

Siv descended and skimmed by the ship, "I heard he has his own Jörmungandr wreakin' hel on the berserkers", said a passing crew member carrying a net. The crew shivered, imagining a gigantic sea serpent coiling around a ship.

Soon, Siv closed on the island where most of the Bog village was built, Hiccup pulled out his spyglass. He scanned the village, Bogs were stationed at several catapults, "Huh, looks like their expecting us". He collapses it and leans down to Siv, "Remember girl, slow descent, we don't want to startle them".

"_Yes Alpha"_, she trilled and tilted back, coasting to the stone platform by the docks.

The Bogs on the platform moved back, debris and sand were blown away by Siv's fluttering wings. _**Thud**_, the female colossi landed and folded in her wings, a woman ran off to fetch the chieftess and heir. Hiccup kept scanning the muttering crowd keeping a fearful distance from his colossi, Toothless clicked, _"Brother, I can't smell or see males anywhere"_.

Hiccup patted his fury, he clicked, _"Don't worry Toothless, I'll explain later"_. After a few tense moments, he finally spots the approaching Bertha and Camicazi. He released himself and his molossus, then hopped on the saddle. Toothless leapt off Siv and landed, he moved to stand beside the colossi.

Bertha stopped and eyed the collection of hive kin, "Quite the interesting lot ya' have, Hiccup".

Camicazi marched pass her mother, many Bogs were calling her away from Hiccup's brethren. She stopped in front of the rumbling Toothless, the fury didn't trust the girl, "Hey Hiccup, what's this thing?".

She tried reaching for Toothless, he hissed a warning, "_**His**_ name is Toothless, he and Siv insisted they come with me".

"Siv?", Camicazi leaned pass the untrusting fury, locking eyes with Hiccup.

He dismounted Toothless and walked over to the bowing cyan colossi, "She is one of the fastest colossi besides mine", Siv purred at his stroking of her head.

"Ohhhkay, well she certainly is beautiful", Siv turns to her.

She leans closer to Camicazi, then tilts back after staring at her for a bit and chirps, _"I like this one, Alpha"_.

"Really?", the colossi nods.

"Uh Hiccup, what did she say?", she looked to him.

"Siv likes you".

"You can understand her?", he gave Camicazi a look like she grew a second head.

"Well yes, my kin understand norse and I grew up in the hive".

Bertha cleared her throat, "Hiccup, do you have the treaty ready?". He unlooped the leather cylinder and handed it to the chieftess, she motioned for him to follow them to the meeting hall.

Siv trilled, Hiccup understood and nodded, "Chieftess Bertha, is there a grassy field where Siv can graze?". Bertha pointed to an unkept clearing near the forest, Siv chirped and lumbered over to it. Toothless hissed when the Bog shieldmaidens tensed as he moved to follow him, "Easy Toothless, they aren't going to harm us". Hiccup turned to Camicazi, "Right?", she nodded and calmed the Bogs.

* * *

_Bog Burglar Hall, Hours later_

"Is there anyone who wishes to further discuss the terms of the treaty?", Bertha looks to the other council members, they all shake their heads. "Good", the chieftess signed the document and slid it back into the tube. She handed the cylinder to him and asked, "Will you be heading off now?", seemingly reading her daughter's mind.

"I was planning on working on weaponry for the war, but I could hang around for a couple of hours", he replied while storing the container in Toothless's saddle bag, Camicazi smiled while sitting beside her mother. She walked over and grabbed Hiccup's arm, Toothless hissed at her.

"Oh, shush you", she turns to him, "Want to walk with me through my village, it's changed a lot since you last visited".

"Uh O-okay", he responded, having the memory of his unpleasant dream flash.

She noticed he had his face coverings and hood up, "Why are you still hiding your face?".

"People might freak out if they saw my face, haven't had the best reactions to it", he shrugged.

Bertha nodded, "It's alright Hiccy, mom will make sure no one messes with you". The women from the council all looked on as he pulled down his covering and hood, his auburn hair sprung out. After prepping himself, Hiccup turned around. He expected gasps and looks of disgust, not ones of amazement, "See, not everyone finds your handsome face frightening". He looked at a blushing Camicazi, she giggled and turned away.

* * *

_Bog village_

Hiccup and Camicazi walked together through the village, Toothless followed close behind his rider, "Your tribe's doing surprisingly well with the famine still plaguing the archipelago".

"Yep, mom thinks it has to do with how we get most of our food", she gave glares to passing girls who gazed too long at Hiccup. His alien appearance was alluring to women Camicazi's age, yet her glares dissuade most girls… most.

"You mean pirating ships that either get too close or can't get away fast enough?", he chuckled, oblivious to the approaching group of girls behind them.

"Hey Cami, who's your friend?", asked a brunet, she was taller than Camicazi but shorter than Hiccup.

She scowled at her, "His name is Hiccup, Abi".

"Hiccup, isn't that what they name the runt of the litter?", she snarked, her two friends snickered.

Camicazi squeezed his arm in annoyance, he turned to her, "Cami, you know that hurts".

The three girls were agape when his eyes met theirs, Abi stepped forward, "What are you?".

"_**I'm**_ different", he huffed.

"You certainly are interesting, want to hang around with us?", Abi smirked at Camicazi, the red-haired twins behind her snickered. One had their braid to the left, the other to the right.

"Back off Abi, Hiccup's going with me!".

She placed her hand on her hip, "Care to wager that on a duel, _**little**_ Cami?".

The Bog heir moved in front of Hiccup, "You bet your a- ".

Hiccup placed his arm on her shoulder, "I prefer to fight for myself if it's alright with you".

_Bog Burglar training arena_

Hiccup stood at one end, the left twin stretched at the other, "We'll see if you're as strong as you look".

Camicazi sat beside her mother on her own throne, "I can't believe you're letting them fight him".

Bertha turned to her, "Cami, you know our customs", her daughter looks away and huffs.

The chieftess calls out for the duelists to ready themselves, the twin pulls out a standard Viking long sword. Hiccup takes a breath and unsheathes the remnant, the crowd awes at his blade, "Fancy sword you got there". Bertha hollers for them to begin, the twin hefts her shield and charges at the relaxed teen. When she reaches the center of the arena, Hiccup closes the distance. He deflected her sword and smacked her shield aside, his speed stunned everyone. With a twist of his left, he brought his blade to her throat.

She dropped her sword and shield, Bertha yelled, "The winner, Hiccup!". The crowd cheers, Camicazi was amazed by his skill, "Next challenger!".

The other twin walked in the arena pass her sister, she spun her single headed axe in her right and struck her shield, "Ready?". She took her spot, Bertha yells for them to ready themselves. He sheathed the remnant and unhooked Eigengrau, the other twin whistled, "Such a beautiful axe, ya' must have some deep pockets". When the duel started, she ran at Hiccup with her axe raised.

The hybrid met her charge, his axe cleaved through her shield with ease. Hiccup sidestepped to avoid her downward chop, he grabbed her right forearm and flipped her over his shoulder. The twin hit the ground and found his axes edge near her throat, she released her weapon, "The winner once again, Hiccup!".

The other twin walks out, Bertha calls out, "Next Challe- ".

"My turn", Abi sauntered in, two crossed scabbards on her back. Camicazi growled at her arrogance, her mother announced their duel to begin. She unsheathed her two short swords and spun them in her hands, "Let's see how good you are". Hiccup unsheathed the remnant and switched his weapons, his sword in his left and axe in his right. Both duelists charged at each other, Abi slashed and hacked at him. Hiccup met each of her attacks quickly, his face unchanging at her taunts.

He spun to dodge a swipe, then unleashed a storm of hacks and slashes. Abi tried to block the blur, but her swords soon were heavily notched and chipped. Hiccup hooked her weapons and trapped them in his axe's beard, bringing the remnant to her neck. The crowd was speechless, Abi was the most skilled fighter in their tribe. She was second only to Camicazi, Bertha calls out, "Ha-ha, Hiccup wins again!".

Hiccup blew out a breath of relief as Abi trudged out, _'Finally, that was getting tiring'_. He turns to leave, but sees the grinning Bog heir, "Um, Cami?".

"What, you didn't think I wouldn't want to have a go at you after seeing that display?", she pulled out a pair of long daggers from behind her. Camicazi tossed them in the air and caught them in a reverse grip, "You and me".

"Can we not, I really don't want to fight you".

"Nope, get ready Hiccy", she looked to her mother, who nods.

He sighs, "Care for a handicap?".

"Hel no, I don't want you to hold back!", Camicazi got into a stance.

"Fine", he knew not to underestimate her, even though she was his friend. Gasps erupted from the audience when he revealed his graspers, he passed his axe to his right grasper and pulled out his new saber from a scabbard strapped to his back. The curved sword's blade was a deep cyan, forge with Siv's discarded coverings. With his left grasper he pulled out thorn from his back, then flipped it reverse.

The mutterings from the crowd intensified when they see his unnatural appearance, Hiccup choked up on his axe and flipped it reverse, "Huh?". Camicazi was surprised by his grip, then smirked, _'Ohhh he's planning something crazy… and I like it!'_.

"**Begin!**", Bertha bellowed, Hiccup and Camicazi bolted at each other. He cross-slashed at her, she slid under it and went for a slash of her own.

His approaching axe punch made her roll back, she skidded to a halt, "Okay, this is definitely goin' to be fun".

Hiccup slid the flat of his swords against each other, _Shing_, he smirked, "I agree". Camicazi rushed pass his swords and slid under his dagger strike, she sprung up behind him and drove her daggers at his back. Both were caught by his back-limbs, "Nice try Cami", the crowd cheered at the amazing sight.

The duel went on for minutes, each one more intense than the last. Both Hiccup and Camicazi dodged and slashed at each other, her agility gave her the edge over his previous opponents. They spun and flipped instead of blocking, their duel appearing more of an elaborate dance than a fight. The villagers in the stands were at the edge of their seats, watching their future chieftess battle it out with the Hive prince.

With a loud _Ping_, Camicazi's daggers crashed into Hiccup's swords, she broke off contact and backflipped to avoid his axe's mace pommel. She breathed heavily, their fast pace duel draining her energy, "Want to call it a draw, Cami?".

She shook her head, "I'm not going to be beaten by a boy!". Camicazi took a deep breath and charged, bringing her daggers up to block a downward slash from his Remnant. The red blade dug into their edges, cracking through them. They shattered and she sees the sword coming right at her, she closes her eyes. After a moment, she opens them to notice the edge just a hair's width from her face, Camicazi sighs, "I give".

Instead of groaning, the stands erupt in cheers. The Bogs never seen such an intense fight in ages, Bertha looks down at her daughter in pride. Hiccup pulls back the Remnant and sheaths it along with his other weapons, "That was one of the longest fights I've ever fought, you're incredible Cami". He holds out his hand, she smiles and shakes it.

"Thanks, you too", she eyes the saber strapped to his back, he follows her sight.

He pulls it off and holds it out for her, "Do you want it?".

Camicazi was stunned, "I-isn't it important to you?".

He shook his head, "Not really, it was more like an experiment".

Bertha made her way down into the arena, she placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Go on dear, take it".

Camicazi carefully grasps the sabre's scabbard, she looks at him, "Thank you".

Hiccup smiles, "You're welcome", he turns and walks out of the arena.

* * *

_Later, stone platform_

Hiccup and Toothless stood by Siv, Camicazi had her gifted sword at her hip, "When are you gonna visit us again Hiccy?".

He hopped onto Toothless's saddle, "Probably in a week or two to set up the first of your skipper defensive emplacements". The fury leapt onto Siv, Hiccup secured himself and his brother. He leaned over and waved to Camicazi and Bertha, "See you soon!", the colossi fluttered her wings. The Bogs waved goodbye to their ally, seeing them disappear in the distance.

After an hour of leaving the Bog Isles, Hiccup turned to Toothless, "Hey bud, why didn't you like Cami?".

The fury huffed, "That female looks a lot like Nidingr".

Hiccup muttered, "I see, they do resemble each other". He felt Toothless nuzzle his side, "It's alright bud, I'm not mad. Just remember that _**Her**_ and Cami are two different people, ok?".

"I will brother".

**(A/N: Camicazi gets her sword 'invincible', again not like the one from the books.)**


	22. Chapter 22: Storm

A Queen's Hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon**

**KEY**

'_Thoughts/memories'_

"_foreign language/projected thoughts"_

**Emphasis/yelling**

**(A/N: Here we go, the first half of the climactic battle.)**

**Review responses**

**Umbra Lycan: Thank you.**

**Arraia: Thanks, and here you go. Harem? I wouldn't be that cruel to Hiccup.**

**OechsnerC: Thank you, here's more.**

**CajunBear73: -Meatheads with full bellies, a raider's worse nightmare.**

**-Foreplay with razor sharp swords and axes? **_**He-he **_**kinky.**

**-Maybe I'll give poor Hiccup a break… **_**ehh**_**, maybe not.**

**Atomicsub927: Thank you. Eh, what can you do? Thanks for the heads-up and here you go.**

**thomaspheasant: ok**

**Guest: Yes, it was. The girls he saw in his dream were ones he feels 'uncomfortable' with and not to mention impossible to have a family with them, as mentioned in chapters 14 and 16. 'Their' child was in the crib, as evident by the hatchling having her white coloration and his blunted claws and back limbs.**

**PastaShark000: Hello. Your opinion is worth more than gold to me, just like all reviews about my stories.**

**Romanleader505: Thank you and Yes, check out my profile for the other. I'm working on two now but this one takes priority, the other will be updated less frequently.**

**Back to the action!**

Chapter 22: Storm

**Nar POV**

_The Citadel hangar_

Mira stepped through the hangar's interior door, she sees Hiccup hooking on a cargo crate to Asa, "Alright, when you get to the Meathead islands, land where I showed you before and- ". He was interrupted when a messenger sekär barreled in and skidded across the floor. Hiccup rushed over to her as she wobbled up, "Are you alright, what's wrong?!".

She panted, "Boats… burning… help".

"You're not making any sense", he waited for her to catch her breath. Hiccup leaned down to hear her message, then bolted toward the hangar's main doors. He leapt as he yelled, "**BLITZ!**", said sekär flew down after him. Mira rushed to the ledge, a rush of air made her look away as Blitz shot up while carrying Hiccup in his legs.

She ran back to the messenger, "What happen?!".

"A big group of boats are attacking the Kind ones".

* * *

_The sky above the open ocean_

Blitz soared above the clouds, flying as fast as he could with Hiccup tightly held. The prince squeezed his clawed hands as the minutes passed, _'Damn those Vikings!'_. Nearly twenty agonizing minutes later, "Hiccup, we should be close!".

"Alright, take us down Blitz!", they descend into the sea of clouds. After breaking below the mist, the duo sees the island of Beartooth under siege by a fleet numbering over fifty ships. The forest surrounding the village was engulfed by flames, turning the blue late morning sky orange. Blitz circled the village, floating wrecks and heavily damaged berserker ships saturated the docks, _'Damn, the skippers must've run out of bombs'_.

Skirmishes between Beartooth warriors and the invaders were fought all throughout the village, Hiccup sighed, "Are we too late?".

* * *

_Hours earlier, middle of the open ocean_

Dagny stood on the bow of her flagship; the large vessel was nearly twice the size of the surrounding ships in the fleet. The twenty-five strong berserker warship group made the core of her allied flotilla, to their port was the much larger murderous armada. At thirty-five ships, they were the largest collective in their allied fleet.

The chieftess huffed, _'That fool thinks he's being clever'_. She eyed the transports spread among the warships, _'I already know what he's planning'_. Dagny thought back to the meeting she held back on berserker isle.

* * *

_**Flashback, two months ago**_

Vorg led Stoick and Spitelout from the docks, the chief examined the numerous catapults built upon sea spires. They walked through the extensively decorated village, statues of Dagny in various 'heroic' poses were spread along their path. Stoick twisted his face in revulsion, _'The chieftess's arrogance makes that no-name seem humble'_.

As he led them toward the meeting hall, Vorg pandered on about how great his chieftess is and how she'll bring back what Oswald had squandered. Stoick bit back his tongue, he had a deep respect for Dagny's father. The trio finally arrived at the hall; they could hear loud arguing coming from inside.

"I demand ma' ships be tha' first wave o' tha' attack alone!", bellowed Madguts as Vorg opened the doors for the chief and his second-in-command. The Uglithugs chieftain yelled back, the two continued to argue while the Hooligans sat in silence. After a few minutes of needless threats and yelling, Madguts turned to Dagny, "Well?!".

She sighed from her throne, "Fine, Madguts' ships will lead the attack only if the following waves will consist of mine and the Uglithugs, agreed?". The other chief grumbled but approved, she looked to the quiet Stoick, "Why aren't you speaking up, Vast?".

"I already decided that my ships will hang back and provide rearguard to the fleet", he muttered.

Dagny raised an eyebrow, "How… _uncharacteristic_ of you Stoick". The other two chiefs mumbled in accord, "Might I ask why?".

Stoick sighed, "I'm here only to uphold my tribes end of our treaty, that's all".

Madguts laughed, "Well, more killin' fur' us eh?!", the Uglithugs chief chuckled as well.

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

Vorg walked up behind Dagny, "Chieftess, why are you letting the Murderous go first?".

She looked over her shoulder, then turned back to see Beartooth island as a speck on the horizon, "You were the one who reported that our men had eavesdropped on the Hooligans and heard them mention **'Powerful emplacements that outrange catapults'** and **'Sunk ships with a single hit'**, were you not?".

"Yes, my chieftess, but do you believe them?", Dagny turned around and walked pass Vorg.

She stopped and gave him a sideways glance, "Whether or not they exist, the first wave of any attack will suffer the most casualties". Her face showed her infamous grin, "I prefer someone else take those losses and besides-". Dagny stopped as she grabbed the railing of the stairs leading up above her quarters, "Even if they survive their attack, we'll deal with the survivors ourselves".

* * *

_An hour later, Beartooth village's great hall_

Ivor had finished setting a dispute between Harek and his tailor friend, he stepped out and sees one of Hiccup's patrolling watchers decloak. The orange sekär dove and landed by the steps, "What is it?". Ivor watched as it drew lines in the dirt, he knew Hiccup had taught them how to roughly write in norse. The chief eyes widen, "Ships, How many?!". The sekär scratched a line and two circles, "Oh gods", Hosvir marched up to him.

"Sir, what's the matter?".

Ivor grabbed him by the shoulders, "Get every able body warrior and shieldmaiden ready, a massive fleet of a hundred ships is heading toward us!".

"A hundred ships!", Hosvir composed himself, "Yes sir".

"Get every bomb from storage to the skippers and get the women, children and the elders into the great hall", Hosvir saluted and ran off to inform the other guards. He turned to the sekär, "Fly to Hiccup, tell him to help us as fast as he can", it bowed and shot up. Ivor sees it fly in the direction of the citadel, he whispers to himself, "By Odin's mercy, I hope he'll reach us in time".

* * *

_The allied fleet_

The fleet was less than an hour from their target and closing fast, Vorg hollers to Dagny, "Chieftess, the murderous tribe is breaking formation!". She walks to the portside railing and just as he said, Madguts' ships were pulling ahead of the fleet. Dagny locked eyes with the chieftain, he smirked and bellowed for more speed, "Are we going to let them go?".

"Yes, if that fool wants to race to his demise, let him".

After getting enough distance from the rest of the fleet, Madguts eyed Beartooth like a prize. He marched to the railing, "Spread tha' word, I want our catapults loaded with fire!". The Vikings aboard the warships hollered to nearby ships, the catapults were loaded with woven boulder-sized projectiles covered with pitch.

"We'll come into range in five minutes Chief!", a deckhand reported.

'_Good'_, Madguts smiled, "Aim fur' the village, burn it down!". His men cheered, "After we run off tha' othas', we'll claim tha' island ourselves and our tribe will be unmatched!". More cheers rung out as they neared catapult range, "To battle!", he began laughing. His laughter was cut off by a growing buzzing, "Wha' is tha' nois- ". Madguts was interrupted by an explosion behind his ship, the closest transport was engulfed in flames. He sees his villagers run out from below, some of them on fire.

The sound of buzzing and explosions prevented his ships from communicating with each other. His artillery ships launched their catapults, raining fire down on the village. The transport ships attempted to flee the killing ground, crashing into warships in their panic. One of the warships was smashed into by them, causing its shot to miss. The burning mass bounced off the roof of a hut and tumbled into the forest, setting it alight.

Madguts can only watch in horror as his fleet was trapped, every ship tried to flee from the flaming bolts coming from Beartooth's Polybolos'. A warship to his starboard was crushed by a burning ship, it's hull was shattered open and the pitch containers exploded. The chieftain was thrown by the blast, he warily opens his eyes and wobbly stood up. The deck of his ship was in flames, he could hear the cries of his tribe's men, women, and children alongside the explosions.

He swayed as he walked, then was struck by a bolt. Madguts leaned on the remains of his ship's mast, the smoke and embers made him cough. The flames and cries made his surroundings seem like Helheim, _'How did this happen?!'_. He thought back to when he last saw the berserker chieftess, her smirk as he pulled away finally made sense, _'Damn that wench!'_. His men all lie dead, cutdown by the raining bolts.

Madguts gets sent crashing to the deck as his ship collided into a burning wreck, he hears a buzzing drawing close and looks up. Time seems to slow as a skipper bomb barrels towards him, the bomb strikes the deck and lodges itself in front of him. He hears ticking from the barrel start to slow, the ticking abruptly stops, "Oh hel". The chief and his ship were engulfed in a tremendous explosion.

From his ship, Stoick sighs, _'By the time they'll reach the island, the sea will be red with blood'_.

* * *

_Back to the present_

The smoke from the raging forest fires made it difficult for Blitz and Hiccup to breathe, the prince coughed, "We have to help!".

"But where, Hiccup?!", bodies lied in blood, thankfully none were from Beartooth.

He sees a man surrounded by invaders near the forge, "There, get ready to drop me!".

Harek strikes a berserker with his hive-iron hammer, shattering his skull, _'There's no end to them'_. Three men charge at him, the blacksmith tightens his grip on his tool. His attackers raised their weapons as they neared, Harek closed his eyes but opened them when he heard a _thud_. The trio vanished, "What the-?".

"You ok, Rek?!", he turns his head and sees Hiccup standing on a Uglithug with his arm outstretched. He followed from Hiccup's arm; the three men were skewered by a spear imbedded into a tree. The hybrid stepped off his landing pad, more bloody mess spewed from the dead man's mouth.

"Hiccup?!", Harek ducks under a sword slash and breaks the attacker's ribs with his hammer, he then reels back and drives it into the side of the man's head.

The berserker flops to the ground, "I'm here, how's the situation?!", Hiccup cleaves through another uglithug's shield and arm.

"Bad, the skippers held back the first two waves before they ran out of shots", Harek snatches the berserker's shield and hefts it on.

Hiccup blocks two Vikings at once, he breaks their hold and cuts them down, "Right, where's Ivor?".

The hybrid and blacksmith got back to back, "Last I heard, he and the rest of the guards were holding the village square".

Both struck down more berserkers, Hiccup drove the Remnant into a downed man, "Why are you still here?".

Harek caved in an Uglithug's head, "Getting the last of the hive iron ingots, can't let them fall into their hands". The pair brought down raider after raider, "Hiccup, I've got something to tell you!".

"Do you really think now's the best time?!", he impales a berserker.

"Yes!", Harek smacks his shield into a raider's face.

"What-", Hiccup cuts out an Uglithug's legs from under him, "- is it?".

"I'm gonna be a father!", Hiccup finishes the downed raider.

"Congratulations", he pulled his sword free and flicked it clean of blood, "Get the ingots packed and ready to move!".

"You got it".

"I'll hold them here", Harek sees him pull out Eigengrau before rushing into the forge. He quickly resumed packing the ingots into a crate, hearing groans of pain and Hiccup roaring, "How much longer?!".

He hammers the crate closed, "Done!", then tucks it under his arm.

Harek opens his door and sees two men fly pass, he steps out to Hiccup's back to him. More raiders arrived behind their line, the hybrid looks back to him, "Ready?".

He nods, "I can't fight that well with only one hand".

Hiccup smiles, "Leave that to me, just stay behind me and watch my back", he rushes the wall of berserkers and uglithugs. The roaring prince hacked his way through the attackers, Harek followed close behind. He jogged after Hiccup, occasionally having to step over a downed raider. They neared the village square, Harek was suddenly pulled into an alleyway.

"Why'd you do that?", several crossbow bolts land where they were moments before, "Ah".

Ivor or his guards weren't anywhere in sight, Hiccup whispers, "They must've fallen back to the great hall".

"How do we get through?", a berserker jumps down from a rooftop. Harek ducks under his axe chop, Hiccup pierces his back-limbs into the raider. The man hacks up blood, the hybrid holds up the corpse, "That works".

Harek follows behind him as they rush out of the alleyway, bolts _thwacked_ into their 'meat shield', "Stay close!". The crossbowmen panic when Hiccup closes in on their line, he roars and barrels into them. He throws the bloody pincushion into a group, Harek charges into the stunned berserkers. In a matter of seconds, both he and Hiccup kill the raiders.

A break in the smoke lets them see Ivor's defense line, "Hiccup!", he nods and runs towards them.

* * *

_Beartooth great hall_

"Here they come!", Ivor warned as many raiders charge at their line. His men began shouting, he too sees bodies being tossed behind the charge, "Crossbows!". His men moved in between the warriors, they took a knee and fired. The fallen raiders allowed them to see Hiccup massacring the attackers, "Hold your fire!". Harek runs to his chief while his friend finishes the last of the berserkers.

"Chief!", Ivor catches him when he stumbles.

"Harek, are you alright?", the blacksmith catches his breath.

"Yes, thanks to Hiccup", said hybrid marches up to them, his armor spotted with blood.

Ivor lets the winded Harek go into the hall, "Hiccup, thank Thor yur' here!", he envelopes him in a hug.

"Is everyone safe?", he breaks their hug.

"Most of the village is in the hall or down in the caverns".

"Good, listen, where is your flagship?".

"It's anchored on the far side of the island with a few fishing boats that managed to flee before the bastards blockaded the docks", some guards nodded in agreement.

"We'll use them to evacuate if my brethren can't reach us in time", Ivor understood. Hiccup looked back to him, "You mentioned 'most' of the village is here, who's missing?".

"Heather was gathering the children who were separated in the panic, I've sent Hosvir to find them", he looked worried.

"Ok, I'll go out and look for them", Hiccup took a breath, "Hold here and wait for me".

"And what if we can't?".

He sighs, "Then seal the doors and lead your people through the caverns, I'll find my own way to the ships". Hiccup runs off to find the missing group, Ivor organizes his warriors to hold back the raiders.

* * *

_Beartooth village_

Raiders encircle Hosvir, an occasional stab or chop comes from the surrounding ring. With his crimson blade, he blocks or parries their attacks. An Uglithug lunges from the group, Hosvir meets the longsword with his. He redirects it away and slashes at his opponent, cutting off his hand. The man screams as he holds his stump, Hosvir silences his cries by slicing his throat.

A berserker rushes him, he dodges his chop and drives his sword into his foe. The Viking drops his axe and grabs Hosvir's sword, he pulls it deeper while gritting his teeth. Hosvir manages to free his weapon from the madman, only to be stabbed in the back by a spear, "Argh!". His red hive-iron chest piece stops it from piercing more than a centimeter into his back's lower side. The spearman forces him to his knees, Hosvir swings his sword back and kills him.

The remaining raiders close in on him, "This is where you die".

Hosvir closes his eyes and bows his head, the surrounding men raise their swords and axes. He waits for the pain of death but only hears blood and bodies hit the ground. He opens his eyes and looks around, the only things that remained of his would-be killers were their lower halves. The remains flopped to the ground, "Hosvir, you still alive?".

Hiccup walks to him, he groans, "Hiccup?".

_Moments earlier_

Hiccup hears a red messenger sekär call from above, "Milord!".

The prince sees the sekär swoop down and drop a large cloth wrapped sword, he catches it and tears off the covering, "Unity, How?!".

"Elder Crimson thought you might need it!".

_Present_

"Yes, I'm here", Hosvir looks on in awe, the surrounding firelight glinted off his black armor and massive sword he rested on his left shoulder. The sword's length almost matched Hiccup in height and nearly as wide. From the reflected light, Hosvir could see a rainbow of colors flow throughout the blade. A deep red ran down the core of the great sword, the grip's length was four times the width of Hiccup's clawed hand.

Hosvir tries to stand up, "Ah!", the pain from the spear still lodged in his back sends him to his knee.

"Here, let me help you", Hiccup stabs the tip of his sword into the dirt and moves behind him. "Now take a deep breath-", he pulls the spear free, Hosvir hisses in pain.

He helps him up, "Thank you".

"You're welcome, now where's Heather?".

"I found her and the children gathered by the chief's house-", he breathes in to lessen the pain, "When those fiends ambushed us while we were heading to the great hall, they grabbed them while I was surrounded".

"Do you know where they could've gone?", a scream in the distance made Hiccup's head snap up. He pulls his great sword free, "Can you move?".

"Yes".

* * *

_Elsewhere_

"You damn trollop!", a berserker throws Heather from his shoulder, he rubs his jaw. The other raiders carried the bound children, they move to an intact hut. They throw them inside, "We were gunna take them along with you to Dagny, but you made me mad". He tossed her inside and barricaded the door close, then motions to the others. They nod and tossed their torches through the windows and on the roof.

Inside, Heather crawls to a torch and holds her bound hands to the flame. She clenches her teeth, fighting through the pain. After the binds weaken enough, she snaps her hands free. Heather moves to free the other children, she hears a familiar voice call out to her, "Heather!".

'_Hiccup'_, she tries to get to a window, but flames block her path. Heather yells, "**Hiccup!**". Seeing the children bawling, she gathers them up and tries to calm them, "_Shh_, it's going to be ok".

A small girl asks, "H-how do y-you know, Ms. Heather?".

She smiles, "Because my friend is here to save us".

Outside, a berserker waves Heather's axe staff, "Ya think I'll get good money fur' this?".

The leader smacks him when he sees Hiccup running towards them with Hosvir in tow, he smirks when he sees the look of pure anger on his face. "Looks like it's me lucky day, I'm sure Dagny will reward me handsomely for your head!", his men ready themselves. The hybrid growls, "In a few moments, that wench and the brats will join yo-", the leader is cut off when a thrown Eigengrau digs into his face.

The rest of the raiders charge as the body collapses, Hiccup grips the great sword with his hands and graspers. He rushes at them with Hosvir covering his rear, he reels back and bifurcates three men at once. The following raiders were stunned by the show of inhuman strength, Hiccup growls as his bangs cover his eyes, "I'm personally going to send each one of you to Helheim!".

They bellow and run at him; the lead berserker raises his axe as he nears Hiccup. The man gets split vertically when the prince chops through his axe and head, another gets behind Hiccup as he recovers.

"No, you don't!", Hosvir impales him before he could take another step towards his friend, Hiccup hears snapping as the hut begins to collapse.

He cross cuts the door open, "Watch my back!", then rushes in. Hosvir holds his own against the last two raiders, he cuts them down quickly.

The front of the hut fractures as the wood burns away, "Hiccup!". The roof collapsed in as the fire grows, "**HICCUP!**", he could only hope that his friend wasn't trapped. A second later, the left side of the hut burst open, sending bits of burning wood flying. Hosvir runs around and sees the unharmed children flee through the opening, _'Where is he?!'_.

Hiccup lunges from the burning ruins before it collapses entirely, "Hosvir!", he rushes to his side. The children stand behind him, Hiccup opens his arms to reveal Heather. He tells the children to look away, "She's hurt bad", her face, right arm and back had severe burns.

Heather's sleeve and back of her tunic was burned off, "What happen?!".

Hiccup held her gently, "When I reached them, Heather was covering the Hatchlings with her body". She winced when he stood up while carrying her, "I quickly pulled off the burning debris before she fainted".

"We need to get her to Hilde", Hosvir sheathed his sword and holds out his arms, "I'll carry her while you get the children". He carefully passes her to him, then walks over and straps Unity to his back. Hiccup spots Heather's axe staff still clutched in a dead berserker's hand, he steps down on the arm and frees it. He detaches them back into a pair of axes and hooks them to his lower back next to Eigengrau.

The wind changes direction, creating a gap in the smoke. Hiccup sees another large group of raiders amassing at the docks, "They're preparing another push, we have to warn Ivor". Hosvir calls the children over to him, Hiccup takes a child in each arm and grasper. The ones in his arms grab onto his shoulders, while the ones in his graspers wrap their small arms around his chest. "Is everyone ready?", they nod, Hiccup jogs towards the great hall with Heather being carried by Hosvir.

* * *

_Beartooth great hall_

Ivor caves an Uglithugs' skull in with his hive steel maul, _'They __**must**__ be running out of men!'_. A guard puts a crawling berserker out of his misery with his spear, he calls out to his chief, "Sir, Look!". Ivor spots Hiccup and Hosvir returning with the others, his relief is short lived when raiders noticed them too.

"Clear a path fur' them!", his tired warriors charged while the crossbowmen rained down bolt after bolt. The stubborn raiders grouped together to cutoff their path, forming a wall of shields.

Hiccup crossed his back-limbs in front of himself and roared, "**YOU'RE IN MY WAY!**". Like a charging bear smashing through saplings, he tore through the line. Berserkers and uglithugs were sent flying or knocked aside, the chaos allowed the warriors of Beartooth to easily cut down the remaining raiders.

Ivor met them as they stopped before the steps, "Did you find them?!".

Hiccup released the children, then called out, "Hilde!". Ivor looks to Hosvir, he staggered when he sees his daughter.

The healer arrived and began to examine Heather, she turns to Hiccup, "She isn't in any serious danger, but I need to treat her immediately before her wounds become infected". He nods to Hosvir, he follows Hilde into the hall.

"Hiccup, what happen?!", Ivor grabs him by the shoulders.

"Hosvir and Heather were ambushed and separated", he squeezed his claws, "Those monsters tried to burn her and the children alive". Ivor released him, Hiccup took a deep breath, "You need to start evacuating".

The chief realized what was coming, "How many?".

Hiccup looked around to the tired guards, he sighed, "Too many".

"I see", Ivor called over his warriors, "Get everyone into the tunnels". The guards saluted and gathered torches; they began grouping villagers together.

Hiccup walked to Harek and his wife, he smiled, "Congratulations". They thanked him, he turned to the blacksmith, "Harek, can I borrow your hammer for a second?".

"Sure", he handed him his large headed forge hammer.

Hiccup walked out the open door of the hall, Ivor noticed him, "Hiccup?". He smiles, then reels back the hammer and strikes the legs of the statue. He moved to the other while the cracks spread through the first one, "What are you doing?!". Harek walks to stand beside his chief and sees him destroy the legs of the other statue.

Hiccup turns around and tosses the hammer to Harek, "I'll find my own way", then pulls the door closed. He walks down the steps as the statues collapse and seal the doors of the great hall. Hiccup frees Unity and rests it on his shoulder, then looks to the sky, "I'll buy as much time as I can, my kin, so hurry".

**(A/N: No, this isn't a deathflag. Yes, I gave Hiccup his own rainbow buster sword.)**


	23. Chapter 23: Sacrifice

A Queen's Hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon**

**KEY**

'_Thoughts/memories'_

"_foreign language/projected thoughts"_

**Emphasis/yelling**

**(A/N: Before we begin, I must reiterate that this isn't a death flag for Hiccup… well at least for any major characters. I may do an epilogue or a "special" chapter, depends if I can get in touch with my favorite FF author. 'Monster' by Starset fits Hiccup during his Fighting/Rage moments, at least in my opinion.)**

**Review responses**

**OechsnerC: Thank you.**

**Guest: I'm sorry.**

**CajunBear73: I wonder how much the premium is for crazy axe swinging lunatics, Lol!**

**Arraia: Thanks, **_**ehh**_** maybe?**

**PastaShark000: Thank you and yes, it is.**

**CynderX: -I know right, the buster sword is in my top ten "Most awesomest weapons ever" list. Foreshadow? **_**Eeh**_**, I don't plan **_**that**_** much ahead and besides, their tribe's healer Hilde has Eir's herb pastes. Thank you.**

**-All good, I'm just happy you read it.**

**Umbra Lycan: Thank you. With what may happen, I doubt they'll be anything left to roll.**

**Venom Williams: Thanks, here you go.**

**More more more: I'm juggling two stories at the moment, but I'm pushing myself to update this one at least once a month.**

**Back to the action!**

Chapter 23: Sacrifice

**Nar POV**

_Open ocean_

"Hiccup needs our help, we need to go faster!", Mira called out to Donnager, Siv and Asa. The three colossi each held hive steel chains as they beat their massive wings, dragging the Scin'faxi across the sea. The colossi trio and their escorting sekär swarm had left Tempest and her depth hunters behind. The speeding ship struck a swell, making it lurch forward. Toothless caught Mira with his tail as she lost her balance, "Thank you".

The fury trilled, "You're welcome".

He dug his talons into the deck to steady both, Mira squeezed her hands, _'Please hold on Hiccup'_.

_Beartooth caverns_

"Everyone, watch your footing and stay close to the torches!", Ivor's bellow echoed through the caverns. A pair of guards carrying torches led each group of villagers, one in front and one trailing behind. Arnora held the torch for her husband, her unconscious daughter gently cradled in his large arms. Hilde had done her best to treat Heather's wounds, bandages covered her arms, back and half her face.

The trail of villagers followed their guards through the maze of passageways, the firelight glinted off the water droplets condensed on stalactites. The first group neared the hidden entrance that led to the forest, the leading guard extinguished his torch and held aside the hanging vines. The children's whimpering calmed when they see the open sky, a guard ushers them forward, "Hurry, we must reach the ships before the fire closes in.

Hosvir looks towards the mountain behind them, the light from their burning village clearly visible. _'By the mercy of the Allfather, please let Hiccup be alright'_, he silently prayed for his friend's safety. The evacuees jogged through the dense forest, the children and elderly carried by the men to not slow them down. The villagers reach an open area halfway to the ships, several berserkers and uglithugs burst from the undergrowth. Hosvir and two other guards broke from the group and met them, "How'd they get pass the fire?!", one of the guards muttered.

Hosvir blocked an axe chop with his shield, he notices the singed pelt of his foe's armor, _'They're mad men!'_. The raiders were willing to run through an inferno to kill them, that thought steeled his resolve. He dodged a downward chop and slashed into the berserker's arm, before running his sword into his foe's belly. Their hive-iron weapons and armor allowed them to cutdown raider after raider, but more emerged from the brush.

A snarling berserker leapt up, intending to bring down his great axe on Hosvir. He brought up his shield, blood splattered down on it. His attacker's arms hung limp; the great axe fell from his grip. Hosvir stared at the scythe blade protruding from the dying raider's chest.

"I don't want to kill-", Mira swung her skewered foe into the ground, "But I will to protect my friends". She pulled her war scythe free and spun it clean, a pair of raiders rushed at her back.

Toothless roared, _"Get down!"_, Mira went to a knee just as the fury's tail swiped above her. The raiders were sent crashing into a large pine.

"Lady Mira!", Hosvir bowed, "Have you come to save us?".

The female hybrid smiled, "We'll do what we can, is everyone here?". She looked around, "Where's Hiccup?", Hosvir grimaced.

"I'm sorry, he's back at the village holding the enemy at bay", he bowed his head in regret.

Mira clenched her teeth, _**"DONNAGER!"**_, the massive colossi descended. He trilled questionably, "Take Siv, Asa and some sekärs, help Hiccup however you can!". Donnager chirped and flew up, then bellowed out. Both female colossi hovered over to him, a large portion of the swarm formed up around the trio. The group flew towards the orange glow behind the mountain, Mira and Toothless stood beside Hosvir and the other guards.

_Meanwhile, Beartooth great hall_

Hiccup roared as he swung his great sword, each swipe killing two or three raiders. More and more berserkers charged at the hybrid, Dagny watched from a distance. She spoke up, "Make sure to take it alive".

Vorg felt unsure of his chieftess's request, "Um Chieftess, why not kill the demon?".

Dagny spun her face at him and snarled, but relaxed it when she sees him cower, "Simple, I want to keep it as a plaything". Frenzied berserkers jogged pass the chieftess as she sauntered in the direction of the fighting, the approaching sounds of screams and bloodshed excited her. Dagny stopped a little over a hundred meters from Hiccup and yelled, "Give up freak and I might be merciful!".

"What?!", the slightly winded hybrid hissed, his response slightly distorted by his hidden mouthparts.

"You heard me, drop your weapons and get down like a good little mutt!", the chieftess relished the look of hatred on Hiccup's face. The blood splattered on his armor and weapons made Dagny's blood rush, the fire flickering over the carnage at his feet further aroused her 'warrior' side. She hadn't seen a man show such ferocity until now, not even those in her tribe.

Hiccup drove the Remnant he held in his left grasper into a crawling berserker, he twisted it and growled out, "Care to repeat that?".

His display only fueled her 'bloodlust', "Like I said, do it and I might consider going easy on you". Dagny unsheathed her short sword and casually played with it in her hand, "Maybe I'll cut off those disgusting extra 'things', or perhaps just tear them off to make it more painful?". He roared in pure fury, she licked her lips and sighed, "Absolutely delicious".

Her delight was short-lived, Hiccup's anger quelled when he felt the presence of his brethren, _'My kin'_. The small cloud of sekärs flowed around the mountain like a flood, the swarm descended towards the berserker ships at the docks. The prince turned to Dagny and her raiders, "It's over".

"Yeah, you're right", she grinned deviously at him, "But not for us". Aboard her warships, berserkers pulled off sheets hiding net launchers. The sekärs closed in on the ships, unaware of the trap the deranged chieftess had set. The ship captains ordered the launcher crews to fire at will when the swarm entered range. The nets unfurled after traveling towards the swirling swarm of hive kin, entangling unfortunate sekärs that couldn't dodge them. Dagny shrugged, "Looks like our old dragon killing weapons are still useful for something".

One such sekär crashed onto the deck of a ship, it's limbs tightly held to her body. "Alright boys, finish that demon!", commanded the captain. Berserkers closed in on the trapped sekär, still trying to free herself. They raised their axes and swords but before they could bring them down, a reddish mass barreled into the group.

Ruger reared up and roared, protectively looming over his fellow sekär. He wrapped a pair of his clawed legs around his bound kin and flew off, other larger sekärs followed his example. Captured kin that landed on the decks or in the water were scooped up by their comrades. Dagny sees them and chuckles, "Such compassion for their fellow kind, what pathetic beast!".

Hiccup realizes that if he doesn't do something, his brethren will suffer heavy casualties. He takes a deep breath, then utters a reverberating trill, _"All sekärs, I command you all to break off your attack, help Beartooth with the evacuation of the island!"_.

The strange sound confused the berserkers, especially Dagny, "What was that?!". She notices the retreating sekärs, "Ha, that's right, run!". Her warriors began shouting, "What is it?", they point to the sky. She looks up and sees Donnager leading Siv and Asa, the three colossi fly towards the approaching reinforcing berserker ships. They close in and release the boulders they were carrying; the chunks of rock collide into the vessel's hulls.

The trio swing behind the fleet and head back into the areas in the forest the fire had yet to reach. Hiccup squeezes his claws, _'More, we need to buy the others more time'_.

Dagny groaned annoyed, "Really, you're gonna run out of boulders eventually".

"I know", He sighed, "But every minute I can buy the better".

The chieftess huffed, "Whatever", while motioning to her berserkers. She smirked, "Remember, bring it back alive… _barely_". The incited raiders yelled out battle cries, he tightens both his right hand and grasper around Unity's grip.

_Later, Far side of Beartooth_

The returned sekärs sped up the boarding of the evacuation ships, they lugged both the villagers and the few possessions they could carry. With Mira and Toothless handling the flanking raiders, Beartooth guards went back into the caverns to begin preparing the 'Fail-safe' as Hiccup had trained them. A little girl was crying, "Mommy, I'm scared".

Thyre hugged her, "Shh, it will be ok Signy".

Mira left the fury and walked over to them, she knelt to her, "Don't be scared". The redhaired little girl continued to whimper, "I know!", Mira reach behind her. "Here", Signy opened her eyes and sees the hybrid holding out her hand, in her palm was a strange necklace.

The girl shakenly picked it up, "W-what is it?", she eyed the black hive-steel coin with a leather cord. The coin face depicted clasped clawed hands resembling Hiccup's with thin multi-segmented limbs in a helix around them. Hive script was etched near the rim of the coin, Signy looked to Mira.

"It's a luck charm and since Hiccup made it, you know it's good", she ruffled the smiling girl's hair. Thyre helped her daughter with the pendent, then scooped her in her arms. A sekär hovered over to them and wrapped its legs around the pair, Signy giggled as they were flown to the small collection of ships offshore. Toothless chirped, Mira looked over to him, "Any more of them?".

"_I can't tell, the fire is getting really close"_, he trilled.

The guards returned, Hosvir walked up to her and bowed his head, "The preparations are complete".

Mira smiled, "Good, the rest of you can start heading over to the ships". The guards jogged over to several waiting sekärs, Hosvir saluted her and followed his comrades. She looked to the mountain and whispered, "Please make it back to us… and to me".

_Back at the Beartooth village_

Exhaustion was gradually setting in as Hiccup's swings of Unity were getting slower. After finishing off the last of the wave, he dug the tip of his great sword into the blood-soaked mud and went down to a knee. Hiccup panted, _'I… I can't hold them off for much longer'_. He looks through his hanging bangs and sees another push forming in front of the grinning chieftess. The firelight reflected off the mirror finish of Unity, his battered visage finally apparent to him.

Minor bruises and cuts dotted his sweat drenched face, the enemy's blood matted his hair. Dagny called out from behind her amassed berserkers, "Last chance mutt, give up and I promise to be gentle… _maybe_". The sickening thoughts that must have been going through the deranged chieftess's mind made his skin crawl.

From above, Hiccup heard a sekär call out, _"Milord, the Kind ones are all aboard"_.

The hybrid smiled slightly and trilled, _"Good, tell them… it's time"_. The sekär chirped and flew off, Hiccup reached out with his voice, _"Donnager"_. The orange colossi broke through the smoke and descended behind him; Hiccup wearily rose as he landed. The male clicked anxiously, the hybrid patted his side, _"Don't worry, everything will be fine"_.

Dagny scowled as he climbed on Donnager, she yelled, "Coward, are you running away?!".

Hiccup slid Unity into its ornate scabbard attached to the colossi's harness and grabbed his cloak. The rush of air from Donnager's wingbeats churned the smoke, his hooded rider looked down at her, "You have won this battle".

"You're damn right-".

"But at what cost?", he motioned to bodies sunk into the mud.

Dagny humphed, "Please, now that I have this island, I'll use it to rebuild my tribe stronger than ever before!". The chieftess smirked, "Then we'll hunt down you and your friends!", she laughed haughtily.

"No… you won't", a second later, a string of muffled explosions began sounding off beneath their feet. The ground reverberated, knocking a handful of berserkers down.

The chieftess fought to steady herself, "What… what's happening?!". A fracture ran through her feet, branching out as it traveled towards the village. The rumbling around them was joined by panicked screams as she looked up to the mountain. Ship-sized chunks of stone fell away as the fissures spread across its surface; huge puffs of dust spewed from the ruptures.

Hiccup watched the raiders run towards the docks, fleeing from the pieces of the mountain that tumbled into the village. He closed his eyes as Donnager flew away from the chaos, _'I'm sorry, Ivor'_.

Large pits open around the village, swallowing up buildings and fleeing berserkers. Dagny skidded to a stop when some of her tribesmen and uglithugs fell into a wide crevasse, their screams echoed as they plunged into the abyss. "Chieftess!", Vorg waved his arms, getting her attention. Dagny backpedaled then sprinted at the widening chasm, she jumped and soared at the other side. The chieftess fell short but Vorg reached out and caught her, "I got ya', Chieftess".

He pulled her up and followed her with the rest of their running people. Vorg held her back as they neared the cliff edge, "What are you doin-!". The ground before them fell away, taking ruined Skippers and Polybolos with them. Many chunks fell onto trapped ships, crushing frighten sailors. The dock ramps collapse with raiders still running down them, both debris and screaming men falling together into the treacherous waters.

_Offshore, Berk's fleet_

Stoick looked on in absolute terror, "Oh… my… Gods", the hooligans around him muttered fearfully. Everyone aboard his ships watched the island of Beartooth crumble away, slowly falling bit by bit into the sea.

Ack spoke up, "'e can sink entire islands, 'ow are we suppose' ta' fight someone like tha'!". His fellow tribesmen shared his sentiments, their chief silently did as well.

_Beartooth village ruins_

Dagny and Vorg steadied themselves against the quaking, wide sections of the ground separated the surviving raiders. A group of berserkers rushed towards her, "Chieftess, are you alr-_**AAHHH!**_", the slab they were standing on sank. Other portions either did the same or were shoved up, throwing survivors to their deaths. The sound of slabs colliding and grinding against each other escalated the chaos.

'_There's no way to escape!'_, a chasm opened between them and the others, trapping her and Vorg. Dagny felt her lieutenant's large mitts wrap around her arms, holding them to her sides, "Vorg, what the hel are you doing!". She struggled as he lifted her slender body up, "Let me go, put me down!".

"Forgive me, my Chieftess", he began walking, "I cannot do that".

"Vorg, I'm ordering you as your chieftess to release me!", she screamed.

"I've always admired you, Dagny. Ever since I saw you grow up from a little girl to the proud shieldmaiden and chieftess you have become. You are the embodiment of what it is to be a berserker", he smiled as her struggling lessen. "You held onto your beliefs, even as your father tried to stifle them again and again. No matter how much they separated you from the others, you never gave up being a true berserker. It pains me to know I won't be able to see how far you'll go, but I have faith that you'll do great things", he stopped at the cliff edge.

"Vorg, what are you-!", to her shock, he cocked his arms back.

"You have to survive, Dagny", he sighed, "For the future of our tribe… you must live".

Using all the strength of his muscle-bound arms, he bellowed and threw her far from the jagged rocks at the foot of the cliffs, "**VOOORRRG!**". His smile grew when he sees Dagny land in the clear ocean, he lost his footing as the slab he was standing on collapsed. Vorg's helmet fell off, bits of stone and dust rained down on him before he looked up. Another section of the land was shoved up as his fell, the mass of stone loomed over him. He closed his eyes as it slowly leaned, a tear ran down his face when the shadow washed over him. The stone chunk smashed onto his slab; the deafening crash joined others as the island was swallowed up by the sea.

_Back to Berk's fleet_

"Ya' think anyone escaped?", Spitelout asked his brother. For the first time in his life, Stoick didn't have an answer. A faint growing thumping gave them very little warning before a massive sword pierced into the foredeck of Berk's flagship. The light from the afternoons sun gleamed against the rainbow of colors, the great sword's tip was shoved deeper when a cloaked form landed on the hilt.

Like a banner dancing in the wind, the black cloak fluttered to expose blood stained armor. The hooligans stumbled away from the perched Hiccup, "Well done Stoick, you've managed to do what I thought someone could never do". Said chieftain stuttered when the prince pulled down his hood, revealing an emotionless face, "**You've hurt me**".

"Hic-", his words died in his throat at Hiccup's gaze, the light gone from his forest green eyes.

"I finally know, thank you", Donnager descended to hover behind his rider. The intimidating colossi only accentuated his fear inducing aura, Hiccup hopped off Unity and pulled it free with one hand. He rested it on his shoulder and turned away, but looked back to the stunned crew, "You've made your choice, now I'll make mine". Hiccup crouched and sighed, "See you on the battlefield, Stoick", then leapt onto his colossi.

They flew towards the billowing dust cloud where Beartooth once was, leaving the hooligans to worry. Stoick knew what had happen, he and his tribe were now the enemy of the Hive. _'What have I done?_', the chieftain weakly squeezed his hands, _'May the gods have mercy on us'_.

_Island ruins_

Flotsam was tossed by the waves amongst the sea spires, smothered by the sun obscuring dust cloud. One of the handful of the remaining berserker ships carefully sail through the spires and jagged outcroppings that were once Beartooth, looking for any survivors from their tribe. One of them asked, "You think anyone's still alive?".

His question was answered by a lookout, "I see something, I think it's a person!". The captain turned to the helmsman, he nodded and followed the directions from the lookout. More of the crew went to the railings as their vessel closed in on the form. A young woman with fiery red hair was clinging onto a large section of a mast, dust was caked on her soaked face, "It's the Chieftess!". The news had an immediate effect, everyone aboard rushed to help.

After fishing Dagny out of the sea and getting her aboard, the captain handed her a blanket then bowed. She wrapped it around her shoulders, a berserker asked, "Did Vorg make it?". Dagny slugged him and sent the man tumbling, he flopped onto his back unconscious.

The surrounding crew took a step back, the captain sighed, "So I take it there were no others?".

"No", she growled out, then walked to the spare private quarters. The crew fearfully made way for their chieftess, "Set sail back to Berserker isle".

"It shall be done, Chieftess", the captain organized his crew.

Dagny closed the door behind her, the light from the candle at the desk bathed the room in a flickering orange light. She dropped the blanket and unfasten her damaged chest piece, tossing it and her vambraces aside. With the irritating soaked padding away from her skin, Dagny sat at the desk in her breast bindings and lower armor. She hammered her fist on the desktop and roared, frightening the crew outside. One of the younger berserkers muttered, "The Chieftess sure is scary".

"Mind your tongue boy and get back to work!", bellowed his older crewmate. He quickly nodded but looked back at the cabin, the flickering light seeping around the door.

Inside the cabin, Dagny breathed in heavily after screaming in anger. She pulled her knife from her boot and began carving into the desk, "I'm going to kill you, Demon". "I'm going to make it as painful as I can, I'll take my time and make you suffer for what you took from me", she stabbed it into the wood, then walked over to the cot and flopped down. On the desktop was carved a name, the same one she whispered as she laid her arm across her eyes, "Vorg".

_Later, Beartooth's small flotilla_

The Scin'faxi and the remains of Beartooth's fleet were being tugged by Tempest and her depth hunters. A handful of sekärs remained, the rest of the swarm returned to the Citadel with Siv and Asa. They ferried relief supplies from the hive warship, which was in the heart of the fleet, to the surrounding ships.

Ivor stood at the stern of his ship, staring at the plume of dust where his home once was. He knew it could happen, vividly remembering their discussion. _'No, there has to be another way!'_, his plea when Hiccup had told him of his plan echoed in his mind. If Beartooth were to be overtaken by their enemies, warriors would set specialized skipper bombs to detonate in their retreat. Not only would the resulting dust cover their escape, most of the invading force would be destroyed with the island.

"In order for us to survive, sacrifices must be made", Ivor whispered to himself. He recalled how he spouted on and on about how much Beartooth meant to him and his people. His parents were born there, his parent's parents and so on. Beartooth was their home and nothing was more important to them. What Hiccup declared still rung in his ears, _'What's more important huh, some dirt and rock or the people who depend on you?!'_. In that instance, Ivor saw what a true chieftain should be, "A chief protects his own".

Hosvir walked up to him, "Sir, the lookout saw a colossus heading towards our fleet". Ivor pulled out his spyglass and scanned the skies, easily spotting Donnager heading towards them. Several minutes later, the orange hulk reached Ivor's ship and dropped off Hiccup, then flew alongside his personal ship.

The chieftain walked up to him, "Ivor, I'm so sor-".

The larger man wrapped the hybrid in a bear hug, "Thank the merciful Allfather that you came back to us, lad".

Hiccup was shocked for a bit, then returned the hug, "I'm back". They broke the hug, he sighed, "I'm sorry that I couldn't save your home".

"It's ok, my people are more important", Ivor patted his shoulder. Ruger carried Mira over to their ship and dropped her off, before returning to Hiccup's ship. The prince had little time to react when she ran into him, having to dig in his back-limbs to stop himself from being knocked over.

"Hic-cup", whimpered Mira, burying her face into his shoulder. Her sniffling made him wrap his arms around her and deepen their embrace.

He softly rubbed her back and rocked her gently, "I-I'm sorry f-for making you worry". Mira shook her head into his shoulder and mumbled, Hiccup pulled her away and cupped her face. Tears flowed from her gorgeous eyes, he smiled, "I hope you can forg-". She punched him in the shoulder, "Oof, you're getting really strong". Mira's expression relaxed, his smile fell when he remembered, "Heather, is she-?".

Mira sighed, "She's fine, Hilde treated her wounds great but-".

"But?".

"She had to place her into a deep sleep for a while", that news brought some relief to Hiccup.

Ivor cleared his throat, "Hiccup, so I take it our treaty is no more?", he looked back to his former home.

He rubbed the back of his head, "Well, it was created under the condition that Beartooth remained intact".

"I see-".

"But there was a clause that should the island be destroyed, we would do everything in our power to help your people settle elsewhere", Hiccup wrapped his arm around Mira's shoulders. "By the authority granted to me by Vera the red queen, I will lead you to your new island", both hybrids walked together to the bow of the ship.

"Where are you taking us, Hiccup?".

"Somewhere safe…, we're going Home", Ivor looked at him questionably, "We're going to the Citadel".

**(A/N: We're near the end, I listened to emotionally epic music while writing most of this chapter. The battle was costly to both parties, Beartooth lost their home and Dagny lost her only real friend. It kinda reminds me of that saying, 'Y****ou don't know what you have till it's gone****'. I don't know if I should write an epilogue, maybe even the "special" chapter. No, it won't be about how the baby in Hiccup's dream was made, get your minds outta the gutter!)**


	24. Chapter 24: Terminus

A Queen's Hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon**

**KEY**

'_Thoughts/memories'_

"_foreign language/projected thoughts"_

**Emphasis/yelling**

**(A/N: Wow, what a journey. Almost a year since I started this story, 24 Chapters, 121,701 words, 143 favs, 178 follows and 133 reviews. I honestly thought I wouldn't be able to finish but here we are, the last chapter. Due to CynderX's review, I decided to change Heather's fate. I'll start working on the 'special' chapter after I finish the epilogue, since I got permission from my favorite author.)**

**Review responses**

**CajunBear73: - Dagny will not let anything get between her and her vengeance, even her own people.**

**\- Only them, Fishlegs and Snotlout will be spared from the wrath of the prince.**

**\- Yep, they'll spit the blood out of their mouth and wrap their knuckles.**

**\- Sounds like a plan.**

**Arraia: Thank you and here's the last one… unless I write an epilogue.**

**OechsnerC: Yes… yes it was.**

**PastaShark000: Yeah, this is it… the end. I'm happy you enjoyed it.**

**atomicsub927: Thank you. Yes, Two Steps from Hell-Battlecry album. Exactly, who wants to play a game where you'll always win no matter what. Hiccup's "Mortal", so given enough enemies and time, he would fall just like the rest of us. It's a nice complaint to hear.**

**Drinkingdragons: Never seen Hunter x hunter, not my prefered genre. Yes, the gears of war 2 ending did inspire the climax.**

**Guest: here.**

**Umbra Lycan: Thank you.**

**Back to the action**

Chapter 24: Terminus

**Nar POV**

Ivor stood on the porch of his two-story house, _'It's been nearly two weeks since we got here'_. He looked down at his tribe's village, each hut and shop were designed with Viking architecture and built using hive polymer and steel. The chief, now regarded as governor, of New Beartooth walked down towards his village.

"Mornin' sir!", a pair of guards saluted, dressed in armor designed by Hiccup. Like the prince, they wore mid-tone gray armor pieces that attached to a fitted undersuit. The pieces themselves were angular and sleek, as opposed to normal Viking armor that was bulky and designed to intimidate. The name and rank of the owner was etched on the upper left of the chest piece since Ivor and Hiccup had decided to reorganize Beartooth's military force.

Ivor gave a curt nod, the guards returned to patrolling the village. From what Hiccup had told him, the prince had spent hours arguing with his mother about letting his people settle on the Citadel. _'That young man may not be a Viking, but he sure has the stubbornness of one'_, the queen relented and allowed the humans to settle on a small open section of the island. Hiccup gave Ivor the rank of his 'governor' and permitted him rule over the province of 'Haven'.

"Mornin', chief", Lodin greeted from his bakery, many of Hiccup's innovations were built into the shop. Although his people were unsure about the prince's inventions, they grew to enjoy them as the gadgets and designs made life easy. Signy stepped out from the shop; her orange fury-pup followed happily after her while holding the grip of her basket in its mouth. Ivor chuckled, remembering the unease his people felt when they first arrived.

* * *

_**Flashback, five days after the battle**_

The Scin'Faxi led fleet finally sees the fogbank of Helheim's gate, Hiccup and Mira had left with Donnager the day before to speak with his mother. Hosvir walked up to his chief standing on the bow, "Sir, is that what I think it is?".

"Aye, Helheim's gate", only his family and Hosvir were trusted with the secret of the dragon's nest fall. As the fleet drew closer, more and more of the refugees began to mutter fearfully. Harek patted his wife's hand and reassured her.

"Chief?", the blacksmith spoke up behind Ivor, "Is this?".

"Aye, it is", he turned back to the fogbank, "Our new home". Tempest and her pod slowed to a stop just outside the fog, causing the boats to lurch slightly. Everyone aboard began muttering questionably, Ivor ignored them and patiently scanned the mist. A low thumping echoed out among the sea spires, growing louder as a shadow appeared within the fog.

Donnager emerged carrying Hiccup, his powerful wingbeats churning the mist. The colossi hovered over to Ivor's flagship, the prince leapt off and landed gracefully in front of the chief and Hosvir. "Well, it took hours of discussing things with mother, but it's done", the chieftain and those within earshot waited. "I'll guide you to your new home for the duration of the war", that brought some relief to them.

The Scin'Faxi entered first and one by one, the following ships formed up in a single file line, "Hiccup?"

He turned to Ivor, "Don't worry, the area has been already cleared and prepared to begin building housing for your people".

The line slithered through the maze of spires, the fog casting a grey light on the ships, "It's not that". Inquisitive chittering and trills sounded around the boats, "Are we staying here just to ride out the war?".

"Not exactly", fluttering wings joined in as sekärs would pass above, moving from tower to tower. "I'm saying, you don't have to stay here if you don't want to after it's over, you're free to leave if you want", Curious sekärs flew closer to the ships as the fog thinned.

"We're free to-", blinding sunlight cut Ivor off, the sound of awed gasping came from around him. "Oh, my Thor", he could only describe the sight as paradise. Warm sunlight bathed the luscious forest that covered island, colorful birds flew out of the trees. Small swarms of sekärs circled the skies above, the soft white sculpted mountain glisten like a monolith.

"Are we in Valhalla?", Harek couldn't believe this was going to be their home. Everyone aboard the boats had similar sentiments, not believing such a blissful land could exist in the archipelago. The fleet neared a small bay surrounded by a carved seawall; a soft beach led to a sloping hillside. Mira waved from atop the embankment, elder crimson stood beside her to greet their new neighbors.

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

By now, most of the villagers had a bonded hive kin. Cavern furies were common with hunters, sentinels with the guards and cutters for the children and elderly. Ivor paused to let a violet cutter scurry pass; a pair of children giggled as they sat upon its saddle. He sees builders working on a second story, sekärs ferrying supplies to them.

The chief arrived at an open field near the sea, Hosvir was overseeing the training of a company of their warriors. His cobalt blue sentinel stood beside him as he yelled out at the sparring pairs, the captain spots his chief and let's his group rest. "Morning sir", he salutes Ivor, his sentinel trills and bowed its head.

"How are they lookin'?", Hosvir smiled.

"Better, Hiccup's techniques are proving to be very effective", the warriors sat in groups, talking and enjoying their snacks.

"I see, have you seen him?", the captain saddens.

"Once or twice, when he comes to check on their progress", Ivor knew, Hiccup hasn't been in the best mood ever since the fall of their home.

"Ah, I hope he'll come around", he patted Hosvir's shoulder, "Keep up the good work".

"Yes sir", the captain saluted.

* * *

_Later, near Ivor's house_

Mira trotted up to her friend's house, she hadn't seen Heather in days. She and Hiccup had spent most of their time helping their kin adjust to the villagers, some even bonded with a few. The hybrid was about to knock until the door opened, Ivor looked at her with a small smile, "Mira, what brings you here?".

"I was wondering if Heather was well enough to see?", her cheeriness was met with a depress look from Ivor.

"I'm not so sure", he stepped aside, "It's best if we talk". Ivor sat down on his chair, Mira took a seat in a chair opposite of him and waited.

"Did her infection come back?", she asked with concern.

"No, her wounds are healin' just fine", the chief sighed, "I…I just don't know". He held his hands, "Heather hasn't left the house since she woke up, now she's locked herself away in her room". Mira's anxiety grew at his tone, "She's stopped eating several days ago, I'm afraid she's givin' up".

"C-can I talk to her, maybe I can do something?", she stood up from her seat.

"Please, if you can do anythin', we can't lose our little girl", he got up and led Mira up the stairs. They see Arnora leaving Heather's room with an untouched food tray, "Honey?".

The chieftess shook her head, "She says she's not hungry", she sighed.

Ivor walked up to her door and knocked, "Heather sweety?".

"Go away", they heard her groan from inside.

He knocked again, "You've got a visitor".

"I don't want to see anyone!", she yelled.

Ivor stepped aside to let Mira by, "Heather, it's me". She heard some scuffling, "Can I please talk to you?".

After a minute of waiting, "Ok", Ivor nodded and left with his wife. She opened the door and stepped in, the room was stuffy and dimly lit. The curtains were pulled closed just enough to let a sliver of light in, she scanned the room until spotting Heather on her side. "What do you want?", Mira walked over and sat by her bedside.

"I haven't seen you in days, Heather", she didn't move from her spot. "I kinda wanted to show you my home…, I still do", her friend squirmed a bit. Mira sighed, "Please, can you tell me what's wrong?", she muttered something from under the covers. "Heather?", she could hear whimpering from her friend.

"It's over", Mira could barely hear it.

"What?".

"It's over, you won", Heather rolled over and sat up. Her hair was a mess, the blanket hung on her shoulders. Her eye was red from crying for days, bags under it stood in contrast to her pale skin. She let her blanket fall, revealing her somewhat bandaged arm and shoulder.

Mira was shocked at her condition, but composed herself, "I-it's not t-that bad".

Heather whipped her head at her and snarled, "Not that bad, **Not that bad!**". She held up her forearm, the scarred flesh poked out from under her dressings, "Look at me, I'm… I'm hideous!". Tears ran down her untouched eye, while her covered eye's bandage grew soaked. "He'll never be able to look at me!", she placed her face in her hands, "He'll never love me!".

Mira reached for her friend, "You don't know that, I'm sure Hic-".

"Shut up!", Heather screamed as tears flowed freely, "J-just get out!".

"Heath-", her throat became dry.

"**GO!**", she grabbed a pillow and threw it at Mira, "**Leave me alone!**". She walked backwards to the door, unable to look away from her heartbroken friend. Heather screamed as she closed the door, she sees Ivor standing by the stairs.

Mira squeezed her hands tightly, "We need to find Hiccup".

"I'm sorry, I… I don't know where he is right now", he sighed.

She took a deep breath, "I do".

* * *

_Hiccup's homestead_

Mira stepped into the clearing, she scanned the house for any signs he was home. _'Where is he?'_, if he weren't there, she knew of only one other place he could be. The female hybrid jogged into a different entrance to the forest.

'_He seems so distant'_, Mira placed her hand on a pine to catch her breath. She dug her fingers into the bark, _'Why doesn't he talk to me?'_. She resumed her brisk walk down a faint trail, her mind going back to their meetings over the past two weeks. _'He hasn't smiled, not once!'_, the more she thought, the more it agitated her. His lack of joy seemed to hurt her, she was supposed to be important to him, _'When I find him, I'm gonna-'_.

Mira spots Toothless sitting on his haunches, lowly whining as he stood guard. He perked up as she neared, "Mira?".

She walked up to the fury, "Where is he?", a slight edge to her tone.

"In his 'special' place'", he clicked while motioning towards the path between a pair of tall boulders. She moved to enter, Toothless's tail blocked her path like a bar gate, "Brother asked me not to let anyone see him".

Mira placed her hand on his appendage and smoothed down his spines, "I need to talk to him, it's important".

"But-".

"Hiding isn't going to help him", she sighed, "He knows that…, and you know that". She looked at him pleadingly, "I want to help him", the fury relented and pulled away his tail. He trilled and nudged her forward, she smiled, "Thank you". Toothless moved to block the entrance as she walked down the path, a slight breeze brushed her hair.

As the path broaden, Mira notices fist-sized dents in the trunks of trees surrounding her. She gently touched the depression, then heard grunts in the distance. She jogs towards the sound, a bit nervous, _'Hiccup'_. The murmurs became clear when she reached an open area, the sun gently bathed it in warm light. Another blow dug into a tree as the prince seethed out his gritted teeth.

"Why?", he whispered to no one, then threw another blow at his punching bag. "No matter how strong or fast you become, you'll always fail", Hiccup let his arm fall and walked to an aged stump. Mira scanned the surrounding trees, all of them had both old and new dents.

A sniffle brought her back to him, "Hic-cup?", she choked out.

His head whipped over to her, "M-mira?", she took a step back. He stood up, "Toothless, I told you I didn't want to be disturbed", he yelled behind her. Hiccup looked away, "Mira, could you please leave, I… I want to be alone", the wind carried a few leaves with it.

"Hiccup", she stepped into the clearing.

He bowed his head and squeezed his hands, "Please, just-".

"No", he lifted his head, "We need to talk!".

"There's no point!".

"You can't keep running from your mistakes!", Mira stopped halfway between him and the edge.

"The farther I am from everyone, the less hurt and loss I can bring them!", he yelled at her.

"Hurt? Loss? You saved Ivor and his people!".

"I couldn't save their home!", a few tears ran down his reddening face, "I-I thought I was smarter than those brutes!". He roughly brushed his hair back, "But no, I just end up screwing up!". Hiccup began to pace back and forth, "I haven't changed, I'm still just a screw up. All I do is disappoint and fail, nothing I do ever works. I can try and try but I'll always fail, it's useless". Mira narrows her eyes, "I'm… usel-", he gets wheeled around.

She reels back and delivers the harshest slap he ever felt, "**DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT!**". Hiccup was stunned, "Everyone moves on, Ivor and his people did. You don't need to feel sorry for something you couldn't do, just be happy about what you did do!".

"But-", Mira slaps him again, sending him to a knee.

"**BUT NOTHING!**", the pain makes his blood boil. He springs up and pins her to a tree. In his emotionally unstable state, his primal instinct triggered to protect him from harm. "Hic-", he tightens his hold on her shoulders, her chitin barely held off his claws as his graspers snatched and held hers. She looks at him, his glazed over eyes glared as he snarled. _'I have to do something!'_, tears swelled in his eyes. Mira could sense him struggling against his overwhelming rage and sorrow from inside, _'Anythi-'_.

Mira fought through the pain and pushed forward, pressing her lips to his. The reaction as immediate, his inside's agonizing twisting relaxed. Hiccup's grip loosens until he softly held her, she broke free and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled back and broke their kiss, only for him to move forward to capture her lips once more. All his anguish he felt over the weeks just evaporated, replaced by a blissful warmth spreading from his mouth to his entire body. His need for air was the only thing that made him pull away from her, still retaining the warmth.

"Mira?", tears threaten to spill, of joy not of pain.

She wiped them from his glistening eyes, closing her eyes while smiling, "Don't cry, it hurts me when the one I love cries".

"Love? Y-you love-?", she locked her golden pools with his forest-green and nodded.

"Yes, since we first met", she bit her lip, "D-do you l-love me too?".

"I do", Hiccup went for another kiss, this one gentle instead of passionate. There was only one thing that still plagued Mira amongst her happiness, he felt her tense up, "What's wrong?".

"Hiccup, do you love me?", she reached up and cupped his cheek.

"More than anything", he smiled and placed his hand on hers.

"Then swear on that love that you'll do what I ask".

"I will", Hiccup held her hand.

"Save her… please save Heather", with a look of determination, he nodded and smiled.

* * *

_The next day, Hive surface gate_

"Listen closely Ivor, we'll only have one chance at this", Hiccup and Ivor walked towards the Hive's surface gate. His black armor had been enhanced with gold inlay and trim for his meeting with his mother. The chieftain tried to pay attention while being mesmerized by the towering entryway, marble-like polymer and gold trim shimmered in the morning sunlight. The door faces had extraordinary sculpted designs and etched hive script inlaid with gold.

'_They're like the gates to Asgard itself'_, Hiccup patted his shoulder to break him free, a pair of cloaked honor guard sentinels revealed themselves when his group neared the entrance. Hosvir volunteered to join his chief and the prince on their journey to meet Vera. No one outside the Hive had ever seen the queen, Hiccup's sparse descriptions only fueled their curiosity. The massive gates _groaned_ as they were pushed open from the inside by interior guards.

"I had to call in a favor from each Alpha of our kin", the trio climbed the steps of the entranceway. Ivor and Hosvir managed to maintain their composure when they walked into the halls, just as ornate as the gates. The amount of activity increased the deeper they walked, cutters carried materials using the catwalks, Sekärs flew above with supplies clutched under their bodies and Sentinels patrolled the halls. All hive kin that came across the three trilled or clicked curiously.

"Sir?", asked Hosvir, some unease in his voice.

"Don't worry, I had Jun spread the word that we would be getting visitors and besides-", Hiccup motioned to passes made from his chitin hanging from their necks, "Those badges show that you two are under my protection". The chief and captain breathed easier knowing they weren't in any danger, their escort of honor guard sentinels chirped assuredly. They walked for several more minutes, hive kin eyeing them all the way until they came to the doors to the throne room.

"Such flawless craftsmanship", Ivor examined Vera's visage on either door.

"Thank you", Hiccup beamed before his demeanor became deathly serious, "When we enter, follow my directions to the letter". The two nodded, "I can't stress how serious _**any**_ infraction is in the queen's presence, no matter how small they may be". The doors creaked as the swung, "Keep your heads bowed until I say otherwise, understood?", Ivor and Hosvir both nod once.

The leading pair of honor guards entered first, followed by the trio and then the trailing guards. The sentinels left them and fell into line with the rest of the guards lining the walls. Hiccup came to a stop near the center of the room and bowed while taking a knee, as did Ivor and Hosvir. The pair waited until they heard a series of powerful trills, _"Rise"_.

The prince turned to his guests, "Stand but keep your heads bowed".

They did as Hiccup said, _"You are permitted to raise your heads"_.

"You can look, but not a word", the two looked up and held their amazement in check, finally seeing the mysterious queen herself. Vera sat upon her massive throne, holding up her head with her arm resting on her armrest as she looked down at her child's guests. The titanic ruler eyed them with curiosity and caution, the alphas of each species that resided in her nest stood beside either side of her throne.

Vera motioned to Mira standing on the intermediate landing halfway between her throne and the floor. The female hybrid was dressed in her armor and like Hiccup's, it was gilded for this audience. She nods and turns to the group, "The queen will speak through me, so please forgive any affront that may come". Both silently nod, Vera clicked and Mira translated, "You may begin".

"My people are deeply grateful to you for allowing us to settle on your island", Ivor spoke in the most respectful tone he could muster, Hosvir kept his head bowed.

"Indeed, were it not for my child's council, I would never allow outsiders to enter our territory", the chieftain didn't blame her distrust of his fellow Vikings. "Now… what is the true motive for your audience with me?", Vera sat up on her throne.

Ivor breathed in deep, "Like your majesty, I too have a child". The red queen emitted a growl-like hum, "She was hurt during the attack on our former home. Although her wounds healed, the scars have now caused her to fall into deep despair". He looked up to Mira, "Hiccup has told me of a way to heal her scars, which may free her from her hopelessness".

"Correct, our kind does indeed have such a ritual", Ivor felt a sliver of hope.

"I implore you, please-", Vera held her hand up.

"However, with the healing comes great power, power we cannot allow to fall in the wrong hands", he could feel his hope slip away. "Even with the support of the Alphas currently present, with the exception of Donnager of the colossi and Tempest of the hunters, I cannot grant your child the gift of 'conversion'", Ivor felt his hope vanish.

"I-I understand, your highness", he kept his composure as sadness flooded his soul. He went down to a knee, which intrigued Vera. "I beg you", the proud former-Viking chieftain prostrated himself before the queen, "I'll do anything you ask if you save my daughter!".

Vera narrowed her eyes, "Are you asking me as a _Viking_ Chieftain or as a Governor under my child?".

"Neither", Hosvir's respect for Ivor grew, "I'm begging as a father"

"Although I cannot grant it to her as a gift, I may be persuaded to offer it as an assurance", Ivor felt skeptical towards Vera's reason. "You may have learned that my child has chosen Mira as his mate-to-be", the female hybrid fought to remain composed, much to the delight of Vera and Eir. "As such, she will eventually produce an heir for my child", Ivor could feel an ominous aura come from the quietly muttering prince.

"Can I request your majesty elaborate?", Vera 'smiled' with lower halves of her face.

"Even under ideal conditions, the union of Hybrids rarely results in a child being conceived", being spoken through by the queen was becoming awkward for Mira. "If my child were to have more than one mate, the chances of an heir being born drastically increase", Hiccup could remain quiet no longer.

"**I must protest, my que-!**", Vera tapping her claws on her armrest sent a clear message, "Mother". The red queen relaxed, "Forcing Heather to bear my child is unfair, no, it's beyond cruel!".

"Hiccup", he turned to a rising Ivor, "You know Heather loves you very much".

"B-but".

"You care for her as well", he smiled, "I can trust that you'll make her happy and keep her safe". Hiccup bit his lip; he could not say anything against his words. Ivor looks up to a pleased Vera, "I'm sure my daughter will accept your offer".

"Excellent", the queen turns to an ecstatic Eir, _"Begin the preparations for her conversion"_. The white healer bowed, _"All that remains is to find a willing progenitor for her"_. There was a commotion behind the line of sentinels to her left, a slightly smaller viridian green female pushed her way through the guards.

'_Lily?'_, Ivor recognized her daughter's bonded hive kin.

_"Lily, daughter of lime, what is the meaning behind this disturbance?"_, the young female bowed.

"_I volunteer to be my human's progenitor"_, Ivor smiled, as did Vera.

* * *

_Later, Ivor's house_

Ivor, Hosvir and Mira had rushed back to his house, Hiccup remain to reluctantly oversee the preparations. When they delivered the news, Arnora leapt into her husband's arms out of overwhelming joy. He and Mira stood outside Heather's room, "Do you want me to deliver the news?".

Ivor smiled, "Yes, it's best if she hears it from you".

Mira knocked, "Go away".

"Heather, it's me again", she heard no response, "Can I come in?". She waited for a bit, "Heather?", she could hear her muttering. "Alright, fine", Mira placed her hands on her hips, "I guess I'll go get Hiccup".

"**No don't!**", she cried, "Y-you can come in". Ivor and Mira opened her door and stepped in, "What do you want?", their smiles confused her.

* * *

_Much later, Eir's haven_

"You know, you don't have to do this, Heather", Hiccup called out as leaned on the outer side of the wall, the entrance to the healer's sanctum to his left. They both had swapped their armor for their leisure outfits.

"**Hey, no peeking!**", Mira warned as she helped Heather remove her clothes and dressings.

"I-I'm not!", Hiccup nervously hollered, "Besides, Eir's keeping an eye on me!".

"_Naughty Hiccup, I didn't know you were such a deviant"_, said Healer giggled, he groaned.

"It's alright, I'm more than okay with it", Mira handed her a robe to wear. "I mean, If I go through with it, we're basically married right?", she fastened her robe's ties. "And I don't mind as long as it's yours", Hiccup squeaked in embarrassment.

"Easy friend, or should I say sister", Mira growled, "I was chosen first, so I take priority".

Heather held up her hands, "I'm fine with that, just as long as Hiccup loves us equally".

"It's not like he has a choice", Mira said with a smirk. The girls looked over to the cocoon, lily stood beside the woven egg-shaped structure. The female bit into her arm, then let her yellowish green blood ooze into the ichor fluid inside the cocoon. Eir mended her wound and waited for her to disrobe, the healer gently picked up Heather, "See you soon, Sister".

"I look forward to it, Sister", Eir lowered her into the mixture. Mira left while the white elder began to seal the cocoon, she sniffed and wiped a lone tear away.

"Don't worry, we'll see her again", Hiccup rubbed her shoulder. Mira hugged him around his chest and buried her face into his chest, "Please don't cry, it hurts me when the one I love cries".

She looks up to him smirking, "I said that to you first".

Hiccup kissed his pouting girlfriend's forehead, "I know", she smiles.

"So, what happens now?", Mira asked as they walk down the halls holding hands.

"I have to go see Mogadon and Bertha, they have to know about Ivor and his people", his girlfriend crushes his hand when he mentions the Bog-burglars. Hiccup winces, "After that, we have a war to wage". He turns to face Mira when they reach an open chamber, "Hopefully the war ends before Heather changes".

He cups her cheek, "I'll look forward to that", she snuggles her face into his palm.

"Me too", with his friends and family safe, Hiccup felt at peace for the first time in his life.

**(A/N: Whoo! Finally made it to the finish, thank you all for going through this journey with me. I was wondering, when I do write an epilogue, should I include a fully hybridized Heather or save her for the sequel?)**


	25. Epilogue

A Queen's Hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon**

**KEY**

'_Thoughts/memories'_

"_foreign language/projected thoughts"_

**Emphasis/yelling**

**(A/N: Here's the epilogue, lots of fluff on the side.)**

**Review responses**

**OechsnerC: Thank you. the special chapter may take some time to write.**

**CajunBear73: no, they certainly will not.**

**thomaspheasant: Ok.**

**Arraia: Here you go and as you wish.**

**Umbra Lycan: I'll start on the sequel after two or three other stories.**

**razor95: I love the idea of the POV from inside the cocoon, I'll HAVE to write it in the sequel. Probably, a character will ask Heather how she became a hybrid after seeing how powerful she is, then Heather would describe it. **_**Hmm**_**… yeah, that could work.**

**-The would-be attackers would have to reach the inner Citadel. Which would mean fighting/sneaking through Sekärs patrolling the skies and Hunters the water. Then avoiding the cloaked honor guard sentinels and finding the heavily protected queen.**

**-Evolving special species variants, like the high-speed messenger of the sekärs? I like it!**

**Mark Andrew: OH MY GOD, Avatar's cliffhanger made me want to throw myself off an actual cliff! I'll decide her appearance as I'm writing.**

**atomicsub927: **_**He-he**_**, hell of a way to go.**

**CynderX: I take all my comments seriously and I'm happy you're happy. You're welcome and I loved writing it. A hint **_**eh**_**?**

**Back to the action!**

Epilogue

**Nar POV**

After Ivor and his people were settled on the Citadel, Hiccup delivered the news of the fall of Beartooth to their allies. Mogadon felt disappointed that Stoick had supported such a heinous attack, Bertha's reaction was starkly different. For starters, she dissolved the non-aggression pact she made with Stoick. The chieftess declared that any ship from Berk in her territory would not only be mercilessly pirated but sunk without hesitation. A messenger sekär delivered the warning to Gobber, the blacksmith then gave it to Stoick.

Due to their severe loss at the fall of Beartooth, the remaining members of the Uglithugs were conscripted by the Berserkers. Dagny diverted all her resources to subjugate more islands, using them to bolster her military might. Her desire for vengeance was the only thing driving her, to make the demon lord suffer for what he took from her.

The Hive began waging an open war with their enemies, raiding like the dragons before them. The attempt at peaceful self-isolation has failed, so now Hiccup will lead them to wage a war for survival.

* * *

_Berk, sundown_

Astrid's eyes shot open when an explosion woke her from her nap, the horn blew right after. _'Another raid'_, she sighs and fasten on her armor. She reaches for her axe but stopped, the candlelight glinted off the faint weld line. Shaking her head, Astrid walks over to her shield and 'other' axe. The dull grey of the single head made her miss her axe, she could barely see her refection. Astrid rushed downstairs and sees Brenna barricading the windows.

She opens the door and sees a small green colossus hovering outside, it spots the shieldmaiden. _"Nidingr"_, it hissed before spewing flaming bile at her. Astrid slams the door close, feeling the intense heat through the wood. She waits until the fluttering disappears, then rushes out the door.

"Honey, where are you going?!", Brenna calls out from their doorway. Astrid stops to avoid a Viking dropped by a sekär, the man shakes his head and picks up his fallen axe. He runs off to join the defense of their village. Astrid ducks under a log carried by two men, distracting another and making him bump into it. She looks back and gets shoved by villagers trying to fight the Hive kin.

A Viking gets thrown by a dropped skipper bomb, he knocks her over and bellows, "_Raahhh_, Mornin'!".

Astrid picks herself up and hops down onto a walkway, "What are you doin' here?!", muttered Hoark while carrying a barrel above his head.

"What are ya' doin' out?!", said Shamus as she rushed pass.

"Get back inside!", Burnthair warned while following him. A calm guard picked his ear, oblivious to the fighting around him.

Astrid nearly runs into the path of a strafing colossus, "Astrid!", she is picked up by Stoick before she stepped onto the flames. "What is she doin' out ag-what are you doing out?!", he drops her. "Get inside!", Stoick shoves her away and looks around at the raiding kin. He tosses a cart at a sekär flying with a bomb, knocking it out of its claws. "What have we got?", he asked Ack.

"Slashers, Darters, Behemoths, oh and Hoark saw a large ship near the coastline", he finished before an explosion made him duck under his shield.

"Any orange behemoths?", Stoick asked while dusting off flaming debris from his shoulder, hoping that he could have a chance to see his son.

"None so far", the guard replied from under his shield, the chief sighed disappointed.

Astrid ran pass Vikings raising lit sky torches, "Hoist the torches!", partially illuminating the swarm raiding their village. She sees Gobber working in the forge with Fishlegs and Snotlout, the building seemingly untouched by the raiders.

_Elsewhere in the village_

"We'll move to the lower defenses, counterattack with the catapults!", Stoick directed his men as a yellow colossus ignited the roof of a hut. The napalm quickly spread, consuming the building.

"**Fire!**", yell Ack, calling the fire brigade to action.

_Great hall_

Astrid closed in on the Great hall, her father standing guard with his fellow Vikings. A growing howling made her skid to a halt, "**GET DOWN!**", Gunther bellowed at the top of his lungs. Everyone who heard him threw themselves on the ground, the statues beside the hall door were shattered by cannon fire. Stone debris rained down as a dust plume blanketed the steps. Astrid shook off bits of rock and hefted on her shield and axe, "Sweety, what are you doing out?!".

"I came to help", Gunther helped up another Viking.

"Astrid, you know it isn't safe out here", the flash of a bomb explosion illuminated his weary face. He sighs, "Alright, c'mon", motioning her to follow him.

* * *

_Offshore, Hive raiding fleet_

The galleon-style warship continued to rain down boomer cannon fire at the village, creating echoing thunder-like percussions every couple seconds. 'Light' support carriers flanked either side of the flagship, resupplying the returning sekärs with bombs. "Concentrate fire on the catapults!", barked Hosvir as he marched along the crews. His cobalt blue armor pieces gleamed under the full moon's light.

After a few minutes, a lookout called down from his post, "All targets have been destroyed!".

Hosvir nods, "**Alright, cease fire!**", the crews stop working. He fast walked to the stern of the ship and climbed up the stairs to the upper deck. The captain reaches the hybrid prince surveying the damaged with his spyglass, he removes his helmet and salutes, "All targets have been destroyed, should we continue, Milord?".

Hiccup collapses his spyglass and looks back, his intimidating helmet hides all but his glowing eyes. His glare softens, "No, our mission is accomplished, set sail for home".

"As you command, Milord", Hosvir steps aside to let him walk towards the stairs. He puts his helmet back on and moves to the railing overlooking the deck, "**We're heading back, get everything packed!**". The crewmen start cleaning up, as do the crews onboard the escort carriers.

* * *

_Later, Berk's great hall_

Outside, the hooligans begin cleaning up the debris from the raid. Stoick sits at the head table exhausted, "Almost every full moon the devils raid us", he sighs while rubbing his tired eyes. Spitelout strides up to the table, the chief takes a deep breath, "Alright, let's hear the damages".

"All but three catapults are beyond repair, it'll take us weeks ta' replace 'em", he continues to read out the report. "Tha' warships we 'id on the far side o' tha' island were untouched, our' fishin' boats took a beatin'", Spitelout flips the page aside. "Tha' food storage wasn't too damaged this time", he turns the page.

"Any casualties?", Stoick said with a hint of hope.

"Some burns, a few got a couple o' bruises…, oh an' Hoark broke 'is arm", he closed the book.

"We got off lightly this time", the chief sat up on his throne.

"Aye, betta' than tha' last few raids", Spitelout walked up to the table and set down the ledger.

"But how long will he go easy on us?".

"I don't kno', let's be thankful tha' bucket said tha' ice will set in".

"Good, it'll give us time to rebuild", Stoick rose and walked towards the open doors of the hall, his brother following him.

* * *

_A week later, outside the Citadel fogbank_

The sun rose above the horizon, illuminating the calm sea. Hiccup's fleet closed on mist surrounding their home, Jun flew out the fog. She hovered over to the prince standing on the bow and trilled, _"Hello Hiccup"_.

"Hey Jun, what's up?", he wondered why she came to greet him.

"_The queen requests your presence at once"_, she perched on the railing.

"Understood, has the second fleet returned yet?", he took off his helmet and placed it under his arm, brushing his long auburn hair back.

"_The Kind one's alpha arrived yesterday, he's waiting near the throne room"_, Donnager emerged from the mist.

"_Greetings alpha"_, he hovered alongside the warship, his wingbeats whipped the water below him. _"I am here to bring you to the queen"_, Hosvir walks to stand beside Hiccup.

"Ok", he turned to the captain and handed his helmet over, "Can you handle it from here, Hosvir?".

He salutes Hiccup, "I can, Milord".

"Thanks", the hybrid crouched then leapt onto Donnager, the colossus and Jun flew back into the fogbank. They broke through the mist and flew above New Beartooth, both villagers and Hive kin cheered when they see their returning hero. Hiccup waved as they slowly flew above, earning more cheers.

* * *

_Citadel main hanger_

Couriers and sentinels cleared the floor as the trio coasted into the hangar, Donnager gently landed while Jun flew over to the main entrance. Hiccup hopped off his colossus, "**Welcome back, Honey!**", he was bowled over with very little warning. Heather wrapped her arms around his chest, giggling as they laid on the hanger's floor.

"Hey Heather, it's great to see you too", his heartbeat quickens as she snuggles her head under his chin. Hiccup gets up, his eyes trial up and down her body as he examines her form. Her coverings were angular like his but were a vibrant viridian green. Her chitin covered hands had claws as well, but she lacked a pair of graspers like him and Mera. In their place, a pair of thin segmented limbs like his sprouted from her lower back, but they were a segment shorter and had small scythe like blades at their ends.

"Really, you mean it?", her armor was designed after Mera's. Its viridian green was as variant as her chitin, forged with Lily's coverings. Unlike Ivor's set, hers had trim made from his chitin, black in color. Her chest piece didn't need gaps for graspers, just for her back limbs. The cloak she wore was a deep forest green with a goldwork emblem of the hive. Hiccup nods with a smile, making her blood rush to her face.

Heather walks up to him and placed her hands on his chest, "So, how are you adjus-!", she silences him with a gentle kissed. Although Hiccup found it surprising, he soon relaxed at the pleasing feeling flowing from his lips.

Mira clears her throat, "_Ahem_, can you stop kissing my boyfriend, Heather?". The hybrid tapped her foot while crossing her arms, narrowing her eyes at her 'Sister'.

The other female broke their kiss and looked back with a smirk, "Don't you mean _**our**_ boyfriend, sister?".

Mira's eye twitched in silent anger, she takes a deep breath and walks in between Heather and Hiccup. She holds his face in her hands and kissed him deeply, Hiccup wraps his arms around her waist. Mira parts with a sigh, "Welcome back, love", Heather crosses her arms but shrugs. Both women had an understanding, Hiccup was theirs and they were his.

"I'm home, love", he releases her after a moment.

"Hey Hon?", Hiccup looks over to Heather with a smile, "My dad is waiting by the throne room".

"Oh right, your mother is waiting on your report", Mira composes herself.

"Well, let's not keep them waiting", he walks a few steps before Heather wraps herself around his arm. He was about to speak when Mira grabbed his hand, she interlocks her fingers with his. Her smile put him at ease, _'As long as they're happy, I'm happy'_.

They spot Ivor standing outside the doors with Lily, "There's the returnin' Hero and my future son-in-law!", he bellowed happily.

"I take it your raid went well?".

"Aye, Tempest and my ships gave those berserkers a thrashin' they won't soon forget!", Ivor said with pride.

Lily chirped, _"The queen is looking forward to you three"_.

Hiccup walks into the throne room with both his loves, Vera looks down from her throne at her child with his future mates. _'I am sure to get many wonderful grandchildren'_, the queen sat up on her throne pleased. Hiccup never felt more loved in his life from those present in the room, he looks to his beloveds. He silently vowing he'll make them as happy as they made him, till the end of his days.

**(A/N: **_**Aww**_**, I know it's cheesy, but I love happy endings. Berk's raid was meant to mirror the opening scene from the first movie.)**


End file.
